Just the Spark in the Downpour
by Beeeee
Summary: She was torn between love and her home. He needs her now, though not the way she wanted, and what can she do? She cant let this opportunity slip. SasuSaku. EDIT: im going tweek this at some point
1. Chapter 1

**Just the Spark in the Downpour**

**Hey, I'm back. Yeah quick I know. **

**But these chapters/ this story will be a lot more spread out than the other.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto etc**

* * *

**The Beginning .**

**----**

She knew they blamed her.

Even if it was a little.

Even if they didn't mean to.

She was the last one to see him in the village after all.

She knew they couldn't help but ask if she could have done something more than cry and tell him she loved him to get him to stay.

They thought she knew him a little better than that.

She had realised this a long time ago.

Even if they didn't say it aloud.

She would meet with Naruto and Sai like normal, train with them, eat with them, laugh with them… She really enjoyed it…She did. But she knew. Although Naruto would never admit it himself, ha, she didn't even know if he knew he was doing it.

But he blamed her a little. He thought about it all the time. It tore her heart into smaller pieces than it was already left in. She would catch him staring at her occasionally - with sad, hurt eyes and when she would eventually look up, he would beam at her and smile as if everything was okay.

She couldn't bear to watch him. So she promised him, that she would bring Sasuke back, somehow.

For some purely selfish reasons and some not.

For the fact that she wouldn't have to have Naruto's accusing eyes on her back every day whether they meant to burn into her or not.

For the fact she could talk about him openly without feeling guilty.

For the fact she knew he was out there with another team, and how it tore her and Naruto apart.

And if Naruto died trying to retrieve Sasuke for her, she could never live with herself.

And for the fact she loved him.

Some people said it was impossible, but what do they know.

"Tsunade-sama, I would like a mission please. Any will do."

"Ah, yes I have one for you and Nar-"

"No. I would like a Solo mission this time Shishou..."

* * *

**It was freeeeeakishly short.**

**I know, but that's the point ;D**

**3 Review please. 3**

**Otherwise, I will actually not carry on xD**


	2. Under the Same Sky

**Hey,**

**Disclaimer: i dont own naruto.**

* * *

**Under the Same Sky**

------

"Ah… okay Sakura." Tsunade said, eying the girl in front of her strangely. She narrowed her eyes and looked at the kunoichi. She noted how she fidgeted under her gaze and averted her eyes. The Hokage's eyes narrowed further.

"You do realise, if this has anything to do with the Uchiha. You will personally banned from any missions in the future until I deem necessary and also you're job as a Nurse." Tsunade stated, lacing her hands together in front of her eyes, looking at her.

**Kuso**

"Hai, Tsuande-sama," Sakura answered plainly. The older woman sighed and rifled through a few papers on her desk. She released a long sigh and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, flattening it out slightly with her hands on her desk. The woman scanned her amber eyes over it and cleared her throat.

"You can gather a few medicinal herbs from the Rain Country for me," Tsunade said, writing down the details of the mission. Sakura nodded.

"Hibiscus Root and a few pieces of bark from one of the Willows in the swamps around there. Shouldn't be too hard, pretty common." She said simply, handing over the mission report. Sakura went to take it but Tsunade kept a firm hand on the sheet of paper. Sakura looked up and tilted her head slightly.

"Sakura. I'm serious. Remember what I told you." She said seriously. Sakura sighed and tugged the piece of paper out of her teacher's hand.

"Hai," She answered bluntly, turning around.

"I know you think you love him but you haven't seen him in so lo-"

"You have no idea what you're talking about Tsunade-sama." Sakura's cold voice interrupted her teachers talking. Her bangs casted a shadow over her eyes as anger slowly built in her chest. The older woman glared at her student and banged her fist down on the table.

"How dare you cut me o-"

Her expression darkened more so. "Bye Shishou."

"I'm not finishe-" The door slammed before she could finish. Tsunade looked up and noticed the visible cracks in the doorframe. She gritted her teeth and reached for the Sake bottle, which was empty.

She let out frustrated, exasperated sigh.

* * *

"What does she know."

Thoughts whirled inside Sakura's head. Tsunade knew nothing of the situation she was in. How dare she decide whether she loved him or not. She had no right.

She walked back to apartment and slowly opened her door. Her face completely serious. She wasted no time packing her things for the mission. The medical kunoichi looked at the extra weapons and supplies sitting on her bedside table, she eyed them carefully.

"Is… this the time to go."

Suddenly, her thoughts were rudely interrupted by Tsunade's strict warning from earlier. She bit her lip and slumped down on her bed.

"_**If this is anything to do with the Uchiha…"**_

_**Sasuke-kun…**_

Her gaze wanders to the picture frame next to her bag. She slowly reached over, ignoring the dull ache in chest. A small ghost of a smile graced her lips. Team Seven. Herself, Naruto Uzamaki and finally, Sasuke Uchiha. Her thumb softly stroked the glass where his face was, and she glanced over the picture one more time. She let out a small, sad laugh as she noted Naruto and Sasuke's faces, they were probably in the midst of an argument.

_**The good days, huh **_

She clenched her jaw and shook her head. She was done crying over it. She had made up her mind.

She carefully took the back off the picture frame and placed it on the bed. She slowly slid the photograph out and put it in her bag. She closed the bag and breathed in deeply. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and noted how gaunt she had become then slapped her cheeks lightly. She took a glance around her room and walked out of her apartment.

___________________

"Hey Sakura-chan! Where you going?" The blonde ninja shouted, running up to the girl as he saw her walk past.

"On a mission." She answered, still walking on. Naruto faltered and stopped in his tracks with a frown set on his face.

"Without us?" He asked, still standing there. Sakura stopped and sighed.

"Hai, to get some medicinal herbs for Shishou." She said as she turned to the boy as small smile plastered on her face. He beamed and ran up beside her, walking with her.

"Well be safe Sakura-chan! Be quick don't make Baa-chan mad" He rambled, as he winked at her. She let out a little laugh and turned to him before she was about to walk out the gate.

She looked at him as he looked puzzled back.

She took in everything. His blonde, spikey hair. His cerulean blue eyes and his interesting choice of clothing.

Rain country was dangerous now, everyone knew that. She didn't know how long this mission would take her…

"Sakuraaaaa-chaaan?" He said waving a hand in front of her face.

She blinked and suddenly flung herself at him and kissed him on the cheek. Her arms wrapped around his neck before letting go quickly and running out of The Grand Gate.

Naruto looked on, stunned and blushing as he touched his cheek softly where her lips had been seconds earlier.

* * *

Sakura sat in front of the campfire, a hot flask of a special solution on herbs in her hands. She shivered slightly and shuffled closer to the fire. Her eyes rested on the on the dancing flames and she couldn't help but reminisce about the time Naruto's ramen had caught a light on one of their missions. He had sulked for the rest of the week. She smiled at the memory and pulled her cover a little closer around her.

Oh, how she hoped she could bring Sasuke back, so that they could be Team Seven again.

It was such a clear night, she thought as she looked up at the deep blue sky. The stars glistened in the sky and she came to realise she had never seen a shooting star. Ino always used to brag about seeing two in one night which meant something to do with luck and fortune according to Tsuande. Pffft, cause she'd know so much about that.

"At least we're under the same sky, huh?"

Her dad had taught her that. She looked down at her lap, her eyes filling to the brim. Her Otou-san. Her father had only died a matter of month ago in a accident downtown. He had been the light of her life. She was so close to him and sometimes she thought she could still feel him with her.

Her father had always been concerned about Sasuke, when Sakura would come home crying he would immediately blame the Uchiha boy and make some sort of joke about it.

But as soon as Sasuke left, her father knew it was something worse than just a silly crush so he used to tell her all these things to make her feel better such as they were under same sky and watching the same stars.

But now he was gone and her tears were soaking into the ground beneath her.

* * *

She walked slowly, not bothering to find some-where to shelter herself from the rain pounding down on her.

She had been walking for hours now. Not particularly doing anything. Just thinking.

Her head told her to find somewhere to sleep or keep warm.

Her body told her to keep moving in the direction of Rain.

A medic should know better really. 

She briefly took note of the damp squelch of the mud under her ninja sandals as she took each step. Her clothes were soaked through to her skin and her hair was stuck to her face.

She didn't care.

She kept her head on the ground as she walked forward, ignoring everything around her.

She hadn't always been so closed up or to herself. She just couldn't help it when it came to talking about Sasuke.

It seemed everyone always judged her when it came to him. She tried to explain so many times but it just got thrown back in her face.

She hadn't realised how long she had been walking for, too lost in her own thoughts of the past.

As she walked through a little clearing of trees just outside of Suna, she felt the familiar tingle on her skin.

A kunai whipped past her ear. She sharply turned towards where it had come from, her own kunai already in hand.

"Heh, girly. What are you doing out here on your own?" Came a voice from the tree tops. Their voice was as smooth as silk and Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

A woman jumped down from the trees landing on the other side of the clearing. Sakura eyed the woman.

**S-rank? Ayi Hyoto? Damn. I'm screwed.**

Her mind reeled as her eyes scanned every possible corner and cranny of the surrounding trees only to find no easy opening. A shrill laugh erupted from the woman and she flicked her long purple hair away from her face.

"All alone?"

"I don't have to answer you." Sakura answered simply, eyeing the woman wondering if any weak points were visible on her.

**No? Great.**

"I'll take that as a yes." She whispered quietly before walking towards the kunoichi. Sakura tried to move but shock suddenly crept through her body as she found her legs were frozen to the floor. She looked down and saw thorned vines wrapped around her legs. She quickly reached into her kunai pouch and attempted to cut through the vines, but as soon as her weapon made contact a sharp jolt of pain ripped its way through her head. She clutched her head in agony, hoping to calm the pain.

"See the thorns, they're now connected to your nervous system" She said circling the girl, "And I control them,"

Another wave of pain was shot through Sakura and she screamed in agony. It felt as something was burning her from the inside out.

* * *

"What the hell?" The boy said crouching on a branch watching the scene play out below him. He watched as the girl crouched into a defensive stance before dropping her weapon and screaming out in pain. His eyes narrowed as she screamed louder. She hadn't been injured…. There was nothing even near her.

"…now now. Don't scream so loud."

He heard another woman speak and he peered around the edge of the trunk of the tree to get a better look. She saw her then. Her long silky purple hair with a low cut top tha -Another scream pierced the air. He looked back at the pink haired girl as the other woman approached her and looked through her bag before throwing it to the throw after retrieving a few weapons and such.

The pink haired girl slumped to the ground as the woman hastily left the area.

He jumped down and walked next to her.

"Pink hair?"

He smirked.

* * *

**So who is it?**

**I mean as i read this chapter its obvious. but yknow.**

**its bad. but i couldnt think of another way.**

**Review please. i need ideas.**


	3. Remembering

**Hey, **

**Yayy, well this was fun writing this.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own naruto.**

**Itll get better i swear.**

* * *

**Remembering**

**___________**

A loud, frustrated scream shook its way through the clearing. The red head stamped her foot on the floor repeatedly and sighed. Juugo flinched slightly and also sighed.

"Where the hell is Suigetsu, if he's not back by the time Sasuke-kun is, he's sooo screwed." Karin stated, crossing her arms. Juugo looked towards the trees where he had disappeared.

"Maybe he's having trouble." Juugo said quietly as he stared into the clear sky. Karin looked at him incredulously and readjusted her glasses, motioning to the trees.

"Getting wood!? He's in a forest! Carrying a huge sword!" She screeched.

"Maybe, he had some trouble with ninja or something." Juugo muttered quietly. Karin folded her arms and chuckled a little.

"Well let's hope so!"

"Jeez, you wanna shut your mouth for two seconds?"

Karin and Juugo turned towards the voice. Juugo looked at him and tilted his head to the side. Karin screamed and stomped her foot on the ground again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, YOU BAKA." She shrieked, pointing to the thing slung over his shoulder.

"THAT is a hot girl I found helpless in the forest whom will probably want to thank me in some way when she wakes up." Suigetsu winked as he placed the unconscious girl on the floor carefully. Juugo frowned at the other boy.

"YOU PERVERT! What if she thinks you've abducted her something!?" Karin shouted at him, "TAKE HER BACK!"

"Hmm, take back damsel in distress and get no reward… keep pretty hot girl, and wait til she wakes up…" Suigetsu said, looking thoughtful as he placed a finger to his head. He snapped his fingers and looked at Karin.

"I know what I choose." He winked, smirking. She looked at him open mouth and attempted to hit him only to be tripped over by the boy.

She then punched him on the left side of his head, successfully turning the left side of his head to liquid.

"Sasuke-san won't be happy." Juugo frowned as he too crossed his arms.

"Happy? He will kill you! And then he'll get mad at us!" Karin said as she got up, brushing her-self off. She looked down at the other kunoichi and wrinkled her nose.

**Pink hair. Probably dyed.**

**Long eyelashes? She's a kunoichi. Why, wear makeup?**

**Red and pink outfit. Why, why do that? **

**How short is her skirt?! **

**Huh, kinda skinny too. Bitch. **

**And high heeled ninja sandals?**

"Ugh, slut."

"How do you know?! She's not even awake!?" Suigetsu barked as he looked up at the red head, rubbing the side of his newly remodelled face.

"I just do." Karin said looking over the girl once more, pushing her glasses up her nose more and flicking back her hair.

"Because… you are one?" Suigetsu asked, a toothy smirked plastered on his face as he leaned back slightly.

"BAKA!" Karin shrieked as she kicked him upside the head, causing the majority of his face to turn to water and splash over Sakura. His face slowly and surely returned back to its normal place. He scowled at her.

"Mmmfgh," Sakura mumbled as the water landed on her face. Juugo glanced at her and looked back towards the others.

"That hurts you know. Pretty lousy kick though" He shrugged.

"Do you want another one!?" She asked menacingly as she lifted a fist into the air, her chakra lashing dangerously around her. He rolled his eyes and shugged. She huffed.

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"Well-"

"That's enough." Came a voice from behind them. Karin and Juugo turned and Suigetsu stood up, hastily stepping in front of the girl.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun." Karin said sweetly as she leaned forward exposing her cleavage a little. Suigetsu rolled his eyes. Sasuke glanced at her and looked at them. They all averted their gaze and stepped a little closer together.

"Suigetsu, did you get the wood?" He asked looking at all three of them. Suigetsu blanched a little and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well. Sorta."

"What are you hiding." He asked bluntly.

A shiver ran down Suigetsu and Karin's back. Juugo just stood there. Suigetsu waved both his hands in front of him while Karin latched onto Sasuke's arm.

"Nothing," Suigetsu said coolly, "Geez Sasuke, so uptight."

"Karin?"

**Damn, no way of getting out of this. **

"Sasuke-kun, Suigetsu brought a girl back from the forest!" Karin squealed as she pointed to behind Suigetsu, still attached to the young boys arm.

Sasuke bristled and glared at the blue haired boy who was now taking a few steps backwards. He could handle Sasuke normally, it was when he was pissed…

"Suigetsu move." Sasuke scowled as he took a step forward consequently making Suigetsu step back again.

"Ha yeah about that Sasuke."

"Move."

Suigetsu stepped aside, along with Juugo.

Sasuke took a few moments to register what he was actually seeing.

**Sakura.**

His fists clenched painfully at his sides before he lashed out at Suigetsu holding him up by the collar. The other boy grabbed at his hands, trying to make him put him back down on the floor. Sasuke gritted his teeth and held onto the boy a little tighter.

"Why did you bring her here?!" He spat. Suigetsu flinched.

"He found her in the forest unconscious." Juugo added. Sasuke glanced at Juugo and back to Suigetsu.

"That doesn't answer my question." He growled.

"He was being a pervert." Karin finished, shrugging slightly. Sasuke's sharingan activated. Something about that made something twist and knot in his stomach.

"Suigetsu," He growled, "You've now compromised our position so were going to have to leave. Immediately."

Sasuke closed his eyes, and dropped the boy to the ground. Suigetsu groaned and rubbed the small of his back and neck before gingerly standing up, frowning at the young Uchiha. Sasuke walked straight past the unconscious girl and started to pack his supplies and weapons away.

Juugo looked at him and then to the girl laying silently on the ground.

"We can't just leave her here Sasuke-san" Juugo said, to the other dark haired boy. Sasuke turned to him.

"We have to." He said bluntly, turning back to his things.

"She might die if we don't know what's wrong with her."

"Tch,"

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and raked a hand through his hair. He looked at the girl laying in the floor. His other three team mates looked at him anxiously.

"Karin, deal with her." He carelessly flung his arm out, motioning to the girl on the floor before turning back to Suigetsu. He was interrupted.

"Wait- wha?!" She started, she was cut off by one look from him.

"Fine."

"Suigetsu go get the wood. Now."

* * *

"She's clearly just sleeping at the moment, but with the noise of Suigetsu she should be awake anytime soon." Karin muttered, while shuffling a little closer to Sasuke in an effort to 'keep warm'. The former test subject looked at her accusingly and put a finger to his lips.

"Shut UP, Karin. You'll wake her."

"Hn, that's the point. So she can leave." Sasuke said as he scowled at the other boy only to his astonishment to get merely waved off. Suigetsu traced a line down her face with his finger until it got to her collar bone. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he shook his head slightly. The water boy continued to fiddle with her hair or body as he sat near the open fire. Karin looked on and turned up her nose.

Juugo stared at the young girl and couldn't help but notice the occasional twitch that would pass across her features during the touch of her skin. He allowed himself to smile slightly. She was very pretty, sort of plain, but quite interesting looking.

Sasuke seemed to have noticed Sakura stirring too as the scowl which was once on his face was replaced by one of fair amusement. He could only guess what was going to happen here. Sakura would wake up, get scared because of some strange man touching her and …. Cry possibly.

"Suiget-" Juugo started, Sasuke cut him off. The other man stayed quiet.

Suigetsu traced a hand from her temple until his fingers slowly grazed her thigh. Sakura's eyes twitched slightly before slowly opening.

"What the-" All of a sudden she registered that there was something on her leg, a hand to be precise and someone sitting next to her.

Karin and Sasuke watched on as the kunoichi fully opened her eyes and let a look of shock pass across her features. She tensed.

"GET AWAY, YOU PERVERT!" She screeched as she sat up extremely fast, sending a chakra enforced fist into Suigetsu's right shoulder, successfully sending him a fair distance away. Karin burst out laughing, having to hold her stomach as Sasuke barely concealed the smirk on his emotionless façade. Juugo merely blinked and let a suprised look pass onto his face.

Sakura opened her eyes once again, after tightly closing them while punching the perverts lights out whose hand was on her leg. The laugh brought her attention back to where she was. It was night time and a fire was crackling in front of her. She looked towards the girl who was laughing expecting to see Ino or Tenten.

She did not see Ino or Tenten as her breath caught in her throat, making it hard to breathe. Her eyes latched onto the boy who had the laughing girl attached to his arm. His hair, his eyes, his face, she remembered it all.

She was fully aware that she had stopped breathing as soon as she had set her eyes on him. She sat as still as stone like a mouse hiding from a cat. She didn't dare breathe, or move.

"Sasuke-kun. No."

* * *

**So this could go either way. **

**it could go emotional breakdown sakura **

**or**

**it could go majorly pissed sakura.**

**SO suggestions please. **

**REVIEW. otherwise i see no point of carrying on with this :/**


	4. Old Habits Die Hard

**Hey People **

**Disclaimer: i dont own naruto. **

**Itll get better i swear -fingers crossed in hope-**

* * *

**Old Habits Die Hard**

**-----**

"Sasuke?"

"… no… why am I here?" Sakura asked as she quickly scanned her surroundings, slowly tearing her eyes from the boy in front of her.

He looked so much older than when they were genin. Sakura nearly laughed at her self for thinking such a stupid thing. Well obviously he looked older, it had been three long years since she last saw him. She noted how he wore his hair differently now, it was kinda the same as it used to be, black with that dark tint of blue and spikey at the back but he had placed bandages where his Konoha head band used to be. She frowned sadly. Why did he have to do it. She scanned him over briefly and realised his was wearing merely a black vest type ninja wear that showed part of his chest and regular black ninja trousers. She couldn't help the blush that leaked onto her cheeks as she caught sight of his chest. She ripped her eyes away before she was caught staring.

He looked on blankly as the girl continued to stare. Karin flushed and turned around to face him.

"You know her?" Karin said as she detached herself from his arm, and crossing her own in front of her. She looked the kunoichi over carefully.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he threw some extra wood onto the fire.

"Ew, why." She said as she looked dirtily at the pink haired girl. Sakura returned the look and looked back at Sasuke, meeting his gaze.

"Why … am I here?" Her emeralds clashing with cold onyx. She didn't let the erratic beating of her heart stop her. Sasuke said at her blankly, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Urgh, jeez. Y'know a 'thankyou' would have been nice." Suigetsu muttered as he slowly sat up and rubbed his aching head. Sakura turned to him and scowled.

"Your hand was on my leg," She said bitterly as she subconsciously pulled her skirt down a little.

"Hey I rescued you, Pinkie!" Suigetsu said loudly, pointing a finger at the kunoichi. Sakura blinked and frowned slightly, she glanced at Sasuke and back to Suigetsu. Suigetsu tch'd and rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke didnt save you, jeez."

"Oh..."

"What-"

"Yeah you were all unconscious after meeting up with that Ayi Hyoto chick." Suigetsu said, sitting back near the fire. He looked at the glaring kunoichi as she eyed him suspiciously and shuffled a little further away.

"Oh yeah," Sakura said quietly as she recalled earlier that day. She clutched at her hips and cursed under her breath, "Damn she took my weapons."

"Figures, do you really not carry around extra weapons just in case, huh, kunoichi?" Karin asked as she smiled knowingly at the girl. Sakura glared at her.

"I was on a C rank mission, I wouldn't need it." She gritted out. She already really disliked this girl. She hated the way she would drape herself around Sasuke without him shoving her off or well... harming her in some way. Who the hell was she?

"Ha! You got knocked out on a C RANK mission?" Karin said smugly, "Wow you're pathetic,"

"Huh, yeah. Are you aware that Ninja really shouldn't have glasses? There are techniques to improve your eyesight… or are you just wearing them to look intelligent?" Sakura said looking at the other girl, disgust written all over her face.

"Why would you ask that?!" Karin screeched as she pushed her glasses up her nose more, turning her head away.

"Cause it's really not working." Sakura said blankly, shrugging. Karin's face flushed and she made a move to launch at Sakura before Juugo's arm shot out and stopped her. Suigetsu snickered beside the pink haired girl but instantly stopped as Sakura shot him a look.

"Be calm, Karin-san." Juugo said quietly, closing his eyes and releasing the girl.

"Hyoto." Sasuke said blankly, ignoring the girls completely. Suigetsu shrugged.

"Yeah, Pinkie did pretty well to be honest, considering all she did was faint, other people tend to stay that way after her Genjutsu." Suigetsu said as he pulled out his cup and shook it up and down, inspecting it for water. Sakura looked at him strangely.

"Old habits die hard." Sasuke said almost inaudibly under his breath. Sakura frowned and looked at him, she wasnt weak anymore, she wasnt. No one else seemed to have noticed Sasuke little input.

She sighed and looked back down to her lap, raising her skirt slightly looking for the marks that should be in her legs from the thorns. She lightly brushed her fingers over legs. Suigetsu stared at her.

"Suigetsu stop drooling." Karin snapped. Sakura blushed slightly and pulled her skirt back down. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"You need to leave." He said sternly, standing up and extinguishing the fire, leaving the camp in the late evening darkness. He started walk off.

"Hey Sasuke, I'm tryna keep warm here. Do you know how cold you get being made from water?" Suigetsu bit out as he motioned to his cup and the fire.

Sakura blanched slightly at the apparent 'water boy' and hastily stood up, taking a couple steps and stop about 10 feet short behind Sasuke.

"I'm not leaving."

She saw him clench the muscle in his jaw and he turned swiftly around. His eyes bleeding red, she expected that intimidated most people, but seeing so many times as Genin, it didn't really affect her anymore. But as he glared at her that hard, she thought about dying just there on the spot.

She took a deep breath out but quickly sucked it all back in when he took a few steps towards her.

"Yes. You are." He said icily, as the tomoe in his eyes spun furiously. Sakura fought the urge to look away under his stare and tried to match his stern gaze.

"No, I'm staying Sasuke," She said, surprised at her own confidence. His eyes narrowed more so.

Sasuke made a noise somewhere caught between a deep noise in his throat and an angered growl.

All of a sudden, he was behind and she could feel his breathe on her neck. Her eyes widened momentarily as she recalled the last time they had been like this. She subconsciously moved her hand up to the back of her neck.

She could literally feel the smirk on his lips and the churning in her stomach told her she hated that.

"Still remember huh Sakura." The soft breeze blowing though the clearing was so nostalgic she almost felt it was 3 years ago.

But it wasn't.

"Shut… Shut up Sasuke." She spat as she thought about the night he left, blinking back the angry tears gathering in her eyes.

He heard Karin and Suigetsu audibly gasp behind both of them. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he smirk graced itself upon his face, regaining his composure.

"What's the matter, Sakura? Scared?" He mocked, his breath warm against her skin. She twitched slightly.

He smirked as she stayed silent. She really was the same as she used to be. Pathetic really-

She spun sharply and he suddenly acknowledged a fist flying at his face. The smirk was quickly wiped off his face as he briefly glared at the girl. He stepped to right and caught her fist in his left hand. He silently noted the burning sensation in his hand as her moulded chakra burnt his skin.

She really wanted to hit him.

Sasuke had to fight back the amusement threatening to show on his face. With a quick flick of the wrist, Sakura was lying on her back on the floor, looking up at the other boy as he crouched beside her.

"So that's the way you want to play?" He said darkly. He slowly stood up and walked a fair distance away before stopping and turning back around.

"So be it," He said as he partially sheathed his katana from its holder. Sakura sat up and slowly stood up, looking at the boy in front of her. Sakura looked at the boy in front of her for a while until she tilted her head downwards and her bangs covered her eyes. Chakra swallowed her fist in a blue mist.

"So be it Sasuke." A scalpel appeared from the end of her fist as she crouched into an offensive stance. Sasuke merely stood there.

He smirked.

They both lunged at each other, a chakra scalpel spiking from Sakura's hand and Sasuke's katana poised, its razor sharp edge shining menacingly.

Suigetsu flinched and Karin screamed and turned away as they collided.

Dark red blood spread carelessly on the ground, only illuminated by the moonlight and the dim flicker of the partially extinguished fire.

* * *

**So who d'you think gets hit? :D**

**How bad is the injury?**

**What happens after?**

**Review Please, much obliged. 3**


	5. Who in Kamisama's name

**Hai.**

**I actually like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Do I look rich to you.**

* * *

Karin tumbled slightly Suigetsu shoved her, as he looked on.

She shot a glare at him and looked on too. Her eyes narrowed. She turned to the scene in front of her after taking her hands away from her eyes.

"Scared?" Suigetsu said, without even looking at her.

"Shut it."

Her eyes turned wide as she fully recollected what had happened.

"Sasuke-kun!" She shouted to him, making a move to stand up only to be pulled down again by the water boy.

She was about cast some sort of remark at him but he only pressed a finger to his lips and smirked, his eyes locked onto the pair several feet in front of them. Karin looked back at them intently.

"Who got hit?" Suigetsu said as he smirked toothily. Karin gasped slightly and noted the blood on the ground around them.

"Sasuke-kun…" She muttered as she fixated her eyes on the other boy. Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

Her breath came out shuddered and shallow. She lifted her gaze to meet his, only to find he was doing exactly the same.

"Is that all you've got?" He leant closer, "Sa-ku-ra."

Her right hand was rested just below his heart and her other was holding back his fist. Her body involuntarily shuddered and for once, she wished it was his voice that made her do so, not his katana piercing her lower rib cage. The shudder only cause the blade to cut deeper. She winced in pain as she something start to trickle down her waist.

"D-damn." She muttered.

Her chakra scalpel had disintegrated when he stabbed her.

He had been too quick for her. She hung her head and lifted it again slowly, breathing out steadily as she could. She assumed he had punctured one of her lungs a little. Had he meant to kill her?

"No, its not." She answered. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he felt her chakra spike. She couldn't let Sasuke think she was still weak. Sakura gathered her chakra in her hand which was holding his back so it burnt it slightly. He smirked.

"Hn, thats-"

"-a distraction." She finished as the medical chakra spiked in her other hand once more and sent a new scalpel of medical chakra through his chest, narrowly missing his heart. She felt him jump slightly. His eyes widened slightly as he felt the burning sensation pulse through his chest, collecting around his heart.

"Hn. Clever," He smirked as a small trickle of blood, ran down the side of his mouth.

He roughly pulled the katana from her side as he gracefully jumped back causing her to gasp sharply and clench her eyes shut. She opened one eye and placed her hand over her wound.

"How … are you still-" She asked meekly as she looked at the boy, who wasn't even limping.

"You're still weak, Sakura." He said coldly as he sheathed his katana back into its holder, behind his back.

"No…No I'm not, Sasuke," She tried to say strongly as she attempted to stand up a little bit straighter. He looked at her blankly.

"Then keep up."

She barely had time to dodge from his punch. She flew to the left then the right, dodging each attack as they came. She clutched blindly at her side as she felt for her pouch, her blood running cold when she remembered she didn't have it.

"Mmmfg" She moaned slightly as she dodged another array of punched from him, the strain on her partially healed wound was enough for it to rip open again.

He only needed that second of distraction to kick her hard in the side, where his katana had pierced throwing her aside.

She coughed harshly as she hit her floor.

He stood a distance away.

He tsk'd and turned his head to the side slightly.

"You're not even worth my time."

_Ouch._

Sakura layed flat on the floor, grimacing at her ripped puncture wound and yet, somehow, those words hurt more.

Had she been training for _**nothing**_?

She thought she might have caught up to Naruto.

Maybe even for that little bit of time, was doing better than him.

She was **stupid**.

She was** weak**.

She _always_ had been.

But then again, she'd always been a good liar.

"I am NOT a waste of time Sasuke." She said as she shakily stood up, his lips twitched at the corners before emerging into a full smirk.

"Prove it," He said bluntly, as he narrowed his eyes again.

She placed her black gloves onto her hands which were tucked into the hem of her skirt and breathed in slowly.

Sasuke looked at her stoically. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath out. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked at the idiotic kunoichi.

"Wha-What is she doing!?" Suigetsu said at the sidelines motioning to the girl, with his hand.

"Sasuke-kun's gonna kill her!" Karin yelled, as her wide eyes flitted from one to the other, she slowly smiled slightly, "Good."

"Ohhh what is she doing!? I can't believe it! Pinkie move your sweet little as-"

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT, YOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ENJOYING IT!" Karin screeched as she slapped him round the back of the head causing him to liquidise for a few moments. A vein popped in his head.

"WOULD YOU QUIT DOING THAT!?" He shouted at her as he held a fist to her face.

"Stop fighting all the time." Juugo said bluntly, "You act so childish."

Suigetsu and Karin stopped fighting and turned away from each other huffing.

"Whatever."

"Idiot."

Sasuke had had enough.

What kind of ninja was she? To just close her eyes and do breathing exercises in the midst of battle.

He glared at the girl.

Sakura felt his chakra rapidly approaching and quickly opened her eyes, she glared at him when he was about 5 feet away from her. She lifted her fist into the air and quickly slammed it into the ground with a boulder cracking force.

Sasuke slightly caught off guard by this was forced to jump. She smirked and looked up at him only wincing the slightest bit at her wounds.

She cast a few hand signs and he activated his bloodline and instantly recognised it.

"Fu-" He cursed before he was cut off by hundreds of spikes suddenly appearing from the ground beneath him. He sheathed his katana mid air and sliced off the tip of one, using it to land on. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another coming at a different angle. He let amusement slide its way across his face.

Since when could she crack the ground with one punch and did she know earth style moves?

Maybe this will be a bit more of a challenge.

After he grew a bit tired of the predictable nature of the mud spikes, he landed to the side of one of them and Sakura, merely saw him swing his katana once and they were all suddenly falling around her. She was breathing heavily by now. She had used a lot of chakra.

Or not.

He looked at her as she hunched over, taking on a futile attempt to hold in the blood streaming from the blade wound in her side.

She had obviously lost a lot of chakra, the blood was dripping from her mouth every timed she coughed and she was exhausted. He turned back to his team.

"We're moving out."

Their heads all snapped up to him, mouths agape.

"Just like that?" Juugo asked, tilting his head slightly. Sasuke nodded and sheathed his katana walking towards his team, eyes closed.

"What about her?" Suigetsu enquired as he looked past the Uchiha's legs at the partially collapsed girl.

"Who cares?!" Karin said as she stood up to stand next to Sasuke. She looked over his body, detecting and searching his chakra. Her brows furrowed and she looked up at him concerned.

"Sasu-"

"We leave her." Sasuke cut the other girl off. He opened his eyes revealing the sharingan. Karin looked him through again and frowned deeply but kept quiet.

"Sasu…ke." He heard her breathe out behind him somewhere. He ignored the possibly dying kunoichi.

"We leave. Now."

Suigetsu and Juugo stood, slowly following Sasuke to the edge of the trees where they each jumped onto a branch. Karin, Sasuke and Juugo set off. Suigetsu stopped and looked back at the other girl hunched over in the clearing.

"Who the hell… are you?" He muttered, he gave her one last look before tearing his gaze from her and jumping back off after the team. He frowned and shook his head slightly, smirking slightly afterwards.

**Since when did he care?**

* * *

Sakura had to slow her breathing down otherwise she'd try to take in more oxygen than she needed and she would start to hyperventilate which is probably not the best idea with a puncture lung and various other wounds.

Her breaths came out shaky and shallow and she finally straightened up and froze in her tracks.

_They left_.

She was so dependent on not dying, she didn't even realise them leaving. Her eyes scanned the trees quickly and saw one broken branch. She closed her eyes, attempting to take in a small breath before painfully jumping into the trees, tracking her lost team member and his new team.

Every time her foot hit a different branch, it would send a jolt of pain through-out her body.

There was no doubt in her mind that, really, she shouldn't even be conscious right now. She was recovering from what was apparently a severe genjutsu, a punctured organ and various other physical damage.

"Kami." She muttered under her breath as she realised the situation she was getting herself into. She hadn't intended on going after Sasuke on this mission but when she saw him, she couldn't let him get away that easy.

Her head began to feel light and she started to feel dizzy after about half an hour. Sasuke was so fast, she had to pump the chakra she didn't have into her feet to keep up with him.

She felt her eyes beginning to droop even as she was jumping and Sakura had to force her eyes open. But before she knew it, her foot had missed a branch and she was falling through the air. Her mind couldn't tell whether to find a branch to land on or fall unconscious.

* * *

They had been jumping from branch to branch for about 45 minutes now. Why the hell was she still following them? HOW was she still following them? Sasuke ground his teeth as he could still feel the tinge of chakra nearby.

"Sasuke-kun, what are we doing?" Karin asked somewhat quietly as to not annoy him. He glared at her and she fell back in line beside Juugo.

Suddenly Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and threw his arm out to stop the team. The Uchiha closed his eyes and realised he could no longer feel the chakra. Suigetsu jumped next to him, slumping over and taking a huge drink from his bottle.

"Jeez, can we stop now Sasuke. What are you trying to kill us?" Suigetsu said out of breath. Sasuke looked at him coldly and Suigetsu leaned back a little and held his hands out in front of him,

"Hey I was joking i-"

"Go find the kunoichi." Sasuke said, opening his eyes.

"What?" Suigetsu said blankly as he blinked.

"WHAT!?" Karin screamed, as she jumped next to Sasuke, pushing her glasses up her nose "WHY?"

"She's a medic. We could use her." Sasuke said stoically, glancing at Suigetsu.

"Go. Now."

"Are you kidding m- Okay Okay nevermind"

* * *

**What. The. Hell.**

WHO in kami-sama's name was this girl. Seriously.

Suigetsu jumped back from branch to branch, muttering curses and incoherent mumblings under his breath.

They had just been jumping around in circles, straight lines and swirls for the best part of 45 minutes and the almighty Uchiha Sasuke had told him to go back the same way and find the kunoichi whom he had beaten half to death.

If Sasuke wasn't some S rank, studied under Orochimaru golden child, Suigetsu swore he would have beaten him half to death with his plastic cup and made him buy a new one for wrecking it.

"Stupid, freaking Sasuke who everyone loves, giving his orders-" Suigetsu muttered as he stopped on a thick, birch branch. He sighed dramatically and lazily glanced around.

"Oh kunoichi, where are you," He spoke in a bored tone, glancing around the surrounding trees

He clicked his tongue when he got no reply and hopped onto another branch.

"Pinkieeeeee, where are you, if Sasuke wants you, Sasuke gets." He imitating something Karin had said a couple of days ago.

He looked around and a little blur of pink caught his eye.

He looked down and flinched slightly.

"He's gonna kill me." He jumped down to the ground, kneeling in front of the fallen kunoichi.

She was lying on the ground, at the foot of a tree. Suigetsu looked at her all over and noticed her arm sticking out a strange angle.

"Nice."

He tilted his head up and looked at the trees above them. Various branched were snapped and broken.

"Ouch," He said, looking back down at the unconscious kunoichi.

Her breathing was ragged and a think sheen of sweat covered her pale skin, the wound in her side still oozing a slow flow of blood.

Suigetsu sighed and slipped his arms under her shoulder s and her knees.

He slowly lifted her up and carefully shuffled her slightly in his arms. She stirred slightly and mumbled something.

Suigetsu's eyebrows raised and he smirked slightly.

"Well that's interesting isn't it Sasuke."

* * *

"Why did you ask Suigetsu to go get the pink haired slut?" Karin said bitterly, as she stubbornly put her face into her hand, sitting next to Juugo in the makeshift camp they had made.

"She's a medic."

"I'M a medic." Karin said hastily.

"No you're not, you're a sensor. You just happen to have medicinal abilities." Sasuke said bluntly. Karin was about to say something but then closed her mouth and turned her head away from the young Uchiha. Juugo looked from her to Sasuke.

"Shouldn't Suigetsu be back by now?"

"Yes. He should." Sasuke said coldly, glancing at the trees behind them.

"What is your true interest in the Kunoichi, Sasuke-san?" Juugo asked softly. Sasuke turned his head to him and narrowed his dark eyes.

"I told you, she's just a medic."

"Aah but she's not is she, _Sasuke-kun,"_ Suigetsu said mockingly, jumping down from the trees, the unconscious girl still in his arms.

Juugo and Karin exchanged confused looks then looked on at Sasuke.

* * *

**Sorry these aren't long, I'll work on that.**

**Eh, school is a lot of effort at the moment so yeah, there will be a wait for updates etc. **

**REVIEW 3 **

**What did Sakura say in her unconscious state? ;D**


	6. Spoilt?

**Hey**

**Bit longer ^^**  
----------------------------------------------------------

**Spoilt?**

---------------

"What's he talking about, Sasuke-kun?" Karin said, looking slowly between the two, her brows furrowed slightly. Suigetsu stared down at Sasuke smirking toothily, Sasuke returning the stare with a dark glower. The young Uchiha stared at the other boy for a while before standing and turning his head to the side irritably.

"Put her down Suigetsu." He said as he waved a hand at the boy. Suigetsu blanched and his jaw ran slack.

"That's it?!"

"Hn,"

Sasuke cast one last glance at Suigetsu before walking off to the other side of camp, throwing wood onto the fire. He turned his head back round, a dark glint in his eyes. Suigetsu frowned and put the kunoichi down, lowering her head down slowly.

"Sasuke-ku-" Karin started, looking up at the Uchiha, stepping closer an inch to him.

"Karin." He turned to face her, "Go get some fish for dinner."

Karin stared at him a little while before sighing slightly and getting up. She shot a look at the unconscious kunoichi and back to Sasuke. He looked away. She looked down at the ground before walking off.

"Juugo,"

"Hai?"

"Go with Karin." Sasuke said bluntly. Juugo merely nodded and followed the retreating kunoichi.

She shouldn't be here.

**What are you doing.**

She's already shown her medical skills, meaning she could be useful for the team. He glanced at her and the boy tending to her wounds. She would unconsciously wince every time Suigetsu touched or tugged on a wound to hard. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hey Sasuke are you just going to stare… or are you going to help me?" Suigetsu said airily, in a somewhat sing-song voice. Sasuke glared at him before turning back to the flames dancing in front of him.

"Hn, no."

"She's you're girlfriend, right?" Suigetsu smirked, a knowing glint in his light purple eyes as he looked up at the S rank ninja. Sasuke turned blankly to face him, walking a little closer and staring down at him.

"She means nothing to me." He said coldly, before sitting a little way away from them, lacing his fingers in front of his eyes. Suigetsu looked confused for a moment before looking down at the pink haired girl. He smiled lazily.

"Don't you want her? She's hot." He said in a daze. Suigetsu stared at her- Pink hair, from what he's seen earlier, Green eyes, pale skin and skinny but not too much so. He didn't notice Sasuke staring at him.

"I mean look at-"

"Mmmfh." She moaned, screwing her eyes up. Her face twitched slightly. Suigetsu blinked and placed a palm to her forehead, only for the top layer of his water-skin to evaporate, he brought his hand up to eye level. He blinked once again before frowning slightly and looking over to Sasuke.

"Uhh, I think she's ill." Suigetsu said, waving his evaporating hand around in the brisk, night air. Sasuke looked at Suigetsu before moving slightly closer to the girl and placing two fingers to her temple. He then retracted them and also frowned.

"Hn."

"Otou-san?" She said sleepily, her eyes half lidded, looking up at Sasuke. He furrowed his brows before glancing at Suigetsu. He shrugged and looked down at her. She smiled slightly.

"I haven't seen you…. In so long Otou-san. Were… you at work?" She looked confused when he didn't answer. Sasuke looked down at the ill girl. She must be hallucinating because of her fever, he assumed. She took a weak grip of his shirt.

"Otou-san?" She asked bleakly- a small, soft smile playing on her lips.

"Sasuke say something!" Suigetsu hushed, urging the young Uchiha to do something.

He looked down at her girl, wondering what to do. Why was she talking about her father? His eyes narrowed slightly, making her frown a little. His mind gathered up his own image of his mother welcoming his father home from work. An ache pulsed started pulsing slowly in his chest at the nostalgic thought.

_You don't hate enough _

Itachi's words rang through his head and suddenly it seemed as if all his memories linked together. Once he thought about one thing from his past, another would follow. His fist tightening at his side. He saw his parents being slaughtered over and over again in front of his own eyes, a memory refusing to fade due to his brothers genjutsu. He heaerd a small groan with drew him from his haze of nostalgia and focused him back on the girl in front of him.

_He's so lucky not to have parents…_

Something sparked inside him as he remembered her words from their first day of Genin. A sudden flare of anger passed through him and he remembered the condescending way in which she said the words.

Spoilt girl.

She was lucky to even have parents…

He curled his fist at the effect this was having on him. He was no genin, not a child. Emotions didn't control him.

So he shut himself off.

What was he doing this was none of his business. He didn't even know why he was still here. Sasuke tch'd and ripped her hand off his shirt before standing up and walking off into the forest. Suigetsu watched him leave.

"Sasuke!" He called, only for the boy to jump into the trees. He looked off where he had disappeared in utter bewilderment.

"Otou-san… Where –hic- did you go…" Suigetsu glanced back down at the kunoichi, shuffling to be near her head. She was still conscious, but he couldn't ignore the tear streaks down her cheeks.

"Uhh…" He glanced up at the stars, "Kami."

"S-Sai…?" She whispered, Suigetsu looked back down. "I don't know where he went…"

"Uh, he went to work… he'll be back later." Suigetsu said, happily, smiling at the delirious girl. She smiled slightly before her eyes drifted closed again.

"Good…"

"Suigetsu you freak who are you talking to?" Said a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Juugo and Karin both with raised eyebrows looking at him. Suigetsu nervously chuckled a little and hastily stood up.

"Oh thank Kami you're back! Pinkie's ill." Suigetsu said, placing his hands behind his head, "Karin you look after her."

"WHAT?! No!" She shrieked. Suigetsu rolled his eyes. Juugo turned to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Karin-san, you're the only one who can help her appropriately." Juugo said softly, referring to healing her wounds and dealing with clothing and such. Karin put her hands on her hips, jutting her hip out to one side.

"No." She emphasised, she smiled bitterly at the two men. Suigetsu scowled at her.

"But you could impress Sasuke with your," He rolled his eyes, "medicinal skills"

She looked at him for a while, before pushing her glasses up her nose a little more. The red head crossed her arms irritably.

"Fine." She waltzed over to kunoichi, kneeling by her side. She felt her head quickly and took her hand away. She sighed impatiently and rolled up her sleeve. She opened the ill girls mouth and placed her arm in between her teeth, she then pushed the kunoichi's chin up making her sink her teeth into her skin. Karin winced slightly. She drummed her fingers against her knee impatiently. She blinked as everything started to seem to move a little.

"Eh, how much chakra did you use?" Karin said drowsily, as she felt a ridiculous amount of chakra being pulled from her body. She shook her head in an effort to clear the fog clouding in her mind. She sloppily yanked her arm out of Sakura's mouth and stood up quickly only to sway on her own feet. Suigetsu's eyebrows raised and he swiftly caught her before she tripped over air.

"Smooth," He chuckled, as he held the girl under her arms. She blinked and pulled herself out of his grip. She weakly slapped him, which turned out to be mere brush of the fingers against his arm. He refused to acknowledge the tingling sensation from where she had just touched him, it sent a shiver through his arm.

"Get off…" She said, in what was an attempt to be strong voice, "Mmm," She swayed once again.

"Karin," Suigetsu called as he saw her sway once again, this time he placed his hands on her shoulders, easing her down onto a log. Her head lulled against his shoulder.

"Stupid kunoichi…" She muttered before she slumped against him. Suigetsu's brows once again raised as he shook her slightly. He looked at Juugo.

"Wow, pinkie must have used a lot of chakra… Karin's out cold." Juugo frowned and came to rest Karin down on the ground.

"Geez, what is it with girls." Suigetsu smirked, placing his hands behind his head.

She could hear someone talking. He eyes felt so heavy as she tried to force them open. She blinked open her green orbs suppressing shock when she wasn't blinded by the midday sun and was pleasantly greeted by the dark navy hue of the night sky, the stars glistening across it like paint on a canvas.

'Wait, under the same sky' she remembered as she thought back to earlier.

**Walking, **

**S rank ninja**

**Waking up to see Sasuke**

**Fighting Sasuke**

**Leaving**

**Running**

**Trees…**

**Jumping…**

She bolted upright, pushing herself up with her arms. This was only to send a white hot pain shooting through her arm. She took in a sharp intake of breath and let out an involuntary whimper.

"Yo, pinkie, be careful on that arm. That's what you get for falling from a tree,"

The light hearted voice reached her ears and she turned her head. It was the pervert from earlier which meant she was with Sasuke's team. Suigetsu smirked at the obviously confused girl. She once again tried to stand up by pushing herself up by her arms only to cripple back onto the floor. Suigetsu sweat dropped.

"What did I JUST say?" He said, waving his hands in the air.

**Did I really fall from a tree? How embarrassing. **

Sakura looked at him and let her gaze drop to her arm. Her medicinal chakra started to flow from her hand and she waved her palm over the top of her arm. She winced and let the chakra disappear from her hand.

**Oh seriously. That sort of break?**

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Suigetsu couldn't help but stare.

She moved her free hand over the middle of her arm pressing slightly, her eyes flinched slightly in pain. All of a sudden, her fingers clamped on her arm, twisting and pulling her broken bones and in one painful sounding crack, she exhaled. Suigetsu twitched and dropped his cup.

"Did …did you ju-" He stuttered, pointing from her arm to her face. He shuddered slightly and scrunched up his nose, closing his gaping mouth.

"That's disgusting, Pinkie."

"That's what Medic Nins do." She said curtly, she looked up. "My names not Pinkie, it's Sakura." She mumbled.

"Whatever," Suigetsu said airily as he waved a hand at her, "My names Suigetsu."

She nodded slightly and turned her attention to the tall, orange haired man. He looked extremely calm and was it a coincidence that birds seemed to settle on the ground around him? He looked like a hero from a fairytale or something. A smile tugged at her lips as she shakily stood, briefly noting the half healed wound on her side. She held a hand out.

"Hello, and your name is?" She asked politely.

"Oh so you're nice to him?!" Suigetsu said indignantly. The other two ignored him. He blinked and waved his hands around his head.

"Hellooo!?"

"My name is Juugo, Sakura-san," Juugo smiled nicely, englulfing her small pale hand in his much larger one. Sakura smiled.

"No need to be so polite, Juugo." She smiled up at him. He blanched a little and smiled shyly.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." He said quietly, Sakura smiled prettily at him. Juugo blushed. Suigetsu looked between them, his eyes wide and his mouth, once again, agape. He stood up.

"SERIOUSLY. Just because I am made of water does NOT mean you can just treat me like dirt! I saved you y'know… well Sasuke basically ordered me to get you BUT STILL-"

"Ne, I was supposed to ask you about that," Sakura said, cutting his little rant off. She turned to him, placing a hand on her hip.

She frowned slightly and kept opening and closing her mouth as if she wanted to say something. She waved her hands around slowly for a moment, before she slumped.

"Okay, no polite way to ask this." She frowned slightly, "How!?" She asked, her face the epitome of confusion. Suigetsu smirked and closed his eyes.

_Aah the question about his being._

"Duh, test subject." Sakura's eyes softened for a moment before walking up to him, he looked at her strangely. "Hey don't all sentimental."

"Sorry," She mumbled, fiddling with her hands.

"Heh, I don't care, Sasuke killed him anyway." Suigetsu said, spitting out the last words. He turned to her.

"You heard about that, right?" She looked down.

"Yeah I heard." She bit out, Suigetsu looked at her.

"Ohhhh kaaaaaay, you obviously have some history thing going on, so-" Suigetsu looked at her, interested.

Sakura frowned a little, before looking at the floor.

"Suigetsu,"

* * *

"What do you mean shes supposed to be back by now!?" Naruto yelled, his voice filling the small room.

"..." Tsunade looked at him blankly. "Well..."

"No! I know what you mean but-!"

"Well this was only a simple mission and so she should be back by now at least." Tsunade said, lacing her hands in front of her amber eyes.

Naruto's eyes flashed as he took his hands of her table and stepped back slightly.

"So... Sakura-chan's in trouble?" He asked, standing beside Kakashi and Sai. Tsunade looked at them and sighed.

"Possibly."

"Well we have to do something!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto be quiet!" She said harshly. Naruto fell silent, looking down at the floor.

"So what are we to do."

"I'm not sure, as that's not the only thing i'm worried about." She mused quietly. Team 7 looked at her, each holding a confused look, well, except Sai.

* * *

They turned Sasuke had reappeared, standing beside the fire. Sakura turned to look at him. Their eyes met briefly before she turned away.

"Yeah, Karin collapsed after healing Sakura. Girls don't handle chakra well," The mist nin shrugged, motioning to the girl lying on the floor. Sakura bit her tongue so she wouldn't retort to the sexist statement made. Her eyes landed on the girl lying on the floor.

"She healed me?" Sakura said, aimed at Suigetsu. He nodded. She furrowed her brows in confusion, looking at the other unconscious kunoichi. Suigetsu scoffed slightly.

"Tch, she didn't do it for any real reason really, just to get him to notice her." Suigetsu said looking at Sasuke, who glared and turned away. Sakura looked down at the girl and sighed.

"Aah, I see," She said softly, she over to Karin, brushing past Sasuke. She knelt down, looking her over. He turned as she moved past him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Heal her." Sasuke ordered, watching the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura turned and looked up at the dark haired boy. She too narrowed her eyes.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She asked, turning as she finished her sentence. He glowered at her. Her eyes softened as she heard him grunt and turn away.

**Don't be weak**

**Don't be weak**

She shook her head and lowered her hands to Karin's temple. Sakura assumed she had at least half her chakra left and let a small amount of it flow into her hands. She pressed a hand to the other girls forehead and let the chakra seep into her system. Soon the unconscious girl started to stir and open her eyes. Sakura took her hand away and quickly noticed the bite marks on her arms.

**What the hell**

Karin fully opened her eyes and looked at the pink haired girl. Sakura smiled slightly. Karin sat up slowly and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" Karin spat at Sakura, "Get away,"

Sakura sat on the ground shocked as the red headed girl stood up hastily and walked off. She turned her head to watch the retreating back of the girl, her mouth still hanging slightly open. Suddenly a hand was next to her face and she looked up at the owner, a trace of shock still present on her face.

"Don't worry, she can be like that sometimes. She really is quite tolerable," Juugo smiled at her, still offering his hand. Sakura smiled a little before taking his hand and being pulled up by him.

"Arigatou," She beamed at him, bowing a little, politely.

"We leave early in the morning, get to sleep. I'll keep watch." Sasuke's voice called over the small camp, Sakura turned, her face stern.

"Hai!" Suigetsu and Karin, both said in two very different tones. Sakura watched as each team member started to retreat to bed dutifully. She frowned deeply. She seemed to be doing that a lot recently.

"Me too," She said loudly, "I'll keep watch too,"

Sasuke chuckled a little before extinguishing the fire. He turned to her, his rouge eyes one of the only things visible in the dull light of the night.

"You'll do no such thing."

He stalked off to the edge of camp, sitting on a rock. He sat with his leg out, and his elbow rested clumsily on his raised knee. Sakura sighed and walked beside him, sitting down and leaning her back against the side o the rock he was sitting atop of.

"Sakura," He warned, his voice cold. A shiver made its way down her spine. He had always had a certain way of saying her name, like he had virtually cut her name up into syllables.

_Sa-ku-ra_

Pronouncing each sounds separately. She hadn't met anyone to this day who had said it quite like he did. She smiled a little, looking into the nights sky.

"I'm staying." Sakura finally said, after a moment of silence.

"Hn,"

"But of course, you want me to. Since you got Suigetsu to come get me, right?"

It was one of those questions that you really want to ask, but you're secretly terrified of the answer. She glanced nervously to the boy above her, before looking back up to the sky. She didn't realise she was wringing her hands in anxiety within her lap.

"I don't want you." He answered coldly, "I need you,"

She gasped, and felt as if the air was being sucked out of her lungs. Her heart, banging heavily against her rib cage, felt like it was going to give out at any moment. He heard her gasp, closing his eyes and turning his head up to the sky also before glancing down to her.

"After I kill _that man_, you're healing abilities will be quite useful." He said turning away again.

Her heart sunk.

"Do not confuse this with anything else of the sort." He added, to clarify. She shook her head and smiled bitterly.

"Of course." She said bluntly, she looked up at the sky with him.

She brought her hand up against her cheek and slapped her self slightly.

**Don't be so spoilt, you're here with Sasuke. He says he needs you til he kills his brother. Kami knows how long that'll take! CHA!**

They sat in silence for a while before Sakura started talking again. He sighed irritably.

"So… if you needed me, why did you leave?" She asked, her tone dying at the end of the words.

"Leave me… in the fight. Leave me in the fight!" She clarified, shaking her head loose of the memories of when he left Konoha.

"Hn,"

"That's not an answer."

"I know."

Sakura sighed and rested her head against the cool rock.

"Sasuke…"

"What?" He spat, already irritated by her chattering. He looked at her.

"Was I talking to you and Suigetsu earlier…" She asked, confusion lacing its way into her voice, her brows knitting together also.

"You were hallucinating."

"During the chakra exhaustion?"

"Hn," He answered.

"What was I sayi-"

"Asking about your Father," He said, rather more bitterly than intended. Sakura bowed her head.

"Oh…" She said ruefully, her voice breaking. Sasuke noticed her tone and glance at how out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh you know what Sasuke, I think I will go to bed. I'm probably annoying you. Goodnight" She said quickly, hastily standing up and smiling at him. Her eyes were closed and Sasuke could swear there was an added glisten on the tips of her eyelashes. She uttered him a goodnight before turning on her heel and walking back to the camp.

"Tch,"

* * *

**REVIEW. PLEASE.**

**REVIEW. SERIOUSLY.**

**REVIEW.**

**  
Seriously I have no idea if you people like this story, hate it, meh, ANYTHING**

**I don't careeeeeee just review. Please. Desperation is me, right here. **

**I don't mind if you just like go ' oh I liked that bit about,' or 'haha that' **

**Pleasum ^^ **


	7. I am Sasuke Uchiha

**Yo - in the words of Kakashi**

**I dont own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**I am Sasuke Uchiha.**

-----------------

She was already awake far before the rest of them, even Sasuke. She sat crossed legged on the relatively damp grass, healing the wounds littering her body. She hummed softly as she did so, a tune her mother would sing to her as a small child. She finished off her healing, and stretched carrying her arms above her head and emitting a strange noise – as is often done while doing such a task.

She smiled happily as she stood up and twirled, feeling no pain or aches on or in her body. She sighed happily and glanced over to Sasuke who was strangely enough still sleeping. She tilted her head as she looked at him.

"Huh, how strange," She murmured softly, watching the boy breathe slowly in and out, his black bangs blowing across his face. She remembered in their Genin days when Sasuke would always be the first to rise, even before Kakashi-sensei. But she did remember the one rare time when she witnessed him sleeping naturally. She visited him in hospital once and he was still asleep, probably drug induced. She would just always remember how peaceful he looked while sleeping though as if all his fears, worries and the weight on his shoulders were gone.

Her eyes softened slightly and she looked up to the sky.

The sun was still low in the sky, not threatening to rise for another hour or so. She turned her head back to Sasuke. She folded her legs beneath her, sitting a while away from the young Uchiha. She propped her elbow on the tree stump next to her, and tilted her head against her arm. Sakura sighed softly as she watched the boy sleep soundly.

The breeze blew her cherry blossom coloured locks out of her eyes and made her eye lashes flutter a little. She blinked slowly, noting how his hair had grown a little more and he now had a sort of fringe, very choppy, rather nice in her opinion. His pale skin contrasted almost ridiculously with his black with a blue hue hair.

_What a bunch Team 7 must have looked._

Naruto, the spikey haired blonde, hyperactive ninja with whisker marks on his cheeks. The Kyuubi bijuu.

Kakashi with his mask pulled up covering half his face, reading his Icha Icha Paradise books. With one Sharingan eye.

Sakura, with the unnatural looking pink hair, a big forehead and apple green eyes. The good for nothing.

Then Sasuke, the cool looking prodigy with raven feathered hair, black with a navy hue. The Uchiha.

She smiled slightly and giggled lightly.

_Team Seven. _

**I'll bring you back Sasuke-kun…**

"Sakura. Stop staring."

A shiver sent its way racking up her spine and all the way back down again. She let out a high pitched shriek managing to make the boy flinch and sit up. She also managed to gracelessly fall backwards while tripping over her own feet when trying to stand up.

"WHAT THE HELL."

Oh,

And she fell onto Suigetsu.

"Pinkie?! WHAT THE FU-"

"My name is SAKURA!"

"WHATEVER."

"WHY ARE YOU LAYING ON ME!?"

"Sakura-chan, you seem to laying on my stomach."

"Aa, gomen Juugo!"

"WOULD YOU THREE SHUT UP, SOME PEOPLE NEED THEIR BEAUTY SLEEP."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"HEY!"

Sasuke felt a ghost of a smirk grace his lips. This sort of childishness was unremarkably foolish but he couldn't help the amusement threatening to grace his features. He turned his head to the side as he watched Sakura punch Suigetsu upside the head, whom she was still laying across.

"Tch," He smirked, finally actually standing up from his sitting position.

"Hey." He said stoically, his voice somehow reaching all of the other members of camp. They all stopped mid action. Karin with her arms crossed, facing away from the other two whom were currently fighting or pulling at each other's hair.

"We're heading to town to resupply."

"Hai."

* * *

"Kakashi, Genma, Sai,"

"Hai, Lady Tsunade,"

"I'm sending you out to scout missing Sakura Haruno, no need for intervention unless critically injured. This is merely to understand the situation at hand."

Kakashi stared at the Hokage.

Surely, Sakura couldn't have been that stupid as to go and find Sasuke herself. But then, if she hadn't done that, she must have been injured or worse. And frankly, that wasn't something her team even wanted to consider.

**What have you done Sakura**

"Is this clear?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

"Move out," Said her stern, even voice.

"Hai!"

* * *

Naruto sat at Ichiraku stirring the noodles around in his bowl when he felt a hand on his forehead. He looked up to see Ayame looking down on him worriedly.

"Naruto, this is you're third bowl and you haven't even nearly finished it yet…" She said, taking her palm off his head and lacing her arms together. "Are you ill?" He looked up at her beaming and shook his head.

"In that case, order me another bowl!" He says giving her the thumbs up. She looked at him for a moment before turning to make another bowl of miso ramen for the boy. He looked down sadly at his bowl.

**Where are you Sakura-chan… **

Suddenly something heavy landed on his back and all of a sudden, his face was inches away from his food.

"Hey Naruto!" Said a high pitched voice in his ear, leaning on his shoulders before sitting in the stool next to him, joined by Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Hi Ino," He smiled a little before an idea popped into his head. He turned to her eyes wide, she looked at him a little strangely.

"What are you doing?" She asked, frowning at him.

"Do you know where Sakura-chan went?!" He asked hopefully, leaning into towards her slightly. Her face dropped a little before she nervously smiled a little, secretly worrying at the tone of Naruto's voice.

"Isn't she at the hospital?" Ino asked, her eyes flitting to the hospital building a few streets away and back to Naruto. Naruto looked crestfallen. He lowered his eyes and turned back around.

"Nevermind,"

"What's going on?" Ino said, looking at Naruto, her crystal blue eyes darkening with worry. She poked Naruto's arm. "Hey Nar-"

"She's missing on a mission, Ino, she was meant to be back days ago,"

Ino looked at Shikamaru, eyes wide in distraught.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S MISSING!?" She said standing up, nearly knocking her stool over. Anger written all over her face.

"They think she's gone to find Sasuke…" Naruto said quietly. Ino looked at him before looking to the side sadly. She slumped back down on her seat with her head in her hands.

"There was a meeting on about half an hour ago, to go scout her actually." The Chunin said looking at his other teammate. Chouji watched the conversation quietly.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru with wide blue eyes.

"See ya,"

He stood up hastily and started running towards the Hokage building as fast as his legs would take him.

* * *

They were soon walking down a down-trodden path to a small Rain village. Sakura found her-self walking next to Suigetsu after a failed conversation with Sasuke. She kept her eyes on the ground, watching the dust pick up around her feet with every step she took. Suigetsu looked at her strangely before scoffing and looking back in front of him.

"You're gonna get dizzy doing that, yknow." He said, glancing to his left at the kunoichi. She lifted her head and looked at him. She shrugged and continued to look at her feet. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a baby," He said, frowning at the girl.

She huffed and pouted.

He sighed, defeated.

He perked up, thinking of a more interesting topic.

"So what's the deal with you and Sasuke?" He asked, sending her a playful grin. She lifted her head once and locked eyes with the boy. Her gaze quivered for a moment before it flitted to the boy ahead of her.

"There is no 'me and Sasuke'," She uttered quietly, glancing at the water boy quickly. He let out a loud, irritated groan making Juugo give him a strange look along with Sakura.

"Suigetsu wh-" She started, her face pulled into a frown. He turned to her with a dull look, his shoulder slumped, a bored look upon his face. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're one of them." He said, waving a hand at her. He gave her a look of disdain before shaking his head at her. She looked at him, mouth slightly open in bewilderment.

"What do you mean one of them?!" She asked, utterly confused. Her eyes finally off her feet.

"You're one of those girls hopelessly in love with Sasuke with every piece of your heart." He mocked, adopting a high pitched, satirical voice. He rolled his eyes, and looked away from her.

"You're one of them," He said in a bored, clipped tone.

Something in her chest stung at his words which made her take in a deep, shaky breath of air. It was as if she almost felt guilty because of the way Suigetsu was judging her and she didn't know why his opinion mattered so much to her.

He was just a good friend.

He had been the first person she had properly talked to since joining their team. All of a sudden she felt so many thoughts whirring around in her head she completely forgot about what Suigetsu had actually said.

Did she love Sasuke?

When she looked at him she couldn't help but hate him for leaving her, but then she couldn't stay angry at him. But then she felt so angry because she knew she was nothing alike those other girls who didn't even know Sasuke. Her eyes narrowed and she slapped Suigetsu on the arm – instantly making him look at her.

"Don't _ever_ compare me to one of them." She spat, seething. Suigetsu looked at his eyes wide in surprise. He smirked and laughed a little, causing her to glower at him more-so.

"Okay okay, forget I said anything."

They lapsed into silence or a while, the only sounds were that of the bellowing thunder in the far distance.

She felt a strange tinge of chakra behind her, so small she nearly missed it. She turned slowly to see Karin looking at her. She crossed her arms.

"What are you looking at, bitch," Karin spat. Sakura glared at her before rolling her eyes and turning back around.

She thought about what Suigetsu had said to her earlier.

"I don't love … him anyway," She finally said, her voice hushed despite the act she was pouting. Suigetsu turned to look at her and nudged her a little.

"Does that mean I can have you?" Suigetsu winked , looking at the kunoichi with a small amused glint in his eyes. Sakura quickly looked at him, not helping the blush covering her cheeks. She stuttered, trying to find the words before looking down and smiling a little. She punched him on the arm.

"Shut up, pervert." She said rather quietly, looking in front of her now. Suigetsu laughed and too focused on the path in front.

"And quit hitting me, miss i-have-a-freakish-amount-of-strength-for-a-girl" He said resisting the urge to rub his arm. She ignored him and her eyes instantly found the boy walking ahead of them.

Sakura clicked her tongue and furrowed her brows upon realising that Sasuke was walking alone.

A sudden cold wave of anxiety washed over her.

Had he heard her and Suigetsu talking?

She shook her head slightly and looked down, trying to get back to her original thoughts.

Well, she had only been with them for like a day but she could already tell Karin had something for Sasuke and would spend most of her time, trying to attract his attention or be near him in every sense of the word.

**So how and why is he walking alone… **Her eyes flitting back up to the boy.

She heard the soft footsteps of someone beside her and she realised she had spoken too soon. She sighed and rolled her eyes, maybe she had been around Suigetsu too long she briefly thought. The red headed kunoichi was now walking beside Sasuke, her hand brushing his and Sakura could partially work out that he must be talking to her too judging by how she would giggle every now and again. She sent a pointed looked to Karin and turned her head to the side slightly, albeit still watching them.

"Tch," She heard Suigetsu mutter under his breath, it seemed he was also watching them.

She felt a dull ache somewhere in her chest as she realised that when she had tried talking to him, he had pretty much ignored her, but now he was talking to Karin openly?

That hurt, she wasn't going to lie to herself.

"Ne, Sasuke…" She heard Karin whisper sweetly. Sakura swallowed, trying to salivate her throat due to her mouth being hung open so much.

She sensed a spike of chakra and recognised it instantly from their Genin days.

"Sharingan?" She said quietly to herself.

"What the hell is he doing?" Suigetsu muttered, already tensing. Juugo, too, looked on confusion painting his features.

In one quick motion, Sasuke had sharply elbowed the girl in the stomach before swing his arm up successfully punching her into the air. As if on instinct, Sakura's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped loudly where as Suigetsu cursed as the girl hit the floor. The three of them ran forward beside Sasuke where as Sakura broke off to help the crippled kunoichi. She was stopped before she could get anywhere near the girl however.

An arm blocked her way and she looked up to the owner.

"Sasuke what are you doing!?" She said, looking at him.

"It's not Karin." He said bluntly, watching the apparent imposter ahead. Sakura gasped a little and, also, looked at the person. Suigetsu 'tched'.

"What do you mean it's not her!?" He yelled at him, he was silenced by a kunai racing past his ear.

He turned around, crouching into a defensive stance. Sakura turned sharply to Suigetsu and only just missed a kunai which was heading for her jugular. Sasuke lowered his arm, calmly.

"Get ready." He said, rather hushed "They may not look it but their chakra is dangerous".

Sakura's eyes stayed on the person on the floor, she started to stand, her henge flickering on and off. The pink haired kunoichi's eyes narrowed.

The girl stood up holding her ribs tenderly. Now the henge had faded, they could each see who she really was.

A rogue ninja.

The girl only looked about their age, light purple hair, dark green eyes and a bandana tied around her neck.

"Hey you, just checking, whats ya name," One said jumping down from the trees, behind them. Sasuke turned his head to look at the one behind him.

"Isn't it rude to ask another person's name without giving your own name, beforehand?" He said it as a question yet it came out as a statement.

Sakura gasped at the ridiculously familiar words. He said the exact same thing to Neji before the first stage of the Chunin exam. Sasuke heard the girl gasp slightly and frowned a little before returning his attention to the ninja. The male ninja behind them circled them until he was standing beside the girl.

"Yuki, go find the others," It was meant to be a whisper but to specially trained ears, everyone heard it as he had announced it. The girl started to move yet as she had lifted a foot of the ground Sasuke called the girls name, using it from when the other had said.

"Yuki."

Obviously, she instantly looked at him and she froze after looking into the Sharingan eye. Sasuke looked back at the other.

"My name's Ryuu, best rouge around and renowned ladies man ," He said confidently, poking a stick into his mouth, it hung lamely from the side of his lips, apparently not caring for the paralyzed girl beside him. He looked Sakura up and down before cocking his head towards her.

"Hey precious."

Sakura looked at him, disgust written all over her face. He must have been at least 30 with dirty brown stubble lining the majority of his lower face, rather overweight considering he was a ninja and dirty, ripped clothing.

"Vile." She muttered still looking at the man in front of them and she could have sworn she saw a smirk tug at Sasuke's lips.

"Otou-san, help." Yuki said, quietly. Sakura looked from one to the other, with a reasonable amount of shock on her face as she realised that he was the girl's father.

"Unbelievable!" She uttered, a little less quietly this time. A father hitting on a girl half his age, with his daughter there?!

"I know sweetheart, I'm that amazing. Maybe I could prove it to you sometime?" He said cockily. Sakura's blood boiled and her fist clenched at her sides.

"Hey why don't you go fuck yourse-!?" Suigetsu shouted loudly quickly being cut off by Sasuke.

"Where is our team mate," Sasuke asked coldly, ignoring the man's futile attempts to seduce Sakura. Ryuu smirked, ignoring Suigetsu's outburst.

**Nothing compared to Sasuke's…**

He whistled and a rather burly ninja jumped down from the trees, holding Karin's arms behind her back with one hand and had his other was over her mouth. Sasuke looked indifferent as he looked on. Sakura couldn't help the uneasy feeling she had in her stomach as she noticed the lengthily sword held behind the ninja's back.

"Want her back? I wouldn't try escaping we've got the area covered,"

Sasuke said nothing and Sakura saw the burly ninja readjust Karin so that her mouth was free. She frowned deeply and her eyes suddenly caught the motion of the captor slowly putting his hand behind his back, towards his sword.

"Sasuke, his sword…" She whispered, looking from Sasuke and quickly back to the captor.

"Hn" He grunted quietly, Sakura's eyes widened at his lack of interest in the matter. She stared at the ninja as he slowly pulled the jagged sword from its sheathe, she tugged on Sasuke's shirt, feeling like a small child, her eyes still glued on the scene in front of them.

"Jeez Sasuke," Suigetsu muttered from the other side of the young boy, you could hear the strain in his voice.

"Sasuke," Sakura said meekly, still tugging on the material of his shirt.

Despite deeply disliking Karin, she hated to see people slaughtered before her eyes, especially if it could be stopped. Plus, this was one of Sasuke's team mates, if it had been her in that position would he have still done nothing?

"Sakura," He said cold and quietly, "Shut up,"

She looked at him, green eyes wide before looking back at Karin whom now had a blade at her neck. Her hand fell limply at her side after falling from his shirt.

"Just who are you?" She muttered quietly, not even glancing at the boy despite his eyes on her.

He looked at the kunoichi for a while feeling something churn in his gut, before slowly looking away from her.

"Let her go" Sakura yelled sternly over to the rogue ninja, stepping out slightly.

Sasuke's eyes shot to her before cursing slightly under his breath as he saw the kunoichi ran about half way between them and the rogue ninja.

"Sakura!" Suigetsu called, motioning for her to come back.

She ignored them.

"Let her go," She said a little more calmly to the men in front of her. Karins wide eyes flitted to the pink haired girl in front of her.

"No can do, pretty lady, we need him," He said nodding his head in Sasuke's direction. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke before turning back slowly, her gaze on the floor sadly. She was torn and she really thought she could do something.

Karin stared at her and felt the anger flare inside her.

"You little bitch! I knew you liked him! Choosing him over me, I'm the one captured here!" She screeched, writhing against the man holding her back, the blade grazing a shallow cut in her skin.

Sakura looked at her sadly and Karin noted the apologetic glint in her mint green eyes. She shot the girl a dirty look before resting her eyes on the floor.

"Hey beautiful… is that a Konoha headband you have on?" Sakura snapped her head up, her hand instantaneously reaching for the headband she forgot to take off. Before she could even register, the girl paralysed by Sasuke's sharingan had jumped off into the trees and Sasuke was holding a katana to the main ninja's throat.

"Sasuke-" She said, her hand reaching out as if to touch him.

With a slight jolt of Sasuke's arm, the man slumped to the ground, dead. Sakura looked on wide eyed. Sasuke stood straight once again and looked towards the man holding Karin.

"Release her," He said icily. The man nodded vigorously and shoved the girl away, making her stumble and lose her balance thus falling to the floor in a cloud of dirt. Juugo and Suigetsu walked over to her, helping her up only for their hands to be batted away. Sakura looked on.

"Hey pinkie, I think it's time to take your headband off now," Suigetsu called over to her, lifting a struggling Karin up.

Sakura nodded dully and slowly untied the knot and pulled it off her head.

Sasuke looked at her and strode past her, stopping when he was just behind her.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha- an avenger, you of all people should know that." He said quietly so that only she could here, before he carried on walking and beckoned for them to follow.

She turned just as he started walking away, wondering if she had actually heard right, the thumping in her chest told her she had.

And suddenly, Sakura was torn on whether to laugh or cry.

* * *

**So you like?**

**Review so i know what you think please. Ideas etc are welcome. Flames however...**


	8. Chapter 8 AN Please Read

_Hai_

_.GOD. _

_Well, i had like half of the next chapter done until my mother walked in while i was meant to be revising... so i shut it down basically... now the files are no where to be found. _

_...fml._

_So i may aswell start this chapter obvs. like from scratch. _

_So ideas are needed, please?_

_Either review this or send me a message yeah? _

_And dont just ignore this cause, if none of you do it, the longer it takes for the chapter to come out hence the no ideas. :/ _

_so please ideas, etc etc ?_

_Thanks ~ _


	9. The Same

**Hey**

**Ideas. End of. **

**Cause ive got my main ones… kinda. I just need the like filler kind of ones… **

**Thaaaaaaaaaanks ^^**

**Pleaaaaaaase? :]**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o**

**The Same**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Oh, for heaven's sake, get over it," She sighed irritably as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"You used an unfair tactic, which, Tenten I did not think you would abuse." Neji muttered, as they walked along the street.

His eyes narrowed and a dark aura floating around him. Tenten's fingers twitched and she flung her arms around.

"It's not my fault in know your," She stopped and lowered her voice, "Blind spot," The girl uttered, amusement layering her voice, a mischievous glint playing in her eyes.

He turned his eyes towards her and glowered.

"I have no such thing." He said coldly, turning back to the street in front of them.

Tenten leaned towards him a little, smirking.

"Oh I think you do," She chuckled a little, making him glance at her, "its rigggggggght ther-"

"Tenten." He spat icily, effectively stopping her hand from getting any closer to his body.

Her hand swung down limp by her side and a thick silence followed, her hazel eyes downcast in irritation.

"You just hate to lose to a Kunoichi." She said finally, just loud enough so he could hear.

"I thought it was you who said male and female ninja have the same abilities." He said, his voice reverted back to calm and collected.

Tenten looked at him, sighed and then frowned.

"Exactly, that's what I think," She said exasperatedly, "Not you."

He obviously choose not to add to that as the silence once again followed. It was so quiet on the streets for a moment that Tenten could actually the hear birds and insects. She tilted her head up and shielded her eyes from the blaring sun, a small smile upon her lips. Neji smirked.

**Simple things please simple minds…** He thought amusedly.

"Ohaiyo Hinata!" She called out as she saw the Hyuuga heiress walking an elderly woman down the street. The other girl smiled and waved a little, turning back to her charge. Neji nodded in recognition.

"Would it kill you to be a bit more sociable?" Tenten deadpanned. Neji ignored her.

Suddenly a loud screech erupted from the market they had just past. Tenten jumped and instantaneously reached out to grab Neji's arm, her head turned to try and pin point the noise.

"What the hell…"

"Tenten," Neji said, now that they were just standing, "You appear to be on my arm."

Tenten turned her head back round to him, her eyes glancing down to see her hand indeed scrunched up on Neji's pale sleeve, her knuckles white. She quickly took her hand away as if she had just burnt her-self and turned her head away from him, her brows knitted together.

"…Just caught me off guard is all…" She muttered stubbornly. Neji smirked.

_Aah Karma. _

"KAKASHI-SENSEEEEEEEEEEEI!"

"KYAH."

Neji and Tenten, not-so-gracefully jumped out of the way of an oncoming orange blur, the wind whipping around their hair and clothing. Tenten held a fist up, successfully forgetting her awkward moment. Neji looked on blankly.

"NARUTO!" She called out, watching the boy run down the road… towards Hinata.

Tenten flinched slightly as they collided, watching from afar. She glanced slowly to Neji beside her in anxiety and back to the pair on the floor.

**Jeez Naruto, could you lay on her any longe-**

She blinked as she realised how close they actually were.

"HEY YOU KIDS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Wha-, Oh Kami-sama, Yuki-chan don't look!"

"Aa, young love."

"Oh sweet Kami…" Tenten said quietly, her eyes still on the pair.

**Are they getting closer!?**

Her eyebrows raised and instantly turned towards Neji who had a deep scowl upon his face. She quickly glanced back to the other two thus realising their lips were only a hairbreadth apart. She ignored the un-characteristic squealing voice in her head and hastily stepped in front of Neji, blocking his view.

"Hey Neji look, a bird!"

"No. Not THERE," She leaned to left, and lifted his chin up only for her hand to be slapped away.

"NEJI, look. BIRD. THERE."

"UZAMAKI."

She turned swiftly around realising Neji had indeed seen them. Naruto's face flushed considerably as he realised how close they were and finally heard the out-raged yells around them. The boy hastily scrambled off of the girl leaving her on the floor, making Tenten's shoulders slump in disbelief.

"Seriously Naruto…" She muttered, unimpressed.

"NARUTO." Boomed Neji's voice from beside her. Naruto ran back to Hinata pulling her up and quickly dusting off the girl, making her blush increase tenfold and running off again in an orange and black blur.

Tenten slapped a palm to her face and slowly, oh so slowly, turned back to Neji.

"So… wanna spar?" She asked meekly, putting on her biggest possible smirk.

He was still glowering in the space where Naruto had collided with his cousin.

"Indeed." He turned swiftly on his heel and started back to the training grounds.

Tenten sighed.

"Well this should be fun…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Dickless, Shut up"

"Shut it Sai!"

"Naruto, I agree, be quiet."

"So is this mission to go find Sakura-chan?!" Naruto asked eagerly, walking beside his mentor. Kakashi kept his eye on the road and carried on walking.

"Yes, we're scouting her."

"YAY. So, are we leaving now?" Naruto said, clasping his hands behind his head and beaming to the street in front of him.

"We are leaving now, yes. You are staying here."

He stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide and jaw slack.

"What?! NO, I'm coming with y-" His anger steadily rising.

"Naruto," Kakashi interrupted. "These are orders from Lady Hokage her-self."

"But wh-"

"Because, this mission is a little too close to home for you."

"What?" Naruto asked, catching up again, his brows knitted together.

"Well, if she has indeed been captured by enemy shinobi… how would you feel if we found her dead…" Naruto winced and looked down, images of Sakura lying lifeless on the ground in his mind.

"Or worse…" Kakakshi attempted to keep the venom out of his voice. Naruto looked at him, confused.

"Raped Naruto."

He hadn't even realised that they were near the grand gates now, they were just coming into view yet all he could see was Sakura in his mind, surrounded by disgusting men. He screwed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"See?"

Naruto looked down at the floor sadly.

"Or if she's with Sasuke."

Naruto looked up, his eyes a bit brighter, he smiled and looked ahead.

"Well that's okay, Teme would never hurt Sakura-chan!"

"He's changed Naruto," Kakashi said, finally glancing at the boy. Naruto once again, looked down.

"He wouldn't…"

"You don't know that."

"I know he wouldn't hurt her! He-"

Flashbacks of the two times in which Sasuke tried to kill him, when they were Genin and then again a year previously. His eyes fell downcast once again.

"How'd you know he wouldn't hurt Sakura?"

And so Naruto was left standing at the gates with ridiculous amounts of questions running through his mind which he didn't know if he wanted answering or not.

o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sakura, give me your headband,"

"Hai,"

Sakura sighed as she saw the small village coming up, how she needed some sort of shower. She was all grotty and grimey and frankly, she dearly a clean. She sighed happily once again.

"Who are you thinking about eh?" Suigetsu smirked at her. She quirked one eye open and swiftly slapped him round the head sharply.

"Ow. Was that necessary?"

"Baka."

"Oh would you stop flirting, Kami." Karin spat, her arms crossed as she turned to look at them. They both glared.

"We're not flirting." They deadpanned in unison.

"He's clammy all the time cause of the whole water thing."

"And she's a hormonal bitch!"

"UH. Take that back!"

"Oh I like it feisty."

"RAHH, woul-"

Sasuke turned, his sharingan activated. The unexpected gesture silenced them instantly.

"Both of you. Shut. Up." He said, venom dripping off his voice. Suigetsu tutted and turned his head to the side where as Sakura looked down.

He turned back around.

"Stuck up, man whore." Suigetsu muttered to Sakura, leaning slightly closer. She had a completely blank face before rolling her eyes.

"Whatta teme." She said back, holding her hand up to her mouth and leaning over to Suigetsu, her face completely serious.

He chuckled before bursting out laughing causing her to break out into a fit of giggles.

Sasuke's fists clenched at his sides as their voices rang straight through his head.

_Head._

_Ache._

"SHUT UP." He roared, turning to them and swiftly looking back to the road again, only to have them laugh more-so.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

_If she wasn't here, he wouldn't have a headache. _

_Then again, she's always had that effect. _

Yeah that's the problem.

Her.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun will you come to the springs with me? _They're mixed._" Karin purred, rubbing against his arm.

Sakura let out a small scoff and laughed a little to her-self.

Sasuke kept walking, ignoring both females.

"None of us are going to the springs. We need to gather information, quickly and quietly." He directed to Karin, she pouted a little. Where as Sakura blanched, her mouth hanging open in horror.

"You mean we're not going anywhere with a shower… or anything?" She said meekly, speeding up to walk on Sasuke's other side.

"No."

She stopped and hung her head.

"Damn." She muttered.

"Sakura. Come on." The young Uchiha ordered, as she looked up. They were already ahead of her. She scowled.

She was not in a good mood now.

Her arms crossed in front of her irritably and she started walking in the slowest pace possible.

Sasuke ground his teeth in pure annoyance as he felt her chakra far behind them, moving excruciatingly slowly.

**Annoying girl. **

"Sakura come onnnnnn, the sooner we get this over and done with, the sooner we find some sort of river and stream to wash and stuff in." Suigetsu called back boredly, his hands stuck in his pockets.

"Fine." Sakura spat half heartedly.

Karin snapped her head towards Sasuke as she heard a loud crack… from his mouth?

"Pakkun, any ideas?" Kakashi asked the dog beside him, his feet hitting the branches in unison with his team.

"Aa, I can smell something familiar in the distance… Not for a while yet." He barked roughly.

"Hai. More than on person?"

"Definitely, one of their scents ring a bell actually… I just can't think from where."

Kakashi's eye narrowed as he ignored the dog's ramblings about growing old.

"Sasuke…" He growled under his breath.

"Sakura put this on." Sasuke held his hand out to her, holding a black cloak.

"Wont this look kinda suspicious?" She asked, putting on the garment.

"Most people wear them around here, considering it rains all the time." Juugo explained calmly. She nodded.

"We are looking for a man named Aoki Danno."

"Any details?" Karin asked seriously.

"None."

"Fantastic." Sakura sighed sarcastically. Sasuke shot her a glare before turning back to the rest.

"We meet back here in 10 minutes sharp."

"Hai."

"Suigetsu, you go to local inns." Sasuke deadpanned, the other boy nodded.

"I'll take Sakura with me." He said, smirking.

"No. Me and Sakura will be together," Both girls flushed at the words "You and Karin will scout together."

Suigetsu tutted, closing his eyes.

Sakura stayed silent, in all honesty, not too happy with being paired with Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuun." Karin whined.

"Go."

"Hai, each person said dejectedly.

"What about Juugo?" Sakura suddenly asked, vaguely aware that the tall man was not with them.

"Hn."

"Sasuke." Sakura said irritably, looking at him with a ready set glare. She was not in the mood for him today.

"He scouts the area for a place to stay tonight." He said coldly, looking at her.

"Fine. All I needed to know." She bit out, looking at the road in front of them.

"You go in there." Sasuke motioned towards a small bar which she turned her turned her nose up at a little.

"And you?" She said tearing her view away from the hovel.

"Hn."

"GAH." She said stomping off towards the bar, leaving Sasuke in the street. He looked after her for a mere second before walking off.

She stopped as she came to the door and briefly considered banging her head off it.

Might help her frustration. You never know.

She took a deep, calming breath and pushed open the creaking wooden door. She was instantly met the thick cloud of smoke and the ungodly stench of mixed alcohols. She took in a deep breath, through her mouth, and walking in.

She took off her cloak and hung it on the hook by the door, quite aware of the leers she was getting. She closed her eyes in disgust before walking up to the barman.

"Alright there sugar?" He said, tunring to her a dirty glass in hand and a cloth in the other. He was about 24 and puberty had not been kind. She suppressed a grimace and put on a smile, leaning over the bar counter.

"I have a date…-"

"Here? Really?"

"Yes, really," She said through gritted teeth, trying to finish her sentence, "Is Aoki Danno here yet? I can't find him,"

She frowned a little, hoping she was portraying the act of an innocent woman. He also frowned and nodded sullenly towards a corner near the door.

"Oh I must have walked straight past him, silly me." She giggled a little, mentally slapping her-self.

She turned around and approached his table.

"Ohayo," She said nicely, sitting her-self down next to him. He looked her up and down.

"Hey."

"Never seen you around here before, my name's Yumi..." She lied through her teeth, "What's yours?"

She smiled once again at him, attempting to gain his trust.

Her leaned in towards her, placing his head in one hand on the table.

"You can call me what-ever you like, sweetie." He said smoothly, his red hair sloppily framing his face and red eyes. Sakura blinked and inwardly sighed.

**I hate these sorts of missions.  
Its not even a mission, its Sasuke being a self righteous-**

"You still with me, beautiful?" He purred, looking at her. She snapped back to reality and smirked at him.

"I sure am," She said slowly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She leaned into him.

"Wanna go somewhere else?" She placed her hands on his chest and whispered huskily into his ear. She felt him chuckle a little and eagerly whisper back.

"I sure do."

They both stood and Sakura decidedly she was definitely digging her-self into a deep rut here. She opened the door, him loosely hanging off her hand.

**Think Sakura, think!**

She pulled him into the small, dark alleyway next to the bar. He smirked at her and put his hands on her hips as he pushed her against the wall.

**My mother would be horrified right now.**

"Here huh? And here I was thinking you were too nice for this sorta thing."

"You don't know me at all." She whispered, hastily taking his hands off her hips and placing them on her waist, away from her weapons.

She leant in towards him, brushing her hands down her body, and then onto his.

He froze.

"Don't move." She said icily, her voice holding more confidence than she felt. The kunai blade held against his throat, shaking a little.

"You bitch." He spat as she flipped their position so that he was the one pinned to the wall.

"Tell me what you know," Instantly realising that Sasuke hadn't told them what they were finding out.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." She pushed the kunai a little closer to his throat.

"You can't kill me, you need my information" He smirked. She inwardly swore to her-self.

"Oh so you do know what I'm talking about," Her eye brow raising smugly. His smirk may have literally dropped off his face.

"Danno-_kun._ I am a specially trained medic ninja, I know every single pain points in your body."

He swallowed as her free hand brushed against his skin to meet a point on his collar bone. She pressed the bone firmly, making his eyes shoot wide and a cry to erupt from his lips.

"Sshhh." She said hastily, taking the hand from his collarbone and placing it over his mouth. She was getting into the swing of things now.

His eyes were still wide in horror and his breaths were shallow.

"So tell me what you –"

"Aoki." A stern voice said from the entrance of the Alley way.

Both heads turned to look at him.

"What is your information on Akatsuki." The red eyes ablaze. "Sakura let go of him."

She glowered at the boy and roughly took her hands off him, stalking up to Sasuke.

"What are you doing, I had it covered!" She spat, her own green eyes narrowed in anger.

He looked down at her, his own eyes narrowed before looking back at the man.

"Tell me." He said icily, his tomoe in his Sharingan spinning.

"Okay okay!" The other man yelped, "They want the tailed beasts!"

Sakura's cold run cold, instantly forgetting her anger.

"W-what?" She stuttered, her voice coming out quiet and small.

"Why." Sasuke asked sternly, his cold façade still in place, no trace of being unnerved by the fact Naruto was in danger. Aoki shook his head.

"I don't know! I swear."

Sakura's hands dropped to her sides consequently releasing the man, her eyes dazed and downcast.

The man attempted to run past Sasuke but fell to the with a dull thump as Sasuke pressed a finger to the back of his neck.

"Come on."

"…"

"Sakura."

Her head turned slowly towards him, her eyes dark.

"Why did you interfere?" She asked, as a dark shadow covered her eyes.

"You couldn't do it yourself."

Her head snapped up, her green eyes narrowed in pure anger.

"How do you know that!?" She screeched, "You left Sasuke! You have no idea what I'm like now!"

Her fist balled at her sides, restraining her-self from hitting him as he merely continued to stare at her.

"You couldn't just let me do that, could you?!" She shouted, walking a bit closer to him, her gaze clashing with his. He smirked and the anger bubbled inside of her.

"Annoying girl." He said, before turning and walking off. She caught the top of his arm.

"Don't walk away." She spat. He turned, amusement laying in his eyes, leaned in towards her and her eyes widened instantly but she stood her ground. His nose was now touching hers.

"Don't pretend to be all strong Sa-ku-ra," He breathed, his breath tickling her cheeks. She could feel the heat rising in her face and the rapid beating of her heart in her chest.

They looked at each other through half lidded eyes and Sakura found her-self tilting her head to the side slightly and moving her lips closer to his involuntarily. He smirked, leaning back again, staring at her, amusement far gone from his face.

"You're the same as you were back then."

This time she let him walk off as she closed her eyes, and pummelled her fist into the wall, successfully breaking through to the other side and let out a angst filled, angry cry.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**So whatchaaaaaaaa think? **

**Ideas please. I need like the filler ones if you know what I mean. **

**Thnx. ;D**


	10. The Happenings

**Oh Sakura aint happy**

**Raaaaaaaaaaaant time.**

**

* * *

**

**The Happenings**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Rahhhhhhh!" Sakura shrieked as she stomped after Sasuke out of the small village, leaving a speechless Suigetsu and Karin in her wake.

"Sakura-chan, please try to calm down," Juugo soothed, Sakura shot him a look and found it near impossible to focus her anger at him. So she looked towards Sasuke who was currently walking casually along the dirt path.

She had never felt so angry. She was pretty sure she could feel her blood boiling within her body, her fist twitching dangerously at her sides.

"What the hell did you do…" Suigetsu asked a little wearily, aimed at Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Don't fucking 'hn' him," Sakura spat, still walking somewhat behind them, little known to her, Sasuke raised an amused eyebrow at her colourful language.

He really _had _pissed her off.

"Sakura," He turned, smirking, "You're annoying."

They had all stopped now, her eyes wide, the nostalgia overwhelming her.

"And you're a selfish basta-"

"Language Sakura," Sasuke said, failing to keep the amusement out of his voice. He was walking ahead of them now, still allowing Juugo to lead the way, his eyes closed and his face rather stoic except for the hint of a tug at the corner of his lips.

She grit her teeth, a vein popping on her temple.

Suigetsu stepped a little closer to Karin only to be shoved away by her, clearing a space between Sasuke and the kunoichi on the warpath.

"Why couldn't you let me do that one, _one_ tiny little thing?!" She screeched, the wind blowing her pink strands of hair into her face.

"Surely, it would be a _burden_ to come find me," She spat, her voice laced with venom.

Sasuke smirked slightly as he chose to hold back the fact that he would know her chakra signature anywhere. It was so… jumpy and fluctuating, probably because of her frequent mood swings.

_Frequent?!_ He left three years ago.

He frowned at the strange thought.

"What happened to you?!" She shrieked, throwing her arms out. He turned, his expression one of complete boredom.

"You were always cold and… and quiet," She yelled, stumbling on her words, eyes ablaze, "But you were never cruel or like this!"

Suigetsu snickered.

"N'awh Sasuke-kun. You? The quiet type?" He mocked, pouting a little and attempting to put on an 'adorable' face. Karin also, had a dreamy look upon her face as she stared at the Uchiha.

He glared at them and stared irritably at Sakura.

"Am I ruining your reputation Sasuke?" Sakura said coldly, looking at him from underneath her pink bangs.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as they quickly scanned the other members of the team and they flitted back to Sakura, onyx boring into her.

"Things change." He said icily, the venom detectable in his tone. She grit her teeth, and stepped forward so she was less than ten feet away from him.

"Of all people I know that!" She said, her eyes pleading, "But" They fell downcast.

"_People_ don't change, Sasuke" She whispered harshly, stepping closer.

"You knew nothing about me," He said after a pause, he started to turn away.

"Gaaaaah!" She shrieked once again, tugging at her hair in exasperation, causing him to turn around briefly, the annoyance showing on his features.

"Sasuke, we knew everything about you!" She called, the raw emotion being ripped from her, not intentional in the slightest.

"Me and Naruto," Her voice a little softer at the mention of their other team-mates name. "Knew everything about you,"

"Naruto? Isn't that the Kyuubi boy?" Karin muttered only to be ignored by the rest o them.

"You're favourite food,"

"Ha! Even I know that, its Nigiri!" Karin said cattily, Sakura glanced at her dully.

"Wrong." She said, Karin looked at her, eyes wide.

"Wh-what?!"

"It's tomato based origiri, right Sasuke?" Sakura said quietly turning back to Sasuke.

"Wow." Suigetsu muttered as Sasuke stayed silent.

"And you're favourite place in Konoha," Sakura said, her confidence growing a little, "By the docks opposite the Uchiha Estate."

Suigetsu let out a low whistle.

Sasuke stared at her, his brows knitting together in confusion.

_How does she remember all this_.

"Do you not remember anything about us, Sasuke?" She asked, looking at him.

"No." He answered bluntly.

Suigetsu watched the barely concealed panic that flashed across the girls face before she covered it up.

"You would visit your parents graves on Tuesday and Thursday, taking at least an hour because… because you thought they needed the utmost respect." She said softly, stepping on the sensitive topic.

His eyes flashed red for a split second.

"Don't talk of my parents," He spat, Sakura tried not to flinch. She stayed silent as the thoughts whirled through her head.

It didn't make sense.

None of it made sense.

"I don't understand Sasuke!" She shouted, her green eyes flitting between his black ones.

"What are you talking about?" He spat harshly, his own fist clenching at his side.

"If you so protective of them … then why…"He voice died out before she looked up sharply.

"Why did you leave your parents?!" She asked, looking at him frowning.

"Shut _up._"

"Pinkie," Suigetsu said warningly before a hand was slapped over his mouth, by what can only be described as excited looking Karin.

"You're on a mission to kill your older brother! Would your parents be prou-"

A sharp gasp barely escaped her mouth as she was slammed against the trunk of a nearby tree. The pain erupted in her right shoulder as it collided with a lump on the bark and her arm hung limp at her side, the slightest of movement sending jolts of pain through it.

"S-sasu-ke," She tried to say, her windpipe blocked by his white knuckled hand wrapped around her throat.

His eyes bled the red sharingan as she held her so her feet barely touched the floor.

"Don't speak of things you don't understand," He spat, his hand twitching around her throat. She clawed at his hand, attempting to make him let go. Her vision swam as her oxygen left her lungs.

"S-sasuk-e-kun," She whispered as she felt the pain build up in her neck and back not to mention the heavy feeling filling her chest.

He heard her whisper his name and something stirred, it was so nostalgic of the way she used to say it.

She used the honorific on the end of his name.

"SASUKE!"

He briefly acknowledged Suigetsu's voice screaming at him in the background.

His eyes closed and he dropped her, making her land in a thud on the dusty ground. She sucked in a sharp intake of breath and clasped at her throat.

* * *

"Sai have you finished?"

"Hai."

"Sasuke." Kakashi spat harshly as he watched the boy slam the girl against the tree.

His eyes narrowed.

"Sai, Genma," He stood up on the branch.

"Sakura Haruno successfully scouted, our mission is complete."

"Hai!"

"We should return to Konoha."

As they made their way back, Kakashi couldn't help the strange thought that was constantly niggling the back of his mind.

* * *

He needed to hit something, really hit the lights out of something.

Like a person.

Maybe make them scream a little.

He shook the thoughts from his mind.

That damned girl. He glanced behind him, he had walked quite a way now. Suigetsu was lifting Sakura to her feet, whom was still kneeling at the foot of the tree and Karin was standing idly by.

"Tch,"

He turned his head back round, boring a hole into the dirt path with his eyes before snapping them shut in irritation.

So that hadn't been the best reaction he could have come out with.

But the girl didn't know what she was talking about. She had no right.

But…

He gingerly opened his eyes, staring at the floor once again although without the deadly intent. He frowned as an image of his father made its-self known in his mind's eye.

Standing there, arms crossed, no amusement or any sort of emotion present on his face.

How his father seemed to prefer Itachi considerably.

"**He's our genius alright. You've done us proud Itachi." **

He clearly remembered his father saying on the evening Itachi passed his Anbu exam at the dinner table and no one _ever_ spoke at the dinner table.

Sasuke thought back to when his father would constantly turn down his offers to train, to train Itachi instead.

He chuckled darkly.

**Are you still proud of him now, Otou-san?**

And what of his mother?

She had definitely enjoyed Sasuke's company more, despite how she would deny this so adamantly and determinedly say she loved both her sons equally.

_Uchiha Mikoto._

His Oka-san.

She would always be the one to comfort him when he was feeling down when his father would reject him for his older brother.

Sasuke remembers helping her cook sometimes and smirked slightly at when he reminisced about when he got scolded for peeling potatoes with a kunai.

He stopped walking as fresh, uneasy thoughts crossed his mind.

Would his parents be proud of him now?

He must have stood there for quite a while, his head tilted down as when he felt a hand on his arm he nearly flinched at the sudden contact.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?"

In all honesty, he had expected that to be Sakura standing there, looking at him apologetically saying she was sorry for mentioning his deceased parents.

But it wasn't.

She was walking beside Suigetsu and it seemed she had put as much distance between them as possible. Sakura wasn't even looking at him, her eyes were set on the floor and he noted the added glisten to them.

And the fact she was cradling her shoulder, wincing every now and again.

His brows knitted together as his eyes turned to the floor once again.

"Sasuke-san." Juugo's voice broke the silence engulfing them all.

"Yes?" He asked bluntly, not taking his eyes off the ground.

"The stream ahead is only small so we may have to wash together."

"Hn."

Karin squealed, "I don't want to wash in front of all of you!"

"Well too bad, cause that's the only choice we have." Sasuke said bluntly and some-what distractedly.

They soon came to the small stream and indeed there was no where they could go to be sheltered from the view of other people. It was literally a stream running through a field. Sasuke sighed.

"Karin," Sakura said albeit quietly. Karin turned her head towards her, "Can you help me get my shirt off, I think my shoulder is dislocated."

All heads turned towards the girl, and Sasuke saw Karin's eyes flit to look at Sasuke wearily before turning back to the other girl and nodding slightly.

"Arigato" Sakura said, her voice barely reaching the other members ears.

**I dislocated her shoulder?**

That would explain why she only used one arm to try and prise his hand from around her throat.

An uneasy feeling hit him as he realised that was the first time he'd ever hurt her… physically.

Ever.

No-one ever hurt her, she was the one him, Naruto and Kakashi protected within the team.

And yet, he had, without any thought, slammed her into a tree consequently dislocating her right shoulder.

"Oi, Sasuke, y'know you could be a little more subtle…" Suigetsu's voice rang out, and snapped him from his thoughts and realised he was indeed staring in the direction of the girls, leaving a red faced Karin and uneasy looking Sakura.

"Tch,"

He snapped his eyes shut and walked over to where the other males were, only opening them when he felt the water beneath his feet. He knelt down and began to remove his shirt, his bangs covering his eyes.

Well -he swallowed- Sakura had grown up a little.

He hadn't seen anything too… ero sennin but she _was _just sitting there in her chest bindings and tight leggings.

Chest bindings?! Since did she even need those?!

He mentally slapped him-self, of course she needed them, she's not going to stay thirteen forever.

Bad, bad thoughts. Stop.

He shook his head vigorously and cupped his hands into the water splashing the contents into his face.

**Kami… **

Things were so much better without her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Thank you Karin for helping me with my shirt." Sakura said. Karin nodded stubbornly.

"Aren't you going to heal your shoulder?" She asked, uninterested. Sakura nodded. She placed her other hand on her shoulder but then stopped.

"You can look away if you want." She said, Karin merely shook her head.

"Aa.. okay." Sakura said, before harshly pulling her arm downwards causing her to let out a muffled pained scream and force it upwards again, definitely feeling the feeling return to her arm.

She breathed out heavily, her hands shaking. Karin glanced over at the boys who were all staring at the girl, including Sasuke with an unreadable expression on his face.

"HEY! Can a girl get some privacy around here?" She shrieked at them, making them turn around. She turned to Sakura.

"That looked nasty," Karin said quietly, finally being at least civil with the girl. Sakura smiled a little.

"Ah, it's not that bad," She said looking at the other girl. Karin frowned.

"Why do you do that?" She asked, crossing her arms. Sakura frowned.

"Do what?"

"Act all strong all the time, like saying that wasn't that bad when it clearly hurt."

Sakura stared down at her lap.

"… I just don't want people to think I'm weak any-more."

Karin slumped to the ground beside her, rolling her eyes. Sakura stared at her.

"And by people you mean Sasuke?" She asked boredly, glancing at the girl. Sakura looked down.

"I guess so."

Karin frowned and sighed dramatically as she absent mindedly took of her sandals.

" So, you were on the same Team… I remember you."

Sakura looked at her, confusion contorting her features.

"What?" She asked, her eye brows knitted together.

"In that, Chunin Exam thing, I was there, that was the first time I saw Sasuke." Karin admitted, " Yeah I remember you."

"You were there?"

"Yeah, I got my-self into trouble with a bear, Sasuke saved me." She said, her voice dying out at the end. Sakura smiled.

"He doesn't make things any better does he?" Sakura said, smiling down at her lap.

"Tch, I knew you liked him."

"That's… not true."

"And that's a lie."

They lapsed into silence and started to actually wash themselves over. All of a sudden, a large tidal wave of water hit Karin and spluttered, instantly turning to the males of the group.

"KYAH! Oh real mature SUIGETSU."

She swung out her leg into the water and successfully splashed all three of the boys. Sakura giggled a little as she looked over a Sasuke whose hair was now stuck to his face.

Ignoring the anxious feeling building in her chest, she decided to go against her gut feeling for once.

Her eyes glinted as she had a brilliant idea.

"Hey Sasuke, look over there!" She said urgently, pointing to something across the stream. He stood up, frowning at her immensely.

"What." Glancing to where she was looking.

"There!" She stepped behind him as when he was still trying to pinpoint what she was looking at. She chuckled evilly.

"Got you," She forced her hands into the small of his back, resisting the shiver when she felt the muscles ripple underneath. He stumbled forward only to stand atop the water, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well that's no fun." Sakura deadpanned, she was hoping he'd fall in like a normal person but noooooo.

"Pst Sakura, you missed a bit," Came a voice behind her, she turned wide eyed only to get a glance of Suigetsu's purple eyes before being harshly shoved into the water.

She was normal, and so she went under.

Sasuke watched the girl from the water top as she plummeted below the surface. He smirked a little.

Some ninja she was.

The smirk dropped from his face. He had literally just dislocated her shoulder and basically threatened her and here she was acting all normal with him.

How does she put up with it all.

A scowl came to replace the smirk.

"I think you should go help Sakura-san." Juugo said from behind Karin and Suigetsu.

They turned horrified.

He wouldn't. It was Juugo! He was sensible.

He merely picked the two up by the leg and threw them in, he then went back to sitting idly on the grass picking at the small flowers that grew there.

Sasuke watched his other two team mates plummet under the surface of the water.

He briefly considered why he had chosen such incompetent ninjas to travel with him, temporarily forgetting the annoying girl.

_**Sakura. **_

It was only then he realised Sakura hadn't come back up to the surface and he could no longer see any form of pink in the water.

Oh wait

There it is-

"Shi-"

A hand emerged from the water, clasping around his ankle and pulling him under. He opened his eyes briefly and saw the wavey silhouette of a pink haired kunoichi with a hand over mouth doing something which suspiciously looked like laughing. He pushed him-self back up to surface to come face to face with his whole team laughing at him.

He glared at each and every one of them.

"Nice one, Pinkie!" Suigetsu high fived Sakura where as Karin was still laughing a little.

Suigetsu looked at Sakura and tilted his head slightly.

"What's that?" He said pointing to something.

"Oh I'm not falling for that, I'm already in the water Suigetsu." Sakura said, smiling. He shook his head.

"No, on your neck." Her face froze and her eyes became wide.

"Nothing, no nothing!" She said quickly, placing a hand to cup the back of her neck.

Sasuke frowned.

"I bet it's a tattoo of Sasuke's name." Karin said, smirking at the other kunoichi. Sakura looked affronted.

"No! Of course its not!"

In a strange way, Sasuke was a little offended by the way she said that.

"Is that a bruise?" Suigetsu had gone behind when she was talking. She spun around.

"Suigetsu!"

"Is it?"

"Kinda,"

Suigetsu swam around her once again and prised her hand off her neck. He scanned his eyes over it as Sakura hovered there, looking around awkwardly.

It was a long, narrow bruise in the middle of her neck with a slight pinkish tinge to it.

"What is it."

"It's right on your pressure point." Karin added, frowning.

"Yeah, some-one hit me too hard, I guess." She looked towards Sasuke, "I can't heal it either."

**Freaking Sasuke, oh the irony. **

"Jeez, they really wanted to knock you out." Suigetsu said, gawping at the bruise. Sakura frowned deeply, making patterns in the water with her finger.

"Yeah, guess so."

Sasuke stayed quiet.

He hadn't hit her that hard… he didn't think.

"Who was this person, like a rapist or something?!" Suigetsu remarked. Sakura blushed and spun around.

"No!"

"So you know who it was."

"Well, yeah." She answered.

"Who?!"

"We've spent enough time here, we should leave now." Sasuke said bluntly as he began to rise from the water. Karin nodded and followed. Sakura's eyes followed him and fell downcast once again before looking at Suigetsu. His own lilac eyes widened.

"Sasuke?" He mouthed to her. She stared at him dully for a while, before making a move to get out.

"C'mon Suigetsu. We have to go."

He turned in the water watching the kunoichi step carefully out of the water. A smirk found its way onto his lips as he saw the girl glance towards a completely oblivious Sasuke before looking away once more.

This was getting interesting.

* * *

"Naruto-kun?"

The blonde looked up from his place on the grass to see the Hyuuga girl standing there. He smiled weakly.

"Hey Hinata-chan." He said, his gaze returning to the grass, his fingers picking messily at it.

Her brows knitted together and she frowned.

"W-what's wrong?" She asked quietly. He glanced at her sadly and cast down his cerulean blue eyes.

"Ah nothing."

"I-if it was nothing, you w-would be at Ichiraku Ramen or …s-smiling." She smiled at him slightly, her face growing a little pink. He smiled at her weakly once again and she frowned.

She took a deep, deep breath in, before sitting relatively away from him, at least an arms length. He turned to look at her.

"You're really nice Hinata-chan." He said airily, his voice lacking the usual energy.

"Arigato…" She said quietly, her cheeks glowing at this point.

"Is it about S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, this time her own eyes falling towards the grass in front of her yet she briefly saw him nod from the corner of her eye.

"I…I think that if you believe she'll be okay… s-she will be," He voice unusually calm as she looked up to the mid evening, pink sky.

"But Kakashi-sensei was telling me about all these things like rape and if Sasuke-teme hurt her."

"D-do you really think Sasuke-san would hurt her?" Hinata asked, turning towards him, hugging her knees. Naruto looked at her and laughed a little.

"Nope. Not at all. But Kaka-"

"H-he wa-…is your best friend so you probably know him b-better than Kakashi-san does." She said timidly, glancing towards the other boy to see his reaction. He stared her rather wide eyed for a while, before breaking out into a dazzling grin, instantaneously making her smile a bit.

"Yeah you're right Hinata-chan!" He beamed as he fell back onto the grass, his hands behind his head. Hinata stared at him as her eyes softened at the smile still upon his face.

"But …what about the," He swallowed, and frowned, "other thing he mentioned?"

Hinata quickly turned away, when his gaze was set on her. She glanced at him ever so quickly before turning her attention to the sky once again, a small smile upon her pale face.

"Ne, I d-don't think S-Sakura-chan would let anything like that h-happen."

"Really?" Naruto said, his voice the epitome of hope. She smiled.

"A-Aa. Do you remember when L-Lee-san tried to k-k-kiss her?" Hinata stammered, giggling at the memory.

Naruto laughed, his eyes closing.

"Yeah, I didn't think Bushy brows would wake up after that," He laughed loudly, clutching his belly. Hinata giggled slightly although, she did feel a little bad for Lee.

"Hey Hinata-chan."

She blinked and turned towards him, "Y-Yes?"

His eyes softened a little and he smiled at her.

"Thank you for cheering me up, I needed that."

She blushed and gingerly laid back, purposely turning away from Naruto as to avoid the oncoming fainting spell which would inevitably occur if she got any closer to him.

"T-That's okay, N-Naruto-kun."

* * *

**Hey hey, **

**So yeah I added a little NaruHina in there for good measure. Tell me what you like and dislike etc etc**

**Review beyyyyy **

**Ideas? **


	11. Crunch Time

**Im back.**

**Sorry its late, exams are a bitch**

* * *

**Crunch Time**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**Hehehehe, on to the next one, **_

She jolted upwards, her breaths coming out ragged and a small sheen of sweat covered her skin. She was having the dreams again, she felt the tears burn the backs of her eyes and she clutched at her head with her hands, her nails pinching into her scalp, not caring that she could feel the blood slowly gathering under her nails. She rested her head on her bent knees, now she was sitting up and her shorts soon became wet from the sobs.

"It's not real… but… I miss you, I miss you," She sobbed quietly into her lap, the wind blowing loudly around her, the grass beneath her rustling in the breeze. She suppressed a large cry and it merely came out as a muffled sob, and she had never wanted to talk to her mother more.

She would always reassure her after these sorts of nightmares.

"Sakura,"

She snapped her head up, her tears still glistening in the starlight on her cheeks. She saw Sasuke sitting a little way in front of her, crossed legged and very much awake. Her eyes welled up again and she quickly turned her head away from him, sniffing and trying to muffle the sound of her crying noting that everyone else was still asleep.

He stared at the girl as she turned her head away from him, still obviously crying and hastily wiping her eyes.

He eyed her carefully and after a moment of silence, she drew in a short breath.

"Sasuke…" She asked softly, so quiet he could barely hear her, "How do you get rid of nightmares."

He looked at her in realisation. She had a nightmare. He sighed, slightly irritably.

"You don't," He answered bluntly, before looking in the opposite direction to her, only to hear another muffled sob.

Sakura turned to look at him slowly, only to see he was now looking away from her. She frowned and looked down.

"Oh."

She wiped the side of her hand across her face and eyes.

"Why are you still awake?" She asked quietly.

"I don't sleep much." He answered.

"Why?" She said, desperate to not go back to sleep in case she had the same dream again.

"…"

"…" She sighed, realising she wasn't going to get an answer from him and looked up at the sky.

"Nightmares." He said softly, she almost believed he didn't say it but when she looked at him, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and she instantly felt sympathy for the boy.

He must have had those nightmares his whole life.

"Aa."

"Go to sleep. It's impossible to have the same dream more than once in one night unless it is something in your memory," He said it so bluntly yet it sounded like he was reciting it from a textbook and Sakura wondered if he had looked into before. She frowned though.

"But… What if it was a memory?"

They looked at each other for a moment, both knowing they were not going to say anything before the girl looked down, resting her head on her legs.

"…"

"…"

"My father died about a month ago." She said, her voice breaking. She could feel the tears on the edges of her eyes and the sudden pain she felt in her chest made them spill down her cheeks. He looked away from her and sighed, inaudible to her.

"In an accident downtown, Tsunade told me when I got home, she had already visited my mother."

"Said, there was some sort of protest or panic and he just happened to be there,"

"Hit his head…" He voice died off, unable to say anymore, before burying her head into her knees more so, her body racked with sobs.

"A-and now I'm here, and my mother, is alone… she thinks I've got kidnapped or something," She rambled, her voice watery and breaking every so often.

"And she d-doesn't have my father anymore to keep her company, and what if she thinks I've died,"

She cried, all her pent up worries and pain all suddenly flowing out.

"Sakura, look at me." Sasuke finally said smoothly, cutting her off. She instantly looked up at him, only to slump to the ground, her breathing finally even.

He sighed, closing his eyes which were quickly fading to black.

Sharingan puts people in a dreamless sleep you see.

But obviously being the last Uchiha – except Itachi, of course- no one could really do that to Sasuke. So he looked up at the sky and waited for morning because he knew that he wouldn't get any sleep tonight being the anniversary of the Uchiha massacre and all.

* * *

Sakura awoke with a splutter and sat bolt upright, coughing and wiping the wet substance off her face. She blinked her eyes open to see Suigetsu standing above her, empty cup in hand.

"Morning Pinkie,"

She growled at him and swung at his legs, but he simply walked away chuckling a little and she made a mental note to slap him later. It was only then did she remember the happenings of the early morning.

"**Sakura, look at me,"**

All she remembered seeing was the sharingan and she must have fallen asleep afterwards. She smiled down at her lap and sighed a little.

**Thank you Sasuke**

Wait, where was Sasuke?

She hastily stood up and patted at her sides only to realise that when they were in town, she had been pissed off with Sasuke that she hadn't bought a new weapons pouch or anything. Her shoulders slumped and she cursed.

"For the love of G-"

"Catch~!" Came a sing song voice behind her, she turned and saw something pale flying towards her face. She flinched slightly and sloppily caught whatever was thrown at her, nearly tripping over her own feet. She relaxed her shoulders and opened her screwed shut eyes to see a weapons pouch sitting in her hands. She looked up to see Suigetsu standing there, smirking.

"Nice reflexes."

"Shut UP." She said heatedly, holding a fist up to him, "It's early," She then said, defeated.

He chuckled again, and she looked at him "Why did you get me-"

"Sasuke got you one when we were in town the other day," He waved off, he noticed how her eyes softened.

"Oh don't go all gooey on me, jeez," He rolled his eyes, "He's not that great y'know,"

"I know," She said simply, "It was just a nice gesture,"

"No, it was so you can defend yourself until he kills his brother so you can heal him afterwards," The boy said to the young medic. Sakura looked down and then walked straight past him, her bangs covering her eyes.

"I know." She said once again, but quieter.

He frowned as she walked past him, and turn to look at her retreating back before slumping in a huge sigh.

"Women." He sighed, scratching his chin slightly.

"Ready or not, we leave now." Sasuke's voice cut through the easy atmosphere of their little camp, his sharingan already activated. Sakura looked at him, worry etching her pale face.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" Karin said cheerfully, smiling broadly at him as he emerged from the trees. She walked up to him and went to cling onto his arm, only to be shoved harshly away with a flick of a hand.

She gasped and held the arm where he had pushed her, Sakura looked between them, her brows knitted together.

**He seems more… aggressive today.**

"Karin," He bit out, turning to the girl.

"H-hai?" She said slowly, unable to meet his gaze fully.

"Locate his chakra." The tomoe in his eyes swirled quickly, "Now," He hissed.

**He seems so different to last night… **

"Jeez Sasuke, lighten up." Suigetsu suggested airily, shrugging.

"What did you say." He said, the venom practically dripping from his voice, he now had his katana pointing as Suigetsu's throat.

Sakura winced and subconsciously brought her hands to chest as she caught a glimpse of the Curse mark pulsating eagerly on his shoulder, from the opening of his wide collar.

Suigetsu leaned back a little and pushed the sword away, and simply tch'd.

Sakura saw his eyes flash dangerously and she stepped a little closer to Suigetsu.

"Just stop it," She whispered harshly to the boy, glancing between them. Suigetsu looked at her blankly.

"No." He said stoically.

He turned back to Sasuke.

"No, I'm sick of him acting all high and mighty all the time" Suigetsu spat, Sakura tensed as she saw Sasuke grip his katana, now at his side, so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

**Suigetsu, what's got into you,** She thought anxiously.

"We all have our own troubles Sasuke, you're not better or worse off than anyone else." Suigetsu said sharply, not one hint of fear in his voice.

Even Karin was looking between the two anxiously.

"You know nothing of what I've been through," Sasuke roared, his eyes wide. All of a sudden, his katana was raised and slicing through the air towards Suigetsu. The water boys eyes widened considerably.

"Mmmghh."

Sakura stood in front of Suigetsu, her hand raised and the blade deeply embedded in her palm. She winced.

"Sakura. Move." He said coldly. She shook her head slowly, looking back at him.

"Calm down," She said softly, "Please."

He grit his teeth and made an attempt to move his sword. Sakura closed her fingers around it, his eyes twitched slightly.

**What…**

"Sasuke" She said seriously, not talking any notice of the blood pouring down her arm, knowing that if she let him go now, he would just impale Suigetsu there and then.

"Sakura," Suigetsu said dazed, next to her.

"Tch," Sasuke took his katana away from her hand, and sheathed it. He closed his eyes.

Sakura glanced at her hand, and took in a shuddering breath. She had a deep slice in her hand, going from her index finger to opposite her thumb. Her fingers twitched as the soft wind made the deep gash sting.

"Karin." He said, not looking at the girl.

"…" She was staring at him, watching his chakra lash out and jut around his body. Frankly, it scared her. She had never seen his chakra like this before.

"Karin." He seethed, the tone of his voice made her pay attention, "Find _him." _He glanced at her, his eyes bleeding red and glinting.

"H-hai."

She shakily closed her eyes and nodded.

"I… think I've found Kisame,"

"Hn. Go."

Karin led the way with Suigetsu hastily walking beside her and Juugo following behind.

Sakura was now walking beside Sasuke, she took one of the bindings from her leg and started to wrap her hand with it. She soon tied it into a knot and glanced at the boy beside her.

"Sasuke-kun,"

He didn't look at her, his gaze stayed on the ground.

"I'm sorry,"

He lifted his head and looked at her blankly, Sakura smiled sadly.

"It's the anniversary today, right?" She said softly, Sasuke's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he stared at the ground again. She looked at him and sighed.

"Hn."

She clasped onto his wrist with her bandaged hand and he made a move to pull his hand away… before her other arm slipped round his neck in a strange sort of hug.

**Push her off.**

His arms hung limply at his side and he could see her bandaged hand, which had somehow ended up in his.

**Push her off.**

They stayed like that for only a few moments.

**Push her off. **

Then of course he did, push her off, closing his eyes and lowering his head as they walked.

"Don't do that," He said coldly, but she merely smiled at him.

The rest of the team turned back around as the pair broke apart.

The team walked along the path in silence after that, one person ignoring the strange feeling which had accumulated in their chest after seeing the pair awhile ago.

* * *

"Baa-chan! When is Kakashi meant to be back!"

The Hokage clasped her hands in front of her, leaning her elbows on the desk. She let out a low, deep sigh and closed her eyes.

"TODAY! I'VE TOLD YOU _SIX TIMES_ ALREADY!" She screeched at the blonde, standing from her place behind the desk.

"Lady Tsunade, I-I apologize… for Naruto-k-kun… a-again." The girl bowed a little and the Hokage's eyes flitted towards the Heiress standing beside the obnoxious boy.

"That's fine, Hinata," She said coolly, she turned to the boy, "But I swear to GOD, if you say one more thing!" She said menacingly raising a fist towards him.

He leaned back slightly and grinned nervously.

"I was just curious is all." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

The girls sweat dropped.

"Why are you here Hinata?" Tsunade asked, sitting back down at her desk again, lazily pouring Sake into a small glass.

"Ah, N-Naruto-kun p-pulled me here, and I want to s-see if Sakura-chan is o-okay," She smiled a little.

"Naruto pulled you here eh?" Tsunade asked slyly, raising her eyebrows at the girl and winking a little.

Hinata's face burned a bright red, and Tsunade raised a brow a little higher.

"A-Ah, T-T-Tsunade-sama!" She stuttered, shaking her head vigorously.

"What?" Naruto said cluelessly, looking between the women. He looked at Hinata and raised a finger to her face.

"You're really red, are you ill?" He said airily, slowly poking her face with his index finger. Her faced flushed a deeper red and Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Naruto you baka, stop harassi-"

The three knocks at her office door interrupted her. She lifted her amber eyes to the door and announced for them to come in. The door slowly creaked open to reveal Sai, Kakashi and Genma standing there.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelped, beaming at the team as they stepped inside and closed the door.

Tsunade looked at them carefully, she glanced at Kakashi as he held her gaze.

She felt something in her stomach drop.

"Report?" She said, leaning back in her chair a little.

"We successfully scouted Sakura Haruno, she is alive." Genma started seriously.

Naruto laughed a little.

"I knew she'd be alright! You were right Hinata-chan!" He said beaming at the girl happily.

She smiled at him before turning to Kakashi.

"I-is she okay?" He turned to her, before turning back to the Hokage.

"She is with Sasuke Uchiha and his team."

"Ah! She's with teme! Did you hear that Hinata-chan!" He said still giggling slightly.

"Aa, I h-heard Naruto-k-kun," Hinata smiled, she had heard how close Team 7 was in their Genin days, surely not much could have changed.

"You never answered her question Kakashi." Tsunade noted seriously, looking at the Jounin in front of her. Hinata's pale eyes widened suddenly at what she was implying and frowned, Naruto's smile faultered slightly.

"But she's okay right?" Naruto said, grinning nervously at each person in the room.

"Sai," Kakashi motioned him forward and Sai layed a scroll on to the desk.

A drawing.

Of Sasuke pinning Sakura to the tree, her hands desperately holding his hand which was around her throat.

Hinata's hand flew to her mouth as she failed to keep in a horrified gasp.

**Sakura-chan…** She thought helplessly.

Naruto stared down at the painting blankly, his eyes set on the boy in the picture.

"That's not Sasuke,"

"Yes Naruto, it is." Sai said simply, glancing at the boy.

"No its not." His eyes still set on the painting before him.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The painting and most other objects of the desk were all thrown off in one swift, harsh swing of the Hokage's arm.

She rested her head in her hands and raked a hand through her hair.

"She didn't have her head band on either." Kakashi stated, making the woman look up, she narrowed her eyes.

"What are you implying?"

"She's joined S rank criminals and turned her back on Konoha." Genma said, coldly, shuffling from foot to foot.

"Get out of my office."

They left immediately, Genma frowning to himself as he left.

Hinata glanced at Naruto, who was still staring at the empty desk space in front of him.

"You two can leave also."

"You said she'd be okay," Naruto said raising his head, and sadly staring at the girl in front of him.

She looked at him for a moment, her pale eyes wide before she hung her head, she couldn't bear to look at him.

"You lied…Hinata-chan." He said, his voice still deathly calm. She shook her head a little, clasping her hands tightly in front of her.

"I-I didn't l-lie, I r-really thought-"

"Why did you lie?" His voice raised, she flinched away from the boy.

"Naruto, that's enough."

"Naruto-k-k-kun.."

He glanced towards her before walking out the door, slamming it on the way.

It scared her in the way that it was so unlike him all of a sudden.

Hinata stared at the floor where he was previously standing, she clapped at hand to her mouth before tears starting falling onto the floorboards below.

Tsunade sighed and looked at the drawing lying on the floor.

**If he steps one foot near these gates…**

**

* * *

**

"Bye Neji!"

"Bye,"

The door slid shut in her face, Hiashi on the other side. She scowled and waved off the blatant fact that Hiashi did not care for his nephew to associate with such people as herself.

"Whatever," She muttered irritated, heading from the compound.

She was just walking out of the gates as something nearly tackled her to the ground.

She stepped back and realised Hinata Hyuuga was clutching onto her, streams of tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes widened and she limply put the arms which were hovering above the girl onto the small of her back.

She had never seen Hinata like this before.

"Hinata… what-"

"They f-f-found Sakura," For once, she wasn't stuttering out of embarrassment but because of the sobs in her throat.

Tenten's heart immediately sunk, assuming the worst.

"They found her?" She said quietly, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"H-hai, s-shes with S-Sasuke," She sobbed, Tenten breathed in deeply, a sense of relief filling her chest.

"Whats wrong with that?" Tenten attempted to say soothingly.

She wasn't good at these things… it made her uncomfortable.

It was widely known, she gave _the worst hugs _ever.

It just wasn't her nature!

"S-sai painted them on t-the scouting mission," She sobbed into her shirt, "And S-sasuke had S-sakura-chan pinned t-t-t-to a tree,"

Tenten's eyes widened considerably and she looked down at the Hyuugu in shock.

She was contemplating saying _"Are you sure?"_

But that seemed a bit of a stupid question.

So she stayed quiet.

"A-and I t-t-told Naruto-k-k-kun, she would be o-okay, and now he r-really angry at me!" She wailed.

**Stupid, freaking Naruto. **

She pulled the girl away from her, still crying and held her by the tops of the arms.

"Right, stand up straight,"

"T-tenten-c-chan, I-"

"Do it!"

She complied.

"Now wipe your eyes," Tenten instructed, releasing the girl. Hinata daintily wiped her eyes on her jacket, still sniffling.

"And breaaaaaaaaathe," Tenten smiled at her, Hinata giggled a little bit and took in a deep breath.

"Right about Naruto," Hinata frowned deeply once again and Tenten vigorously shook her hands in front of her, "No don't look like that!"

"Tomorrow, we're going to see Ino who will... she'll…. Well she'll do something." Tenten smirked, "And then we'll go do something to take you mind off this, ne?"

Hinata nodded slowly, a small grin on her face.

"No go get some sleep or you'll end up looking like Hiashi!" Tenten whispered quiestly. Hinata's eyes widened and she hastily looked around to check no one heard.

"Tenten-chan!"

"Go!"

"Arigatou," The girls said softly and beamed at her before running inside.

Tenten's shoulders slumped.

**Why, why is it always when some-ones crying or something they somehow find me. ME!**

**

* * *

**

"I've lost it," Karin said suddenly, perplexed.

"What?" Sasuke spat. Sakura frowned.

"His chakra… gone." Karin said, closing her eyes tightly, trying feebly to locate the missing chakra once again.

"Where did you lose it?" Sakura asked seriously.

"Some-where near the Land of Waves."

"Are you serious, we have to go that far?" Suigetsu sighed.

"It shouldn't take too long, maybe a day or two." Juugo said simply.

Plus we can use the Bridge there, if we want to get across quickly." Sakura said, a smile playing on her lips as she looked at Sasuke. A ghost of a smirk passed across his face as he turned his head away from her slightly. She laughed lightly, attempting to cover her mouth with her hand. The other three team mates looked on. Karin frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Rigggggggggggggght."

"Whatd'you think Sasuke?" Sakura asked, her green eyes sparkling happily.

"Fine." He said seriously, but was then completely ruined by the smirk which was brought on by Sakura laughing again.

Sakura looked up at the pinkening sky, placing a hand atop of her eyes.

"Should we really go now, it's near 4 o'clock." She said, looking at the rest of them.

"We're not staying." Sasuke said stoically, fun over, "We've wasted enough time as it is."

"Spar." Sakura said quickly, her green eyes widening with excitement, "That's not a waste of time!"

"Hell yeah!" Suigetsu said, hoisting the huge sword off his shoulder and heaving it into the ground in front of him. Sakura smiled and turned back to Sasuke.

"C'monnnnnnnnnn Sasukeeeeeeeeeee." She whined. He raised an eyebrow at the girl who was bobbing up and down on the spot, he sighed and Sakura squealed.

"Suigetsu, you and Sakura."

"Karin and Juugo."

"Hey Pinkie, I finally get to see what you can do," Suigetsu smirked picking up his sword. Sakura got the feeling there was a hidden meaning behind those words.

"And i do you, all I know about you is that you're a pervert made of water," She said, poking her tongue out at him. He blanched and shook his head a little, closing one eye then grinning at her toothily.

"Yep that's me," He growled, stil smirking at her. She raised an eyebrow and returned the smirk.

"Then come get me." She said smoothly, placing on her gloves slowly.

Sasuke looked between them before turning his head away irritated already.

"Go."

They stood there for a while staring.

**Don't make the first move, never make the first move.**

**If I go first I'm screwed.**

After a few minutes of silence and the wind simply rustling around them, Sakura let out a frustrated groan and rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

She rushed at him as he raised his sword. The girl threw a punch towards the left side of his face which he then blocked with the blunt edge of his sword.

"Sorry,"

He pushed her away with the weapon and swung it towards, she forced the chakra into her feet and jumped out of the way, landing on the hilt of it as it lodged itself in the soft mud of the ground.

"Well hello Suigetsu," She said smiling at him, his hands still around the handle of the sword.

"Oh shi-"

She sent both her feet pounding into his chest, sending him flying feet away. She smirked triumphantly as she saw him about to hit the ground, sure a impact of that strength should knock him out cold.

Sasuke smirked, she really had no idea.

* * *

"Are you ready Karin?" Juugo asked, dropping into a offensive stance.

"Sure," She said blankly, pushing her glasses up her nose.

He ran towards her his heavy fist swinging past her head and torso. She dodged boredly and inwardly sighed, she was a tracker, she shouldn't need to be doing this. Karin ducked to the left and even kicked out a bit, breathing out through her nose deeply, bored of the situation already. If it was anyone but Sasuke she would have just refused.

"You… You're good at ducking Karin."Juugo said quietly, his bangs covering his face now as he quickened his pace. She frowned and jumped swiftly back.

"Woah there, Juugo."

"C'mon Karin, Spar with me," He said, lifting his head, a dangerous smirk plastered on his face. Her eyes widened a little and then narrowed.

**Kami…**

**

* * *

**

He smug smirk may have actually dropped off her face as when he was presumably to have hit the ground, he merely sunk into it and re-appeared standing again, smirking at her.

"Water, baby," He said to her, chuckling at her reaction.

She smiled at him, her lips twitching a little.

**So so so so creepy**

She glanced at the sword now sitting idly in the ground beside her, she glanced at him and placed her index finger on the top of the hilt.

"Hey hey hey, leave the sword." He said, frowning at her.

She beamed at him and pushed it into the ground until her little finger was touching the dirt.

She nearly laughed at the high pitched scream which erupted from Suigetsu upon seeing this.

"That's a legendary sword, you uncultured bitch!" Suigetsu said snappily, the horror still present in his voice.

She shrugged.

She looked him once over and realised his fist was twitching at his sides.

"Perfect…" She muttered as she launched towards him once again.

However, this time he didn't move, he just stood there scowling at her. She raised a chakra infused fist at him and swung it towards his stomach. He narrowed his lilac eyes and suddenly she felt her fist enclosed into something clammy and realised it was Suigetsu's hand but… it was huge. His fingers tightened around her fist and flung her away from him.

**What the hell.**

She managed to somehow flip over and land on her feet, only to be greeted by punch after punch after kick flying towards her face. She quickly dodged each one, feeling the wind rush past her skin.

Suigetsu was pissed.

You don't take his sword away from him. You don't touch his sword and you certainly don't bury it!

He liquidised his whole arm and reshaped it, making it at least three times bigger and swung it towards her, loving the sight of her squirm and actually work to dodge his attacks now. He narrowed his eyes and flung a fist towards her, only for it to turn to water on her face. Her eyes widened at the contact and she spluttered, giving him the chance to swing his leg down at hers and knock her over.

She landed with a huff on her back with him atop of her, holding a kunai to her neck.

"Finished?" He asked, his eyes scanning hers, glinting slightly with a mix of malice and amusement.

"No?" She smirked at him, his brows knitted together and all of a sudden he was very aware of something sharp pressing against the front right of his neck.

He felt what-ever the hell it was pierce into his neck and all of a sudden, his vision swam. She pushed him off.

He stood up on shaky legs only for them to liquidise and for him to stuck waist up on the floor.

"What the hell?" He said loudly, looking at his arm, which was now dripping before his eyes.

Sakura sat cross legged in front of him and pinched his cheeks like a mother would to a baby.

"Nawh you'll be like this for a while," She said shaking his head a little.

He glared at her before swiping at her arm only for a rush of water to hit the girl. She looked at him unimpressed.

"Do you mind?" She asked boredly.

He looked at her as if she was insane.

"What the fuck did you do to me?"

"The senbon I pierced into your neck, hit a cluster of nerves. Basically confuses the signals to your brain and in your case allows you liquidise when ever." She said matter of factly. His mouth hung open, a mix of disgust and confusion gracing his features.

"I hate medics. So much." He said bitterly, turning his head to the side.

"Don't worry," She smiled, "It'll wear off sooner or later." He looked up at her stubbornly before his eyes widened considerably.

"Sa-"

"Sakura!" Sasuke's coarse voice made her turn, only to see Juugo standing above her, the pattern of the cursemark spread across his skin.

She scrambled to her feet, aware that she has left Suigetsu defenceless.

She looked at him her eyes wide, before quickly glancing down to the water boy at her feet.

"Don't worry… I think I'll kill a woman today," He said deathly calm, Sakura's heat beat quickened instantaneously.

Sasuke shakily stood up, that was the first time Juugo had landed a hit on him. He wiped the blood from his mouth. And how that stung. He saw the pink haired girl with her arms out, defending the boy at her feet. He growled in annoyance.

"She doesn't understand…" He hissed.

If Juugo wanted a woman, he wouldn't harm Suigetsu.

He quickly glanced to the unconscious girl slumped at the base of the tree, Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the trail of blood trickling down the side of her head, mingling with her red hair.

He'll have to finish this quickly.

"Juugo," He hissed, activating his sharingan and appearing just behind the boy.

He sheathed his katana and looked at Sakura, who met his eyes. He couldn't help but notice the fear in hers though.

"Move." He hissed to her quickly.

"But Sui-"

"Sakura, move!"

"Rarggggggggggggggh!"

Sasuke barely had time to register anything that happened before he saw the girl flying to the left, Suigetsu shouting her name. Juugo slumped to the ground, the curse mark receeding.

The sickening crunch that quickly followed, however, couldn't help but make a subconscious shudder make its way up his spine.

He turned his gaze towards the girl laying at the base of a large boulder, facing away from them.

He couldn't feel her chakra anymore.

His eyes turned wide.

* * *

**Ah poor sakura eh? She gets kinda beaten up in this right xD **

**So whats gonna happen?**

**and oi, people what do you think will happen in the manga later on. Like, d'you think Sasuke will come back? live? die. Sakura will be with Naruto? **

**lovelove ^^ keep reviewing, it makes me happy in this time of revision.**


	12. The Risk

**-has no idea what to write here anymore-**

**Well this is shorter than the rest, sorry about that. Building suspense, ne? / the fact its like a filler xD**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o**

**The Risk**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

He didn't even hear Juugo's apologetic, sorrowful whispers, and he didn't see Suigetsu rise to his feet gingerly, locking his view on the other girl laying metres away.

He just saw her.

Lying on the floor, a deep, crimson puddle seeping out from beneath her.

"Sui…SUIGETSU, get Karin!"

"Hai!"

Each boy rushed off in a different direction, the ebony haired landing at the medical kunoichi's side. His eyes raked over her quickly, seeing various cuts or broken bones. He shook her should lightly, getting no response.

"Sakura," He hissed under his breath, sharingan activating.

Juugo's sad sobs filling the heavy silence.

He suddenly had a flashback of her ducking in front of that Bridge Builder when they were Genin, when one of those Enemy nin headed for him, all she was armed with was a kunai.

He did always wonder if she knew she was about to get torn to pieces.

And that's why he ran in front of her.

Cause if he didn't, she'd probably be a lot worse off than she was now.

Why do that? Risk your life for someone else when your chance of surviving was so little.

Oh the hypocrisy.

"**My legs just moved on their own." **

"**Teme?"**

The tingling sensation he could barely feel in his mind made a frown tug at the corner of his lips.

Her chakra, was so small.

As in it was dwindling and only with the sharingan could his see the ever so slight movement of her chest.

She's alive.

He couldn't help the sigh which escaped his lips.

He carefully turned her oven, onto her back.

His jaw tensed, when he saw the gash across the top of her head, reaching from her temple and into her hair, dying it a deep red colour.

**Fuck,**

His gaze trailed to the rock she had hit, and he eyed the red, violent slash of crimson dyed across it.

What do you do when your medic is critically injured and the other is unconscious?

Take her to the nearest village.

* * *

He sat on top of the 3rd's head, looking over Konoha, his home

The wind wisped past him, ruffling his blonde hair as he settled his head on his arms, atop his knees.

"Turned her back on Konoha eh, Sakura-chan?" He mumbled to himself.

The light taps on the rock beside him, made him glance lazily next him, seeing blue sandals.

She knelt down, albeit a way away from him, but beside him nonetheless.

"I-I I'm so so so s-s-sorry, Naruto-kun." The girl beside him said apologetically, her white eyes shining.

He watched the sorrow cross her face as she clasped her hands in front of her chest.

**Sakura-chan does that too…**

"So you miss her too, huh Hinata-chan?" He said, his eyes glancing back to the setting sun over Konoha.

She followed his gaze and briefly wondered where the girl was.

"Y-yes, I do," She said sadly, her eyes watering.

She had become close to Sakura in Naruto's absence in those couple of years, since she loved him ever so much and Sasuke was no longer there, they connected some-how.

Hinata slowly shuffled slightly closer to Naruto, and settled down beside him, her face burning at the close proximity.

"A-a-again I'm so so-sorry-,"

"I know," He turned to her, watching the liquid fall down her cheeks, "I shouldn't have yelled at you,"

"N-no, it's o-okay, you w-were ang-angry," She said quickly, her voice shaking. He shook his head slightly, his eyes downcast.

"Don't do that, Hinata-chan," He said, his eyes firmly locked on the ground below him, "I made you cry and everything,"

Hinata frowned at put her hand to her cheek lightly, gasping lightly at when she felt the dampness under her fingertips.

She hadn't even realised.

He laughed lightly.

"You didn't know you were crying either," He chuckled, his voice strangely empty.

"Naruto-kun…"

"I really miss them Hinata-chan," He sniffed, she then noticed the glossy glint to his eyes.

"O-oh Naruto-kun," She said quietly, he shuffled closer to her, and she felt the desperate need to wrap her arms around the boy.

But she didn't.

"W-what if they don't come back?"

"Then…" She swallowed the lump in her throat, "I-in the future, you c-could go find them."

Her heart sinking at her own words.

"N-no," He said, his voice breaking, her eyes widened, "Then I'll be as bad as teme."

Her heart ached for the boy.

"I miss them Hinata-chan!" He cried, the tears finally spilling from his eyes, his face contorted in pain.

It horrified her to see him like this.

And so she did the first thing that came to her.

She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and he immediately slumped into her small body, sobbing uncontrollably.

Her eyes softened and for once, she didn't blush because this wasn't about her, Naruto was crying his heart out to _her_.

He clasped a handful of her jacket, curling his fist into a ball and opening cried against her.

She unconsciously tightened his hold on him and lowered her head, resting her forehead on the top of his blonde hair.

He felt the wetness atop his head and gathered she was crying too and so his grip tightened on her too.

"S-shhhhh," She said gently, using her free to trace patterns in his hair like a mother would do to a child.

**Sakura-chan… **

**Sakura-chan, please be okay.**

They didn't know how long they sat there, but the sun had set long before they left.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama,"

"…"

"We need an answer."

"Danzo, I am Hokage, I will choose my actions carefully and not on what _you _suggest." The woman said dangerously calm, raising her amber eyes slowly.

"Of course, but I suggest-"

"I _know _what you'd suggest," She spat, her eyes narrowing, "And I shall do no such thing."

"Tsunade-sama," His voice cold and even, the deep frown tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Get out, Danzo." She ordered, slowly standing and motioning to the door.

He started to limp towards the door, before turning on his heel.

"I have been lenient this time, Tsuande. Next time, I assure you, will not be the same."

He walked out the door, closing it sharply behind him, making the bottle of Sake rattle in her drawer.

She sighed, "Shizune,"

"Hai?" The young woman said, who was standing at the side of the room.

"I bet you this will end badly."

Shizune sighed also, but then a hint of a smile played on her lips.

**That's reassuring, Tsunade-sama…**

"Sake?" The ebony haired woman asked, holding a small cup up.

"Please."

* * *

They had been jumping for at least a couple of hours, Juugo had been told to stay at camp and he had started to recognise the area, to his horror.

He looked down at the girl in his arms, her head lulling against his chest.

Her expression hadn't changed in the slightest since he had picked her up, no sense of life in her.

**Naruto's going to kill me. **

His eyes widened slightly in shock from the sudden, intrusive thought.

He suddenly became very aware of the clammy feel of the kunoichi's skin under his touch. He re-adjusted her slightly, one arm around his shoulder and one under her knees.

"Mmmfgh." She moaned slightly, making his eyes trail down her to her face. Her eyes were open slightly but it seemed she was dropping in and out of consciousness.

"Sasuke-kun?" She said dazed, her eyes drooping until they were closed.

He frowned, she was using the honorific on his name.

"Sakura," He said firmly, making her eyes flutter open and rest lazily on his face, "Stay awake."

"It's…hard though," Her voice dying at the end, he glanced down at her to see her eyes already closed and her breathing laboured once again.

**Damn it. **

"Suigetsu," He called back, "How's Karin?"

Suigetsu looked down at the girl in his arms, fully aware that the deep red stain on his shirt was getting bigger every time they touched another branch.

His jaw tensed and he found himself pulling the girl a little tighter.

Kami, if she was awake she would have throttled him by now.

"Not good," He replied, looking at the other boys back.

The silenced lapsed over them until Suigetsu spoke again.

"Oi Sasuke, where are we actually going?" Suigetsu asked, frowning.

The other boy glared at something in the distance.

"A village not too far from here, I used to know the people quite well."

"Okay…" He answered, until something clicked in his mind.

He shook his head in disbelief.

"Jeez Sasuke, this is risky even for you." Suigetsu spoke wearily, quickening his pace.

He didn't get a answer.

* * *

"Seems like your little brother has other things on his mind, Itachi." He snarled, a grin spreading across his face.

"This has become a problem." He said quietly, lifting the hat from his head slightly.

"Want me to get rid of the kunoichi?" Kisame chuckled, watching the team speed through the trees, from afar.

"No, she may be useful later." The Uchiha said airily, his eyes still set on his brother.

"If you say so, heh, Sasuke'll be pissed if you hurt his girlfriend."

Itachi turned to the man, his mangekyou activated.

"Do not speak of things you do not know," He said simply, his voice dripping with venom.

"Well it's obvious isn't it?"

"No, she is a medic."

Kisame nodded slowly in recognition.

"So your brother's using the girl?" Kisame asked, his eyes shining, "Nice."

"We leave now," Itachi said, turning away from his partner and walking off.

"What are you going to do about the girl then?" Kisame said, following the Uchiha.

"Use her."

* * *

"Why are we doing this, this is a chronic waste of my time." Neji said, his eyes darting between his Sensei and Lee.

"Oh Neji, you didn't heed Gai-sensei's advice! You should look youthful today!" Lee exclaimed, attempting to hug the boy, who merely back stepped, sending the spandex boy to the floor.

"I am not dressing formerly to have a _'picnic'_ in a park," He sneered, Gai frowned.

"It is a brilliant Team spirit building technique!" Gai said loudly, beaming and doing 'thumbs up'.

"And Gai-sensei said to look your best!" Lee said, puffing out his chest and re-adjusting his orange bow tie.

"This is one of the stupidest team building exercises I have ever encountered." Neji said bitterly.

"Everyone else has dressed appropriately, Neji!" He said, motioning to his and Lees identical matching green suits and giving a blinding smile.

Neji sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

**Let Kami-sama give me strength. **

"Tenten hasn't even attended." Neji said, raising his head resisting the ever common urge to roll his eyes or add some sort of remark.

Lee sprung up from the ground, tears at the corners of his eyes.

"That is correct! Maybe she is hurt! Or ill Gai-sensei!" He turned, to his teacher, his eyes wide.

"Neji, you should go look for Tenten-chan!" Gai said, "Or 600 laps around Konoha!"

"That's ridiculous." Neji said stoically.

"I shall go and find youthful Tenten! I bet she looks beautiful today, do you not think Sensei!" He said, tears streaming down his cheeks despite the love hearts in his eyes.

Neji had already left.

**o.o.o.o.o**

He sighed, he legs reluctantly walking towards Tenten's apartment building.

His thoughts still bitterly stuck on the 'training exercise' they had been forced into today.

He climbed steps and slowly knocked on her door.

"Hang on!" Came a voice from inside.

He sighed and waited, the door then suddenly flying open to reveal Tenten.

He smirked.

"You did not wear anything formal either?" He said to her, she blinked and looked down at herself, wearing her usual outfit.

Her head bobbed back up and she beamed.

"Nahhh," She said playfully, as he smirked and turned around.

She quickly followed him and was by his side.

"If I'm honest, I didn't think they were serious," She laughed nervously.

"One would think not." Neji said, shaking his head.

"So … they've dressed up?" Tenten said wearily. He looked at her before taking in a deep breath.

"Indeed."

"Oh dear lord." She muttered, she turned to him, her brown eyes showing her concern.

"Do you really think we have to turn up?" They both stopped, looking at each other, intrigued by this notion.

"Of course we do." Neji said finally, "They will know if we don't come back."

Tenten frowned and her shoulders slumped as they started walking again.

"I really don't want to be seen with them." She said sadly.

"I _was_ seen with them." He spat, Tenten laughed at the disgust in his voice.

"Are they really _that_ bad?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in disbelief.

He stopped and merely stared at her.

"Okay okay." She said, shaking her hands in front of her.

They were fast approaching the training grounds now, where Tenten could just about make out two very bright green blurs. She sighed defeated.

"Nejiiiiiiiiiiiii." She whined, "For Kami sake look at them," She said harshly, clearly dreading having to sit and each lunch with them.

Neji followed her gaze only to see Lee feeding a squirrel and Gai offering to hand feed Lee a piece of Origiri.

It was mutually decided there and then that Tenten was 'ill' and Neji had to take her to hospital hence the reason neither turned up.

* * *

**Okaaaaaaaay. **

**So opinions? **

**And also, i'm sorry ShikaTema ShikaIno or InoSai fans that i didnt add any of that in there. **

**I'll add abit later, i dont really like ino so cba to write about her :') **

**I will do it i swear ^^**


	13. Konoha

**I dont own Naruto.**

**o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o**

**Konoha.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

It was the middle of the night and the brisk, September air was biting at the Team's skin. Sasuke fought back a subconscious shudder as they vastly approached Konoha Gates.

What was he doing.

This was, he found out, the only place he could take two critically injured girls to be treated, as the rest of the villages in the area were small and didn't have hospitals.

Oh the bitter irony that he had to come back here; with Sakura of all people.

He hadn't even thought about how he was going to go about this. He turned his head up to the sky, the moon hanging brightly.

It was at least 12:00 at night.

"Sasuke, you sure this is safe," Suigetsu said looking at the other boy, the shadows of the trees dancing on his skin. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, not that I'm scared," He smirked toothily, "I mean, _for you_, Mr. Traitor."

"Well obviously not." Sasuke answered dully, stepping inside the gates, glancing around.

Suigetsu blanched, "And you don't care?" Sasuke tch'd.

"If I can leave when I was 13, I can leave now." He said quietly.

"Jeez, Sasuke you're so modest." He said rolling his eyes. A small moan from Karin brought their attention back to the injured girls.

"Follow me." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Not as if I have a choice," Suigetsu muttered under his breath.

Tsunade's eyes dropped as did her head but with a jolt she sat up right mumbling incoherently. She raked a hand over her face and let out a stifled yawn.

"Only 12?" She mumbled as she glanced up at the clock. She lazily shuffled the stacks of paperwork on her desk and vaguely wondered why she agreed to become Hokage.

She paused suddenly, hearing footsteps in corridor outside. Her brows knitted together.

"Shizune?" She called. The sound stopped and she slowly gathered chakra into her palm in suspicion.

The door swung open to reveal Sasuke Uchiha holding her apprentice. Tsunade flew to her feet making a beeline towards him. She started to speak, only to find the words didn't come out.

She shook her head angrily.

Suigetsu also stepped through the door, panting a little.

"Sasuke, what the hell…" His voice became quiet at the end, as he saw the Hokage standing there.

"You took us to the Hokage? Are you insane?" Suigetsu hissed under his breath. Sasuke stayed quiet.

"Uchiha, what the hell are you doing?" The woman spat, eyeing the unconscious girl in shock.

"She needs to be treated, as does Karin," He said cocking his head to the boy behind him.

"I can see that!" She snapped. She dragged her hand through her dirty blonde hair, taking in a deep breath.

"Bring them down, and you will tell me _everything._" She said, eyeing the boys menacingly. Sasuke nodded slowly, and Suigetsu suppressed a shudder as they each walked out the door.

* * *

Sakura vaguely became aware of some one's hushed voice. Her eyes twitched slightly and the talking ceased.

"Sakura, you awake?"

Her eyes fluttered open, only to be greeted with a blinding light and complete white all around her. She groaned loudly and sat up.

**Hospital. **

She attempted to rub her eyes only to find something confining her wrist, she blinked and dazed brought her eyes down to rest on her wrist.

Her wrist was tied to the bars of the headboard. Her eyes widened as she recalled all earlier events.

"S-sasuke? Suigetsu?" She called, her eyes flying around the room in a panic.

A hand landed on her head and she looked up to see a masked Jounin, tears pricked her eyes.

"My, aren't you in trouble." Kakashi murmured, his eye creasing into what she assumed was a fond smile.

**Surely, he wasn't that stupid, no… Sasuke.**

"What-"

"Sasuke along with that Suigetsu brought you and that other girl here, demanding you be treated," he chuckled.

Sakura's hand twitched and she cursed the chakra string tying her to her own hospital bed.

"Baka…" She said quietly, looking down at her sheets irritated.

Until a thought hit her, making her head snap back to her teacher.

"Wait… where are they now?"

"Incarcerated, maybe interrogated…" He must have seen the look on Sakura's face as his smile dropped.

"You know how much trouble you've got yourself into now." He said seriously, snapping shut the orange book, which had idly been hanging open in his hand.

"I know," She said looking down.

"Does Naruto know I'm here?" She asked dully, Kakashi shook his head.

"Don't tell him," She said looking up at him, completely serious. Kakashi's brows knit together and he sighed, ruffling her hair slightly, before heading to the door.

"I don't want to put ideas in your head," He paused, "But take care of yourself."

"Of course Kaka-sensei," She smiled brightly. They looked at each for a moment, an atmosphere of understanding hanging in the air between them and Sakura could safely say she had never had so much respect for her teacher.

He went to walk out the door, but paused as he was about to close it.

"Oh Sakura," He said airily, "Those chakra bonds? I hear only pure chakra have no effect on them…"

She gasped slightly, knowing what he was telling her.

"Interesting fact, ne?" He said, before closing the door. She laughed a little.

**Thank you Kakashi-sensei…**

**

* * *

**

"Sasuke, you idiot!" Suigetsu snapped, the wall between them muffling their voices a little.

"Hn," He replied, obviously not bothered by the fact they were both in prison as wanted criminals.

"What are we doing to do!"

"Hn,"

"WOULD YOU GIVE ME A PROPER ANSWER."

"Hey," Sasuke looked up to the familiar voice, "Keep it down… Sasuke?"

He looked up to see the Nara boy standing there, the usual bored expression on his face, standing on the other side of the iron bars wearing his Chunin vest.

"Nara," He said in recognition before closing his eyes once again.

"They finally caught you huh?" The other boy drawled, a small smirk playing on his face.

He opened his eyes, "Hardly."

"So you came back?" He voice dropped, all serious now.

He stayed silent, heavy footsteps approached.

"Ibiki-san."

"Leave the interrogating to me, kid. Go find a rattle to play with or something. Dismissed."

Shikamaru nodded, glanced back at Sasuke before leaving.

"Now that the reunions over with, let's play shall we?" Ibiki snarled, a twisted grin breaking out on to his face.

"Sasuke what's the interrogation like here?" Suigetsu asked, sitting back against the wall of his cell.

"We'll see." He replied.

"Heh, that's what I like to hear." Suigetsu snickered.

* * *

"Pah, child's play."

Suigetsu skipped, humming as he went past Sasuke's cell, Ibiki shouting after him before liquidising into loops into his own cell. Ibiki stood there, a vein pulsating on his forehead.

"WOULD YOU QUIT DOING THAT." He yelled, some dust from the ceiling floated to the floor. Suigetsu blinked before dusting off his hair quickly, and carrying on humming. The interrogator's fingers twitched at his sides.

"Sasuke, you're village is pathetic." Suigetsu said boredly, tipping his cup upside down, checking for any of its contents.

"You may not want to be saying such things in your situation, you traitorous mist nin."

"Excuse me?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Hn."

"And you Uchiha, you may be a Konoha shinobi-"

"I am no longer of that status," Sasuke said calmly, opening his eyes to glower at the man.

"Oh I know," Ibiki snarled, a grin contorting the many scars on his face, "I was merely saying-"

"TEME!"

Sasuke's eyes shot the direction in which the shrill yell came from his sharingan activating immediately. His nails dug into the soft ground beneath him, his fist clenching.

_**Naruto…**_

"NARUTO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE?" Ibiki yelled, his voice rattling through the hollow corridors.

All Sasuke saw was the occasional flash of yellow or an orange sleeve appear before being forced back by Ibiki.

"The hell…" Suigetsu muttered, liquidising and slipping through the metal bars. He blinked and somewhat wondered why he hadn't done that earlier to actually escape.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"What the hell." Suigetsu said, cocking his head to the side watching the struggling boy.

Ibiki turned.

"HEY." He yelled, lunging for Suigetsu, whom quickly side stepped him and ran off down the corridor. Ibiki followed.

Leaving Naruto unattended.

**Kami **

"Sasuke?" The boy asked, walking up to his cell, resting his forehead against the metal railings.

Sasuke didn't look at him and stayed silent.

"Where's Sakura-chan?"

Admittedly, that was not the first question he expected the boy to ask. He raised his eyes to him, sharingan flashing which made Naruto break out into a boyish grin.

Again, not quite the reaction he was asking for.

"Hospital." He answered simply.

Naruto's eyes darkened as his grip on the bars tightened.

"I can't believe you Teme," He said, his voice barely audible, "You actually kidnapped her?"

Sasuke stood and walked a little closer to the bars.

"Did you really kidnap her Sasuke?" Naruto asked, rather sincerely, probably worried of what he was going to hear.

Sasuke stared at him a while, watching him as the boy grew more and more irritated.

"Yes."

Naruto eyes flashed red for a couple of seconds before his hand came through the bars and grabbed a fistful of Sasuke's black shirt, slamming him into the bars. Sasuke smirked slightly.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, SASUKE? FIRST YOU TAKE SAKURA-CHAN, THEN BRING HER BACK HERE, ALL BEATEN UP?" He yelled, his knuckles turning white. Sasuke looked down and simply slapped Naruto's hand away from his shirt.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked, quieter, when Sasuke stepped back in his cell. He raised his head and looked at his former team-mate.

"What."

"Hurt her" He shrugged, his eyes falling downcast on the floor.

"Hn." He looked up at the boy smirking, his sharingan flashing. "Because I wanted to."

Naruto was just about to rip those metal bars apart and slaughter Sasuke when Ibiki slammed into him, his cerulean eyes deciding whether or not he had just seen a boy turn into water a slip back into the cell next to Sasuke.

He was knocked off his feet but then roughly picked up by the collar by the huge man.

"Uzamaki if you know what's good for you, you'll be gone before I count to three."

"One." He dropped him.

Naruto stared at him for a while before looking back at Sasuke. The young Uchiha felt the boys eyes on his but refused to look at him, resting his gaze firmly on the floor.

"Two."

"Alright I'm going jeez," Naruto muttered, he took one more look at Sasuke, the disappointment lingering in his eyes and walked off with-out another word. Ibiki sighed.

"Well that was a bit heavy." Suigetsu said airily, "Did you and your boyfriend break up Sasu-kun."

He glared.

Suigetsu shut up.

"Why'd you say you kidnapped her?"

…

"Sasuke?"

…

"Talk. To. Me."

"…Hn."

"You're so immature."

"Suigetsu, just shut. Up." He spat.

"…Baby."

Dear lord, give him strength.

* * *

"Sakura Haruno, you are free to go after your injuries have healed." Tsunade said, noting everything down on a small clipboard at the end of her head.

Sakura frowned.

"No punishment?" She asked, wearily. Tsunade glanced at her.

"Why would you? Sasuke kidnapped you and made you take off your headband so you wouldn't be recognised by anyone else." Tsunade said, her eyes locked on Sakura.

Sakura took in a sharp, intake of breath and her eyes flew wide open. She shook her head a little.

"Wha-"

"That's what Sasuke told us." Tsunade said slowly, lowering the clipboard. She narrowed her pale eyes. Sakura didn't meet her gaze.

"Unless… he lied. In that case he'd be in more trouble than you would." Tsunade said edgily. Sakura looked up, biting her gum on the side of mouth in worry. She clenched the sheet underneath her.

Sasuke…

"Well?"

"I-its true."

"He took you?"

"Hai." Her voice wavering.

"Well in that case, you're free to go." Tsunade said lightly, taking off the chakra binds from Sakura's wrists.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura asked quietly, "Where is Karin?"

"The red head?" She blinked, "In a room opposite here actually."

"Well I was wondering if it would be okay, if became her Nurse." Sakura said warily looking up at her mentor.

Tsunade stared at her for a while, and sighed.

"No."

"Bu-"

"Sakura." Her harsh, clipped tone silenced the kunoichi instantly, "She is criminal who is heard to have worked for Orochimaru."

Sakura stayed quiet her eyes glued to her hands in her lap.

"Please, Tsunade-sama," She bit out, "I've learned to …_care _for her, please let me nurse her."

Sakura bit back the lie into her mouth, God, it hurt to eve say she liked the girl.

Annoying, obnoxious, slutty-

"Fine, but Sakura, don't trust people so easily okay?" Tsunade frowned and pulled Sakura's chin up to look at her. "Are you listening?"

"Hai, Shishou."

Tsunade sighed, taking her hand away from the girl. She rubbed her temple and walked towards the door.

"Sakura Haruno you shall nurse Karin yaddah yaddah yaddah…" She said boredly, waving her hand around for emphasis. Sakura smiled and nodded. The Hokage left slowly, and Sakura was sure she heard her muttering something about Stockholm syndrome.

She shook her head and quickly got changed into her usual ninja garb and dashed out the door, ignoring the way her head throbbed at the sudden movement.

She quickly opened the door exactly opposite to her, her heart beating at an unusually fast pace. She took a deep shuddering breath in and put on her business mask.

She walked in only to see a elderly woman mopping a stain on the ceiling.

"Uh…"

"THIS SPECK HAS BEEN DRIVING ME INSANE."

Sakura sweat dropped and jogged over to the little old lady standing on her bed. She carefully pulled her back down and got her lay back.

"I thought I told you about you're back, Minayo-san." Sakura tutted, crossing her arms at the woman. Minayo huffed, turning her head to the side.

"Minayo-san." Sakura said warningly.

"Okay okay! Just get some-one to get the stain off the ceiling!" She yelped, throwing her arms around in the air only to hear a crack. She shuddered and put her hands to her back.

"Oh me aching back."

Sakura sighed and quickly placed her hands on the woman's collar bone and one on the small of her back. She pushed, causing the bones to click and crack.

"There." Sakura said simply, "Now please, try to relax and rest."

"Okay but-"

"And I will call some-one about the stain on the ceiling okay?" Sakura smiled. The little woman looked at her for a while before breaking out into a toothless grin.

"I always liked you."

"Goodbye Minayo-san," Sakura said politely before quickly heading out the door. She closed it quickly and slumped against it.

Too many distractions.

She looked to her left, seeing the other door opposite her room.

She opened the door to see Karin sitting on the bed biting her nails.

"Karin, I am your Nurse." She said seriously, walking towards the other girl.

The redhead looked at her, her eyes narrowing.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" She asked immediately, eying the 'Nurse'.

"Prison." Sakura answered slowly, checking the chart hanging at the end of her bed. Her eyes darting around the data listed, not really taking anything in.

"You're a really bad actor." Karin said airily, slumping back on her bed, closing her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura said, glancing up at the other girl, shaking her head slightly.

"Oh please, I know exactly what you're doing."

"I'm being you're Nurse." Sakura said simply, placing the chart down and looking seriously at the redhead. Karin opened her eyes, looking blankly at the girl for a while before smirking and adjusting her glasses.

"So what, you volunteered to be my Nurse?" She said, smirking at the girl knowingly. Sakura blanched slightly, turning her to the side as she walked towards the bed.

"Perhaps." She said stubbornly, refusing to look at her as she leant down to look at the chakra binds on her wrists.

"Ha, and why was that? Its not like we get along" She said, laughing slightly, waving her hand in front of her face as best she could, irritating the pink haired kunoichi more so.

"Karin just shut up. I was," She sighed, "Worried about you." She said molding medical chakra into her hand and slicing the binds off.

"My, your acting gets worse and worse." She said cattily, rubbing her wrists a little.

Sakura hung her head slightly knowing the other girl spoke the truth, she lifted her head slowly, her green eyes hard. Karin titled her head to the smile, a smile tugging at her lips, obviously thoroughly enjoying this.

"Sasuke will come to find you, as he _needs _you-"

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that," Karin smiled, "Can you repeat that?"

Sakura stared at the girl, her teeth grinding. Karin chuckled and leaned forward, still smiling at her.

"Go on, what were you saying?" She said simply, her head resting in the palm of her hand.

"I said… he needs you" She bit out, her hands twitching at her sides, Karin smirked triumphantly "So he'll come to find you…"

Karin's smile dropped, as her mind whirred, finally realising where this was going. She let out a livid growl from somewhere in her throat.

"He's mine, not yours." Karin spat, swinging her legs off the bed to walk over to the kunoichi.

Sakura didn't flinch even when Karin came so close they were nose to nose. Their eyes clashed, Sakura refusing to back down.

They were so close; Sakura could feel Karin's breath tickling her cheeks.

"I've let him go too many times and I'm not letting him go to someone like you" Sakura whispered harshly, her gaze still locked on Karin. Karin's eyes narrowed into an icy glare and Sakura briefly felt her chakra spike.

Karin slowly closed her eyes and Sakura didn't even comprehend the speed in which she saw something flying towards her face.

She just felt the sharp sting of the slap after wards.

She turned her head back to face Karin after the slap had forcibly snapped her head to the side. She looked at her, ignoring the watering of her eyes from the sting. She blinked though when she saw the strange extra glisten in Karin's deep red eyes. Her eyes went a little wider as she stared but Karin quickly turned away, looking towards the window.

Sakura turned to see a silhouette behind the glass, the moonlight still causing a thick shadow over the entire body of the person. The sun was only just peeking over the horizon.

She didn't even need to ask or look who it was.

"Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

**Well, disappointing chapter? yeah i know |: **

**I think the Itachi chase will begin after this.**

**Its just whether or not Sakura will be attending... ;D**

**So whatcha think of the story so far? **

**i promise to all those Sakura fans, she WILL get her moment, believeeeeeee me. **

**well lovelove. Exams are being a bitch at the moment so relatively slow updates kaY?**


	14. Not So Bad

_Yo -kakashi hand wave- _

_Hereeeeeeeeeeeeeees 12._

**_Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto, Obviously. Would i be here if i did?_**

_Yeah i understand this story is moving along kinda slowly, but i think its cause all my main ideas happen after the Itachi confuffle._

_&i dont want to jump into it._

_Well, happy reading :D_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Not So Bad**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

The window slowly slid open, revealing a pale, blue haired boy, crouching dangerously on a flower pot outside the window.

Sakura and Karin blanched and sweat dropped.

"Suigetsu?" Sakura muttered, somewhat bewildered. She could have sworn she felt his chakra…

"Yo." He waved slightly, his eyes darting around the room curiously.

"Suigetsu move, go secure the gates."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat, the voice sending a shiver racking its way up her spine. She turned slowly to see Sasuke Uchiha standing a few feet behind her, sharingan activated. The red contrasting significantly with the darkness of the room around him. He hadn't known him her whole life, she probably would have been

"You broke out…" Sakura whispered, trying to get her head around it. She shook her head slightly, her mind a mess.

"Hn." He said simply, glancing at her.

"You'll never be allowed back," She said quietly, raising her eyes to him. He couldn't help but notice the quiver in her voice, as her hand subconsciously rose to her chest, a habit of hers.

"I wasn't intending on doing so in the first place." He said calmly, walking past her.

Her eyes closed as she felt a dull pain erupt in her chest and she shook her head more so.

"You don't mean that." She turned, her green eyes searching his for some sign of a lie. His eyes narrowed before he smirked and turned away.

"Still as naïve as before, Suigetsu take Karin with you."

"Hai."

"Stop it," She snapped, her voice breaking. He turned to look at her amused, "Don't go,"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as déjà vu started overwhelm him. She didn't have time to blink before she felt his breath on her neck. His attention was quickly bought to the pink/purple bruise _that he had caused_ on the nape of her neck. He eyed the bruise carefully, his brows knitting together slightly before tutting and turning his head to the side, not known to the girl.

She swiftly turned to see him lowering his hand, away from the pressure point on her neck.

"You're not doing that to me again," She whispered, stepping away from him… and in the way of the window.

The sudden sound of footsteps outside the door made her breath catch in her throat. They echoed for a while directly outside the room. Sasuke and Sakura both looked towards the door way, seeing a shadow of someone through the cloudy glass in the door. Sasuke stood completely silently, watching the shadow move towards the door. His hand moved towards his katana, where as Sakura's eyes stayed glued to the door, her heart beating against her rib cage in fear for Sasuke.

The door handle rattled and Sakura let out a sharp, hushed gasp and Sasuke fully unsheathed his Katana, scowling at whomever was about to enter.

"Sasuke," Sakura muttered worriedly, her eyes flitting between the boy and the door.

"Aah, 107…" A small voice came from outside the door, muffled slightly. The rattling on the handle stopped and the shadow disappeared from view.

Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and Sasuke sheathed his katana, sighing slightly. She turned back to him, situating herself more in front of the window.

"Don't go."

"Sakura." He said warningly, the tomoe in his Sharingan spinning rapidly. "Move."

"No," She said shaking her head, determination in her eyes.

"Move," He spat, "Before I make you."

"I'll come with you." She said, suddenly, panicked. Her eyes seem to widen at her own words. Sasuke stared at the girl.

"Are you aware of what you're implying." He said… rather than asked. Uchiha's don't ask questions, they want answers.

She lowered her head, the images of her friends and family flashing through her head. She took a deep shuddering breath in, as an image of Naruto alone made its self known in her mind. She willed the tears not to build in her eyes as she looked up.

"Hai." Her voice was wavey and uncertain, anyone could hear that.

A kunai zipped past her, grazing her cheek and embedding itself in the wall behind her. Her apple green eyes widened and locked on to the boy she once knew in front of her.

Something dropped to the floor. Sakura placed her hand on top of her head and looked down, only to see her Headband laying at her feet, half under the chair. She turned to glance at the kunai quickly before placing her hand over her cheek, feeling the blood on her skin.

"S-sasuke?"

The Uchiha unsheathed his Katana, making the girl step back, dropping into a defensive stance. He wouldn't kill her, would he? Instead, with a mere flick of the wrist, one of the IV drip standing idly near the door and a chair cushion was sliced. The metal pole of the IV drip was sent clanging to the ground and the sponge from the cushion of the chair spreading onto the floor in little pieces.

Sakura was confused but took a few, unsteady steps back as the boy neared her.

"What are you doing?" She said uncertainly, confusing sort of overwhelming the fear she felt moments ago.

"Hit me."

"What!" She yelped, her mouth hanging open slightly. He moved closer.

"Hit _me._"

"W-why-,"

"Show me your training hasn't been completely useless." He said snidely, smirking as he stepped back from the girl. Her eyes flashed, all previous sadness and fear gone.

"How dare you," She seethed, her fist clenching at her side.

"Hit me."

"Sasuke-" She said still warily, yet irritated. She crossed her arms.

"Sakura, hit me," He hissed, she breathed out deeply, her fingers twitching at her sides.

"Weak."

That was all she need. She raised a small, chakra infused fist and swing it towards Sasuke. It came inches to his face before he ducked, causing her fist to collide with the wall, leaving a crack weaving its way across the paintwork. A picture frame fell to the floor, breaking into pieces.

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw lights being flickered on in the hall ways, disgruntled voices erupting from the rooms through the window in the door.

"Sasuke," She turned to see him half way out the window. She gasped, staring at him.

"Now would be the time to leave." He said stoically, as he disappeared from sight. Something in Sakura's chest lightened as she nimbly jumped out of the window after him.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Sakkkkkkkkkkurrrrrrrraaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Naruto bounded down the hospital corridors, his footsteps echoing off the walls. He finally got to see her again. He laughed happily, and swung around the corner of one of the corridors, heading in the direction one of the night nurses had sent him.

He came to the right corridor, looking around slightly.

"Hmm where is it?" He asked himself, slightly confused, stroking a metaphorical beard.

"This one?" He swung a door open, "Sakura-ch-OW."

A mop came into contact with his face.

"ROBBER! RAPIST! MURDERER!" The little old woman yelped, each time hitting him over the head with the damp mop. Naruto shielded his head and shrieked like a little girl.

"No no no! Stop it!" He said as he covered his head and attempted to dodge the scarily accurate hits.

"HELP SOMEONE!"

"NO, I just got the wrong room! I'm looking for my friend," He said quickly, waving his hands in front of him. He laughed nervously as the woman lowered the weapon and stared at him critically.

"Really," He laughed albeit nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Bye!"

He scurried out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Geeeeeeeeez." He sighed, as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He stood up straight and wearily walked towards the next door. Hit bit his quivering lower lip and blinked back the fearful tears in eyes.

"Suck it up, Naruto!" He said loudly as he slapped him-self around the face.

He could hear people quietly talking on the other side of the door. He frowned and titled his head to the side.

**Who would Sakura-chan be talking to? **

He placed his hand on the door handle and the voices inside immediately hushed, the silence falling thick. He blinked, vaguely thinking it was strange. The blonde tried to pull down the door handle, only for it to stop half way.

Locked?

He rattled it a bit more, trying to open the door.

His eyes glanced at the number hanging just below the window.

"Aah, 107…" He took his hand off the handle. He laughed again, "Wrong door," He said as he walked off.

He skipped across the hall, coming to the opposite door and cleverly looking at the number before he tried to get in this time.

**109!**

He grinned and swung open the door.

"Sakura-chan!" He beamed as he bounded into the room, only to be greeted by silence and an empty room.

He frowned as his cerulean blue eyes glanced around the room, noting the unmade bed. He walked around the room slowly, his panic slowly rising.

He jogged to the adjoining bathroom, opening the door quickly and finding no Sakura.

Actually it was probably best if she wasn't in there and he had just barged in…

He looked around once again before leaping out the door and running at full speed back to the Hokage's office.

".Paperwork." Tsunade groaned as she eyed the eye level high stacks of paper on her desk.

"Yknow what," She cleared a space on her desk, pushing the stacks aside, "The Uchiha can wait."

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune warned, "The paperwork about Sasuke Uchiha's punishment needs to be done."

"Shizune, give me a break here." She said wearily, looking up with bags under her eyes. "I beg you."

Shizune sighed and Tonton squealed his disparagement.

"I'm getting too old for this." She said, defeatedly getting a single sheet of paper off the top the pile and slowly signing and filling it in.

"That Uchiha is far too much work," She muttered bitterly, violently signing various pieces of paper.

"BAA-CHAN!"

The door nearly broke off its hinges, especially after its last encounter with Sakura. The blonde ran into the room.

"Naruto?" Tsunade said, shocked she glanced to the clock, "It's five in the morning!"

"Where's Sakura-chan!" He said worriedly, she looked at him and sighed.

"Calm down, she's resumed her duties as a Nurse. She's around here somewhere."

Naruto sighed and laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Had me worried for a little while, hehehe." He chuckled, she yawned tiredly and waved him off.

"She's actually Nursing Karin," She said boredly, looking at the blonde.

"Isnt that the one on Sasuke's team?" Naruto said, confused.

"Hai, now be a dear and run alon-"

A loud bang rattled the room, making Tonton squeal and Tsuande stand up suddenly.

"What the hell was that!" The Hokage said, her eyes darting between Shizune and Naruto, who was shielding his head.

All of a sudden, three knocks sounded on the door and a young nurse burst in, panting heavily.

"Nanami, what's happened?" Tsuande said, to the brunette nurse whom had just entered.

"Tsunade-sama," She bowed quickly before standing, "Something's happened in room 107."

All eyes rested on the young Nurse before Naruto's flitted back to Tsunade.

"That's Karin's room." Said the stunned woman, her eyes narrowed dangerously where as Naruto's widened considerably.

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto was out the door in a flash. He ran down the corridor as fast as he could, dodging past various patients and nurses gathering in the hall ways. He came to door 107, realising that had been the one he was at previously.

The locked one.

He kicked it open, and burst in.

Tsunade was also quickly making her way down the corridor, Shizune following her clasping Tonton tightly.

"Naruto! Would you slow-"

She stepped inside the room to find the boy standing motionless just in front of the doorway. Her amber eyes glanced around the room, eyes widening.

"Kami-sama," She muttered, noticing the huge crater in the wall. Her eyes dragged around the room noticing the cut IV drip and massacred chair.

Also the fact no-one was in the room.

Naruto stared at the open window, the curtains billowing in and out in the wind. His eyes saddened.

"Hokage-sama!"

Tsuande turned quickly to see Ibiki standing in the door way, she knew what he was going to tell her.

"The Uchiha and the other one from his team has escaped."

Tsunade closed her eyes, letting out a deep angered breath as she linked the two together.

"Ibiki inform Kakashi, Sakura Haruno is once again missing and presumed kidnapped." She bit out as she turned to look again around the room.

"Hai,"

Naruto looked dully around the room.

"Maybe it wasn't Sasuke this time?" He added, sadly, not exactly sounding very convincing.

"Of course it was Naruto!" Tsuande spat, she had put up with enough of his naivity, "See this?"

She stalked over to the kunai embedded in the wall, she roughly pulled it out and walked back over to Naruto, thrusting it in front of his face.

He eyed it carefully, noticing the deep red substance on the end.

"Is that…-"He said quietly, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, you idiot of course it is!" She yelled, her voice shaking the room, "Tonton!"

The pig jumped from Shizune's arms and ran at the Hokage.

The woman placed the kunai in front of his nose and allowed the pig to sniff it, her eyes cold.

He squealed and looked down sadly. Naruto's eyes widened and probably for the first time, his mind actually started to think what had happened here.

"So…"

"Sasuke, broke out of prison, came to get his other team mate and kidnapped Sakura aswell."

Tsunade sighed sadly and slumped down on the bed.

Naruto merely stood there, his eyes wide as they once again scanned around the room looking at things in a new light.

"I can't promise that I won't kill him, if he ever comes back here Naruto." Tsunade said darkly, her bangs covering her eyes.

"I know." He uttered quietly, the venom barely concealed in his own voice.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

As they bounded out the gates and into the thick mess of trees surrounding the town, Sakura couldn't slow her heart beating violently inside her chest. Her eyes set downcast, as the thoughts whirled around her head. Her hair whipped around her face, now not held in place by her headband.

She was officially a traitor.

She had left her own village to join the ranks of S rank criminals.

She took a deep shuddering breath in, the adrenaline of what she had just done wearing off bitterly. The fear crept up her spine and rest somewhere deep within her chest… she may never see her friends of family again.

What about when they found out? Would they hate her?

She could almost hear their voices in her ears.

"_You've gone too far, forehead…"_

"_Sa-sakura-chan… I thought you were better than that…"_

"_SAKURA-CHAN!"_

She closed her eyes at the thought of Naruto and how crushed he'll be. She felt the guilt sweep over her in a cold wave. He didn't have anyone anymore.

The girl couldn't help glancing behind her, seeing her home getting further and further away.

"If didn't want to come, you should have stayed." Sasuke's voice penetrated her silence. She glanced at the boy beside her, her eyes dropping sadly to the branches once again as she thought back to what had previously happened.

"Why did you cut off my headband?" She said coldly, meeting his eyes. He scowled at her.

"Why? So you could just walk back in when-ever you want to?" He spat. She looked away from him.

"No!" She spat back, "So I don't seem a complete traitor-" She stopped before she said anymore.

"Something you want to add to that?" He said darkly, looking at her. She looked away.

"Like you." She muttered, her green eyes boring a hole into the place where her feet would touch the branch occasionally.

"Hn, I don't understand your motives of coming." He said blankly, looking ahead of him once again.

"How could you say that?" She said, her voice raising, staring at the boy.

"What could you possibly gain from this." He said. He wasn't asking.

They continued jumping for a while in complete silence, the sun finally rising around them.

"I'll … bring you back." She said meekly, holding her head up high in a new found confidence. Sasuke scoffed at the girl, looking at her, a smirk gracing his features.

"You really think I'll be let back now?" He said, smirking at her with some sort of sadistic amusement. She stared him.

"I'll…"

"Talk to Tsunade?" He slowly finished for her, "You think she'll let you back?" He added snidely.

Sakura fell silent, her head hanging low before another thought hit her.

"Why did you tell them you kidnapped me!" She yelled, her teeth grinding together, "Do you realise how much trouble you'll be in now?"

He looked at her stoically out of the corner of his eye, bordering sign language sarcasm.

"Hn."

"Or were you just adding to your bad boy reputation?" She asked angrily, glaring at him.

He didn't even answer her that time, merely carrying on and ignoring the ranting girl.

"That's it isn't it? Fucking hell Sasuke, don't be so pathetic-"

"Sakura." He said coldly, "Stop."

She stared at him, who was he to order her around?

He turned to glare at her, his sharingan flashing.

"You left, it was your own choice, you can't have it both ways," He spat, the venom dripping from his voice. She gasped sadly as she left the words hit her.

The sad thing was… it was true.

She was taking her anger out on him.

They continued in silence after that.

**Annoying girl, like she understands…**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Jeez, he's taking their time," Suigetsu sighed, a couple miles from the village.

Him, Karin and Juugo were sitting on the grass waiting anxiously for Sasuke to get back. Karin stretched back, her top riding up slightly. Suigetsu blinked.

**Must. Tear. Eyes. Away.**

"BAKA!" She squealed, as she smacked him around the head… she didn't pull her top down though.

"Suigetsu, you're drooling." Juugo added, looking at the boy strangely.

Suigetsu blinked once again and wiped the drool from his mouth. He slowly looked at Karin whom had her eyes closed and arms crossed.

"PERVERT!" She shrieked, kicking him upside the head. She pulled her top down so it was no longer exposing the majority of her stomach.

He flew a few feet away, landing on the dirty ground.

**Hmm Karin… sexy?**

He shuddered.

**Surely not… But what's underneath the shirt.**

His eyes widened and he slapped himself round the face twice.

**STOP. THIS IS KARIN. **

**Karin… has short shorts… why did I never notice that before…**

**WHAT THE FUCK. STOP. NOW. **

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING BACK HERE?"

Karin's scream broke him from his … musings. He sat up only to see Sakura standing beside Sasuke.

**Pinkie's not as curvy as Karin…**

**FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI-SAMA.**

"Suigetsu!" Sakura said happily, waving to him. He smirked back toothily and offered a short wave.

**Sure is cute though.**

"Suigetsu, come on. We're going." Sasuke said, "Karin, is Itachi still in Wave Country?"

"Hai." She answered after a couple of seconds.

Without a second word, they all jumped back into the trees and started towards Wave.

Sakura stayed beside Suigetsu quietly. He glanced at her curiously.

"So how come you're back?" He said lighty, taking a sip from his cup and looking at the pink haired kunoichi. He received a mere shrug in response.

"Did Sasuke make you?" He asked wearily, slightly confused. She smiled slightly before looking at him.

"No," She answered simply, "Here on my own accord" She answered, laughing a little ruefully.

He looked at her for a moment and happily slung an arm around her shoulder making her eyes widen in surprise for a few moments. He laughed a little and leaned in towards her. She blushed a little as he came ridiculously close to her face.

"Welcome to the team~" He said happily, actually smiling at her, he winked, "Pinkie."

She chose to ignore the name for the time being.

"So this is my life now, huh?" She said quietly to her-self, Suigetsu's arm still around her shoulder. He blinked, looking at her slightly.

"What?"

"Oh nothing nothing," Said Sakura, laughing slightly, she elbowed him in the ribs making him cringe away from her whimpering still jumping.

"I thought I told you not to call me Pinkie!" She seethed, holding up a fist to his face. He chuckled.

"Okay…_Pinkie._"

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Kakashi, you are to go retrieve Sakura Haruno-"

"Respectedly," He started slowly, "I don't think it's necessary."

The woman eyes highered from her desk for a few moments, resting upon the man in front of her. She narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"What?" She said darkly. Kakashi merely stood there in front of the seething woman.

"Well, I don't think she's in any actual danger."

The Hokage rose immediately, slamming her palms on the desk, her teeth bared.

**She looks like a ravenous beast.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IN NO DANGER."

"Allow me to explain," Kakashi drawled, "When I observed them, although Sasuke did slam her against the tree."

"Exa-"

"He planned it."

Tsunade looked at him as if he were insane.

"Isnt that worse!"

"No, I mean he planned on the tree where he slam her into it. He picked the part with the least branches and abrasions."

Tsunade sat down slowly, taking in the information.

"Well that's what it looked like to me," He added blankly. Tsunade sighed as she looked at the man, lacing her hands together.

"Anything else, you've observed Kakashi."

"Indeed, but I don't want to trouble you."

"Don't give me that, you lazy man, I have time."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

They had taken to foot a while ago, walking along the dirt paths. Sasuke still lead ahead with Karin attached to his side, where as Suigetsu hung back walking together with Juugo at the back.

She had loved Juugo's company, but since the incident she couldn't help but feel a little weary around him despite how she felt guilty because she knew he couldn't help it.

"And yeah, it's like-"

"Suigetsu hang on," She said, cutting him off and turning around, walking backwards. Juugo slowly looked at her before averting his gaze from her.

"You don't need to feel guilty, Juugo." She said simply, smiling at him. He looked at her slowly, before scowling slightly.

"How can you say that?" He said, looking down at the ground. Sakura sighed but brightened up, lifting a finger up.

"Hey Juugo, do you want me to start healing you soon?"

He snapped his head up, his eyes wide.

"What?" He said, stunned. Suigetsu nudged her.

"What are you talking about?" He muttered to her, she ignored him. Sakura beamed at him.

"Yeah, I've been researching the curse mark for about three years now," She beamed at him, her green eyes glinting. Juugo stared at her, still in shock.

"You'd do that?" He asked uncertainly. She laughed a little.

"Of course! We can do it when we stop in the evenings for a while," She finished happily. He smiled sincerely at her.

"Thank you Sakura-chan,"

She nodded gleefully and turned back around to Suigetsu and smiled.

"What were you saying?"

Suigetsu stared at her a moment before frowning at her. Her smile faultered slightly as she watched his expression.

"What?" She asked, unsure.

"Can you really do that?" He asked, curious. She bit her lip slightly, looking rather thoughtful before looking back at him, nodding vigorously.

"I think so!"

"Wow, you amaze me and scare me all at the same time, Pinkie."

"Gee, Suigetsu I don't know whether to be offended or flattered." Sakura sweat dropped. He winked.

"Good," He chuckled.

Sakura looked away from his quickly as she felt the heat gather behind her ears. She had come to realise that Suigetsu really was rather charming sometimes.

Okay, he was a pervert.

And okay, he's a complete idiot.

But as she turned to look at him, the boy smirking toothily at her, she couldn't help the feeling gathering tightly in her chest.

He was kinda like a mix of Naruto and Sasuke sorta.

And maybe a hint of Kakashi for good measure.

She mused.

The way he smirked reminded oh so much of Sasuke yet his … rather more than occasional perverted tendencies made her think of Kakashi and Naruto, and this somewhat comforted her… in a strange sort of way.

"Yo, Pinkie, come back to me,~" Suigetsu said in a sing song voice waving a hand in front of her face, and finally slapping her on the forehead. She blinked and flinched slightly before turning on him.

"Why do that," She asked bluntly, the deadly aura slowly accumulating around her. He waved both his hands in front of him, trying not to further infuriate the girl.

"If I hadn't, you would have walked into a tree or something!"

She looked at him for a moment, her eyes narrow, "Whatever." She sighed.

She glanced around more-so , "But there aren't any trees around," She muttered irritated.

Her green eyes caught something off in the distance and she tilted her head to get a better look. The girl put a hand up to her eyes, shielding her view from the sun's glare and squinted her eyes. She gasped excitedly before running up to Sasuke, leaving Suigetsu in dust. He sweat dropped.

"Tch"

"Sasuke, look!" She said excitedly, her green eyes wide as she, basically, leapt onto his arm, trying to draw his attention to the bridge merely feet away from them.

Karin shrieked and pushed her glasses up her nose, her fists clenching at her side.

"UH, little bitch get off Sasuke-kunnnnn!"

"Sasuke look, look!" Sakura squealed like an excited child.

Sasuke peered down at the girl latched onto him and finally looked over to the sign post dug into the ground just before the first white, paved stones of the bridge.

_**The Naruto Bridge**_  
_**Uniting us finally.**_

Sasuke smirked as he looked over the bridge and the signpost once more, before realising his mistake and slipping back into his usual stoic façade.

"Hn, Sakura get off," He muttered, raising his arm slightly in an attempt to make the girl release his arm.

She pouted slightly but gave him a knowing look as she let go of his arm and as they crossed the bridge. In fact, she didn't stop staring at him the whole time as they walked along. He kept his eyes closed and tried profusely to ignore the girl boring holes into his head with her apple green eyes.

"It's the Naruto Bridge, Sasuke," She said, emphasising their… _former_ team mates name.

"I'm aware of that."

"Narutttttttoooooo briddddddddddge."

"You saying it differently won't change that fact that I know."

"It felt like so long ago!"

"Obviously."

"Be more than apathetic to something!"

"Hn." He nearly, _nearly_ let the smirk slip onto his face after hearing her blustered response.

She pouted as they fell into silence. Suddenly, she clicked her fingers, making the boy look at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Ne, Sasukeeeeeee-kunnnnnn, do you uhm, maybe want to go on a date with me sometime?"

Sasuke turned his head to the girl, slightly irritated albeit confused, whom was holding her hands up to her chest like she used to and fluttering her dark eye lashes. He, all of a sudden, had a flashback of her doing exactly that on the way home from the Bridge Builder mission.

"Or did I do the little head thing too?" She said, mocking herself as she tilted her head a ridiculous amount to one side, still fluttering her eye lashes.

Sasuke looked at her blankly for a few moments before looking back ahead.

He couldn't help the twitch of his lips at that point, which turned into a small smirk then resulting in using all his will power not to laugh at the girl. So it sort of came out like a scoff mixed with a smirk.

Sakura laughed out loud too, covering her mouth with her hand as she giggled uncontrollably.

"Y'know Sasuke," She said, looking up at him, still trying to cease the giggling. He looked at her, some amusement still lingering on his features.

"I can now understand your angst with putting up with me," She giggled, "I respect you a whole lot more."

She burst out laughing once again, closing her eyes and covering her face with her hands.

Sasuke looked at her amusedly, and once again it took most of his will, not to give in and chuckle at the self-mocking girl as he remembered all the various different times and pick up lines Sakura had used on him, early _early_ on in their Genin days.

He cleared his throat and Sakura's laughed ceased for a moment, as she daintily wiped her eyes.

"Hey, my kunai broke," He started to say slowly, Sakura turned her attention to him, "maybe if we go to dinner, you can make me a new one out of the knives there."

He turned to smirk at her. He watched an expression of horror and pure amusement pass over her face.

"Did I really say that?" She blanched, her voice unbelieving. He raised an eyebrow and she burst out laughing again.

"Oh that's terrible."

He turned away from her, concealing the amused smirk on his face. She turned to look at him when he was looking the other way, she smiled slightly.

**Maybe a life as an S rank criminal with Sasuke wouldn't be so bad…**

**

* * *

**

_Sooooooooo what did ya think? ^^_

_Remember, i'm still open to ideas, no mater how little they are. or brief. i Reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally dont mind. _

_So **review** please? I do actually like knowing what you lot think, cause otherwise i dont know if **you like it or notttt,** or whether to **add more pairings or WHAT pairings**_

_Gahhhhhhh. So you know what i mean? _

**_Review / Pm me? :D_**


	15. Curiosity, Ribbons and Plants

_Yeah i'm not too sure why on the last chapter i put here's 12. cause it was like 14 xD_

_Well happy reading._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Curiosity, Ribbons and Plants**

**o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.**

The team had soon lapsed into silence after Sakura's outburst. They walked along the bridge in silence, Sakura smiling to herself everynow and again.

It was nice to speak to Sasuke again, like a normal person and not an enemy. The pink haired girl happily walked beside him at the front of the group and he did not object. She glanced at him everynow and again, then quickly looked away, smiling to herself.

"Tch." Said Karin and Suigetsu in sync. Karin frowned slightly in confusion and glanced at Suigetsu, pushing up her glasses a little.

"Why are _you_ 'tching'?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her and looking at the boy. He looked at her quickly before looking away, rolling his eyes.

"No reason." He said stubbornly, turning away from her.

The girl blinked for a few seconds before her red eyes glinted mischievously. She smirked slightly.

"Ah. I see." She said slyly, chuckling to herself. Suigetsu turned to her, frowning deeply.

"See what..." He said cautiously, eying her carefully. Karin snickered before flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, nothing nothing," She said shrugging , still grinning at the boy.

"Psh, whatever." Suigetsu sighed before turning his head back to the front. She leaned over slightly.

"Apart from the fact you _like_ the pink haired bitch." Karin said a little too loudly. Suigetsu blanched and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up!" He said incredulously, looking between the girl in front and the one beside him. "No. I dont."

She slapped his hand away.

"Oh you do."

"Do not."

"You're a bad liar."

"You're a bad dresser."

"SUIGETSU."

"Karin," Sasuke's voice rang out over their bickering.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?" She said sweetly, causing Sakura and Suigetsu to glare at her.

They were now coming to the end of the bridge and ready to step onto actual land again. Sasuke turned to Karin.

"Where are we going."

"Uhh," She closed her eyes for a moment before frowning and opening her eyes, "About 6 miles North East, but he's not alone."

"Kisame?" Suigetsu asked, his pale eyes glinting as he smirked toothily. Sakura looked at the boy who was virtually shuddering in excitement, briefly wondering why he seemed so excited to meet an Akatsuki member.

"No.." Karin said slowly, closing her eyes once again before re-opening them quickly. "I dont know who this one is."

"Hn. So be it." The Uchiha proceeded to jump into the trees, his team following. Sakura hopped from branch to branch, trying to keep up with his speed. She eyed his back worriedly as she followed him.

It was getting close to his fight with Itachi, and she couldn't help the niggling feeling of extreme fear and anxiety creep through her body at the mention of it. She took a deep breath in and sped up, jumping beside Sasuke.

"..." She looked down at the branches below her at a loss of what to say.

"What do you want Sakura." His voice stunned her a little, causing her head to jolt towards the boy. Her apple green eyes darted away from him.

"Well, i was thinking..." She said slowly, "What are we doing to do about the other Akatsuki member?"

"Hn."

"I mean, wont they just get in the way of your fight." Her voice quivering at the mention of it.

"Itachi fights alone. The other shouldn't be a problem."

"But, i dont know Sasuke..." She said, glancing at him, worry evident in her eyes, "This seems wrong to me."

Sasuke looked at her sharply, narrowing his eyes causing to take a sharp breath of air in.

"No no, not about your brother..." He looked away, "Kisame always travels with Itachi as they're sort of partners, so why isnt he with him now?"

The girl did pose an interesting question and as she fell back into line with Suigetsu and Juugo, he couldnt help thinking the same thing. It was widely known that Akatsuki traveled in pairs and these pairs were normally always the same.

So what happened this time?

Sasuke scowled as endless possibilities ran through his head. Damn girl, too curious for her own good, he couldnt help bitterly thinking as he bounded from tree to tree. A sudden thought hit him like a tonne of bricks. He stopped in his tracks thinking it through a little more.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said softly, landing beside him.

The thoughts still running havoc through his head. He closed his eyes irritably and let out a frustrated sigh, his teeth grinding. Sakura frowned.

"What's up," Suigetsu said landing on the other side of Sakura.

"I dont know." She said still looking at the dark haired boy.

Instead of answering Sasuke bolted off the tree branch they were on at top speed, leaving them behind. Sakura gasped slightly and sighed angrily before racing after him. Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo followed, quite used to the boy's frequent mood swings by now.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screeched after him, gritting her teeth. She pushed chakra into her feet and finally caught up to him.

"What the hell?" She asked as they ducked and swerved out of the way of oncoming branches. She looked at him, her annoyance growing. To her surprise she noticed his Sharingan activated.

"Be ready we should be coming up to them sooner or later." He said monotonously. She stared at him for a while before nodding and looking ahead.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Yo!"

"YOU'RE LATE! Huh, doesnt have the same ring to it without Sakura-chan," He chuckled happily as he greeted the grey haired Jounin. Kakashi blinked from behind his mask.

"You seem happier." He stated plainly, slouching back observing the boy. Naruto merely beamed.

"Heheheheheheheeeh. Well YEAH. i mean, if Sasuke-teme wanted Sakura-chan, that means she's going to be real happy right?"

"I suppose..."

"and plus he would never really hurt her," Kakashi smiled.

"Well, that's true." Naruto chuckled.

"So, are you gonna teach me some new jutsu today Kakashi!" Naruto bounced up and down excitedly. Oh the nostalgia. Kakashi stared at him awhile.

"Still like her, huh?" He said, sighing a little. Naruto blinked and beamed at him.

"Of course i do, she's Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi stared at the boy for a while longer, nothing seemed to come easy to this boy in life. Friendship, School, Being a Ninja, Love... apparently. He looked past him slightly seeing a dark haired girl bob back behind a tree. Okay. Love came easily to he was just too dense and blind to see it.

"Uhh. No. Meeting sorry." Naruto sweatdropped.

"YOU'RE SUCH A BAD LIAR."

"Ja ne."

"WHAT NO-"

And he was gone.

Naruto slumped and stalked off across the Team 7 bridge with full intent to go drown his non-training sorrows in a _couple_ bowls of Miso Ramen.

"N-naruto-kun?"

He looked up to see Hinata. He smiled and put his hands behind his head.

"Hey Hinata!"

"You s-seem happier today." She said happily, smiling at him. He smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"People keep saying that."He chuckled when a loud rumble interrupted. Hinata turned a bright, unhealthy red and Naruto giggled, "I was going Ichiraku, wanna come?"

"O-okay."

They continued walking.

"Why do you do that thing."

"W-what thing?"

"That thing!"

"S-s-stutter?"

"YEAH!"

"Uhh... Erm. W-w-well... Ano... N-Na-Naruto-kun..."

"WOAH HINATA-CHAN ARE YOU OKAY!"

"A-Aa."

"BUT YOU COLLAPSED. Now what were you going to say?"

"Kyahhhhhhh!"

"HINATA-CHAN! WHAT THE HELL."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Sasuke-kun," Karin hissed urgently, all heads turned to her, "They're just ahead."

Each and everyone of them stop in their tracks immediately. Sakura felt her heart beat a couple beats faster as she thought of who or _what _could be a few feet in front of them. She scanned around, looking at the tall, rocky hills standing out from the greenery of the trees in front of them.

Sasuke nodded his head in the direction of the dark opening. They each gingerly walked forward and into the entrance...only for Suigetsu to slam into something solid.

"OW." He cursed, holding his nose as his eyes watered.

"Baka," Karin scolded, crossing her arms. Sasuke sighed irritably and placed a hand over the solid surface, Sakura doing the same.

"What is it Sasuke?" Juugo asked,

Sakura's fingers grazed the cool surface as she closed her eyes, picking up on the strange feel of it.

She furrowed her brows in confusion and suddenly had a slight strike of deja vu. She continued to slided her fingers over the rocky-she decided- surface.

Her hands suddenly met something warm, she opened her eyes and dragged them down to where her hand was sitting only to yank it away and laugh a little nervously, ignoring the prominent colour on her face.

"Hn," Sasuke closed his eyes and turned his head away from her a little awkwardly, him too, taking his hand away.

"It's got a seal on it." Sasuke continued in irritation, both him and Sakura avoiding gazes. Karin sighed.

"So we cant get in?" Karin said tiredly, obviously not in the mood for obstacles.

Sasuke stayed silent, contemplating -perhaps his defeat.

"No no, we can get in." Sakura said confidently, looking at the somewhat rock door. Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin each raised an eyebrow simultaneously.

"How."

"Stand back please," She said as she skipped back a couple steps, placing on her white gloves.

"Sakura, it's chakra enforced."

"I know," She said, not too bothered in the slightest.

"As i said please stand back,"

"You won't be able-"

SLAM.

Sakura slammed her fist into the rock, making a few splinters fly back at the team. Suigetsu took his hand away from his eyes and chuckled.

"Uh. Pinkie, thats all well and good but ... it didnt break and we're still standing on the _outside_ of the cave." He said sarcastically, pointing at the rocks.

Sasuke looked on unimpressed, Juugo smiled awkwardly and Karin...well yeah. Karin.

"HA. WEAKLING. SUPER STRENGTH MY AS-"

"Huh?" Sakura said innocently, turning to look at them as the rock wall behind her started to crumble into miniscule pebbles, successfully creating a way into the cave.

Sakura smiled sweetly.

Sasuke smirked, his eyebrows a little raised in amusement.

"Come on." He ordered as he took the lead into the darkness.

"Ho-...WH-... How did- Uh." Karin said incoherently, her mouth hanging agape. Suigetsu took hold of her arm, dragging her with him as she mumbled.

"Damn Karin, Stop talking. You dont sound so intelligent right now." He sighed, smirking at the girl.

They walked in a little further, Sakura once again beside Sasuke. Her eyes darted around the surroundings, not at all liking the fact she couldnt really see that well.

"Oh ... we have little ninja in my cave."

Sakura gasped, the voice making her jump. Sasuke lashed a arm out in front of her, making her stop walking.

"Hey Sasuke what the-"

"SHH." Sakura hissed, her adrenaline already making her hands and fingers twitch.

"More?"

The voice.

"Aah and i recognise...one? No maybe two."

The voice seemed scarily calm and it was hard to locate where it was actually coming from. Suddenly, a small torch on the wall started burning illuminating the small, circular opening in the cave. All eyes immediately darted around looking for the apparent two Akatsuki members. Sasuke sheathed his katana, his sharingan activating.

"I thought it was you," It said.

A small movement at top of the room, made each pair of eyes travel wearily to the ceiling. Their gaze met a plant, a sort of venus fly trap but wearing an Akatsuki plant.

"What the fuck is that." Suigetsu said bluntly, sweat dropping slightly.

The thing dropped swiftly to the ground, Sakura staring at it's half white half black face.

"Zetsu, to you brat."

He turned to look at the Uchiha standing at the front of the group. He smirked, bearing his sharp looking canines. Sakura and Karin tried desperately to keep the disgusted grimaces off their faces.

"You defintely look like your brother."

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously in the dark. Sakura watched him tense and let out an automatic mutter of his name, making the plant turn to her.

"You." Zetsu started, "you look _very _familiar."

Sakura kept silent, not too sure how this thing may know her, she lowered her head a little.

"I was the one who killed one of the other members," She uttered quietly, seriously. Sasuke turned to glance at her for a few moments before turning back to Zetsu.

**She killed an Akatsuki? Her?**

"Yes, yes, i know you're vile little thing who killed Sasori," He said quickly, "No, i know you from some where else."

"Ex boyfriend Sakura?" Suigetsu whispered to her, nudging her in the back.

That's when she noticed it, the thing hanging from his neck. She blinked in horror, her panic rising.

"Where did you get that," She said quickly, her voice shaking but her eyes still locked on the piece of material hanging limply around the plants neck.

He glanced down.

"This?"

He looked up darkly, a sinister grin spreading across his checkerboard face. Sasuke glanced at the girl beside him and vaguely noticed he could feel her shaking, his eyes traveled to her hands, hanging limply at her sides and realised they were violently twitching. He frowned before following her gaze to the red ribbon now hanging in Zetsu's hand.

His frown deepened.

FLASHBACK

**"Wow, Sakura-chan! I like your ribbon!" **

**"T-thankyou, Ino-chan gave me it."**

**He glanced up at the girl on the chair opposite him, quietly colouring in her drawing as Naruto kept complimenting her on her hair piece.**

**"It looks really pretty," He grinned, she blushed furiously and he caught her catch a glance at himself before hastily looking down.**

**"Arigatou."**

**He had never really noticed her before then, she was always the one sitting on her own at playtime and sort of blending into the crowd.**

**"Ano... do you think its nice Sasuke-kun..." She uttered quietly, looking at him from beneath her lashes.**

**"Uhm..." He said, being 6 doesnt really help much in these situations.**

**"FOREHEAD! Leave my Sasuke-kun alone!" Screeched that blonde haired girl from across the classroom, effectively cutting the boy off. **

**Sakura didn't speak to him for the rest of the week.**

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Where did you get that," She spat, her voice raising.

"Oh this?"

"Yes. That."

"That's where i know you from, you look exactly like your father."

"Stop it!" She screeched, the tears pricking at her eyes.

Zetsu smirked.

"I'm guessing he carried this with him everywhere, to remind him of his little girl." Zetsu mocked, adopting a higher toned voice. The team looked on stunned.

"Stop... please." Her voice broke, as her eyes closed.

"Where is Itachi,-"

"No wait," Sakura said snapping her eyes open, "Why do you have it?"

"I was actualling your village a while ago. Your father, was _delicious._"

Sakura felt something turn in the pit of her stomach and suddenly she felt like she was going to be sick. The girl visibly paled and Sasuke looked down at the ground in bitter realization of what the thing was saying set in. Sakura shook her head violently, making the room spin and her head feel light.

"Kami-sama," Suigetsu said under his breath feeling instantly bad for the girl, even Karin looked away.

"No...no! Tsunade said-!"

"Tsunade lied," He snarled, licking his lips.

The girl hung her head, her bangs covering her eyes from view.

A few little droplets splashed onto the cold, stone floor before she whipped her head up, her eyes alight.

"I'LL KILL YOU." She screeched, her voice bounding off the walls of the cave, the venom dripping from her tone.

She suddenly lunged forward catching the team off guard.

"PINKIE."

"SAKURA."

* * *

_Right, okay its short i know._

_Well all those like **SAKURA NEEDS TO BE STRONG. **_

_**WE'RE GETTING THERE OKAY? **_

_**Review** please.^^ Plus, in advance i'm crap at fight scenes. _


	16. The S Rank

_Hey. This was hell to write. _

_Completely uninspired. |:_

_Disclaimer: i dont own naruto. obviosly_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**The S Rank.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

She was gone from next to him before he could even register the words spoken.

Pushing back the shock most probably residing on his face at the moment, he called out her name - to be honest he didnt know why he did.

Suigetsu had done exactly the same where as Juugo and Karin had settled into a stunned silence watching the kunoichi as she bolted foward for the Akatsuki member.

He watched as the girl carelessly swung her fists at the man, time and time again, not landing one hit, the S rank criminal not breaking a sweat.

He ground his teeth in anxiety.

She was going to get herself killed.

He knew it.

Someone like Sakura couldnt kill an Akatsuki.

**"I know, i know youre the vile little thing that killed Sasori."**

Or maybe she could... there was a rumour Tsunade had taken an apprentice.

It was still too risky.

He needed her,

after the fight with Itachi - obviously.

...to heal him.

He took a step forward, deciding to put an end to this, sheathing his katana.

Suddenly, her eyes turned to him, in the midst of battle, flashing dangerously.

He stopped in his tracks, his onyx eyes narrowing.

"If you get in my way Sasuke, i wont hesitate to kill you either," She spat as she turned letting out a loud cry before smashing her fist into the side of Zetsu's cheek.

"Tch" He hissed angrily, turning his head to the side, his eyes not leaving her.

He ignored the slight feeling of relief as she finally landed a hit on the thing.

The plant flew back into the cave wall, a sickening crack following.

Sakura panted heavily as she walked over to the clearing dust, her green orbs searching for him.

"Where are you," She uttered under her breath, something inside of her wanting to rip this thing to pieces.

"Why hello, missy"  
"Idiot, she's a threat."

Sakura turned at around, coming face to face with Zetsu once again.

"That punch, was incredibly unnecessary, girl."  
"Sure hurt though..."  
"Dont admit things like that to the enemy, baka."

Sakura looked on stunned as this thing had a conversation with its self.

The medic nin side of her reeled at the thought of this, obviously having split personalities was real and was a real issue... but she had never come across something that could have a conversation with its split persona.

"What the hell are you?" She muttered, staring at Zetsu. He smirked... yet only one side of his mouth appeared to move.

She grimaced.

Shaking her head to remove her from her stupor, she lunged forward once again. Zetsu swayed from side to side gracefully evading any attacks.

"You're awfully predictable, girl." Sakura forced chakra into her fist and molded it so a long, blade like shape emerged from her palm. She swiped at the Akatsuki member, her movements erratic.

"Gwaaaaah!" She screamed as thust her palm past the plants facing missing by at leat a few yards.

Zetsu chuckled before his eyes widened hugely, and he put a shaky hand up to his eye on the black side of his face.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"I am a medic nin, and i just cut all optic nerves and blood vessels in your eye." She spat, her mouth twitching upward as she saw the blood run through the mans fingers.

Sasuke watched on as she chuckled at the Akatsuki's pain, his eyes narrowed.

This was not Sakura.

He watched as she quickly spun out a kunai from her pouch and lunged at him, aiming for the other eye. A look of shock passed over each one of their faces as the plant disappeared from sight and into the ground.

Sakura grit her teeth and the kunai she was limply holding in her hand snapped in two.

**Calm down Sakura...** He though irritated.

_**"Your father... was delicious." **_

He sighed, realising a similiar situation between him and Sakura now.

They both wanted revenge.

"Shes gone insane," Suigetsu muttered, taking a few steps forward.

Sasuke held out his arm out in front of him, stopping him.

His onyx eyes still watching the girl from afar.

"If you do anything, she wont forgive you." Sasuke stated stoically, a hint of boredom lacing into his tone.

Suigetsu looked at him a while before scoffing.

"It sounds like you've had experience." He smirked.

Oh little did he know.

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly, glancing at Suigetsu before looking back to the girl, his eyes widening a little.

Suigetsu followed his gaze, his eyes too, turning a little horrified.

The pink haired kunoich raised her fist above her head and stared down at the ground before swinging it down.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called to her, making her fist stop inches from the floor.

"S-Sasuke?" She askes softly, before her eyes narrowed, "What?" She hissed.

"If you do that, the ceiling will probably collapse, trapping us here," He said coldly.

A slow, sarcastic clapping broke the silence and made the team raise their heads to the ceiling again.

"Clever like your brother,"

Sasuke cursed under his breath and Karin placed a hand on his shoulder which he quickly shrugged off.

"Dont talk about things you dont know," Sakura hissed up at the Akatsuki, Sasuke's head snapped to girl, his eyes showing his confusion.

"Oh, did i hit a sore spot."

"You know nothing about him," Sakura said harshly, "Now stop being a coward and finish this fight."

He looked at the girl, defending him was a little shock.

"And you're saying you know him?"

Sasuke scowled at the words and looked quickly between the two, already imagining her reply.

"Not really, no." She answered simply, coldly.

The young Uchiha stared at the girl before his stoic facade slipped into place, but yet, he found himself liking the girl a little more and he had to stop the smirk finding its way onto his face.

Zetsu sunk into the rock again and reappeared behind Sakura, quicker than any of them had expected.

"Sakura!" Suigetsu shouted, making her gasp and attempt to turn around.

Too late.

The plant Akatsuki member sunk his teeth into the crook of her neck, making her whole body grow ridged. She screamed out in pain, her shoulders twitching.

Sasuke's fist clenched at his side and he suddenly had an overwhelming urge to go help his ... teammate. It felt strange to call her that again.

Zetsu swiftly snapped his head to the side, successfully ripping a whole in Sakura's neck.

She made a strange, mournful gurgling noise before she coughed, sending blood splattering on the cave floor and all over her clothes.

Her eyes looked dull and Zetsu quickly appeared in front of her, the blood streaming down her neck and into her clothes. The gazed girl swayed on her feet before a blue light flickered in her palm.

**She's still trying.**

Sasuke looked down, his ebony bangs covering his eyes.

Suigetsu glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke glanced up.

He couldnt help that gut feeling something really bad was going to happen and he could do nothing about it.

The girl rested her dazed, green eyes on the ribbon still resting around his neck, she reached out lazily to touch it, before her fingers twitched and her hand merely landed on the plants chest.

"I hate you." She muttered softly, her eyes closing. Zetsu smirked before he took in a loud gasp of air.

His head turned slowly to her, shaking.

The blue chakra scalpel slipped back into her hand after passing right through his heart.

Sasuke's head shot up as he heard a thump, the plant now laying face up, breathing shallowly. The girl soon followed, collapsing into a sitting position on the ground.

Her felt light and she could vaguely feel the warm liquid dropping down her neck.

The team immediately were next to her, Sasuke grabbing her arm and looping around his shoulder, helping her up. He looked at the wound on her neck, the ugly gash cut deep from her mid neck to shoulder.

The young Uchiha grabbed her wrist and slowly put her own hand over the wound, to stem the bleeding. She groaned in pain.

"Hey," Came a raspy voice, "Wanna see something."

Sasuke looked down on the plant, glowering at him, Sakura still hanging limply by his side.

Suddenly the cave wall was filled with what looked like a film or a series of moving pictures.

"W-who are you?"

Sakura's head lifted at the voice, her glassy green eyes resting on the man on the cave wall.

"Otou-san?" She whispered, a small smile appearing on her face.

Sasuke didnt like this at all, he glanced down at the kunoichi before looking back at the picture.

"I s-said who are you!"

"Oh, no-one in particular,"

"What do you want?"

"Ah not much."

"Stay away from me!"

"Do i have to? ... you look-"

"Wha-what?"

"Well i'm kinda hungry."

"W-wait!" The man screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sasuke inwardly shuddered and decided enough had been seen. He heard Karin let out a strangled sob behind him and briefly saw Suigetsu walk over to the dying Akatsuki member, making quick work of him with his sword.

"Bastard." Suigetsu hissed, before spitting on the ground next to the dead Akatsuki member.

Sasuke led the girl from the cave, glancing down at her every now and again, only to see her bangs covering her eyes. Every now and again he would see something glisten beneath her bangs and fall to the floor.

As soon as they got outside once again, Sasuke told them to travel east a bit, to evade any other nin whom would look for the Akatsuki for bounty or what not - knews spread fast between missing nin.

They stopped near a small clearing of trees and Sasuke placed Sakura down, crouching beside her.

"Suigetsu, go find some wood, Karin, Juugo go get some water."

"Hai," They all said remarkably quietly, still affected from what they had seen in the cave.

Sasuke fumbled around in his holder and found a roll of bandages. He moved to sit in front of Sakura, holding them out to her silently.

The girl was staring at the floor, her eyes glassy. She looked up at him slowly, her eyes twitching slightly.

"Sakura... you should heal yourself." He said calmly, placing the bandages on the ground in front of her.

"I-i thought...he had just had an accident," She whispered painfully, closing her eyes. Sasuke turned his head away from her in silence.

"..." She lifted her hand and healed the majority of the wound on her neck, so it was merely a pink area of skin.

"Did... you see how scared he was?" Sakura cried, her hands flying to her face finally breaking down. The sobs racking her small frame, her voice echoing in the evening air.

"Sakura..." Sasuke was at a loss of what to say. That was a horrific way to find out how your parent died.

"S-Sasuke, i swear i w-w-ont ask you again," She sobbed, the tears flowing down her cheeks, he looked at her blankly.

"D-do y-y-you mind if i h-hug you, j-just this once..." She asked, futily trying to wipe her eyes as her face contorted in anguish.

Sasuke blinked, and looked down, feeling complete and utter pity for the girl.

"Hn," He said quietly. She had then quickly slipped her arms around his neck and was now sobbing into his neck.

They sat like that for a while, Sakura kneeling so that she had one of Sasuke's legs trapped between hers and his hands hovering slightly over her back, not knowing what to do. He could feel her shaking against him, sobbing in sadness. She was obviously trying desperately not to make any noise but every now and again she would let out a loud whimper or cry.

She cried, and cried and cried -against Sasuke. If this had been any other time, her mind would be reeling coming up with such thoughts as

_Does he like me?_

_He's letting me hug him this time... why?_

But all she could see right now, was her father being cruelly killed and consumed in front of her eyes and there was something painfully, aching in her chest that she had never felt before.  
She wanted her father, her otou-san.

The pain she was feeling was so much worse than when she got bullied in the Academy, when her or Ino had a fight and so much worse than when Sasuke left.

As her thoughts touched upon Sasuke, she realised she was still hugging him and he was feeling a little tense under her touch now.

"A-Arigatou Sasuke-kun,"

He glanced at her as she pulled away, still crying, obviously not wanting the embrace to end. He frowned slightly, the heat suddenly missing, and his brows furrowed.

**Sasuke-kun?**

"I w-wont ask it of you again." She said softly, still hiccupping. Sasuke's frowned deepened.

"Whatever," He said quietly, Sakura smiled a little, remembering what he used to be like.

"Pinkie!" Suigetsu emerged from the trees and ran towards her skidding down beside her.

"Hi," She said, he smirked at her.

"You beat an Akatsuki!" He said, winking at her, "Hey, i think that's one more than Sasuke."

"Psh, Shut up baka." Sasuke said, closing his eyes.

Sakura smiled and giggled a little under her breath.

"Nice punch by the way," This came from Karin whom was now standing behind Sasuke awkwardly.

She crossed her arms and looked away, not used to complimenting the kunoichi.

"Thankyou Karin," Sakura said quietly, happy that they may be being more civil now.

"Yeah! That punch, now i've been on the recieving end of that and-"

Sakura giggled, remembering back to her first encounter with Team Hebi.

Suigetsu smiled a little at the girl before blinking.

"Oh!" He said before rummaging through his pockets, the team looked at him. He pulled out a red, tattered ribbon, holding it out to Sakura.

She looked at it stunned, before taking it out of his hands. She leaned over the boy and rested her head against his shoulder before taking it away.

"Thank you very much, Suigetsu." She said softly.

Karin raised an eyebrow and huffed at the mist nins flushed face.

Sakura looked at the ribbon in her hands before taking it up to her head and tying around her hair like how she used to when she was younger.

The red bow now, however, was tattered and resting more to the side of her head rather than the top.

"Are you angry with me Sasuke?" She said suddenly, looking at the boy, he glanced at her -confused.

"I mean, we had to leave" Her voice quivered, "Before we could find out about Itachi or where he was."

She looked up at him guiltily and Sasuke's mouth hung open a little.

She looked so guilty.

From the corner of his eye he could see Juugo scrutinizing him and Suigetsu glowering at him as to not say anything too stupid.

"Hn, no." He said, looking away from the stunned kunoichi.

"But your reve-"

"He was never there, it was just a distraction." He explained, " I realised when we were on our way here."

"Oh..."

"So i suppose we're going to find Itachi now right?" Sakura muttered softly, making a move to get up.

"No." Sasuke cut in, making the girl sit back down, staring at him, "You need your rest."

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered, staring up at him in slight awe.

"Dont. You need you're strength so you can use your medical abilities after my fight." He clarified, his voice sounding colder than it had done.

Juugo shook his head lightly, but to his suprise Sakura just smiled softly and nodded.

"Hn, i'm going to get food."

Sakura watched his retreating back until he was out of sight.

She smiled to herself.

"D'you mind if i make dinner this time?" She asked the rest of the team, they each looked at her.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke said you need rest," Juugo said softly, looking down at the girl.

"I know i know, i just need something to take my mind off things y'know." She said, smiling painfully at them.

Juugo's eyes softened and Suigetsu looked at the girl sympathetically.

"Sure," Suigetsu muttered, "Just means i get out of it again! -sigh- must be a record." He muttered smugly, leaning back on the grass.

Sakura giggled as Karin and Suigetsu started arguing once again.

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Tsunade, we are going to ask you once again," Said one of the elders quietly, harshly.

"I really dont have time for this." The Hokage hissed, lacing her fingers in front of her face.

"The Uchiha, should be assasinated."

"I will not allow that!" Tsunade said heatedly, rising from her chair.

"It's not for you to allow, either you send your shinobi out to carry out the task or we send Root." The elderly woman added, glowering at the amber eyed woman.

Tsunade let out a low growl and motioned for them to leave.

"Fine."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Neji... can... we stop for...today?" The exhausted girl panted, resting her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"You seem to be losing your touch, Tenten," Neji scolded, turning his back on the sweating girl.

A vein popped on her forehead and she stood up straight.

"Well, you try having plain ol' regular eye sight and sparring someone who can see at 360 DEGREE ANGLES!" She screamed, holding her fist up.

"Tch, you are sounding more like that Haruno every day." He said, grimacing at her voice level.

"GAH, I CANNOT WIN WITH YO-"

"Hyuuga Neji, Tsunade-sama has ordered you to her office immediately."

The anbu clad gracefully landed in front of the team mates, bowing before disappearing in swirl of leaves.

Tenten looked on confused.

"Just you?"

"Ah,"

"Have fun," She said waving slightly.

He raised an eyebrow before flitting off.

**I can finaaaaaaaally practise my shruiken without him critizing every four seconds.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Naruto Uzamaki, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, you have been given an S rank mission."

All three sets of eyes widened considerably.

"S r-rank?" Hinata stuttered out of shock, nearing tripping over her own feet as she stepped backwards.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Naruto screamed excitedly, near deafening the remainder of the people in the room.

He beamed.

"NARUTO." Tsunade snapped, quietening the boy as she took her hands of her ears.

The woman glared at the boy and the room seemed to drop a few degrees in heat as a dark, icy aura radiated from the woman.

"Hehehe, gomen." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, completely obvlious to the death intent surrounding him.

This child was certainly not the person to have around when supporting a hefty hang over.

Neji inwardly sighed and resisted the urge to slap his forehead in exasperation.

A mission with his younger cousin and an idiot.

_Fantastic._

"Yes, an S rank."

"And what are the details of such a mission?" Neji said seriously.

Tsunade looked at them all for a few seconds, making them each realise the severity of the situation. She sighed, her amber eyes closing for a few seconds before she slowly turned in her chair and walked over to her window. Her aged eyes scanned her precious village before landing on the abandoned clan houses on the edge of town. Her eyes fell downcast.

She turned.

"To assasinate Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

Ohohohohohoho.

**Assasinate Sasuke **eh?

What will **Naruto think** ^^ tehe.

Come onnnnn, tell me what you think.

Oh and **im also sorry for adding such horrific little Naruhina moments** in earlier chapters. They were _AWFUL._

Why didnt you flame me! for being like major OOC. and just awful-ness.

Anyways, -sigh- **Please review. tell me what you think / want for later chapters.**

_kfnx._

no thats rude.

_**Thankyou very much ^^ lovelove**_


	17. My Way&Can You Feel The Brotherly love?

_Yo, -kakashi handwave-_

_Uhm, yeah. i knew what i wanted to do with this chapter BUT unfortunately, im absolutely awful with fight scenes ^^' _

_Like, it always comes out awkward and doesnt flow._

_So i apologise for that :') _

_Defo looking forward to the next one though -mwahahaa-_

_Disclaimer~: Yeah, cause i so own Naruto if i cant write fight scenes. _

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**My way and can you feel the brotherly love?**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

The silence that followed was deafening. Each shinobi stood around the womans desk in complete and utter shock.

Neji sighed deeply looking up at the Hokage dutifully, breaking most of the trance hanging over the room.

"Understood." He said seriously, bowing politely to the Hokage, whom was still looking away from them.

She couldnt bare to see the expression on Naruto's face right now.

"Neji!" Hinata exclaimed, her pearl eyes flashing in shock as she turned to her cousin.

She stared at him for a while, her brows knitted together as he stared back at her with a look of indifference. She looked to the ground, disappointment consuming her.

She shook her head lightly.

"WHAT!" Naruto shrieked, his voice making the two women jump and instinctively look at him.

He looked at the amber eyed woman incredulously, his usual cerulean eyes flitting between a bloody red and ocean blue.

"Naruto," Tsunade sighed sadly, turning away from him and looking out at her village.

"Why are you doing this! Why now!" Naruto screamed angrily, stepping forward towards her. Hinata's eyes followed him.

"..."

"I know you said the other day about hating him but...but i didnt think you'd go this far baa-chan!"

"N-naruto-kun,"

His eyes briefly glanced between the Hyuuga heiress and then back to Slug Princess in front of him.

"Elders orders, either assasinate Sasuke Uchiha and his team or-"

The girl gasped slightly, swiftly looking at the elder woman in the room, blinking rapidly.

"H-his team too!" Hinata said horrified, her voice raising slightly.

"..."

"B-but they've got nothing to do with this!" Hinata said loudly, widening the eyes of people in the room.

"Hinata-sama..." Neji said warningly, he had almost never seen this subdued, shy girl act this way before.

His pearl eyes narrowed as they landed on the girl, taking in her expression of utmost shock and anger, his eyes flitted towards the boy next to her subconsciously coming to the conclusion he had had some sort of influence on her. His jaw clenched as he then noticed how close they were standing and suddenly felt the urge to split them.

"I-I just hate to see innocent people get h-hurt for no reason," Hinata said softly her eyes falling downcast before looking at Naruto sadly.

Naruto stared at her for a while, before looking back to Tsunade resisting the small smile threatening to pull at his lips at her words.

"I wont do it," He stated seriously, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Wait," Neji started, "Please carry on, Tsunade-sama." Tearing his gaze from the two in frustration.

Tsunade cleared her throat, her hair blowing softly from the breeze from the open window.

"As i was saying either you assasinate Sasuke and his team," She rose her voice before Naruto could interrupt, "Or you can do what i want."

"What you want, Tsunade-sama?" Hinata said quietly, confusion lacing into her soothing tone.

Tsunade nodded slowly, looking at each of them in turn.

All three ninja glanced at each other in curiosity before looking back at the woman for an explanation.

She smirked.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Jeez, she's been asleep so long." Suigetsu said dramatically, slumping back onto the grass groaning.

"Well gee, Suigetsu, i wonder why that might be." Karin said, rolling her eyes as she glanced down to sleeping kunoichi.

"Maybe she's ill or something." Suigetsu said, propping himself up on his elbow to look at her.

"Hn, well why dont you check." Sasuke said slowly, as his eyes met Suigetsu's.

Suigetsu frowned and weakly flailed his arm towards the kunoichi. Then sighed and looked at Sasuke.

"I'm too far away." He said innocently, slumping back down on the grass.

Juugo sighed.

"Lazy idiot." Karin scolded as she sat in the space next to him.

He blinked as he looked up, seeing the girl sitting next to him.

"Err, hey have you been on a diet Karin?"

"No?" She said, a shocked blushed creeping up her neck, thinking he thought she looked thin.

"I can tell, D'YOU MIND NOT TAKING UP SO MUCH SPACE!"

"BAKAAAAAAAA!" She said pouncing on him, attempting to slap him...or cause some sort of harm.

"Woaaaaah." He quickly moved and after a few awkward movements, pinned the girl to the floor, holding her wrists above her head.

"Get off me you pervert!" She screeched, struggling against him.

"Oh and if i dont want to?" He smirked, thoroughly enjoying tormenting the girl.

"Ahh well..."

He cocked an eyebrow up and tilted his head as he looked down at her.  
She looked up at him innocently, her ruby red eyes glistening as she curved her shoulders inward, pushing her chest out to nearly meet his chest and shimmied herself against him a little more, causing a prominent heat to rise on his neck. He was now kneeling either side of one of legs and her top had risen up a little too much after the struggle. A soft blush tainted her cheeks once again causing Suigetsu to tense a little.

"Karin, wha-"

"Y'know Suigetsu, when a woman says to get off," She said softly, looking at him from beneath her long lashes.

He became a little suspicious.

"Yeah..?" He answered slowly.

"YOU SHOULD DO IT." She screamed, quickly bringing her knee up and meeting a place very tender to the male species.

Juugo and Sasuke instinctively quickly looked away, too painful to even witness.

She sat up and pulled her top down in a huff, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Baka," She said under breath as she stood up and walked away.

"I'm," She cleared her throat, "Going to get some water."

She stalked off without another word.

Sasuke looked back at the water boy, whom was now crippled on the ground.

"Smooth," He muttered somewhat indifferently, under his breath.

"S-shut UP, Uchiha!" Suigetsu whimpered, still groaning into the dirt, holding a certain place.

"Can you stand Suigetsu?" Juugo chuckled, watching the boy in amusement.

Suigetsu weakly attempting rolling onto his back, only ended up reverting back to laying face down.

"N-nope." He groaned.

He looked up meekly to see Karin just about disappearing into the trees, he relaxed back into the dirt.

His voice muffled as he smirked.

"Damn that girl's good."

Sasuke looked at him for a moment before something clicked within his mind.

"Maybe she's ill."

The young Uchiha suddenly remembered the other boys words from earlier and brought his attention to the kunoichi sleeping beside him.

She had sat down beside him earlier after dinner while he was sharpening his katana, starting what ended up to be a very blunt conversation about weaponry and not too soon after had she fell asleep leaning on his shoulder. After a variety of jokes and mockery aimed at the boy, mainly by Suigetsi admittedly, he had placed her on the ground, her head resting on one of his extra shirts.

He briefly came to the conclusion she'd be more comfortable like that anyway.

He looked down at the sleeping pink haired girl, noticing the prominent red streaks lining her face from earlier. The boy pressed two fingers to her 'large' forehead to check her temperature and decided she wasnt ill, just exhausted.

She looked so peaceful when she slept. Her mouth was slightly parted, her pink hair framing her face and her dark eyelashes fanning over her cheeks.

Sasuke retracted his fingers quickly as if her skin burnt him when she started to stir.

"She wont bite Sasuke," Juugo chuckled, earning a scowl from the ebony eyed boy.

"Mmmfg." Sakura mumbled as she readjusted herself slightly, resting her head on Sasuke's lap making him tense up as she bunched up the material of his trousers into her small fist, the girl still asleep.

Sasuke blinked at the girl, whom already sleeping soundly on his lap. He attempted to move slightly, trying to place the girl back on the floor only for her to stir once again and clasp a tighter hold of his clothes.

"Leave her," Juugo said softly, "She's not hurting you."

"Hn." He said, scowling down at the girl.

"Bonds make you weak."

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. and slowly leaned his head against the bark of tree behind him.

"We should sleep now, we need to leave at Day break." Sasuke said seriously, closing his eyes.

"Hai, but what about Karin?" Juugo said, starting lay down on the grass.

"She'll be back sooner or later." Sasuke said, his tone clipped successfully ending the conversation.

"Suigetsu, sleep." He said coldly as he heard another groan erupt from the boy.

"I-i'll try." He whimpered huskily.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"We've waited long enough, it's come to my attention that he's started searching for me recently."

"But we still havent-"

"I know."

"So, we still doing it?"

Smirk.

"Of course."

"Ah this should be fun."

"Remember what i said, i get the girl."

"Fine, the others should be sufficient."

"Hn."

"So what are you going to do with her?"

Silence.

"Oh i see, heheheh."

"Dont be so crude."

"So you're denying it?"

"...Come on, we leave now."

"Heh, okay what ever you say, Itachi."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"That idiot,"

Karin stumbled through the bushes, her arms crossed as she mumbled angrily. She kicked a couple of sticks in her way and some how made her way into a small, empty clearing.

"What does he think he's doing, doing something so..." A heat made its way onto her cheeks at the thought of it.

She frowned and put her palms to her cheeks.

"Kyahh," She moaned quietly, closing her eyes and wishing for the blush to fade.

"Baka, baka, baka," She mumbled into her hands as she shook her head vigorously. She sighed loudly and looked up, peering through a gap in the leaves of the trees. She could see thedark blue hue of the night sky and the stars glistening above.

"Huh, i should probably go back... see if he's still crippled in pain," She snickered, thinking back to boys expression when she had kneed him.

She smirked which eventually turned into a small grin and she turned to head back to camp.

The red head walked for a while through bushes and shrubs, she sighed to herself.

"Ne, how far did i walk," She said, placing a hand to rest on a nearby tree as she caught her breath.

The girl glanced up, seeing a small flicker of light not too far ahead. She smiled in relief and quickly set off towards it.

She burst through the bush.

"Hey Suigetsu, ar-"

She blinked, looking around camp, everyone asleep.

Her eyes scanned to each person but landed on Sasuke...and Sakura at first. She looked at them unbelieving. Her mouth hung open agape as she stared at them. The pink haired girl was snoring softly with her head situated on Sasuke's lap and her hand was roughly near her head, bunched into the material of his trousers like a small child would do to a parent. She glanced slowly at Sasuke whom was also asleep, his head leaning against the bark of the tree he was resting against, one of his hands were sitting just behind her head and a few pink tresses tangled between his fingers.

She couldnt ignore the almost instantaneous feeling of jealousy and hurt that hit her in the next few moments of staring at them. Karin frowned and looked down at the ground as she sighed. She turned her head away from them glancing at Juugo whom was fast asleep laying next to the dwindling fire.

Her eyes finally met Suigetsu and she couldnt help the small giggle that left her lips as she looked at the boy. He was snoring , the side of his face planted in the dirt and still clutching his-

She scoffed "Idiot,"

Although, looking around camp once more, next to Suigetsu seemed to be the only place to sleep.

Well thats what she told herself anyway.

The girl walked over to him and sat beside the sleeping boy, watching him snore and mumble ridiculous things in his sleep.

She turned her face away from him, and shook her head, chuckling a little.

"Whatever," She muttered, before laying down next to him and closed her eyes.

"Night...Suigetsu." She said quietly.

He popped on of his pale eyes open.

"Night Karin." He laughed quietly, looking at the girl sleeping next to him.

"Tch, baka." She muttered, turning away from him more-so.

"Fine, be a bitch," He whispered, glancing at her in amusement from the corner of his eye.

"I'll argue in the morning," She yawned.

He scoffed and closed his eyes once again, finally drifting off to sleep.

**o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o**

Sakura squirmed as she felt a very bright light hit her face and she struggled to move to make it go away. She screwed her eyes together and slowly opened them, blinking against the strong sunlight. She muffled a yawn and stretched her arms above her head, only to hit something soft. She stopped and looked up.

Sasuke frowned down at her after she had hit him in the face.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Now you're awake... can you can get off." He stated bluntly.

She stared at him in awe for a few moments before it actually clicked in her mind that she was laying in his lap and scuffled to her feet, a furious blush tainting her cheeks.

"Gomen Gomen, Sasuke." She laughed nervously.

He slowly stood up, rubbing his stiff neck.

"Tch." Tilting his neck sideways, a sharp click ensuing. He sighed.

"You should have just put me on the floor!" She said guiltily.

He looked at her for a few moments blankly.

"I did, you crawled onto my lap." He said, just as blankly but with a hint of a smirk pulling at his lips..

She blushed more so and bowed a little.

"Gomen!"

"Whatever," He said, packing up his things and glancing around camp.

Sakura turned away, holding her hands to her red cheeks.

**How embarrassing!**  
**But we got to sleep on Sasuke-kun!**  
**It's still embarrassing!**  
**Have to admit though, it was comfortable.**

"Kyahhhh!" She squealed, embarrassed with her own trail of thoughts. Sasuke rose an eyebrow but continued to pack supplies away.

"Mmmfgh," Karin mumbled as her eyes slowly opened, she made to sit up only to find something heavy around her ribs.

She looked down to see an arm.

THWACK.

"SUIGETSU. GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT, DID YOU NOT LEARN LAST TIME."

"JEEZ KARIN, it's too early for your bitching!" Suigetsu said, shoving her away as he sat up and nursing a sure to be bruise on his head.

Karin turned away from him in a sulk.

"Well Shark boy, why dont you just-"

"KARIN, shut up." Sasuke hissed, his sharingan activating instantly.

Karin shrunk back,looking at the boy worriedly. Sakura, too, turned to look at Sasuke, a small frown marring her pale face, she reached out to touch his arm, only for him to flinch away and drop into a defensive stance.

"I ... Sasuke-k...Sasuke what is it-"

"Shut up," He hissed, the venom dripping from his tone. His onyx eyes darted wildly around the surroundings taking in every little movement.

Sakura quietened instantly, her green orbs too following his gaze quickly around camp. The others watched in confusion.

"He's here," Sasuke bit out, his fist clench at his side until his knuckles turned a deathly white, where as his other reached for his Katana.

Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly looked around, similar to Sasuke.

"No.." She muttered under her breath, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Not yet...she wasnt prepared. He cant...

Sasuke looked around, every little noise or sound taken into account. He could feel him, he just knew he was here. The way his blood rushed around his body and his fingers twitched just told him it was true.

How long has he been here?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Hinata-chan."

"Hai, Byuukugan!"

"I cant see anything yet, they must be further away than we thought." She said softly.

"Pakkun?"

"Yeah yeah,"

Neji lowered the headband to the dog, allowing him to sniff it and take in the scent.

"Okay," The hound said airily as he bounded off, leaving them in a cloud of dust.

"Let's go." Nejo ordered, also taking to the trees.

"Hai!" Hinata said brightly, glancing at Naruto.

"LETS GO SAVE SAKURA-CHAN."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

He cast a glance at Sakura and she looked at him anxiously for a few seconds, she could see so many conflicting emotions flckering through his eyes at that very moment, she didnt know what to think of it.

He clenched his eyes shut for a few seconds before re-opening them angrily.

This was not good.

Had he seen him and Sakura together?

"Yo Sasuke, whose here."

"Itachi." He spat, finally looking at a certain spot within the trees some distance away before turning.

"Little brother," Sakura gasped at the voice of a man behind her, his breath tickling her neck. She couldnt bare to turn around.

She looked quickly at Sasuke whom was looking at her with wide eyes, she started to turn slowly, looking up at the man standing less than a foot away from her. She met his eyes, his gaze locking onto her with cold indifference. Everything seemed to slow down as she felt sucked into him, she couldnt break the stare, her eyes watering.

"Sakura! Dont look at his eyes!"

A cold, familiar voice broke through to her and she messily jumped away from the older Uchiha, fixing her eyes on the groun d. She stepped back only to hit another body.

"Dont look." She recognised his voice and stepped out beside him.

"Suigetsu," She muttered, keeping her gaze locked on the ground.

"Mm?"

"D'you think they'll fight here?"

Suigetsu looked down at the girl who was now hanging her head away from him. He heard the thickness of her voice when she had spoke before.

He frowned, his tooth protuding from his lips.

"Nahh,"

She gasped a little as a small flow of relief passed through her.

"Tch, stop worrying... Sasuke'll be fine..." Karin said slowly, even Juugo could hear the worry in her voice.

"Well well well, hello there pipsqueak."

All four people turned swiftly on their heel to face the extra person standing behind them, only for a for something sharp and heavy to hit them in the chest, throwing them feet back.  
Sakura coughed as she fought to stand up, the wind knocked out of her. She clutched at the gashes across her chest, noticing how her top was partially cut. She glanced around her checking on the others. Suigetsu whom was a fair few feet away from her, was already standing with a defiant grin spread across his face, wiping hte blood from his lips.

The kunoichi frowned but was torn from her reverie when two groans erupted beside her.

"Karin, Juugo!" She gasped, dropping to the floor in front of them both. Karin was supporting a heavy gouge on her left shoulder which was bleeding profusely but Juugo...

"Juugo..." She whispered roughly, her green eyes narrowing. He sat there unmoving, except for his chest which heaved in and out with every breath. She cursed under her breath as she noticed a small movement on his skin from the corner of her eye.

"Karin, move!" She screamed as she pulled the girl to her feet and jumped back a while. Karin hissed in pain from the strain on her wounds.

Juugo stood, his head down and the black cursed pattern moving across his skin.

"Juugo no...not now." Sakura muttered in anxiety. She glanced behind her where the Sasuke was facing his brother, neither one of them moving. She awkwardly dragged Karin to the trees, placing her at the roots of one carefully.

"Stay here," She muttered as quickly surge healing chakra into her wound, quickly making it close up but leave a pink scar. Karin nodded dully.

The pink haired kunoichi darted off infront of Juugo, whom was heading for Sasuke and Itachi by the looks of it.

Sasuke stared at his brother, making his blood boil within his veins. All the feelings of hatred and sadness rushing back to him as memories flooded his mind. A deep growl erupted from his throat.

"Happy to see me, little brother?" Itachi stated, rather than asked, his tone unwavering.

"You are no brother of mine," Sasuke hissed, his tomoe of his sharingan spinning wildly. The barely contained anger pooling into his features as his katana sliced through the air infront of him, landing by his side.

"Actually, i am. And if you kill me, you will be still killing your kin, your own family...doesnt that make you just like me."

Sasuke let the hollow words sink into him.

Was it true? Would he be no better than his traitorous, murderer brother?

Itachi watched own as his brother seemed to be fighting an inner battle with himself, all the confusion and self doubt swirling in those eyes that used to look up at him in awe.

"How long have you been here." Sasuke spat, his eyes narrowing, a cold indifference now placed firmly on his face.

Itachi blinked slowly, his mangekyou sharingan activating. He let the smallest, most inconspicuous smirk fall onto his face.

"Long enough." Sasuke scowled.

Suddenly, both Kisame and Suigetsu bounded between the brothers in the midst of their battle, swords clashing and profanities being thrown. Sasuke's blood red eyes widened at the sudden lost view of his brother and cursed loudly before flitting to the other side of them, to find -to his horror- that Itachi was no where to be seen.

"GWAAAAAAAH!" If it wasnt for his kekkai genkai, Juugo would have run him down by now and have probably killed him.

He now held Juugo's fist in his palm as his own Curse mark spread across the left side of his body. The origin boy threw a heavy punch towards Sasuke's face, causing him to duck but to then be pulled up by the enclosed fist and taken another swing at. Using Juugo's fist as a pivot, Sasuke swung around his arm, narrowing avoiding the killing blow and stood a few inches from his face, his eyes blazing.

"NOT NOW, JUUGO." He roared, using his sharingan to seal the other boys curse mark away into the now throbbing 'bruise' on his shoulder.

He let go of the boy harshly, letting him drop to the floor, his eyes already scanning the area for 'That Man'.

His mind reeled when he couldnt find him.

Something caught the corner of his eye and his just caught a glimpse of Suigetsu being thrown to the side and shakily attempting to get up.

He glanced from the direction he came from and saw Kisame placing his sword behind his back and smirking, showing his sharp looking shark like teeth.

"My job here is done," He chuckled darkly before disappearing a murky mist.

"DAMMIT. DAMMIT. DAMMIT." Sasuke roared, slamming his fist into a nearby tree, venting his frustration. His breathing was heavy as his knuckles cracked as his drove his nails into the palm of his hand.

He took his fist away from the tree, leaving a crushed, dented piece of bark in his wake.

He let him get away.

He was gone.

He missed his chance.

Sasuke angrily hissed air through his teeth, taking a deep frustrated breath.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..."

His eyes narrowed and looked down to the girl sitting at the base of a tree not too far away from him, holding a near open wound on her shoulder.

"What," He spat, "Karin." Turning his head sharply towards her, his sharingan flashing.

She coughed meekly, and was unable to finish her sentence.

"Oi, Sasuke," Suigetsu raspy yet still cocky voice came from somewhere to the side of him.

"WHAT."

"Where's pinky?"

He stopped, as his eyes darted around the remains of their camp, indeed not finding the pink haired kunoichi.  
Sasuke's eyes widened considerably, and for a few moments Suigetsu saw the horror and realisation reflecting in them.

He too, stared at Sasuke, mortified.

"Oh shit..."  
_

* * *

_

_Dun dun **dunnnnn.**_

_So how you likey this chapter? Someone please tell me how to **successfully write fight scenes :') **_

_And hohohohoho. the next one should be fun._

**_Lotsa drama in the next one ;D_**

**_REVIEW. PLEASE. .. _**


	18. Oh The Irony, eh?

_Yo -Kakashi handwave-_

_Wassup?_

_Disclaimer: Naruto mine? PAH. _

_Well, okay, alot more was supposed to happen in this chapter but yknow... i may of got a little carried away ^^'_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

**Oh the Irony, eh?**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

The girl landed with a painful thump onto the cold ground, stirring the loose dirt from the forest floor.

She let out a sharp breath, hissing from the strain on the wound on her chest. She placed her hands shakily on the floor before pushing her self up, kneeling on alll fours.

Sakura looked up, her eyes glinting in the small patch of sun through the trees. Her eyes narrowed at the person she saw.

"Itachi Uchiha," She spat under her breath, her nails clenching into the dirt.

He was the one who had caused Sasuke-kun all this pain and suffering.

He supressed a smirk as she quickly averted her gaze from his, her eyes still hard and narrowed.

"Hm. Do you hate me?" He stated, towering above the injured girl.

She stared on in silence, completely ignoring his presence.

When she had acquired such courage, even she didnt know.

"Aa," He answered as if she had actually said something.

She glanced at him, her brows furrowing.

"You are close to my brother."

She visibly flinched and swiftly looked away from him, scowling at something in the distance as she pushed her self into a kneeling position. Itachi chuckled lightly.

"I am not close to him." She said firmly.

The girl suddenly wished she felt as confident as she sounded.

The elder Uchiha stared at the young girl, carefully observing every little flicker of emotion that would occasionally cross her face.

"You're lying," He stated, he narrowed his eyes as she went to interupt, "You share some sort of bond with my brother."

"He cut those bonds a while ago," She spat visciously, the venom dripping from her voice.

If only her tired green eyes hadn't have watered at that very second, he would have been inclined to believe her.

"Is that what he told you?" Itachi said stoically.

The girl looked up, staring at him in confusion for a while before scuffling to her feet suddenly realising the situation she was actually in.

"What do you want," She muttered, "Why am i here?" Her voice showing some of her fear she was holding.

He sighed almost inaudibally closing his eyes for a few seconds before advancing towards her, making her step back.

"Stay away," She mumbled, her usual glowing orbs wide in fear.

Goodbye courage.

"Gomen Haruno-san but..." He started, casting his blood red eyes onto hers immobilising her on the spot.

"If you are the key to my brothers hate, i need to use it"

Her mind whirled, as she kept staring at the Akatsuki member as he advanced, her legs rooted to the spot and the kunai help limply in her hand, shaking.

What did he mean?

"Wait, Wai-!"

What is he doing to do?

"Stay away!" She cried, her voice hoarse and shaky as her eyes were kept locked on the man.

She raised her kunai to him only to gasp and drop it as he quickly grabbed her wrist andtwisted it until he heard a sharp snap.

She screamed.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Damn it, damn it, damn it," Sasuke cursed as he sped through the trees, his eyes scanning every possible clearing or branch wide enough for two, possibly three, people.

He stopped on a branch, quickly catching his breath. He raked a hand through his ebony spiked hair in shere frustration.

**Sakura...**

She deserves none of this. Kami-sama knows what he could be doing to her.

And that thought alone was enough to make him speed off once again, searching for a distant feeling of a flowing, calming familiar chakra.

"Itachi," He hissed as he continued looking desperately for the girl and his brother.

All of a sudden, a bone chilling scream pierced through the serenity of the woods, causing the roosting birds to fly around the younger Uchiha. His eyes widened considerably and fist clenched at the sound.

**Damn it!**

He quickly jumped in the direction of the noise, his chest heaving and falling as he felt his anger slowly and dangerously rising. The wave of feelings that seemed to rush over him at that moment was a little over whelming and it didnt bode well for him.

He had definitely grown far too ... attached to the kunoichi during her time with Team Hebi. As his eyes attempted to scan the far distance for some sort of human movement, he couldnt help his thoughts wandering back to these... idiotic emotions that never failed to burden him.

Oh.

Sasuke almost, _almost_ chuckled darkly at the irony surrounding him.

He called Sakura a burden as Genin because, well, she was weak and now he was burdened by these stupid feelings which linked back to the simply annoying girl.

The boy let out a deeply frustrated breath, closing his eyes momentarily.

His sharingan had activated some time ago, it felt different somehow, but due to the recent happening he hadnt had much time to dwell on the matter. A shot of pain jolted through his head and seem to pin point in his eyes. He grabbed at one in shock.

"Wha-"

He took his palm away from his eye to see a red, sticky substance on his fingers and could now feel something warm slowly trickling down his cheek.

He stared at the blood on his hands for a while before he felt the sharp tingling sensation on his skin as someones chakra spiked. He let out a deep growl and ignored the pain in his eyes, setting out once again upping his pace a little.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

He had never liked to hear people scream, it unnerved him.

Of course, no one else knew that.

The older Uchiha looked at the young girl almost pitifully as her eyes clenched shut in pain - a result of her broken wrist still being crushed in his strong hold.

She let a whimper as he fingers twitched around her wrist.

"Wh-Why," She bit out, opening one of her green eyes to him. He stared down at her.

"I believe my brother has some sort of weakness for you," He stated to her, watching the girl as she froze, opening both her green eyes to stare at him disbelievingly.

"You're wrong," She breathed, her voice shaky.

If she showed any sort of revealing emotion, it was over and she knew it. Her body was still lightly shaking from the sudden breaking of her wrist and the statement Itachi had made, she lowered her eyes to the floor.

He dropped her wrist making her hiss and leave her arm hanging limply at her side. "Think what you want, it makes no difference."

She had barely engough time to look up as something sliced across her chest. She blinked slowly and looked down to see her red top, sliced to pieces, falling to the floor around her, leaving her in just her chest bindings.

She looked up mortified and swung her decent arm up to cover chest. Confusion was the main emotion she was feeling, she thought he was going to ask her about Naruto or Sasuke and torture for information or something along those lines. A sinking feeling in her stomach told her that she had never made such a greater wrong assumption.

He advanced towards her.

Her panic was slowly rising and she felt her self nearly lose the self control she had taught her self to hold all these past years.

Of course she had heard of Itachi.

About how he was an evil man whom had slaughtered his whole clan save for his younger brother, apparently, to test his abilities. But as he started towards her now, she began to think he had far different intentions than one of torture and murder.

"Get the hell away from me," She screeched, backing away from him.

Her back hit a tree and a cold wave of fear swept over her. He stood in front of her.

She looked down at the floor, still avoiding his gaze. She pressed her back into the bark of the tree.

"It would be better if you didnt resist, Haruno-san." He spoke quietly.

She shook her head vigorously, staring down at the floor as the familiar tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

She couldnt believe this was happening.

Sakura was angry. Sakura was angry with herself more than anything. Inwardly, she was scolding herself for not being stronger and being so ... pathetic.

A top Chunin Medic Nin had just transformed into a regular woman in the same situation.

A wreck.

"So be it."

He grabbed her shoulder and she gasped as she swore she could feel him crushing the bones under her skin. She groaned in pain, biting her tongue. Sakura wouldnt give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream anymore. He took his hand roughly away, using the kunai she had dropped earlier to slice to one side of her chest, making some of the bidings fall to the floor, revealing the top of her clevage. She hissed in disgust and attempted to turn away from him, her eyes still at his feet.

"Hn."

He pulled her arm away from her chest harshly, slamming it into the tree she was resting on, beside her head. He placed his free hand the piece of clevage he had revealed a minute ago, his fingers curling into the space between her breasts. Itachi heard her gasped sharply as he quickly squeezed with as must force as possible.

That way, it would leave a mark.

She growled in anger.

**How _dare_ he?**

Sakura ripped her arm away from his hold and sent a powerful, swift punch into his jaw sending him back a few feet. Itachi chuckled lightly under his breath as he regained his stoic composure, wiping the small trickle of blood from his lips.

At least the girl had some respect from herself.

He looked on blankly as her as she glared at him in anger.

She was still afraid of him though, he could feel it.

"My brother has chosen well,"

"Stop saying things like that!" She screeched as some of tears she had been so adamantly holding, spilled onto the ground beneath her.

It hurt to hear such things and she had a feeling she knew exactly what he was doing by playing on her emotions in the middle of the ordeal.

Sakura then realised bitterly that not only was she playing right into his hands but she had basically just showed she had a weakness for this S rank criminals younger brother.

**Kuso**, She thought as she saw the older Uchiha narrow his eyes.

"Aa, i understand,"

"You understand nothing!" She growled in desperation at the man.

"You ... also care deeply for my brother."

She stayed silent, averting her gaze.

Something clicked.

**Wait...also?**

Sakura had barely time to register as a powerful punch was sent into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her, making her drop to knees gasping for air.

A few dirty looking bruises had now started to form on her chest and shoulders from the earlier assault. Itachi looked on as the girl momentarily forgot about her snapped wrist, hissing in pain as she put it on the floor to steady self.

"Bonds make you weak."

A sharp kick met under chin, snapping her head backwards, blood trickling from her lips as she coughed. Another blow hit the side of her face.

Her vision swam as the pain overwhelmed her. She collapsed onto the ground, the dirt marring her pale, naked stomach and arms.

"Wr-wong. B-bonds make you-" She wheezed quietly, coughing violently, "have something w-worth fighting f-for."

She was suddenly wrenched up by her chin, staring up dazed at Itachi. Her body hung limply. His mangekyou spun as she weakly tried to struggle away from him.

"Again, think what you want."

Her dull eyes widened as everything seemed to blur and a red moon appeared in the sky.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair as he sped through the trees, quickly getting frustrated with himself - moreso. Her chakra had started to flare and spike uncontrollably a while ago and all he could do was hope to Kami-sama that his brother wasnt using his Mangekyou on the annoying girl.

Why couldn't he find them?

She had spent too long with Itachi, the thought of her lying bruised and beaten somewhere, made something tighten and flip in the boys stomach and the thought of her even possibly dead didnt go thinking about.

And he hated himself for being affected by the fear of her wellbeing.

He had broken these God damned bonds years ago, why were they still haunting him now? He had near killed Naruto and left him like that, to make a point. He was never that close to Kakashi so there were no real bonds to be broken. He raked his fingers through his hair as his thoughts rested on a certain annoying, always cheerful girl.

Sasuke almost stopped in his tracks as a strange, sudden thought hit him.

Did he actually break bonds with Sakura?

**_"I'm so in love with you i cant even stand it!"_**

**_"..."_**

**_"No! If you leave, i'll scream out loud and-"_**

**_"Sakura...Arigatou."_**

**_"Sasuke...-kun."_**

Never had Sasuke hated himself more. His fist clenched painfully at his side, as the realisation hit him. He suddenly felt like screaming at him self in pure anger.

What made me think that would break our bond?

He seethed and felt his curse mark pulse eagerly against his shoulder, the familiar tingling pin prick sensation settling on his neck.

If he had said something, done something else, they wouldnt be in this situation and Sakura wouldnt care for him so and she would still be back in Konoha probably dating Naruto or something.

...

The black leaf shape patterns spread down his arm up until his elbow, wanting to go further and nothing but Sasuke's pure will stopping it.

You cannot dwell on the past. Ironically, Itachi had told him that as a meer child.

He was really starting to despise irony.

Sasuke shook his head vigorously, bitterly shaking the thoughts from his mind. This was ridiculous. His brother was somewhere around toying with him and he was thinking of insignificant things?

Sasuke let out a breath, feeling the curse mark receed into the seal just above his collar bone. Even if he knew all of this, about Sakura and bonds, his brother did not. It didnt add up.

**She has no part in this! Why is she being targetted?**

He stopped dead in his tracks, glancing down at a clearing beneath him.

The pain shooting through his eyes at that moment was nothing compared to what his brother would feel in a moments time. He growled from somewhere deep in his throat at the sight.

Even if he was toying with him, getting others involved was one of the reasons he had left in the first place. Itachi was going to far, getting inpatient.

Thoughts of pure hatred towards his brother didnt stop his eyes subtly straining to see the condition of the kunoichi crippled on the ground behind him.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Sakura screamed once again, the blade twisting within her ribs this time. Itachi removed the katana blade as her head hung, her chest rising and falling.

"Stop it Itachi," She whispered causing another blow to the side of her face. She took it dully.

"What is my name, Sa-ku-ra."

"Stop Itachi, it...its not working!" She cried, feeling the urge to cry but the genjutsu not letting her.

She couldnt look up, she wouldnt look at his face.

A kick to her heavily injured body. She slumped in pain.

"Sasuke-kun, please stop." She pleaded reluctantly.

She looked up meeting the eyes of her attacker. Sasuke smirked back down at her.

"Hn, annoying."

She hung her head, wanting it to stop. The girl had lost all sense of time trapped inside Itachi's Mangekyou.

"For Kami-sama's sake!" Came a shrill, obnoxious voice from somewhere behind 'Sasuke'.

Sakura looked up slowly, truly confused. The boy turned.

A white version of Sakura stood there, the word 'inner' scrawled on her forehead and her arms crossed.

"What-"

"What right do you have to invade our mind?" The other girl screeched, holding a fist up. Sasuke's image flickered before Itachi appeared before them.

"Who are you." He said blankly. Sakura stared on.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE." The inner Sakura yelled, stamping her foot on the dusty red ground.

Itachi's eyes narrowed and his teeth ground together, Sakura felt light headed as the negative world around her started to flicker and swirl.

"Wha-" Itachi started before he was interupted.

"GET OUT." She screamed, and before the pink haired girl knew it she was laying face down on the forest floor, breathing heavily.

"You impress me Haruno-san, another spirit. I have never encountered such a thing-"

"ITACHI." An icy, dangerous voice growled from behind the older man. Sakura weakly looked up from her place sprawled on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun?" She whispered, looking up at the boy.

She saw his eyes widen as he glance down at her.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Sasuke looked at his brother, his eyes still leaking the sticky substance down his face. Itachi stared at him for a while before he smirked at him.

"Well done, brother."

The younger Uchiha barely had enough time to make sense of his words before Itachi disappeared in a flurry of ravens. Sasuke cursed loudly under his breath, this was the second time his brother had got away.

"Sasuke-kun?" A small voice whispered.

He glanced down at the noise to see Sakura laying on the floor bruised and half nude. His eyes widened instantly. He walked over to the girl and crouched beside her as she attempted to get up.

"Sakura?" He asked in a suprising meek voice. His blood red eyes scanned over her body.

All sense of pent up frustration and sheer anger seeming to leave his mind at that moment at the condition of her.

Sakura attempted to sit up, pushing up with both hands before a sharp, excrutiating pain shot through her wrist. She cried out in pain and her arms gave out except this time she didnt hit the floor. Sasuke held one of her arms while his other hand was clasping her bruised shoulder. He helped her sit up, his eyes darting around her face.

"Sasuke-kun, you're eyes," She whispered quietly, glancing at him before strangely avoiding eye contact with him.

"Hn," He didnt care about him at this moment, "What did he do."

His eyes raked over her body, his stomach tensing painfully as he realised she had no shirt on and her chest bindings were cut. The grip on her shoulder tightened subconsciously and she cried out, bringing his attention back to the girl.

He growled lowly under his breath as he noticed the hand shape bruises which were starting to appear on her chest, arms and shoulders. Sudden images of his brother taking advantage of Sakura sprung to mind and he could barely contain the white hot anger that coursed through him once again.

"Sakura...I-" He couldn't finish, he lowered his eyes.

He felt too guilty and angry about _everything._

"It's fine." She said softly.

Her voice was ridiculously quiet and she was still looking away from him.

He looked at her face, making her squirm under his gaze. Sasuke noticed how there were bruises marring her naturally pretty face and her eyes seemed somewhat dazed.

"Sakura." He said clipped, "What did he do." His voice was barely even.

She shook her head lightly, and he saw something glisten at the corners of her eyes.

The Uchiha assumed the worst.

He had never thought his brother would stoop so low.

He closed his eyes tight for a moment, trying to keep his temper under control merely for the girl in front of him, the mark sending shooting pains through out his body.

"Look at me," He said sharply, she shook her head.

"Sakura!" He yelled, grabbing her chin and pulling her to face him...just like his brother had done earlier. His eyes a little wild with anxiety as he looked at her.

He dropped her chin in a instant when she looked at him, her green eyes narrowed in fear and the tears already streaming down her cheeks.

All because of him?

His eyes widened and he backed away from her. She looked after him, her eyes filled with sadness, hating the look in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Sas-"

"SASUKE! SAKURA!" Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo burst through the bushes and into the clearing. All three of them panting heavily.

"Pinky," Suigetsu said quietly under his breath as he set his eyes on her.

"Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked worriedly, looking at her boy, reaching a hand out to him.

His eyes still wide in shock, staring at his ex-teammate on the floor suddenly narrowed dangerously and his eyes started to bleed down his cheeks once again.

"Sasuke, your eyes." Juugo said quietly, now looking at the boy.

"Mangekyou Sharingan." Karin uttered in awe.

Sasuke let out a lowly growl before turning on his heel.

"I'm going to kill him." He whispered under his breath, his eyes growing narrow.

Sakura gasped, reaching out to him from her place on the ground.

"Please Sasuke-kun, no!" She cried but before she could blink, he was out of sight.

A slight sheet of dust settling back onto the ground where he had previously been standing.

Suigetsu went and crouched by the kunoichi, after glancing after Sasuke, deciding he was already long gone.

"Kami-sama," He cursed as he saw the condition she was in, "Karin," He called her over.

"Hai," Karin said, jogging over to the girl, "Bite," She said quickly, offering her arm to the girl.

Sakura nodded dully, before sinking her teeth into the other girls arm.

**Sasuke-kun...Gomen.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o..o.**

As the man settled, he rested his hand against a rock, his breath rather ragged. He may be getting a little to wary for this, his eyes producing a large strain on his body for some time now.

He sighed inaudibly as he brushed his fingers against his chin, a dull ache still present from where she had hit him.

Sakura Haruno. Trained under Tsunade, the present Hokage of Konoha - Village Hidden in the Leaves. She was on a genin team with Sasuke and the Kyuubi Bijuu, Naruto Uzamaki. Kakashi Hatake, their sensei, had expressed that she had a talent for genjutsu and perfect chakra control. Apart from that she held no special interest concerning skills, except. for after his brother had left and she had then enroled in an apprenticeship with Tsunade and practised being a Medic Nin. It was rumoured she was close to surpassing her teacher.

You think Itachi just checked up on his little brother?

**Aa Sasuke,**

He couldnt help the slight feeling of pride as he remembered his previous encounter with him. He was growing into a respectable young man, defending a woman and obviously avenging his clan. Of course, there was also the fact he had finally unlocked his mangekyou sharingan.

Their final battle would be soon.

Judging by the quickening increase in a dark, ominous chakra approaching, their battle would take place a little sooner than expected.

* * *

**Tadaaaaah.**

**Hey, you know you wanna review ^^ yknow, tell me what you think.**

**Like, didnt like... etc :D**


	19. Dreams and Reality LONG be happy

_Yo -Kakashi handwave-_

_Wassup?_

_Disclaimer: Naruto mine? PAH. _

_GAH IM SO SORRY GUYS. I WENT ON HOLIDAY AND COULDNT FINISH IT. AND THIS TOOK AAAAAAAAAAAGES. _

_So i made it longer for you^^ but. again ,SORRY._

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Dreams and Reality?**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Sakura sat in silence, still in her mere chesting bindings. She stared down at the ground, vaguely aware of the voices trying to talk to her. It was strange how they just sounded like distant hummings.

She felt so _used_.

The girl shook her head lightly, she didnt know why she felt used though.

She had no idea what Itachi's intentions were when he did that to her. It felt calculated but, for some reason, there didnt seem like there was any lust behind it.

**Had he been trying to enrage Sasuke**?

She clenched her eyes shut, causing a few tears to spill onto the ground beneath where she was sitting. Her pink bangs covered her face and she suddenly became extremely conscious of the red, tattered ribbon in her hair.

How could she wear this now, it was a reminder of her childhood - a time of innocence and her father. A new wave of hot, angry tears over came her and she harshly stuck her arm up and pulled on the ribbon, ripping it from her head, pulling a few strands of pink hair out with it.

She sobbed quite openly, too many feelings, thoughts and emotions overwhelming her at that moment.

The dirtied, red ribbon crushed into the dirt beneathe her palm, her nails scratching into the dirt.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke will be okay." Juugo said softly, misinterpretting her sobbing merely for the boy.

Sakura tried to stop crying as she looked up, acknowledging him but as soon as her mind thought of Sasuke, the girl broke down once again. Juugo recoiled to beside his team, closing his eyes to her sobs.

**Oh God, Sasuke-kun...**

He had left to fight his brother.

**Was it because of her? **  
**No, dont be so self centered...**

But the way he had looked at her before he had left, seemed so shocked, saddened. Had the way she had looked at him after the Mangekyou beent that bad?

And what if he died in the battle with his brother? She would never get a chance to apologise or hug him or tell him how she actually felt about him...

Roughly wiping her eyes, she tried to shakily stand, and moaning when a dull ache passed its way through her body.

Suigetsu sighed irritably albeit anxiously. "Sakura."

"No, i h-have to go and find Sasuke-kun..." She whimpered, raising to her feet and pushing her way through bushes and shrubs, very much aware the team were following behind her.

"Sakura-chan, you cant. He's fighting his brother..." Juugo coaxed lightly, his voice soothing.

She ignored him, pushing her way out of the bushes until they were out of the woods.

"Pinkie, seriously, you cant go. He wouldnt want anyone there anyway." Suigetsu muttered, walking up along side her.

Sakura tripped slightly but carried on, "I dont care."

Suigetsu frowned and looked at the rest of his team as they stared on.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"We're close, i dont know what's going on but it's something big." Pukkun explained, frowing in the direction they were jumping.

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata said anxiously, glancing down at the dog.

"That was one strong chakra a minute ago, could be an Akatsuki... and a strange mix of scents... definitely that Sakura mingled with someone else."

"What do you mean ... mingled?" Naruto said, glancing up for the first time, his eyes concerned.

"Y-You dont mean that-" Hinata flushed a deep pink, unable to finish her sentence. Naruto quickly looked at her quizically, his eyes widening when he realised what she had meant.

"I dont know. Well, it's not that young Uchiha kid. I remember his scent. " Pukkun mumbled.

Hinata gasped "I-is she okay?"

"Hey, i just smell. I cant forsee the future." Pukkun said to the girl. She fell silent.

"Remember, be cautious when we become close." Neji instructed, looking at Hinata and Naruto seriously. They both nodded.

Naruto was completely silent, his thoughts had been confusing him the majority of the time since they left. And quite honestly, he hadnt a clue what to do about them.

"N-Naruto-kun, she'll be okay." Hinata whispered to him, offering a small, gentle smile at him. He looked up at her for a while before smiling a little back at her.

"Yeah..." He said absent mindedly before looking down, troubled once again.

Hinata frowned for a second, looking at him worriedly, before slowly turning her head back to the front. He had been quite distant for a while, and she knew it was about Sakura.

She didnt want to feel bitter and sad by this, but she couldnt help the feelings effecting her and she hated it because Sakura was one of her closest friends.

**Naruto-kun...**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Sakura-chan, this is as far as we should go. Over there," He pointed, "Is where they're fighting." Juugo explaining, placing a hand on the kunoichi's shoulder.

They stood on a hill, they had followed Sakura whom had been limping in the direction of Sasuke's chakra for a while now. Just in their sight, obscuring the horizon was a few buildings and this was where Sasuke and Itachi would be battling - they concluded, considering both Uchiha chakra's seemed to be quite idle and non moving.

Sakura stood between Juugo and Karin, staring at the buildings something flickering in her eyes. She shrug the hand softly off her shoulder.

"Then thats where i should go." She said firmly as she made a move forward.

"I really dont think thats a good idea, Pinkie." Suigetsu said, thrusting his arm out in front of her.

"Suigetsu," She growled, she turned to him, "Move. Please."

"Sasuke wouldnt want you there." Juugo said, as carefully as possible, he looked away when he saw hurt flicker through her green eyes.

"For Kami-sama's sake, i need to go! I n-need to go to Sasuke-kun! Please, Mov-"

"SHUT UP."

A sharp slap jolted her head to one side, leaving an angry pink mark on her cheek. She slowly turned to the girl standing beside her, looking at her rather blankly but frowning in shock when she saw the tears gathering at the corners of Karin's eyes.

"Stop acting like," She shook her head adamantly, shaking some tears loose from her eyes, "You're the only one who cares about Sasuke-kun."

"Karin..." Juugo said, a little shocked. Suigetsu stared on.

"Because you're not!" She snapped angrily, looking up at the other girl.

Sakura looked at her sadly before nodding slightly, still noticing the tears gathering in her eyes.

Karin gasped in shock as the other girl wrapped her arms around her middle and gave her a full on hug. She blinked in suprise, making the tears stream down her cheeks moreso. Her arms hovered above the other girls back as she glanced at the boys from behind the girls pink hair. They also looked on rather shocked.

Sakura stepped away and smiled at the shocked girl, tears streaming down her cheeks also.

"Gomen Karin," She beamed then lowered her voice, "I guess i forgot i wasnt the only one in love with him."

There she admitted it.

Karin's eyes narrowed at the girls confession, and then lowered to the ground. She roughly wiped the tears from her face.

"I...I dont know."

"W-what?" Sakura said, her brows furrowing. Her voice kept at a hushed level.

"I said i dont know if i'm ... in love!" She snapped, whispering the last part. Then rising her head angrily and glowering at the girl.

Sakura frowned and looked down at the ground, refusing to meet her gaze.

A few moments of silence followed in which a soft evening breeze would hush its way past the groups hair and clothes, rustling them slightly.

"Well, do you get confused and weird feelings when you're around him?" The pink haired girl said so quietly, Karin only just heard it.

Karin glanced at the girl in silence, not wanting to have this conversation with her. She sighed irritably, sharply turning her head away from Sakura, glaring at something in the distance, suddenly finding the floor ridiculously interesting.

"Karin..." Sakura chided, glancing up at the girl.

"H-hai," Karin said glancing up before looking down stubbornly.

"Do you ... sometimes feel like hes the only person you need..." Sakura said trailing off into her own thoughts.

"I suppose," Karin mumbled, her cheeks flushing a little pink.

"Do you get really selfish or..ha, irrational around them sometimes?"

"YEAH SHE DOES." Suigetsu called over, making both girls blush deeply. Karin's head shot up as she held a fist to him.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE LISTENING, BAKA."

"Karin," Sakura encouraged, bringing the girls attention back to her.

"Uhh, yeah i guess." Karin spat, glowering in Suigetsu's direction.

"And if he said he loved you back, would you feel..." Sakura shook her head sadly, "estatic?"

"...Hai."

"But is there only one person you thought of?"

Karin's eyes widened and she looked at the girl. Sakura smiled softly and turned back around, looking towards where Sasuke was apparently.

"I gather thats a no," She said quietly.

Suigetsu frowned as he looked at the girl.

**What the hell?**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Aniki." Itachi greeted as Sasuke appeared in front of him.

"Itachi," Sasuke hissed, his eyes never leaving his brother.

"I must say im glad you have awakened your Mangekyou on your own."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he subconsciously reach up to his left eye, feeling the sticky substance underneath his fingertips. Itachi watched him closely.

**Mangekyou? When-**

"Although i am not fond of your method, Sasuke." Itachi bit out, his own onyx eyes bleeding to red.

"I will not follow your method, Itachi." Sasuke spat, his jaw clenching and his anger slowly rising.

The elder Uchiha chuckled lowly under his breath, his eyes blurring a little more than usual. He supresed an irritated groan. His eyesight was defintely depleting.

"My method being?" Itachi spoke slowly, his tone monotonous.

"Killing or murdering someone who you share a close...-" Sasuke stopped, his eyes narrowing greatly, a low growl emitting from his throat. Itachi eyed him carefully, a slight amused expression playing on his face.

"Say it, Aniki." He said coldly, his expression tensing, all amusement dead and gone from his face.

"Shut up, Itachi." Sasuke muttered, his bangs covering his eyes as he titled his head downwards.

"Bonds, little brother. I told you that they make you weak yet you still hold on to them so adamantly." Itachi spat. He glanced past his brothers shoulder looking into the distance.

"Even as we speak, your team is waiting for you some way away, including Haruno-san."

Before Sasuke could even account for his own actions, a low growl emitted from this throat as the previous memories from Itachi and Sakura's encounter came back to him.

"Why did you target her, what was her purpose in this." Sasuke said, looking up challenging at his last remaining family. Itachi stared back, unfazed.

"She obviously holds some sort of control over you."

"Thats not true-!"

"I doubt that if i had done the same to the red haired girl, you would have reacted the same."

Sasuke stayed silent, glowering at his brother.

"You know nothing about me, anymore."

"I know it bothers you Sasuke. The way she couldnt bare to look at you." Itachi said sternly, looking at the younger boy.

Sasuke hissed under his breath, his temper rising.

"When she was under the Mangekyou, how she begged me to stop."

"Stop, Itachi." Sasuke growled, his fist clenching at his side.

"How she cried when I violated her-"

"ENOUGH." Sasuke yelled, as he swiftly unsheathed his katana charging for his brother.

Itachi smirked at his outburst, his mangekyou activating. Sasuke suddenly stopped in his path, both Mangekyou clashing. For moments, they were locked in an intense staring match, both battling for the upper hand and hoping for the other person to weaken momentarily. It was Itachi who slowly closed his eyes, releasing the genjutsu. Sasuke also opened his eyes albeit slower than his brotherm resisting a flinch at the pain which surged through his eyes.

"This will definitely end a lot quicker than i had imagined," His brother spoke carefully, holding up at hand in front of his face and staring intently at it. Sasuke frowned deeply.

"Wha-"

"You are almost no different from when we last encountered, brother." Itachi said slowly.

Sasuke closed his eyes momentarily before disappearing from Itachi's sight. He turned.

"You know nothing of me." Sasuke said icily, from behind Itachi. His concentrated chidori shooting from his fingers, impaling Itachi and sending him flying into a nearby rock wall, the wall crumbling at the impact.

Sasuke stood, letting the electricity still impale his brother to the rock wall.

"You know nothing of the hatred i have boiled up in this heart,"

A small trail of blood seeped from Itachi's mouth.

"Or how strong i have become because of that."

Sasuke opened his palm fully, spreading all his fingers. Suddenly, a surge of electricity pulsed through his hand and into Itachi, bolts of the current piercing various parts of the older mans body.  
A small ghost of smile made its way onto Sasuke's face as he looked at his dying, bleeding brother laying at his feet. Itachi's dull onyx eyes rolled to look at Sasuke, the blood spewing from

his mouth.

"You...have become strong." Itachi said meekly. Sasuke's eyes widened as something fluttered on Itachi's cloak.

All of a sudden, flocks of ravens took to the air around him, revealing Itachi's genjutsu. Sasuke let out a small, dark chuckle.

**Of course... **

"I need to tell you of our clans history."

"..." Sasuke stayed silent as his brother reappeared in front of him with nothing as to a scratch on him.

"There is something more powerful, greater than the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"What is it."

"Once a time ago, before our time, were two brothers."

The scenerary suddenly changed around them as they were sucked into Itachi's Genjutsu. Sasuke watched as two brothers fought.

"Madara Uchiha and his younger brother."

"Hn."

"They were equal in everything they, young prodigys so after time, they acquired the Mangekyou Sharingan. No feat had been done before in the Uchiha Clan of that time."

Sasuke watched as both brothers stood in front of the clan elders and other members of the family.

"Obviously they became the Clan leaders, but Madara took the full lead. But, as a consequence of holding the Mangekyou, Madara's sight started fail as do all holders of the Mangekyou."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this, carefully looking at his brother.

"Madara went looking for another way of restoring his sight and found his little brother."

Sasuke looked on in horror as Madara approached his previously sleeping brother and placed his fingers around his eyes and plucked them from his head. He felt something turn in his stomach.

"To restore the light to the Mangekyou eyes, you must obtain someone elses..."

Sasuke turned to glower at his brother.

"AND YOU SASUKE SHALL BE MY LIGHT." Itachi screamed as he rushed forward to Sasuke, whose eyes widened considerably in horror.

All of a sudden, a huge creature type beast appeared from behind the manically laughing Uchiha and wrapped a long thick rope type material around Sasuke, immobilizing him.

"FOR CENTURIES, UCHIHAS HAVE KILLED THEIR FRIENDS TO OBTAIN THE MANGEKYOU AND STOLE THEIR BROTHERS TO MAKE ITS POWER PERMANENT."

"You have been tainted in blood since the day you were born, little brother." He ended darkly.

Claw shape rocks started to appear from the creature and edge closer to the horrified Sasuke's eyes. His eyes widened as he felt the sharp, cold rock close around the top and bottom of his eye.

Sasuke closed his eyes and re-opened them slowly, calmly, seeing the genjutsu disappear around him.

Itachi stood stoically before him.

"I take it... you saw my true self."

"It's all for this moment. Huh." He said, unwrapping the bandages from his forehead and throwing them and his cloak to the ground.

"It ends here, finally."

Sasuke quickly touched the seals on his arms, summoning Shuriken and hurling them at his brother, whom countered them halfway. Flurries of shuriken and kunai were thrown, if anyone else but the brothers had been there, they would have been stripped to ribbons. Just as Sasuke was about to summon more, he sped foward with impeccable speed, his brother did the same.

They met in the middle, Itachi holding Sasuke's arms away from him and not allowing Katana to be fully unsheathed. Suddenly another Itachi appeared from behind the other. Sasuke cursed under his breath.

**Damn, he managed to make a Kage Bunshin even through all this?**

The clone threw a few kunai directly for Sasuke's forehead. His eyes narrowed and a snake formed form the curse seal on his shoulder, intercepting the weapons. It made quick work of curling around the younger Uchiha, instantly making Itachi release his hold.

The two Itachi's looked on, brows creased as the snake sunk to the floor. It quickly unraveled to show Sasuke, and his Shadow Shuriken.

He emitted a low growl from his throat as he launched the spinning weapon through the air at his older brother. The shuriken hit a lone kunai held by his brother, he struggled to hold it back as it started to cut through the kunai. Suddenly it broke through and collided with his shoudler. Sasuke smirked triumphantly but the smirk was quickly wiped off his face as his brother, once again, dispersed in a flurry of ravens. Itachi suddenly flitted in front of his face from within the flock of birds and smirked back at him. Sasuke didnt have to time to react as a powerful kick sent him flying back into a wall.

"Arggggh." Sasuke said as blood dripped from his mouth.

"Chidori-"

Itachi grabbed his wrist and placed his foot on Sasuke's before sending his knee slamming into his little brother's stomach.

Sasuke coughed, having the wind knocked out of him.

Itachi held his wrist above his head where as Itachi's other hand approached Sasuke's eye.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Gomen Sasuke," His fingers tightened into the space around his eye, "The light will not leave my world."

A blood curdling scream echoed out across the plains.

Sasuke gripped the hole where his eye used to be in the most utmost pain.

"Gyahhhh."

Blood dripped slowly onto the ground.

"Now for the other."

Sasuke turned quickly to his brother, the curse mark spreading across his body as a dark coloured, clawed wing lashed out against Itachi. Itachi quickly held Sasuke in a chokehold while his clone walked slowly upto him.

Once again, his fingers got closer and closer to the boys eyes and he felt himself panic.

But.

Then everything seemed to distort and before blurring and split.

Then all of a sudden Sasuke was standing opposite his brother, both eyes still intact when the Genjutsu had worn off. Sasuke looked up, his Sharingan flashing.

He was panting heavily and finally sunk to the ground, kneeling from the after effects of the Tsukuyomi.

Then, Itachi dropped to the floor, his hand clutched over his left eye. He clenched his teeth.

"How did you..."

"I overcame your Tsukuyomi. Whether youre more experienced with Magekyou than me or not, an expert with a stone can still beat a novice with a Kunai. That's why i havent used my Mangekyou yet, Itachi." He hissed.

"I will make my dream a reality." Sasuke said finally. Itachi stood.

"Fair enough..." He said, Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Then that illusion you saw of me ripping your eyes from their sockets? I will make that 'dream' my reality."

Itachi quickly started to form a number of signs and Sasuke's eyes widened considerably and his summoned his shadow shuriken in an attempt to stop him. He threw it just in time and interrupted Itachi's second to last seal.

Itachi was forced to duck and Sasuke pulled out the thin, razor sharp wire which was attached to the Shuriken. He pulled on the wire making teh Shuriken which had whizzed Itachi to swing and turn back towards him. It hit Itachi square in the back causing him to topple over.

Sasuke smirked.

Itachi looked on at his little brother, seeing double and his eye sight blurry.

Itachi covered one eye to steady his sight.

"Heh, Mangekyou causing some problems?" Sasuke sneered, jumping back.

He created the seals and a huge fire ball erupted from his mouth.

"Grand fireball technique!"

Itachi was buffetted by the flames and was made to jump into the air. Sasuke jumped with him, holding his chidori in hand. Itachi's eyes widened and Sasuke sped towards him, with a ferocious battle cry.

They crashed through the celing of small, dome like building they were inside and landed on top of it, the elder Uchiha narrowly avoiding his blow.

"Amaterasu." Itachi muttered, opening his eyes. Black flames suddenly engulfed the surroundings and headed striaght towards Sasuke. He hissed under his breath and sunk into the ground, landing on the landing below.

"Kami-sama..."Sasuke jumped back up to Itachi's level, panting heavily when he sensed the chakra of the black flames leave.

"Dont fool me Sasuke, that last replacement jutsu took alot of your remaining chakra. You're done."

"Heh, dont underestimate me." Sasuke said, straightening up and closing his eyes. Storm clouds started to form in the distance and move in fast. All too quickly, rain had started to pour down on the two brothers, pounding them.

A dark, black looking cloud formed above the brothers and both opened their eyes to look up. Sasuke chuckled.

"One last jutsu."

Itachi's eyes narrowed considerably as lightening started sparking and clashing all around them.

Sasuke's hand flickered blue with his chidori, his raised his to the sky and lightening clashed once again. Suddenly, a lion shape figure appeared out of the sky, made from lightening itself.

Itachi's eyes widened.

"Vanish alongside the thunder." He panted.

Sasuke lowered his hand, and the lightening crashed down on his older brother, completely obliterating the area surrounding him.

Sasuke waited for the lightening to cease before he glanced downwards to see his brother laying face down on the floor.

**Did I...**

He looked at Itachi's closed eyes and slumped to the ground.

"It's over."

He glanced over Itachi once again, and let out a small sharp intake of air as he saw his brother raise himself to his feet despite the blood gushing from his mouth.

"WHY YOU-" Sasuke cursed, scuffling to his feet.

A skeleton type creature emerged from behind Itachi as he stood.

"If i hadnt have done this, i would have been done for."

Itachi looked on at a shocked Sasuke.

"You truly have become strong Sasuke," He smiled. Sasuke took a step back, at his brothers kind expression.

Itachi stumbled towards Sasuke, making the younger Uchiha take a shocked step back and hit the rock wall behind him.

Itachi carried on until he stood roughly in front of Sasuke, slumped slightly.

Sasuke leaned away from his as his hand reached up and moved towards his face. A wave of dread flooded through him as he realised he had no more chakra to defend himself from his brother taking his eyes. He had been forced to deactivate his sharingan earlier.

A sudden jab to the forehead shocked him from his thoughts. Itachi prodded him on the forehead before smirking slightly, just like he would do to him as a child before slumping to the ground next to him.

Sasuke stood there unmoving before falling to the ground, laying some way away from his brother.

**I ... did it.**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Several gasps rang out from Team Hebi from the huge storm which had just occured over the building where the Uchiha's were fighting.

"Sakura, that was it! That was the final jutsu, go! Go heal him!" Karin's voice panicked voice rung out. Sakura stared in shock.

"That was Sasuke-kun's jutsu?" She said a little dazed, her wide emerald orbs gazing into the far distant, where billows of smoke were rising into the air.

"Hai, Sakura-chan, i think you must go now." Juugo said, he usual calming voice holding more panic than she had ever heard. She glanced at him for a few moments.

"I-I cant..." She said quietly, closing her eyes and stepping back, her teeth clenched painfully.

"What do you mean you cant?" Suigetsu yelled at her, making her flinch away from him.

Images of Sasuke and his brother appeared in her head. Itachi suddenly merging into Sasuke and 'Sasuke' smirking darkly, reaching out to her.

She opened her eyes and stepped back more. The tears rushing to her eyes.

"I ... I cant!"

"Sakura!" Karin shrieked, "Sasuke-kun... needs you, NOW GO."

Sakura stared at Karin's stern face for a while longer before looking in the direction she was pointing in. She took took a deep stuttering breath in before darting off in the battles direction.

"Since when do you have so much influence over her?" Suigetsu said dryly. Karin smirked truimphantly.

"Eh, what can i say?" She said shrugging.

"..."

The breeze ushered through the group, making the smoke clouds in the distance scatter slightly and hollow.

"You're speechless? Wow."

"You had to ruin the moment didnt you, fish boy."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Sakura panted as she finally stopped in her tracks, standing a few feet away from the two fallen Uchiha brothers. She squinted through the disappearing smoke and dust and slowly made her way over to them.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" She said almost silently, as she lowered her self to the ground beside him. Her eyes scanne dover his injuries and she felt the tears spil over as she realised she could feel no chakra or feel his pulse.

She shakily placed her fingers to his neck, feeling the cold, clammy skin underneathe. A pain erupted in her chest as she felt no hint of a pulse. She took in a deep breath before hot, sad tears poured down her cheeks.

"Please, Please no." She sobbed as her hands instantly grew green and she withheld a loud whimper as she felt teh extent of his injuries. She pumped her chakra into him, willing it flow through him.

"Please..." She whispered, closing her eyes, "Sasuke!"

A voice?

The sudden pain which flowed through him was unbelievable. He let out a sharp breath, making who ever was talking near him fall silent except for a few ... sobs?

It was dark, very, very dark.

"Sasuke-kun?" Her voice. Sakura?

He blinked open his eyes, but closed them instantly from the pain that shot through them. He tried to lift his arm up to cover them but was unable. Suddenly, something warm and calming... soothing flowed onto his eyes. It stopped and he opened them once again, seeing a blurry glimpse of a pink haired girl beside him.

"Sasuke!" She cried, bursting into sobs once again. He blinked, allowing his eyes to focus.

"Sakura?" He said hoarsely, he once again felt the warm soothing sensation spread all over his body. Sasuke felt some of the pain racking his body cease slightly, turning into a somewhat dull ache.

He stared at the girl as she poured her chakra into him, still crying all the same.

Is it actually possible for someone to change so much, but almost not at all?

His dazed onyx eyes flickered to her wavering chakra and he used all his energy to sit up. He shook slightly and she quickly reached over to steady him, her hand on his back.

His eyes then fell onto the figure laying on the ground, some way away. His brother.

He had done it, he had beaten his brother after all these years.

"You did it, Sasuke-kun." The girl said softly. He nodded slightly but tensed when he felt far too many chakra's approaching. Sakura's grip on him tightened too.

A large gust of wind suddenly kicked up and something large and white swooped down next to Itachi.

Two Akatsuki members, one with blonde hair and the Kisame stepped off a giant bird and kneeled beside Itachi before glancing over at the pair.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at the pair as they began to pick up and place Itachi on the giant bird.

Kisame and Deidara both turned before stepping back on the bird, nodding their heads politely to the other pair whom did the same.

The bird took off, and his brother no where in sight.

"Maybe the Akatsuki arent as bad as i thought." Sakura muttered quietly, still staring at the space they had been before.

"How can ..." Stopping to cough violently, "you even say that."

Sakura turned her head to the boy, staring at him.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun." The tears rushed to her eyes as she heard him speak.

He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"I'm so sorry, before... i-i a-almost didnt want to heal you because you reminded m-me of Itachi and that scared me and i-im so so sorry, you could have died and-"

"You weren't going to ... heal me?" He questioned lightly, staring at the girl which made her pretty much burst into another set of tears.

"Gomen S-Sasuke-kun!" She sobbed, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Tch, stop apologising...Annoying." He muttered, under his breath, closing one eye.

She looked up shocked before a small smile appeared on her face.

She smiled brightly at him before catching him in an incredibly tight, tender hug. She took in a deep, shuddering breath which he felt on his shoulder.

"I'm so happy you're okay Sasuke-kun." She whispered into his hair. He closed his eyes momentarily at the feel of the girl against him.

"Hn." He said, a small smirk gracing his face. She tightened her hold on him.

"He didnt... actually... rape me you know..." Sakura whispered slowly.

Sasuke's eyes widened causing a pain to flood through them. "I think... he just did it to make you angry," She said, pulling away from him, lowering her eyes and fiddling with her hands in her lap.

Sasuke stayed silent.

**"You wouldnt have reacted the same if i had done it to that red haired girl." **

"But i dont understand... why he thought that would make you angry..." Sakura said quietly, not meeting his gaze.

Sasuke lowered his gaze and had pretty much the same confusion running through his mind.

Why did it anger him so?

Sakura suddenly slowly rose to her feet, helping Sasuke along with her. She steadied him so he could stand on his own and smiled gently.

"Arigatou..." He said quietly. She smiled brighter.

He looked at her standing before him. She was definitely different to the other kunoichi.

He tried to supress a chuckled when an inner thought made a comment about her hair, making the girl cock her head to the side in confusion.

Sakura understood him better than most people. Her and Naruto seemed to understand him a lot more than others. Maybe he could be willing to admit that bonds were not the worst thing...

"SASUKE-TEME. SAKURA-CHANNNNNN"

Both head's shot up and were each snapped from their thoughts. Suddenly from over a collapsed piece of wall, appeared Naruto closely followed by the two Hyuugas and a dog.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme." The bluntness of Naruto's voice saying his name stirred something in him.

"Naruto?" Sakura said, still shocked. He laughed loudly and bounded over to her, beaming.

Before any had a chance to react,

Naruto kissed her.

The silence was deafening.

* * *

_GOD. I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE THAT LAST BIT SINCE LIKE ... 15 CHAPTERS BACK. _

_sheesh._

_Okay right. come onnnnnnnnnnnnnn. you HAVE to review THIS CHAPTER at leaaaaaaaaaast. LOOK. _

_Naruto KISSED Sakura, right when Sasuke may of been about to admit he cared about her!_

_ Oh. did i type that outloud?_

_REVIEW._


	20. Of Ramen Flavoured Kisses

_Yo -Kakashi handwave-_

_Wassup?_

_Disclaimer: Naruto mine? PAH. _

_GAH IM SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY. i went on holiday and the laptop charger broke so i was like dayummmm. then it ran out of charge. so again. SORRY._

_Not great this chapter. soz :/_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Of Ramen flavoured Kisses.**

**o.o.o.o**

I looked on as Naruto-kun, fumbled through the trees and branches, looking for Sakura-chan. We had picked up on both Sasuke's and Sakura-chan's chakra a little while ago. Our small team was doing its best to get to them as quick as possible before they left again.

As i glanced over to Naruto-kun, i knew he wouldnt let them get away this time anyway.

He loved them far too much.

Purely the determination on his face, brought a small smile twitching onto my lips. Every now and again, he would mutter something about Sakura-chan which would unfortunately, wipe that small smile from my face.

When Naruto-kun left the village for a few years, Sakura-chan was on her own. I would sometimes see her wandering by the docks or past Ichiraku. I dont quite remember how, but we ended up bonding. She opened up to me, told me about Sasuke and how it hurt when he left. In return, I told her about my crush on Naruto-kun and she adamantly told me it was much more than a crush.

So when we crashed through the bushes and over the rubble to see Sakura-chan and Sasuke, i was relieved. Naruto-kun would be happy, so very happy and that made me happy. Also, Sakura-chan was okay, apart from the fact she was just her chest bindings and looked little tired, she seemed fine.

But when Naruto hissed Sasuke's name, i sensed something was wrong. It wasnt what i was expecting, I thought he would embrace them both, not head straight for Sakura-chan, hardly giving Sasuke a second glance.

And when Naruto-kun flung his arms around Sakura-chan and kissed her hard on the lips, i think i felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach.

I couldnt tear my eyes away.

These last couple of weeks, me and Naruto-kun had grown so close and i thought maybe...

I dropped my eyes to the floor and tried to stupidly stop these stupid tears from dropping from my eyes.

Stupid, thats what i was... for ever believing that Naruto-kun could ever like someone like me.

"Naruto!"

Sakura's harsh yelp made me look up and i saw Naruto sitting on the floor, Sakura with her arms still out stretched.

She must have pushed him off. I saw her eyes flicker to mine for a minute and she narrowed her eyes so apologetically, i nearly smiled back at her.

"S-Sakura-chan, I.. uhh I..."

**O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Naruto bounded through the bushes, finally seeing some sort of buildings and Sakura and Sasuke's chakra was stronger than ever.

He had been thinking a lot about Sakura for the last few days and how he missed her when she wasnt around.

He remembered coming back from training with Jaraiya, seeing Sakura-chan for the first time, and struggling to find words to say to her when she turned and said his name.

She had got so pretty over the years. He smiled to himself as he remembered all he ended up doing was stuttering her name.

So when Sasuke had kidnapped her, right from under him, he felt something so strong it almost scared him.

Naruto grinded his teeth and scowled at something in the distance as his mind rested on Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke had always had Sakura's attention.

Always.

He hardly ever showed her any attention back but when he did, it seemed to make Sakura so happy.

**Sasuke doesnt deserve Sakura-chan...**

He would occasionally see Hinata glance over at him worriedly. Hinata was real nice, she looked out for him when Sakura went missing.

**Hinata-cha-**

All thoughts were completely wiped from his mind as he bounded over that last slab of concrete.

Sasuke and Sakura both together. Sasuke standing very close to Sakura, as she looked on with those pretty green eyes she had.

Something lifted in Naruto's chest when he saw her, he was so glad she was okay.

"SASUKE-TEME. SAKURA-CHANNNN!"

He ran straight over to her and before he even knew what he had done, he had kissed her.

Full on the lips.

But only seconds later had she ripped her mouth from his and shoved him back, making him fall onto the floor.

"Naruto!" She screamed, looking down at him with wide, horrified eyes. Her eyes flickered to something behind him for a little while and he watched as her eyes softened considerably.

"S-Sakura-chan...I...Uhh... I-"

"What are you doing!" She screeched, putting her hand over her mouth in shock and stepping back. He looked up sadly.

"I.. uhh."

"Don't be so stupid Naruto! You already has someone who loves you so much-"

She stopped mid-sentence and closed her eyes, covering her eyes with her palms. Her hands suddenly flew off her face and she turned swiftly on her heel, looking around wildly.

"Sasuke-kun?" She whispered, her eyes searching for him.

He was gone, he wasnt there.

"Oh Kami-sama..." She said, her hand flying to her mouth once more, while taking in a shaky breath.

"Sasuke...Sasuke-kun!" She screamed, starting to move away from Naruto, only for him to scuffle to his feet and take a hold of her hand. She wheeled round, her eyes ablaze and watery.

"He kidnapped you Sakura-chan! Why do you-"

"I left, Naruto!" She hissed, making Naruto's hand drop from hers. "I came to find Sasuke-kun."

"No... there was your headband and blood and the hospital room-"

"Gahhhh," Sakura moaned, gripping her hair and flailing her arms around.

"I dont know Naruto, maybe ... maybe he made it look like he kidnapped me!"

Naruto stayed silent, looking on at his team mate in confusion.

Neji sighed from beside Hinata whom had her sight firmly on the ground.

"Of course." He said under his breath.

"What." Hinata muttered, still looking at the ground, her lilac hair veiling her face.

"Uchiha staged it to look like her being kidnapped so when -if- she returned, she wouldnt get in as much trouble." Neji stated, pinching the bridge of his nose in slight irritation.

Hinata didnt answer.

"Sakura-chan, Baa-chan said to come home-"

"I'm not coming home, Naruto!" She hissed, the tears finally falling fast from her eyes, leaving angry red marks down her cheeks.

"Not without Sasuke-kun..."

"Sakura-chan..."

"Go home, Naruto." She breathed out, closing her eyes, ending the conversation.

Naruto felt something drop within his heart as he looked at her.

"Sakura-"

"Naruto, I'm in no position to ask you of anything but please tell my mother I'm okay. Explain to her if you have to."

"Ano Sakura-chan..."

A slight turn of the head away from him, her eyes still closed was enough for him to step back and slowly turn on his heel and back to his team. He glanced over his should to see Sakura jumping off out of view.

"Mission failed. We should return immediately." Neji sighed, nodding at Pakkun to lead the way.

"Hai." Hinata said quietly.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Why was everything in his life such a mess.

As soon as Naruto had kissed Sakura, something awoke inside him that made him want to get up and snap Naruto's neck like a twig.

He had felt such intense anger pulse through him at that moment, he had no clue what to think of it and the questions that followed.

Ever since they were merely Genin, 13 years old, Sakura had always begged for attention off Sasuke and would reject Narto's advances. He had always thought of Sakura always being there, whether he liked it or not.

Even when he didnt want her there, she was there.

He knew Naruto liked her, he would fawn over her like a lovesick puppy. But he never took his actings seriously because, well, Sakura had always ignored him and nothing ever came of it.

Sakura said she loved Sasuke. She had told him that too.

So when Naruto did something, not even Sakura attempted to do to Sasuke in the earlier years, he had no idea what to make of it. And suddenly, that nice little mutual agreement of where Team 7 stood with each other, was smashed into tiny miniscule pieces.

He didnt wait around, otherwise the heatedly pulsing cursemark on his shoulder was sure to gain the upper hand and attempt to murder Naruto.

Using the little strength he had left, he disappeared and reappeared in a small rocky clearing nearby. He leant his back against a rock and closed his eyes.

_"Sakura-chan!"_

_"Mmmfghh."_

Visions of Naruto and Sakura quickly flew to mind and he quickly opened his eyes, his usual dark grey turning a deep red.

Why did it anger him so?

Pictures of the kunoichi appeared in his head, the girl smiling at him and muttering his name with the affectionate suffix.

He sighed and raked a hand through his hair in exhaustion.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Admittedly, he hadnt expected her to find him this quickly although as she looked at him, he was clearly exhausted. Caught slightly off guard, all he could do was glower in her direction as she approached him.

"Go home." He said coldly, standing up. The girl stood about 10 feet away from him, her hands brought to her chest.

"The cursemark..." She muttered as she walked a bit closer, standing just in front of him now.

Her fingers brushed against his arm, touching the black markings that had apparently spread across one side of his body anyway. He flinched away from her, narrowing his eyes.

"Why aren't you with Naruto." He spat under his breath. She lowered her eyes to the floor.

"I pushed him off, told him he was stupid, said he already had someone who loved him-" She stopped and looked at him, realising she was rambling. Her eyes narrowed sadly.

"I told him to go home." She said, watching as Sasuke glanced at her in curiousity for a few moments before his eyes narrowed.

"I love you not him, Sasuke-kun." She whispered, tracing her finger around the leaf type patterns on his arm. Sasuke looked at the girl, as she absent mindedly leaned into him.

"Yet you kissed him." Sasuke said, shrugging the girl from him. Sakura looked up shocked.

"He kissed me!" She said loudly.

"Tch."

"Go Sakura, you're no longer needed in Team Hebi. You were bought here to heal me after the fight and you have." He said monotonously, looking at her with his dark onyx eyes. She stepped back.

"You dont mean that..." She whispered, the fear creeeping into her voice.

"You're duties are over-"

"Sasuke-kun! I'm not leaving you."

"I've left you before, i'm sure you'll cope." He spat viscously. Her lip quivered as she looked at him.

"This isnt about my duties being over is it..." She said quietly, looking at the ground and fiddling with her hands.

Sasuke hissed irritably under his breath and turned away from her. He closed his eyes momentarily.

"Leave."

"No."

"Sakura-"

"You can say my name as much as you want, i'm. not. leaving. you."

He suddenly felt something wrap round his middle and something move against his back. Sakura settled her head into the crook of his neck. He sighed for a moment before harshly pushing her off.

"No,"

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Shut up, Sakura."

"Bonds dont make you weak, i told your brother the same thing."

"...And look what happened." He muttered, she heard it.

Sasuke slumped against a rock, sliding down til he was sitting on the cool ground, a hand raked through his hair. His body ached so much and his mind was a daze, his chakra miniscule.

Sakura wearily walked up to him, hesitated slightly before sitting down beside him.

A lengthly silence lapsed over them lasting for the good part of half an hour. A little way through, Sakura slid her hand overhis slowly, anxiously waiting for him to snap it away.

But he didnt.

Admittedly, his fingers twitched a little under hers but she curved her fingers between the gaps in his and rubbed her thumb over the calloused skin of his hand. She smiled slightly and leant her head back against the rock, closing her weary eyes.

More time passed in silence, their hands still entwined.

"Naruto's such a slut." Sakura finally said, out of the blue, leaning forward once again and opening her eye. Sasuke couldnt help but look at her, and raise an eyebrow slightly.

"Well, he took both mine and your first kiss." She said seriously, slipping her hand away from his and holding a finger up matter of factly.

Sasuke closed his eyes, willing the horrific memories to fade. Sakura took once glance at Sasuke's face before bursting into quiet giggles.

He looked a mix of mortified and utterly disgusted.

"Hn. Disgusting."

Such a simple little statement made Sakura laugh moreso and cover her mouth with her hand.

"Blehhh." Sakura sounded, wiping her tongue around inside her mouth before looking over at Sasuke.

"He tastes of Ramen."

"Are you suprised."

"I guess not..."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn."

"Did he taste of Ramen back then."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You gonna answer me or..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Yes. He did."

Another fit of giggles broke out from the girl.

**I hate Ramen.**

**.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Hinata-sama, can you confirm it is only at least 500 kilometres to Konoha?"

"Hai." Her voice rang out cold and blunt.

Neji glanced at her momentarily before sighing quietly and turning his attention back to the road ahead.

Both Naruto and Hinata had been silent since retreating from Sakura's outburst. Naruto had been staring dazed at the branches in front of him, where as Hinata had been keeping her head firmly facing downwards, her dark violet fringe shielding her pale eyes from view.

"Stop!" Neji yelled all of a sudden, making the small team hault in their tracks.

Hinata and Neji with incredible speed whipped to the side, blocking an array of kunai and shuriken. Naruto's eyes darted around the clearing before focusing on one spot, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

**There!**

Before he could even register the enemy nin flying towards him and before he made to jump off the branch he was standing on, a dark haired girl had stepped in front of him.  
Naruto froze, feeling the unbelievable surge of chakra hit the air.

"Hinata-chan?" He said to himself.

The girl in front of him thrust out her chakra enfused hand, hitting the enemy nin square in the chest, making his body snap painfully forward before falling limpy through the trees, plummeting to the ground. Everything seemed to slow as he felt the thick, heavy chakra in the air clear and he found him self staring at the Hyuuga heiress in awe. She didnt look at him as she turned back to Neji.

He didnt know she was that strong.

"Clear!" Neji yelled once again, snapping Naruto from his thoughts and they sped off, hoping to lose any extra enemy nin chasing them.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

"What are you doing to do now Sasuke?" Sakura asked quietly, breaking the lapse of silence enveloping the two. She rubbed her thumb over the top of his hand soothingly, looking down at their hands.

He took his hand away.

"I dont know."

"Did you ever think it through?" She asked a little louder, glancing up at him for a few moments before looking down again.

He snapped his head to the side, glowering at her. She took that as a yes.

"Would you come back to Konoha?" She asked, pulling her hands into her lap.

"Would you go back without me?" He said equally as quietly, challenging her.

She laughed ruefully, "No, probably not."

"Selfish." He muttered, turning his head away from her.

"Excuse me?"

"You have family there."

Sakura eyes widened momentarily before she quickly looked down at her lap, fiddling with her hands. He watched her closely.

"She knows i'm fine." She whispered.

"Hn. Does she."

"Naruto said he'd-"

One look from Sasuke was enough to interupt her train of thought. What if Naruto didnt tell her mother she was okay? Would she worry?

They both felt it at that very moment, a strong, powerful chakra emerging. Sakura's green eyes darted around and she shaikly stood. Sasuke tried to do the same but the exhaustion was too great.

"Sasuke!" She said dropping to his side and quietly transfering her chakra to him through his forehead. He blinked slowly.

The sky infront of them warped and a figure slowly appeared. Sakura rose to her feet, subconsciously stepping aprtially in front of a potentially vulnerably Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned slightly as he looked up and saw her standing there.

"Sakura," He warned, his voice leaving no room for arguments.

She pretended she didnt hear him.

An Akatsuki finally appeared and the pink haired girl braced herself. The man wore an orange mask over his face which obscured all but one eye.

"Who are you?" She demanded, her hand sneaking to her kunai pouch.

"None of your concern girl." He said coldly, before backhanding the girl across the face, making her fall to the floor. She hadnt even had time to see him move.

**I... I swear he didnt move.**

"Sakura..." Sasuke muttered as he saw the girl fall to the floor beside him and attempt to get up.

"Itai..." She moaned quietly. If this was any less of a serious situation he would have smirked at her.

He rose to his feet, trying not to show the small unsteadiness in his stance. He was still exhausted.

"What, do you want, who are you?" He spat. The masked man chuckled.

"Oh Sasuke, theres so little you know."

**

* * *

**

There you go.

Again, truly sorry. Well at least you have something now.

Review? :/


	21. Life is a mess sometimes

_Yo -Kakashi handwave-_

_Wassup?_

_Disclaimer: Naruto mine? PAH. _

_Well hello my dears. Not much in this chapter but hey._

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Life is a mess sometimes.**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Wait, what?

She didnt remember falling asleep. Why would she fall asleep?

What?

She slowly opened her eyes to find herself leaning againt a wall, a rope constricting her body. She blinked in confusion before her temper flared.

"Hey what the- Owww." She moaned, from the throbbing pain in her right cheek.

She slowly rotated her bottom jaw cautiously, and winced at the pain. Nice.

Potentially hairline fractured jaw. Must be where that Akatsuki hit her.

Wait.

"Sasuke-kun!" She screamed, looking around for the boy whom she found a few feet beside her, eyes closed - also bound.

"Shhhh, he's still resting." A voice from her left, past Sasuke came. She looked up quickly to see the Akatsuki member.

She tensed instantly and did a quick scan of the area they were in.

**A cave? of sorts.**

"What do you want?" She spat, Sasuke stirred.

"This is between Sasuke and I, you wouldnt even be alive now if it wasnt for his saying."

She must of looked genuinly shocked as he chuckled a little from insde the mask.

"Sakura?" Sasuke muttered, his eye now opened and glancing between her and the ropes binding him.

"Aah, Sasuke, you're awake."

"Who are you?"

"Family."

Silence.

"What?" He hissed.

"Do you know of your family history Sasuke?"

"Is this a sick joke."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Answer the question."

"..."

"Let me enlighten you."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

She wanted to cry.

And it didnt even concern her. She couldnt even start to imagine how he felt.

"Think about my offer Sasuke."

The Akatsuki disappeared leaving Sasuke and Sakura standing on the small rocky ledge over looking the sea.

"Sasuke-kun..." She could do nothing, she stared down at her feet.

He was standing in front of her, looking out to sea.

Someone up there hated him.

His life was too fucked up to even be considered a life.

Too much.

It was all too much.

He couldnt tell whether his mind was blank from overload of information or reeling into a bottomless pit.

He could vaguely hear Sakura whisper his name every so often. You know its not good when even she doesnt know what to do.

And all of a sudden, the waves broke against the cliff and everything came crashing down on him.

The massacre was planned.

Danzo, the konoha elder, ordered it.

Konoha was threatened by the Uchiha Clan.

Itachi was a pacifist - he didnt believe in war or fighting.

He was given a mission.

To kill his whole clan.

To save his village.

But he couldnt kill Sasuke because he loved him too much.

Itachi had planned this all along.

If he became a S rank criminal and Sasuke killed him, Sasuke would be called a Hero and restore pride to the Uchiha name.

Sasuke had messed up once again, by leaving the village years previously, the village Itachi wanted him to be a hero in.

Sasuke killed Itachi.

He killed his innocent older brother.

He sunk to his knees, still blankly looking out to sea. His dark eyes slowly flickered down as he felt his breaths come a little quicker.

His head felt light. He looked out dazed to sea, not really taking in anything.

What had he done.

**Oh kami-sama.**

Sakura watched him fall to his knees, and sunk to his side. Sakura's green, watery eyes widened as she looked upon his face.

"Oh Sasuke-kun," She whispered as she pulled him into her arms.

His shoulders shook violently as silent sobs wracked through his body. He tried to pushed her off but she just held on tighter, hushing his very occasionally loud sob. She rocked him slightly and he tried once again to pull away from her, she noted the considerable lesser amount of effort than the last time he tried to get her off.

"Shhh. I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun. So so sorry." She whispered into his hair, her own tears falling down her cheeks and soaking into his shirt. His head burried into the crook of her neck and she felt the wet patch accumalate there.

He tried to push her off, this was stupid. He doesnt cry. Uchiha's dont cry but something overwhelmed him. All the regrets, truths, guilt seemed to completely overtake every natural emotion he usually felt. When she pulled him into a tight embrace, and started whispering apologies to him, he couldnt even find the effort to push her off. He wasnt even sure if he wanted to push her off.

It was comforting.

He could feel something wet drip onto his neck everynow and again and realised she was crying for him. Ha, despite the situation, she would never change. More concerned over other people than herself. It had nothing to do with her yet here she was conforting him and hugging him and crying for him.

She was certainly something.

"Get off," His scream was muffled against the crook in her neck, she gripped him tighter, struggling against him.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun, i wont leave you, i wont leave you." She repeatedly whispered letting his struggle die down.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"We should stop here for the night, its getting darker already." Neji stated, turning to his other two team members.

Pakkun had already gone ahead, he knew his way back to konoha like the back of his ... paw.

"Hai."

"Hey does that mean food?" Naruto said, grinning lightly.

"Yes, but you need water and a fire-"

"DONE."

Neji turned to see Naruto standing in front of a fully blown fire, holding a steaming kettle. His mouth was hanging open a little and his eye twitched in confusion.

He blinked suddenly and resisted the urge to drag his hand over his face.

"Ah okay." He settled for.

Naruto sat by the fire happily, tearing open a pot of Ramen and hastily adding boiling water. He giggled like an excited child as the smell hit his nostrils and he shuddered in delight.

Neji looked on disgusted and continued cooking some rabbit found earlier.

Naruto was about to tuck into his ramen when his eyes caught on the girl sitting on the other side of the fire, her head resting on her knees.

He crawled around to her, carefully balancing his ramen as he went.

"Hinata-chan, do you not want any food?"

The girl glanced at him before sniffing and turning her head away.

His eyes widened in horror / confusion at the sad girl. He wasnt too sure what was wrong with her.

"Uhh, Hinata-chaaaaaan. Whats the matter?" He said leaning round so he could see her face.

_"You should tell him Hinata-chan, he'll never get it on his own! He's too stupid!"_

_"Ne, Sakura-chan, t-thats mean..."_

"N-nothing." She said quietly, trying to avoid his gaze. He leaned closer to her, crawling round on his hands and knees.

"Seriously, whats up, Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaan-"

"N-Naruto, get away!" She squealed irritably, shoving him away slightly and inwardly feeling instantly guilty.

He looked at her like a kicked puppy.

"You seem upset." He said quietly, cocking his head to the side.

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose, hearing the conversation from the opposite side of the fire.

**Remember what Tenten told you...**

**Dont kill him. Dont interfere. .anything.**

Hinata let out a small, sad sigh making her eyes water moreso.

"T-too bad about Sakura-chan..." She said turning to face him this time, watching the hurt cross his face.

"Ha, yeah." He smiled slightly before rubbing the back of his head. "I dont get what she said though."

She sat up a little straighter, avoiding his gaze.

"A-about what?"

"Already having someone who loves me or something."

"O-oh...I..hai." She stuttered, instantly going bright red and turning her head away.

"I dont think i do, i mean -"

"It'll do you well to stop talking Naruto." Neji stated from across camp. Naruto pouted.

"We're talking Neji!"

"Yeah Hinata-cha- Hinata?"

She was laying down, facing away from him.

"Are you asleep? Wow must have been tired, huh Neji."

When she heard him scuffle back over to his sleeping bag, she let the tears fall from her eyes and roll down her face. She just hoped he didnt hear her.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Sasuke and Sakura sat crossed legged opposite each other. He had settled into complete silence a little while ago and all she could do was watch him.

She could still see a slightly damp trail on his face, just under his eye. She slowly reached out to wipe it away but her wrist was caught mid-air. She looked at him sadly and his dark eyes met hers, neither muttering a word.

As soon as he released her hand, it fell slowly to her side and they laspsed back into silence.

"SASUKE!"

"PINKIE?"

"Suigetsu? Karin!" Sakura yelled, looking up and straining her neck to try to look over a few rocks which marred her view.

The rest of their team came bursting over the rocks and skidded to a halt in front of them.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" Suigetsu screeched, pointing an finger at both of them.

Sakura sighed and couldnt help but glance slightly at Sasuke, whose bangs were guarding his eyes.

"Sasuke-san are you okay?" Juugo asked lightly.

"Hn."

"Yeah, he's fine." Suigetsu sweatdropped.

"You're not actually going to join him are you, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said quietly, looking at him worriedly.

He didnt answer.

"Sasuke-kun," She chided.

"Whats going on?" Karin asked, folding her arms.

"Sasuke." She said a little exasperated.

"I dont know!" He hissed, his eyes burning red as he looked up at her. She bowed her head and fiddled with her hands in her lap. He dragged a hand through his hair.

The rest of the team looked on, glancing between one then the other.

Suigetsu leaned over to Karin, holding a hushed hand upto his mouth.

"Do you get the feeling something went on here?" He whispered.

"Of course, baka." She said back.

Sakura shook her head lightly, looking down at her lap. Sasuke sighed heavily and lifted him self to his feet. Sakura looked up shocked and quickly latched on to his arm.

"Careful baka, you've only just healed and thats only external injuries let alone internal-"

"Sakura," He said, glancing towards her and giving her a blank look.

"Gomen, I'm rambling. But can we stay in an Inn tonight, so everyones wounds can heal." Sakura said hopefully, looking at each member.

Everyone stayed silent, quietly considering it.

"Plus, i need new clothes," She said bashedly, subtly covering her chest which was still only covered in bindings.

"Hn."

"Finally, we can have showers." Karin sighed blissfully.

"Yeah you need one." Suigetsu muttered, snickering at his own joke until a fist came from the girl beside him and caved in the left side of his face.

"Enough." Sasuke's clipped reply was enough to silence the whole team, leaving Sakura looking at him sadly.

"Did you do it, Sasuke?" Karin said gently, her voice less sharp than usual.

She watched as a flurry of emotions quickly crossed his face and his eyes widened for a milisecond before his eyes fell downcast. Suigetsu looked at him strangely.

"Hai," Sakura answered sadly for him, she squeezed his arm gently.

**O.O.O.O**

The walk to the small village was a quiet one. No-one spoke or barely even looked at one another.

Sakura tried to engage Sasuke in some sort of conversation to take his mind off things but only to met by silence or a monotonous one word answer.

Suigetsu tried to insult Karin only to be told to be quiet by none other than Sakura whom was starting to support a heavy headache from their bickering and plus her chakra exhaustion.

And Juugo tried to talk to Sakura but she was too tired and too preoccupied with Sasuke-kun to notice him.

They slowly came to the village entrance, it was small and homely.

A few children were running around happily as their mothers talked idly by, holding their shopping bags. A small smile tugged at Sakura's lips as she saw two little girls each holding a little bunch of flowers and whispering, their little sparkling eyes locked on two other little boys standing a way away. Sasuke seemed to have noticed them too. One of the brothers with short dark hair pouted and turned away from the girls.

"Aniki, they're staring againnnnnnnnnn." He whined.

"Oh leave them alone, little brother." The obviously older one said, smiling and poking his brother on the nose earning a scowl from little boy.

Sakura smiled gently as she watched the little girls walk up to both boys, offering them a flower each.

**Kawaii... Reminds me of Ino and me.**

Sakura turned to glance at Sasuke whom she just caught looking away from the two brothers. Her smile faded when she saw the expression which crossed his face.

**I wonder if it reminded him of him and Itachi.**

Looking past Sasuke slightly, she saw a small inn which looked quite homely and quiet.

"Sasuke-kun, there's an Inn over there." She said, pointing out the small building.

"Hn."

They all headed for the Inn, hastily stepping inside to meet an elderly man.

"Hello younguns, how may i help you?" The small little man said, only coming to height with Sakura's shoulder.

"We need a few rooms please?" Sakura said politely. The little old man eyed the group strangely, eyes flitting from a bloody and bruised Sasuke to a topless Sakura.

"Ah okay... but we only have two rooms left and they're ajoining, is that okay?" The man said smiling brightly at them.

"Hai." Sakura said, glancing around the team, receiving a few nods of agreement.

The litle old man walked slowly over to the desk, fumbling underneath the table and slowly holding out a set of keys. Sakura took them and bowed politely, which he returned.

They all walked up the stairs and found their room. It was rather modest, a small bathroom in each room, and a double bed with a side table on each side, holding a small plant vase. One room had a settee opposite the bed. There was a door connecting the two rooms in the centre.

Sakura closed the door behind the team before flinging herself onto the nearest bed, sighing happily as the softness hit her. She closed her eyes blissfully, spreading out her arms and legs.

She laughed slightly when she heard the instant bickering coming from the other room.

"MY BED."

"SUIGETSU, dont you think the woman should get the bed, you teme?"

"Well i see no woman around..."

"BAKAAAAA."

-thump-

"I'll sleep on the sofa."

"Hey bitch, get off my bed."

"ITS MY BED,"

"We'll see about that-"

She felt the bed she was currently laying on sink slightly near her head. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke leaning with his eyes closed against the headboard of the bed. With effort, she pushed herself up and crawled over to him.

She stretched, making a small squealing noise while doing so, before sighing and resting her hand on his forehead, sending some healing chakra into him.

His eyes opened immediately, even though he made no effort to move.

"You should rest too." He said simply. She waved off his response with a shake of her head. She dived into her poket of her skirt to pull out a soldier pill she had made herself.

"Dont be silly, i'm the medic, its my job to heal you lot." She said smiling at him, he looked at her for a few moments before closing his eyes.

"Hn."

"Ah, you've finally learnt not to argue against me. Well done." She said, smirking at him.

"Dont push it," He said, opening one eye. She laughed slightly and he went back to closing both eyes, resting silently against the headboard.

She placed her hand over his forehead, closing her eyes.

**Eyes...**

She took her hand away from his forehead and placed them over his eyes, feeling him scrunch his brow in confusion.

"Dont argue" She said hastily, playfully warning him. She worked so she could slowly fix each individual capillary and damaged vessel behind his eyes.

"Jeez Sasuke-kun. Can you even see?" She said, her own brow creasing from the damage she could feel.

"Hn." He grunted.

"Tch. Male pride." She muttered, causing a small smirk to appear on his face. She smiled at this,

After about 20 minutes of healing, she had moved from his eyes and reset his ribs so they were no longer a mangled mess, repaired some minor internal organ damage and resupplied some of his chakra.

She sighed a little tiredly, taking her hand away from him. He blinked his eyes open, a little dazed.

"Did you fall asleep?" She chided softly, stiffling her own yawn. She could have sworn she saw a hint of a pout before he turned his head away from her.

"Tch. Of course not..."

"Okay Sasuke-kun, wha- -yawn- whatever you say."

"Get some rest Sakura." He said exasperated. She once again waved him off.

"Send Suigetsu in? I need to do a few check ups." She said, shuing him off the bed.

Sasuke disappeared into the other room and she slapped her cheeks lightly.

"Wake uppppppp Sakura." She said to herself, shaking her head slightly.

"Oh god."

She frowned at Sasuke's quiet curse, coming from the other room.

Suigetsu then came stumbling in through the door and slowly and carefully made his way to the bed. She caught a whiff of something bitter smelling on his breath when he came closer.

"Are you drunk, Suigetsu?" She asked incredulously, leaning away from him, her nose scrunched up.

"Well noooooo...Well maaaaaaaaaybe." He slurred, laughing afterwards. She raised an eyebrow as he shuffled closer to her.

"Where did you even get it from?"

"I'll tell you a seeeeeeecret." He whispered, leaning closer.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay what is it?"

"Theres a little, tinyyyyyy bottle of something in the bathrooom. Well its not so tiny its actually kinda big and it tastes kinda disgusting but hey! It sure tastes good. But shhhhhhhhh dont tell Karin."

Sakura sweatdropped and dragged a hand over her face.

Suigetsu, thats alcohol used for wound dressing." She sighed.

"Ohhhhhhh. Thats why it tasted kinda funny."

"Yes Suigetsu." She sighed, placing a hand to his forehead and pushing some chakra into his system to check him over.

"Hey Pinkieeeeee. Can i tell you something else?"

"What." The girl asked, losing her patience.

"I reaaaaaally need some lovin'" He glanced at her. "Y'know."

She supresed a heavy blush at what he meant.

"Uhmmm. Okay." She said awkwardly.

"Like, really need a girrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrl in my life you know?"

"Sure."

"And i dont really think Karin-chan likes me, ne?"

She nearly laughed at 'Karin-chan'.

"She might do." She said, distractedly.

"Well, i dont think so. Hey! You're a girl."

"I'm aware." She was about to finish her sentence when her hand was dragged away from his forehead by his own hand.

Suigetsu held her wrist in place before leaning her back so she was now laying on the bed.

"Suigetsu, what the fu-" She spoke angrily, lashing about and bringing her free hand up to push him off only for that hand to be quickly, but clumsily held down by his other hand.

Her hands were now pinned above her head and she was now very conscious that she was still in just her bindings. He looked down at her through half lidded eyes, and shuffled slightly so one of her legs were in between his.

"Suigetsu, please get off." She said sternly, like a mother talking to a child.

"You're reaaaaaaaaaaaal pretty ykn-"

He passed out.

He slumped quite heavily on top of her, down and out for the rest of the day probably.

"What the hell is going on in here-OH MY GOD." Karin screeched, poking her head through the door. Sasuke followed.

"Help." Sakura said bluntly.

Sasuke walked over and shoved Suigetsu off her, allowing Sakura to sit up.

"Arigatou."

"What the hell." Karin said slowly. Sakura shook her head exasperated.

"He was drunk and needed, and i quote 'some lovin'"

Sasuke sent a dirty, disgusted look to the passed out male on the bed while Karin howled in laughter.

"Oh so using this as blackmail later." She laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Karin, you'll be sleeping in here with him." Sasuke announced.

"WHAT."

"I dont think thats such a good idea Sasuke-kun."

"Plus, where would you be sleeping?" Juugo added, also walking into the room and observing the scene before him.

"In the other room, with Sakura."

Nope. She was unable to hide a blush that heavy. She went instantly red.

"Not that i wouldnt love to sleep with you, I mean like just sleep in a bed with you Sasuke-kun," She said awkwardly, twiddling her fingers.

"Mm?"

"I really would like to sleep with a girl for once, plus, what if he wakes up still drunk and tries to rape Karin or something," She giggled.

"Hn." He walked away from her, shoving Suigetsu to the other side of the bed.

"Get some rest, we'll talk about plans in the morning."

"Hai."

Juugo, Karin and Sakura returned to the other room. Juugo instantly slumped onto the sofa, facing the back of it.

"Good night, Sakura-chan, Karin-san."

"Night."

Sakura stripped off her skirt and shorts leaving her in just her underwear essentially.

"You dont mind, do you Karin?" Turning around to face the other female member.

"Hardly." She said, the red haired girl also only clad in her underwear.

They both collapsed into the bed, sighing in bliss. The room already dark, was only lit by the pale moonlight streaming through the gaps in the curtains.

They were asleep within minutes.

* * *

_**Soz about the potentially boring chapter. **_

_**Just need a fewwwww little fillers. **_

_**Review Please? **_

_**Also, i desperately need help on how to get the Sasusaku going. Seriously like. D:**_

_**Much appreciated. ^^**_


	22. She Better Thank That Scroll

_Yo -Kakashi handwave-_

_Wassup?_

_Disclaimer: Naruto mine? PAH. _

_. That is all. ^^ hehehe_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**She better thank that scroll**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Sakura's eyes twitched, as the bright sun light through the curtains hit her face. She slowly blinked her eyes open and turned to the side, hoping to get away from the bright invader of her sleep, the girl mumbling incoherently. She pulled the covers closer to her face and heard something rustle and a weight fall roughly where her feet were. Sakura turned slowly, tiredly, to see a small brown paper bag sitting on its side at the end of her bed.

She blinked slowly before yawning and stretching her arms above her head, hearing the satisfying click of various stiff bones and joints.

God that felt good.

She slowly pushed herself up, and became aware of the fact she could hear the shower running and no Karin or Juugo to be found in the room.

She reached for the paper bag and looked inside curiously. In there, she found a few new weapons and a shirt and skirt remarkably close in design to her old smiled happily.

The girl threw her legs off the side of the bed, and padded quietly over to the connecting door. She poked her head around the open door into the other room to see Sasuke reading some scrolls on his bed intently and Suigetsu polishing his sword.

"Ohayo" She said brightly, making the two males look up at her. Sasuke nodded in acknoledgement where as Suigetsu scuffled to his feet, jogging over to her.

"Erm, hey pinkie," He said awkwardly, putting a hand behind his head. "Gomen about last night."

"I'm suprised you remember it," Sakura giggled, leaning her body behind the door a little more so he wouldnt see her half naked body. He avoided her gaze.

"Well I technically dont, Sasuke told me."

"He did?" She asked, curiously glancing past the water boy to the other male sitting on the bed.

"Yeah. Again, gomen."

"...thats fine." Sakura laughed lightly, only just noticing a dark bruise starting to form on the bottom of his jaw.

"How'd you get that bruise?" She asked curiously, her green eyes scanning the bruise over a few times. Suigetsu glanced back at Sasuke who was also blankly glaring at him from the bed, and turned back to Sakura.

"Ah nothing, i probably fell over or something," He mumbled, she looked confused.

"It looks like someones punched you in the jaw..." She said, thinking aloud. Suigetsu resisted the urge to scowl at the Uchiha sittting a way behind him.

"Well they didnt." He said stiffly.

"Oh okay..."

Suigetsu smiled toothily at her before turning on his heel and sitting back on the floor, finishing his sword off.

"Where's Juugo by the way?"

"On a walk" Both boys said in almost sync. She nodded slowly before turning back to her room.

"Suigetsu," She called, he looked up.

"If you do need some lovin' dont go after Karin-chan, i dont think she'll like you for it."

Suigetsu paled and Sakura happily bounced out the room.

She walked back in to see Karin sitting in a towel on their bed, brushing her hair through.

"Shower's free." She said absent mindedly, as she combed a particular bad knot from her hair.

"YAY." Sakura squealed, literally running into the bathroom.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O**

"Could you take any longer in the shower." Sasuke said sarcastically, as Sakura entered the room, dressed now in her new clothes and towel drying her damp hair.

She beamed at him, "Oh i so could."

"Tch. Why doesnt that suprise me." He said, a smile smirk gracing his face as he turned back to the scroll in front of him.

"Where have Karin and Suigetsu gone? Why do people keep disappearing?" She asked, glancing around the room curiously.

"I sent them to find Juugo and get some food." He said monotonously.

"Aah," She stood there awkwardly for a few moments before walking over to the bed and sitting in front of the scroll he was reading. Her green eyes scanned over it quickly, picking up a few words.

"Sasuke-kun..." She frowned, trying to read the text in a little more detail.

"Hn."

"What are you going to do?" She said quietly, now looking up, her brows furrowed in worry.

"None of your concern."

"Sasuke-kun, i think we've gone a few years past that stage...dont you think?" She said laughing lightly at the end. He didnt answer and she frowned once more, more deeply.

"You're going to kill Danzo?" She whispered, leaning towards him slightly in anxiety.

"Hn. You're wearing the ribbon again." He stated, not looking up from his scroll.

She smiled a little, her eyes closing. "Hai," She said, raising the wrist it was tied around.

Her smile slipped a little when she got no reaction, and his attention was purely on the scroll in front of him. She looked at the boy sitting crossed legged in front of her, his ebony hair brushing against his pale face.

She sighed and steadily pulled the scroll out from underneath him and placed it behind her. He looked up quickly, giving her a irritated look. She looked at him sadly.

"Sasuke..." She whispered, silently pleading him slipping her hand under his and entwining their fingers. He looked at her for a few moments before taking his hand from hers and reaching slowly behind her for the scroll.

His face passed by her as he leaned forward and his dark hair brushed her cheek. She sat still, she could feel his warm breath on the side of her face, making her shiver. She closed her eyes involuntarily.

He leaned pass the girl, having to get close enough to her that he could smell the lavender cream shampoo she'd most obviously used. He felt her breath rustle his hair slightly, making him close his eyes slowly and throughly decide he needed to grab the scroll and stop doing everything so ridiculously slowly.

He leaned back, dragging the scroll with him. The silence enveloping the two was excruiating.

She didnt know why, or how she had enough courage to do such a thing.

But she knew it felt so _so_ right.

Sasuke blinked, his brows furrowing as he felt her lips press against his as he was leaning back again. This obviously made him stop, the scroll not making his past her upper thigh.

He had the unbelievable urge to move his lips against hers but he settled for closing his eyes tightly.

Sakura's heart fluttered as she felt him respond to her as she slowly leaning in a little closer.

_Footsteps._

_Click_

"Oi, Sasuke, Sakura got some food, hope your not hungry, the food's crap here."

Suigetsu's obnoxious voice shocked both of them and the reality of the situation seemed to hit Sasuke more than the girl. They broke apart and Sasuke instantly moved back, leaving the scroll by her side. He stepped off the bed, looking down at her, a small shocked expression set on his face before he walked towards the door.

"Sasuke-kun-!"

"Oh hey Sasuke-WOAH hey, where you going-"

SLAM.

Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo stood half way in the door way, looking at Sakura and the slammed door. Sakura looked down, the tears twitching behind her eyes before grabbing the scroll and running to hers and Karin's room and also slamming the connecting door.

"Uh, are you not hungry Sakura-chan?" Juugo asked, leaning towards the door so he could hear her.

"I'm not hungry." Came her short, blunt reply, muffled from the other side. Juugo turned to the other two frowning.

Suigetsu's face quickly changed from confusion to glee and mischief. His lilac eyes narrowed and he bit his lip in secrecy before raising a finger in a matter of fact way.

"Someeeeeeeeethingggggg happenedddddddddddd. Sasuke and Pinkieeeeee."

"SHUT UP, SUIGETSU."

The boy nearly jumped out of his own skin from the viscous reply from next door. He raised an eyebrow and mouthed the word 'touchy' to the other two.

Sakura sat crossed legged on her bed, hugging a pillow to her stomach. The tears streaming down her face were making her draw in deep, shaky breaths. She shakily picked up the green and blue scroll in front of her before trying to unroll it. The paper ripped at the edges in her hands at her hushed actions and she quickly grew frustrated. She let out a frustrated growl from somewhere in her throat as the paper ripped moreso, she threw it angrily across the room where it hit the wall, sliding down to a pile of paper on the floor.

She sobbed loudly clutching the pillow tighter to her chest and resting her head into it, muffling some of her cries. It had been amazing to kiss Sasuke and for him to kiss her back, the mere thought of it almost made her smile again but how he had stormed out afterwards was the thing which made another fit of sobs wrack her small body.

She loved him so much. She would never find anyone else like him. Afew other boys had asked her out in the past but none of them really compared to him.

They just weren't as good looking as he was.

As strong as him.

As good to be with as him.

As responsible as he was.

As...She couldnt honestly think of many more reasons of why he was a good person.

But she knew those other boys striving for her attention just weren't him.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

He almost felt bad for nearly knocking over that woman and her bags.

He also almost felt bad for making that baby cry when he stormed past, Sharingan activated and everything.

But not quite.

What the hell.

What just happened.

Sakura had kissed him?

And he'd let her?

And he'd kissed her back?

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he leant against a tree, just outside the village gates. He knew she was a bad idea. He should have never bought her here, even though, if she wasnt here, he'd probably be dead...and never been kissed or anything...

No, not the point!

Flashbacks of her soft lips touching his and her ridiculously soft, peachy skin skimming passed his pale, calloused skin.

He snapped his eyes open and realised he should probably narrow his eyes a little considering they were freakishly wide at the moment and people kept staring at him when they walked past.

Sasuke dragged a hand over his face.

_"Oh my god, did you know that when you kiss a guy, your bacteria stays in their mouth for upto six months?"_

_"Shut UP. Thats disgusting!"_

_"Honestly! I heard Kabuto talking that slag Amaya this morning."_

Oh so he remembers that now. He had overheard two girls conversation when he was 14 and still in sound and he was vaguely repulsed then.

That didnt compare to now.

**Does...does that mean... Naruto? **

Completely over the one fact that Naruto had kissed Sakura. Okay he could get past that, Sakura had explained the aftermath blah, but now... it had defintiely not been 6 months since Naruto has kissed Sakura meaning...

Sasuke pursed his lips a little, trying to keep himself from throwing up there and then.

_"Sakura-chans a real chump for liking you, yknow that?"_

_"Hn, whatever Dobe."_

_"I hear her to moaning to Ino all the time about you," Shikamaru inputted. _

_"Tch,"_

_"You shouldnt lead her on Sasuke-teme."_

_"That may be one of the most intelligent things you've ever said, Dobe." Smirk._

_"Seriously teme. Dont be such an ass."_

_"Although, Haruno is the only girl whose ever got within an inch of being someone of importance, isnt that right Uchiha." Smirk._

_"Shut up Hyuuga."_

_"Sasuke-teme doesnt care about Sakura-chan, he makes her sad all the time!"_

_"But shes the only one seemingly able to have some sort of control over him. What a drag."_

_"I'm right here." Glare._

_"Explain." _

_"She's made the cursemark recced numerous times."_

_"I make the cursemark receed not her."_

_"She's defended him countless times," Shikamaru offered. _

_"That doesnt mean he likes her-" Naruto started. "And he's saved her even more times, even putting his own life at risk." Neji stared at the Uchiha boy smugly, who was currently giving him the __dirtiest look._

_"Teme? Pahahaha, when has he ever done that!" _

_"How do you not know you're on the same team... everyone else knows."_

_"Excuse me?" Sasuke said bluntly, what was he? The towns piece of gossip?_

_"Uhh, first mission you went on, he chose to help Sakura instead of you Naruto."_

_"Oh yeah, i remember that! You bitch teme."_

_Glare._

_Naruto started laughing hysterically._

_"OH AND HE GOT ALL WORRIED WHEN HE HEARD HER SCREAM WHEN ZABUZA ATTACKED HER AND KAKASHI SENSEI TOO!"_

_"Stop being so loud and stupid, Dobe." Hissed. _

_"Uh, in the Chunin Exams. Orochimaru put them both under a Genjutsu, however, Sakura didnt recover as well as Sasuke and he had to carry her away."_

_"Really Teme?" _

_"...It would have been a hindrance if she'd died, idiot." _

_Snicker. Glaring daggers._

_"To quote," _

_"I hate you Hyuuga."_

_"Sakura, who did that to you. Tell me. Who hurt you."_

_"PAHAHAH. Nawwwwh Sasuke-chan!" Naruto laughed, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. "Hn. Shut up. I'm leaving."_

_"And you caught her when Gaara's sand fell." Neji said, throughly enjoying this. _

_"Got worried when she got hurt on that mission with Idate. Even i noticed that Sasuke-teme."_

_"For kami-sama's sake, are we training or not. If not ive wasted my time with you deadlasts."_

_"..."_

_"ahahhhahahahaah."_

_"So whipped."_

_THWACK._

_"Dont be such a fucking idiot."_

_"Okay okay teme, i was just kidding jeez."_

_..._

_"We all know you have a thing for men anyways."_

Naruto was in the hospital for a couple days, he told Sakura he fell out a tree when training.

Sasuke was utterly perplexed by that sudden memory. Strange how certain things cause you to remember things long forgotten.

**Sakura...**

Well, she was the only girl who he'd ever been atleast friends with. All the others were so ridiculously immature and loud.

Then again, Sakura was like that too.

He shook his head roughly as the memory of Sakura leaning forward and slowly kissing him kept replaying in his mind. He felt a strange heat travel up the back of his neck and group somewhere behind his ears.

No.

No, she was too close. Too close...

His family already died once-

Ah. The real problem.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Knock, Knock.

Creaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak.

"Ohayo Haruno-san!" Naruto smiled happily.

A middle aged woman, with just past shoulder length dark red hair stepped out from behind the old door, beaming at the boy - her soft, dark green eyes closing happily.

"Naruto-kun!" She laughed happily, before enveloping in a warm hug which he accepted obviously.

She let go of him and motioned for him to come inside. He beamed and followed her inside, closing the door behind him. He walked down the familiar, narrow hall before entering into

Sakura's mother's living room. He sat on one of the soft sofas gratefully.

"Can i get you some tea?"

"No thanks, Haruno-san!"

"Naruto, how many times have i told you to call me Nanami."

"Atleast once more, Haruno-san!" Naruto said giggling like a small child as the woman sighed.

Nanami had become like an Aunt to him over the years, Sakura had had him over for dinner numerous times and her mother had apparently taken a shine to him.

"How was your mission, dear?" She smiled, sitting on an arm chair opposite him.

He sobered instantly.

"Uh, that's why i came Nanami-san..." He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

The woman frowned, the worry etching into her features partly because he had actually called her by her first name.

"I ran into Sakura-chan." Naruto said seriously. The woman gasped, placing a hand over her mouth as the tears started to wet her eyes.

"Is-Is she okay?" He voice sounded slightly wobbly.

Naruto beamed.

"Yeah, she's fine!" He said happily. The woman looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? Why isnt she home yet? Is she hurt?-""No nonono, i just said she was fine!" Naruto said waving his hands in front of him.

"Then what-"

"She's with Sasuke-teme." Naruto winced instantly. Nanami frowned quickly at his language before breaking out into her smile.

"Sakura is with Sasuke-kun?"

"Yep."

"Happy?"

"Looks like it"

"Not hurt?"

"...Nope." He missed out the part of her being in justher chest bidings.

"Is... she coming back?" She said softly.

"I'm not too sure..." Naruto said sadly. He watched as the older woman looked down at her hands distractedly.

"But she said to tell you she's fineeeeeeee." Naruto emphasised.

"Mmhmm..."

"I'm sure she'll come back... with Sasuke. She'll drag him back at some point."

The woman laughed lightly, the skin around her eyes creasing into crows feet.

"She always did talk about doing that."

"I bet she'll give him a good hit too! Well, i hope she does anyway... whatta teme-"

"If she doesnt, i will! Little... so and so..."

"Language!"

They both burst out laughing.

They talked for a few more hours, mostly Naruto going into great detail about the whole mission.

...Leaving out the part about kissing her daughter.

"Hinata-chan was acting really strange though."

"You cant blame her Naruto, crushes can make girls do strange things," She laughed.

"Crushes?"

...

"Of course! Hyuuga-chan..."

"..."

"Ah...oh. Naruto-kun, i think you better be going now, i'm going out with Yamanaka-san tonight. A girl must get ready!"

"Hai, hai." He said, rolling his eyes.

**Women, sheesh.**

He said a quick goodbye and dashed out the door, hoping to get a evening mission special at Ichiraku. He was casually walking down the street when...

"NARUTO UZAMAKI!"

"Huh, what the-"

He turned curiosly.

To come into contact with a fist, a punch to rival one of Sakura's... on a good day of course.

His world span as he found himself suddenly looking up at the starry sky. He blinked rapidly before he felt himself being yanked up by his collar.

"Nice hit Tenten!" Ino's singsong voice came from somewhere.

He tried to focus his eyes, only to see a furious brown hair, brown eyed girl staring back at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

* * *

_**I hope you realise that if you dont review this chapter for the fact i finaaaaaaaaaaally had them atleast kiss, **_

_**i will judge each and everyone of you :') **_

_**REVIEW. cmonnnn**_

_**Oh and i hate adding Extra characters. bleh. **_


	23. Your Corrupt Government & MAN UP

_Yo -Kakashi handwave-_

_Wassup?_

_Disclaimer: Naruto mine? PAH. _

* * *

**Sorry to get your hopes up for a new chapter but the amount of spelling/grammar mistakes in the original of this, nearly drove me to insanity, thus the re-upload.**

**Sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry. ^^'**

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Your Corrupt Governmet & Man up**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Do you not get it, Naruto."

Ino had since dragged Naruto by the collar to the training grounds near by and sat him down by a large tree, Tenten standing beside her.

"Get whaaaaaaaaaaaat?" He moaned, staring up at them like a confused child. Both girls sighed irritably.

"You kissed Sakura." Tenten stated, her features darkening.

Ino grimaced inwardly as she looked down at the blonde boy. His features however turned into complete and utter mortification before he stubbornly turned his head to the side, pouting slightly.

"Howd you know about that."

"Did she reject you?"

"..."

"Naruto Uzamaki."

"Kindaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Trying to salvage some of his male pride, refusing to look at the girls.

Suddenly his head was snapped upwards and he caught a partial glance of a purple clad girl's foot.

"LIAR. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"ME! YOU JUST KICKED ME IN THE HEAD. WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU!"

"Naruto."

He and Ino stopped their little screaming competion as Tenten slowly and silently, crouched down beside him clasping his chin in her palm. He gulped and flinched expecting some sort of injury to come.

Instead, his head was directed a different way and he opened his eyes, confused, only for them to land on someone training quite a while away- they we continuously hitting a wooden stump.

"She hasnt stopped training since you got back."

"Is that Hinata-chan?" He said squinting his eyes. Tenten released his chin.

"Hai, baka."

"We knew about you kissing Sakura, because Hinata had come home balling her eyes out about it." Tenten said quietly, slumping into a crossed legged position next to boy.

Naruto frowned.

"She was crying?" He said, his blue eyes narrowing slightly as he watched the girl from afar.

Ino sighed and she too slumped on the other side of him, resting her face in her hand.

"Mhmm."

"So...-"

"For God's sake, Naruto, get there faster." Tenten said, exasperated.

"Sakura doesnt love you," He frowned, looking down, "She loves Sasuke, whether you like it or not." Ino stated.

"You need to find someone else, who likes you." Tenten said, glancing sideways at the boy.

"But who's liked me-"

_"Crushes can makes girls do the strangest things..."_

_"Crushes?"_

_"Well, yes, Hyuuga-chan..."_

_"Naruto-baka! Hinata's talking to you!"_

_"Hey dobe, tha Hyuuga girl's behind you."_

_"N-naruto-kun..."_

His eyes widened in realisation but he quickly closed them and shook his head roughly.

"Do you get it now, Naruto?" Ino sighed before getting to her feet and brushing herself off. Tenten followed her lead.

Naruto sat there, still in stunned silence.

The two girls started walking away but nor before Tenten turned to Naruto when they were a fair distance away.

"Everyone's just annoyed it took you so long to realise." She said, disappointment swirling in her brown eyes.

Ino frowned and shook her head before pulling Tenten away.

As Tenten was so close to Neji, a close friendship developed with Hinata was to be expected.

Naruto sat there for a while blankly staring at the space between him and the girl still training hard. His cerulean blue eyes flitted up to gaze upon the girl before he took a deep, dramatic breath in and stood up.

**Be a man, be a mannnnnnnOHMYGOD, I CANT DO THIS I SHOULD JUST TURN BACK NOW NO!** The boy slapped himself round the face, **MAN UP.-Sob- **

He slowly made his way towards the girl, her dark blue/purple hair started to become brighter and he could make out the facial expressions she was making.

Suddenly, a man appeared a few metres in front of the girl, making her stop and step back. Naruto had barely enough time to notice the black and red cloak before a huge explosion rocked the fieldd and he was thrown backwards.

His eyes were too heavy, he slowly blinked them open to still see the smoke billowing over his head. He scuffled to his feet immediately and scanned his blue eyes around searching for the man who caused all this.

He found no such man.

He squinted around, glancing at each piece of debri. The training grounds were now no more than a few craters and a pile of split rocks.

_'Be a man, be a mannnnnnn' _

"Wait... Hinata-chan!" He said suddenly, his blue eyes darting around for the girl.

He found her laying a way away from him,on the ground. He ran over to her, skidding to a crouch by your side.

He hoisted her arm up to around his shoulder and she groaned and opened her eyes slightly.

Hinata squinted slightly.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She said softly before turning a hue of pink.

A sloppy, mushy grin spread across his face as he realised he'd kinda missed her doing that.

Her face didnt look right otherwise.

She blushed some more and averted her gaze. She slowly pulled her arm away from him and shakily pulled herself to her feet.

"What happened?" Naruto said, glancing around at the surroundings, his eyes locked on various billows of smoke coming from the towns direction.

"I-I think we're under attack." Hinata said, quietly activating her Byuukugan.

"Oh- Wait what!" Naruto blanched, looking at the girl incredulously.

"F-father has been going to meetings for weeks, i h-hear him talking with Neji-nee-san about very important matters a lot. I-its all top s-s-secret."

"Kami-sama." Naruto muttered.

Suddenly, another explosion rustled their clothing and made Hinata cover her head and duck down slightly, Naruto leaning into her. The trees rustled with the force of the explosion, sending leaves swirling violently through the air.

"C'mon," Naruto muttered to the girl when the wind had died down.

"Hai." She nodded seriously, before following the boy towards town.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Knock Knock **

'Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tapped on the door, which had been locked for the best part of 3 days now.

She leant up against the cool wood door, interlinking the rooms. She sighed as she got no response.

She had sent Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo to go fetch supplies and inform the Inn keeper downstairs they may be staying a little longer than originally thought.

"Sasuke-kun, Please." She whispered through the door. She sighed once again and leant her forehead against the wood.

She had been so happy when she'd seen him come back through the door a couple of nights ago after storming out hours earlier. The girl had walked over to him, a shy sort of smile plastered onto her face, he had looked blankly back at her.

_"Sasuke-kun," She said softly, smiling daintily up at him._

_He continued to look at her before he placed his hands on her shoulders. She felt her heart flutter but that feeling was suddenly gone when she found herself staring at a door which had just been slammed in her face. Her mouth hung open slightly as her shoulders slumped, the feeling of his hands no longer there._

_She tried to open the door, but he had locked it._

_Sakura turned to see Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo either looking at her embarassed for her, or avoiding her gaze._

She began to feel the familiar, uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as thoughts whirled in her head as to what was actualy wrong with him.

She swallowed a lump in her throat and tried turning the door knob once more to find it still very much locked. She let out a sharp breath through her teeth before turning the knob until it snapped off and fell to her feet. The kunoichi pushed the door lightly, making it swing open.

She walked into the incredibly dark room, her eyes trying desperately to adjust to the lack of light.

"Sasuke-kun?" She said softly. Her heart may have actually jumped from her ribcage when she heard a low voice from the other side of the room.

"I'm suprised you didnt do that before."

She let out a shuddering breath as she turned to voice. Roughly where the bed would be, was two sharingan red eyes staring at her. She blinked, her eyes adjusting a little better so she could atleast see the outline of the boy.

"What are you doing in here?" She said quietly, choosing not to walk towards him.

"None of your concern." Her anger flared and she stepped towards him without thinking but then froze in her own footsteps and stopped.

Her gaze dropped to the ground.

She heard a small, dark little chuckle from the boy and suddenly she felt a rush of air go past her, making the curtains on the other side of the room flutter slightly, sheading abit more light into the dim room.

Sasuke stood behind, his lips dangerously close to her ear.

"Do i scare you Sa-ku-ra." He half whispered to her, making her release a deep breath. She couldnt find the words so she merely shook her head lightly.

"Hn."

She suddenly found herself spun and pinned to the wall, one of his hands holding both of hers above her head where as his other rested near her head. She looked at him through slightly narrowed, confused green eyes.

"What about now." He spoke slowly, carefully. His red eyes piercing her soft green ones. Her gaze flitted between both his eyes before she cleared her throat slightly, letting out a soft whisper.

"No...because i know you wouldn't hurt me."

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly and they stood like that for a while, Sakura closing her eyes when she felt him shift his hand from beside her head. She opened her eyes slowly when she felt her wrists being released and Sasuke stepping away from her.

She tried to stop her heart rom beating so fast by taking in small, deep breaths.

"Konoha is the source of everything that has ever gone wrong in my life." He spoke suddenly, kneeling back on the bed again, rolling up various scrolls. She narrowed her eyes.

"What are you saying..."

"I'm destroying Konoha."

"What?" She yelped, walking towards him. He stayed silent, observing her closely.

"You...You cant! All your friends-"

"I have no friends in Konoha."

"What about Naruto? You thinks hes not going to be horrifed when you turn up bent on revenge again!" She shrieked at him, he stood up slowly. She did not back down.

"Naruto means nothing to me, i should have killed him when i had the chance." He spat.

She gasped sharply and he let her open palm leave a large red mark on his cheek.

He turned his face back to hers.

"How dare you." She spat angrily.

"Because you've been the most loyal to him lately, havent you Sakura." Sasuke hissed darkly. His blood red eyes narrowing dangerously.

Her green eyes flashed with shock for a few moments before dropping to the floor.

"Hn. We're leaving tonight."

"You're a monster, Sasuke. What's happened to you."

He smirked at her.

"Of all people, you should know."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Hey Sasuke, well i came with you to collect swords right? Well, theres difinitely a lack of them at the moment. And i dont know why i'm coming with you back to youre crappy village."

"Suigetsu just shut. up. Its 12 at night." Karin sighed irritably. He rolled his eyes.

"Why are we doing this Sasuke?"

"Shut up, all of you." The dark haired male from the front of the group hissed, slapping them all into a silence, Suigetsu's small tsk being the only sound.

**I cant do this...**

Sakura sighed deeply, her heart pounding against her chest and the ball of anxiety quickly tightening in the pit of her stomach. She couldnt help her hands twitching at her sides and her mind wandering to every possible consequence of this actually going ahead.

**What if she had to kill shinobi?**

**What if she had to kill... her friends.**

**Ino...**

**Hinata...**

**Naruto? **

"I cant do this..." She whispered, although still catching Sasuke's acute hearing.

He turned his head to her, glowering.

"I-I cant do this Sasuke!" She said desperately, stopping all together, consequently halting the rest of the group.

"Sakura," Sasuke said in a dangerously low voice. She shook her head and glanced at him.

"Are you going to do what Madara wants Sasuke? Are you joining him?"

"None of your concern."

"IT IS MY CONCERN." She shrieked, torn between frustration and desperation. He sent her a look.

"Shu-"

"What's going on Sasuke, what madara wants?" Juugo asked, looking between the two past team mates.

"Yeah Sasuke," Suigetsu inputted, getting out his cup and taking a long sip from it.

"You wouldnt understand, so dont worry about it." He spat.

That stung. She lowered her head and briefly came to realisation she was starting to recognise the surroundings. She saw Sasuke say something to them all, but didnt hear it and they were soon speeding off again. The violet sky fading into a light yellow.

**O.O.O.O**

"We're a few minutes away, be prepared." Sasuke stated. Sakura's heart sunk and she turned her head to the sky trying to calm her nerves.

Her green eyes widened slightly as a smoky scent hit her nose and she could see the trace remains of billowing smoke clouds disappearing into the air.

"Sasuke!" She screamed, catching his attention. He turned to her, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"The sky." She said, her voice fading.

Each member of the team looked up, looking through the gaps in the trees to see the smoke billowing above them. Sakura and Sasuke seemed to put the pieces together quicker as both sped up, leaning the rest in dust.

Sakura pounded her feet off the branches beneath her and she strived to get through those last few tree so she could see what was happening to her... old home.

As Sasuke watched slightly bitterly as she sped off ahead of him, he briefly noted how fast she could be when she wanted to.

**Note to self: Possibly train with her more.**

He was too coming up to the opening of the trees and he could just about make out Sakura standing just outside them.

As he came gracefully bursting through the trees, and landing next to Sakura, he looked at the girl before anything.

Sakura, standing deadly still, was staring mortified at the ruins of a village in front of her, the occasional far off scream making her green, glassy eyes twitch and narrow. He turned his head to see the wreckage before him.

Houses replaced by rubble, people running and screaming within the gates, the gates themself almost completely gone.

"Someone beat you to it, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said in a daze, her eyes not leaving the flames flickering in the background and the billowing clouds of suffocating smoke tumbling from every angle of the sky.

Both stood in a deadly stunned silence, the others finally catching up to them.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Sasuke, how fast do you-... nice town." Suigetsu said, skidding to a halt next to the former konoha shinobi.

"No wonder you left." Karin muttered under her breath, landing on the other side of Sakura, who heard her.

Bad idea.

Sakura turned her head slowly towards the girl and thrashed her hand out, successfully landing a swift punch to the jaw, knocking her backwards onto the floor.

"Woaaaaaah, Pinky." Suigetsu said, leaning back to look at the girl picking her self up from the floor, an awkward Juugo helping.

Sasuke merely glanced at her, his brows furrowing at the girl.

"So what now?" Sakura said, her tone dark and blunt.

"Uhhh," Suigetsu said looking wearily at the girl before turning to the young Uchiha,"So what now."

"Aaaah Sasuke, you've arrived and so prompt. Good boy." A voice boomed from atop a derilect building near the 'gate'.

The team looked up to see Madara Uchiha.

"Come, we have work to do. Do what you want with your little friends, if you want him, Danzo is with Tsunade." He disappeared into a swirl, corrupting the blue sky with a dark, purple wave.

"Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, find Madara's location, scout the area."

"Hai," They each said before flitting off, each splitting in a different direction.

"What-"

"You, i want to keep an eye on." He said coldly. Sakura frowned.

"What dyou mean-"

"So you dont go running back to Leaf."

"Oh..."

**Hey, i'm Sasuke Uchiha, i hand out mixed signals like they were sweets. **

The girl thought bitterly.

"Come."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata ducked under some red clad enemy ninja's arm, swerving away from the katana, slicing part of her sleeve. She briefly saw the blonde boy turn as he heard her voice through the sea of nuke nin, only before his childish eyes widened. She heard a faint 'woaah' and he disappeared again.

"Hiya girly," A voice from behind her rang out, she barely even registered it as she spun on her heel and thrust out her open palms, hitting who ever the nin was square in the chest, killing him immediately. The adrenaline was pumping through her veins, flushing her body with a cool wave every now and again.

War sure was scary though.

She was just waiting for her rationality to take over and for a complete breakdown to ensue.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Suddenly, yellow and orange seemed to flood her vision and enemy nin started going down like playing cards, leaving only a few standing now in a shallow mist of Naruto's clones disappearing.

Hinata squinted as the mist grew thicker as more clones disappeared.

"Hey what the hell is this kid playing at?"

"Where'd that girl go?"

"Tsuki, where the fuck are you?"

"N-naruto-ku-KYA-"

Suddenly she was pushed to the floor, a heavy pressure on her back, a hand over her mouth. She panicked instantly, struggling against them. The girl froze when she heard a familar chuckle.

"Shhh, Hinata-chan, they'll hear us."

She nudged his hand away from her mouth, whispering his name once more, a dark flush making its way into her own face.

Naruto stood up slowly, crouching and pulling Hinata up with him. He motioned away from the nin, using the smoke as a cover. She nodded eagarly.

They dashed off.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Neji! Lee!" Tenten shouted, trying desperately to make her voice rasie above the wreckage going on.

Taking out at least five enemy ninja with her shuriken from afar. She couldnt see a thing, there were too many people, too many weapons, too many destroyed buildings.

She spun on her heel quickly, trying to catch any glimpse of her team, anyone she recognised.

Then she saw it.

A flash of pink and black, green eyes quickly meeting hers. Her breath caught in her throat and she blinked, the pink, black and green gone and if she hadnt of seen Sakura's eyes meet hers, she wouldnt have believed it herself.

"Sakura and Sasuke..?" She muttered, before something prickled in her spine and she turned inhumanly fast and plunged a short dagger into a nin's stomach, making him fall to the ground.

"NEJI!" She screamed, her eyes darting around. A figure finally appeared beside her, his eyes also darting around.

"Sakura and Sasuke, are here, in Konoha." She said hurriedly, she saw his eyes widen briefly before clearing a space in front of them.

"Alert all Jounin you can find, especially Kakashi. Go." His voice left no room to argue.

She nodded seriously, looking for a space to run.

"I'll cover you." He said quieter.

"Arigatou, Neji."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Sakura and Sasuke were moving ridiculously fast, avoiding any possible Konoha nin. The Hokage tower was coming quickly into view, she saw Sasuke's face tighten and his eyes narrow as he too saw the building. She glanced at him sadly and she saw the anguish flash across his face briefly.

All of a sudden, two other shinobi dashed across infront of them stopping dead in their tracks. Both pairs stopped.

"Sakura-chan? Sasuke-teme?" Naruto said, looking between the two, the girl behind him doing the same.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"Hinata-chan," Sakura said softly, her eyes glistening - genuinly happy to see her friend again.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke." Naruto said and in the blink of an eye, the other boy was behind him.

"Destroying your corupt goverment."

* * *

**_Deep, Sasuke. _**

**_Well, review for me yes? ^^ Pretty please._**

**_Ideas/what you wanna happen are happily accepted and ill try and get them in here somewhere :D_**


	24. Trust In Me and Stay Awake

_Yo -Kakashi handwave-_

_Oh my god, why did this chapter take so long when its so bad._

_Disclaimer: Naruto mine? Bitch please._

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelped as he turned his back on the group and sped off towards the Hokage tower with near impossible speed. Naruto and Hinata turned on their heels quickly, gasping sharply as they realised Sasuke was nearly out of view.

"SASSSSSSUKEEEEE!" Naruto roared before bounding off after him, leaving Hinata in dust.

The other lilac haired girl seemed to ignore him, except for a small glance out of the corner of her eye. Had they been expecting them?

Sakura and the Hyuuga heiress stood opposite each other, staring at one another quietly.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan." Sakura said smiling albeit awkwardly. Hinata glanced at her from beneath her fringe, fiddling with her fingers.

"Hello Sakura-chan." She said quietly, avoiding her gaze. Sakura frowned.

"I'm ... sorry i left, i really am-"

"I-It's not that." Hinata said a little louder. Her voice was off, Sakura noticed this.

"Then what-"

"It's unfair, Sakura-chan." She said, her light eyes meeting Sakura's.

"Naruto-kun l-loves you and everyone is scorning him f-for it, yet you love S-Sasuke and its a completely d-d-different story." Hinata exclaimed, her head ducking down at the end of her rant, a slight blush covering her cheeks.

The pink haired kunoichi eyes narrowed sadly and her eyes met the floor.

"You...y-you left the village and e-everything and yet you still are encouraged to do what ever you want by e-everyone!" Hinata said, shaking her head. Her delicate voice rising in volume slightly.

"Yet Naruto-kun, p-played by all the rules and...and is just doing exaclty what you are," Sakura frowned deeply at her words, "And he still g-gets punished for it."

"Naruto..." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"It's n-not as if i dont want y-you back, i m-miss you, we all d-do and i dont want you to be punished b-badly but..."

"It's okay to be angry with me Hinata, i can understand if you hate me now..."

"N-no! It's n-not that we, i, hate you Sakura-chan," Hinata lifted her head, tears glistening in her eyes, beaming at the girl, "I-i think that if i keep talking i might cry"

The Hyuuga heiress laughed lightly, making Sakura feel the need to go over and hug her, but this was nether the time nor the place.

"Im so sorry-"

"I-its just... not fair, Sakura-chan..." Hinata finished, a frown set upon her own porcelein face now, the tears still threatening to spill from the corners of her eyes.

"Hinata-chan..."

Hinata's heart may have just hit her chest as she spun on her heel, the voice from behind her making her nearly jump out of her own skin.

She came face to face with Naruto, whom was looking at her a little awstruck.

"N-Naruto...k-kun." She muttered quite mortified at the fact he had probably heard her little speech. The heat quickly rose and settled on her face, making her head spin.

"Naruto...Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, almost immediately. Naruto shook his head.

"He blocked the way, i caught up to him but he told me to- nevermind." He said, glancing back at Hinata-chan, making her face grow more red by the second.

A goofy grin spread across Naruto's face.

Sakura frowned worriedly.

"Wah! Hinata-chan!"

She fainted.

"Hinata-chan? There's a war going on, c'mon! It's not safe to just faint like that!"

Sakura looked on at the two, her mouth slightly agape, her eyes still narrowed in slightly sadness.

I cant let him do this.

"Naruto," Sakura said seriously, he looked at her, "Gomen." She frowned sadly before turning on her heel.

"Wait Sakura-chan! Where are you going!" He said, still holding up a limp Hinata.

"To get rid of Madara for Sasuke, i wont let him join him." She said, a small smile ending her sentence.

"Madara...Uchiha?" Naruto said quietly, his brows furrowing.

Sakura briefly wondered how he knew him, but she put if down to training with Kakashi and Jaraiya.

She nodded slightly before beaming at him.

"I do love you, yknow that right." She smiled. The boy's eyed widened for a few moments before he beamed back at her.

"Heheheh, i know."

"Good."

And with that, the girl turned on her heel and started off in the other direction, hunting for that dark, irregular chakra before stopping on her heel.

If you want Danzo, he's with who do not value friendship and their comrades are worse than scum.

"Actually," She muttered, partially to herself. Naruto looked at her strangely from afar.

She created a few signs so quickly Naruto could hardly recognise what jutsu she was actually using.

"Sakura-chan?" He whispered quietly.

"Bye Naruto."

Sakura and the clone she had just created, stood side by side and it occured to the boy, he didnt know which was which.

"What are you-"

Both Sakura's bounded off into opposite directions - one headed straight for Madara where ever he was and one towards the Hokage tower.

His eyes widened slightly all of a sudden, and he caught her arm as she ran past him. Her eyes widened at the contact and she looked at him for an answer.

"Naruto?" She asked, looking between her arm and him. He rolled his eyes slightly as if this was just a big bother.

"I cant let you go." He bit out, tightening his grip on her arm slightly. She looked suprised for a few moments before she looked at him sadly, her green eyes narrowing.

"Naruto... i just dont feel like-" His eyes shot open and he looked shocked, a small pink covering his neck.

"Nonononono!" He said quickly, shaking his feverently. She quirked an eyebrow.

"Then what-"

"Just goooooo." He said avoiding her gaze and waving her off as best he could, with the arm holding up the other unconscious girl.

"Okay..." She said wearily, looking at him for a few moments before speeding off.

Naruto looked after anxiously for a few moments before glancing down to the girl in his arms, and shaking her slightly.

"Hinataaaaaaaaaaa-chan, c'monnnn."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Kakashi-sensei!" Tenten said breathlessly, landing beside the battling Jounin.

"Hm?" He said, rather uninteresting and clearly bored with the number of nuke nins he was fighting with.

"It's Sasuke and Sakura, they're back, theyve been sighted North west of the village, their intentions aren't known yet."

Kakashi's eyes widened, and he quickly and soundlessly knocked a enemy unconscious, his elbow making contact with the side of the ninja's neck. He turned to the girl.

"Are you sure?"

"Hai." She said, nodding her head seriously. He sighed.

"Okay." He said simply, before covering his sharingan eye with the mask he wore. Tenten blanched.

"Okay... is that it?"

"Yep." His visible eye crinkled at the side, showing that he was smiling at the girl.

"Uhh..."

"Oh!" He said suddenly, she straightened waiting for orders "Thankyou for telling me."

She sweatdropped.

"Must be off." He said suddenly before disappearing in front of her eyes.

The girl blinked before shaking her head lightly and jumping onto a nearby rooftop, trying to find the other Jounin, just like Neji had said.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Sasuke walked slowly down the corridor, not caring for the noise his footsteps were making. Anyone that tried to stop him would be dealt with accordingly.

Ha.

A door just ahead of him opened and a girl stepped out. He stared at her for a few moments before walking straight past the wide eyed girl.

"W-wait! You c-cant-"

With lightening speed, Sasuke caught her pressure point on her neck with two of his fingers while walking past.

"Uh-I..."

The brown haired assistant, gathering from the clipboard in her hand, slunk down the wall and slipped to the floor, hitting her head slightly on the way.

Sasuke looked at her for a few seconds, noting her even breathing and carried on.

He started up the stairs, closing his eyes and listening to the hollow clack of his sandals on the stone steps.

The boy reached the top of the stairs and headed towards the wide double doors at the end of the corridor. He was strangely calm, despite the utter chaos and destruction outside the window and the occasional explosion which would rock the building and flicker the lights.

Perhaps it was just the calm before the storm.

The wooden doors were now in front of him and he could hear angry, lowered voices from within. He slowly opened his eyes and closed them again, unsheathing the katana from the holder on his back, the sound of it silencing the people inside.

He let out a small breath through his nose before raising his katana into the air and sweeping and twisting it down. He sheathed the katana once more, opening his eyes, now glowing with the mangekyou sharingan.

He twisted the handle and the door fell to pieces at his feet.

Sasuke raised his eyes, stepping inside the now open doorway.

Tsunade and Danzo both were standing wide eyed opposite each other, watching him closely.

"Sasuke." Tsunade hissed under her breath, "You have some nerve."

Danzo stayed silent. Sasuke stopped a few feet away from both of them.

"What the hell do you think youre-"

"My family was taken from me," He started, his voice low. Both other persons stared on.

"It was planned, ordered even."

Tsunade's eyes widened, and she looked at Sasuke sharply.

"Have you any idea what you're implying?" She spoke seriously, her eyes wide.

"I imply nothing," He spat.

"Seems that Danzo became worried that the Uchiha Clan would carry out a Coup D'etait."

Tsunade saw Danzo shuffle slightly on his feet from the corner of her eyes, she reeled on him, her eyes ablaze.

"Is this true? Did you order Itachi Uchiha to slaughter his own clan?" She spat, taking a dangerous step towards the elderly man.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

The pink haired girl came bursting into the room, running between her mentor and Sasuke, she was panting.

"Sakura?" Tsuande muttered before turning her attention back to Danzo.

"You are disgusting," She hissed, unconsciously raising a closed fist.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and in seconds, he was standing between Tsunade and Danzo, katana partially sheathed.

"Konoha. Has been the root of everything that has ever gone wrong in my life." He said darkly, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Sasuke-kun, dont." Sakura pleaded, edging closer to Tsunade.

"My family deserves peace and rid of this hell hole."

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke had unsheathed his katana and sliced it towards Danzo, whom had just as quickly recoiled, moving away from the blade.

"Tsunade-sama, are't you going to do anything?" Sakura said quickly as she watched Sasuke toy with Danzo some more.

"No, i've always despised him." She said, crossing her arms.

"But Shishou-"

"You have no right to call me that, Sakura Haruno." Glancing at her quickly.

Her cold response made the girl step back slightly, her eyes wide. Her jaw clenched as she swallowed painfully, a lump forming in her throat.

"Sakura!"

Tsunade's sudden call didnt come quick enough.

Suddenly the girl was pressed up against someones chest, a kunai held to her throat and her arms twisted and held behind her back.

There was no way of getting out of this.

"Heh, what are you going to do Sasuke, cant touch me now." Danzo whispered, pressing the blade a little closer to her neck.

Her green eyes looked at the boy opposite her and noticed the way his chest was rising and falling more rapidly than usual.

Sasuke was _so_ angry, he just wasnt showing it.

"Are you going to sacrifice this girl of yours for some form of peace of mind?" Danzo muttered, chuckling darkly.

Wide green eyes met dull, red ones and instantly her eyes fell to the ground.

"Just do it Sasuke-kun." She said, glancing upwards.

He stayed silent, and the blue electricity flashed through his hand, settling in his fingers.

"Dont you dare, Uchiha." Tsunade hissed, her eyes wild "Or so help me, your blood will be on my hands."

"I have been waiting too long for this, to finally avenge my family."

His eyes opened, they were strangely wide and wild. The boys fingers were twitching at his sides.

"What are you going to do Sasuke?"

"Do it Sasuke-kun."

"Uchiha, i swear to kami-sama."

A small dark chuckle came from Sasuke, his spikey bangs covering his eyes.

Tsunade noted the premature signs of insanity the boy was currently showing. She frowned. What a life he must of had. He was only 16.

The electricity crackled darkly in his hand.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Dammit, dammit, dammit."

Naruto was currently weaving in and out of various exploding tags being thrown towards him.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata's voice was cancelled out by the deafening sound of the explosion.

"Hinata-chan!"

"W-who is that Akatsuki?" She said, catching up to him, coughing slightly.

"I dont know, but we cant keep running." Naruto said seriously, Hinata frowned worriedly, before nodding slowly and drawing in a deep breath.

"On t-three we stop, yes?" Hinata said, Naruto looked at her a little shocked but then sobered.

"Yeah," He nodded.

"O-one"  
"...One."

"Two."  
"Two."

"Three!"  
"DOWN."

They both dropped from the roof they were on and stood with their back to each other, slowly circling, trying to locate the Akatsuki whom had been chasing them. Hinata blushed slightly at the close contact but something much more worrying came into view.

A man wearing a black and red clouded cloak, very calm, came out from behind a fallen piece of debri. His orange hair stood out but not nearly as much as the many piercing Hinata could see on his body.

"Na-Naruto-kun." She whispered, "He's here."

The boy spun and stood beside her, both of them adopting a defensive stance.

"Who are you?" Naruto said abruptly.

"Pein."

"Pain? How original." Naruto deadpanned.

"I am not here for your mockery."

"Naruto-kun, h-his chakra is so strange. Its like hes sucking it from the air a-around him." Hinata said, trying to keep her heart from beating against her chest any moreso.

Pein raised and arm making both teenagers tense. He lowered his arm and pole slid out of the sleeve.

"Naruto Uzamaki, the Nine-tailed fox." He spoke slowly, with purpose. Hinata tensed at the mention of targetting Naruto.

His purpose was now very clear.

Naruto, on the other hand, flinched slightly and glowered at the man.

"Rasengan!"

Hinata's head snapped to the side as the boy rushed from beside her, the wind from the jutsu whipping her hair onto her face. She went to call out to him, but stopped realising he probably wouldnt hear her.

Naruto rushed towards the man, Rasengan in hand and a loud battle cry erupting from his throat.

Closer,

Closer...

Pein did not move.

Naruto was about a foot away when Pein raised his hand, and opened his palm. A surge of energy was released from his palm and Naruto was thrown backwards, his jutsu seeping away.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled, going to rush to his side where he lay on the floor. Pein turned his attention to her and sent the same sort of energy towards her, knocking her backwards.

The blonde groaned and pushed himself up, shaking off the feeling of his aching bones. He shakily stood to his feet and ran towards him again with as much determination as before.

He flung a fist towards him and once again, the akatsuki member didnt move. Not even when one of Naruto's clones flew from the debri behind him, quickly coming closer from above the nuke nin.

With one flick of the hand, one Naruto was pushed backwards with incredible force where as other disappeared in a puff of smoke instantly.

Hinata blinked her eyes opened, and all she could see Naruto trying over and over again to land some sort of hit on the man.

He didnt get him once.

She buried her face into the dirt when she saw him get thrown backwards, each time it looking harder for the boy to get up.

Then, he landed on the floor in a heap, trying to get up but collapsing once again.

"Naruto-kun!" She said under her breath, pushing her self up.

The Akatsuki walked over to the boy, the pole still in his hand.

Hinata's pale eyes widened when she saw Pein plunge the pole into the side of Naruto's back, earning a strangled groan from him.

She couldnt move, her eyes were glued to the boy, her body completely immobilized.

The tears spring to her eyes when he repeated this another seven times, placing the polesin different places on the blonde boys back.

"He's going for the chakra points," She muttered quietly to herself.

She pushed herself up, wobbling on her feet. She forced the chakra to her hands, activating the new jutsu she had been practising.

She would be stong this time.

For him.

She ran towards the man, catching the other boys eye. She thrust her fists towards him, making his dodge this time instead of sending her flying backwards. They seemed to dance around each other, Hinata throwing heavy, chakra engulfed fists towards the man with a new passion.

When her footing just happened to land nearer Naruto than expected, she spun on her heel and pushed one of her fists on the highest pole on Naruto's back, displacing it from his skin.

His head snapped up to watch her as he realised what she was doing.

Pein's eyes also widened and he finally sent the force of energy from beneath her, knocking her high into the air, and leaving her rolling across the ground quite far away.

Naruto's wide eyes followed.

"Hinata-chan, you cant compete with this guy! Just stop!" He said, almost angrily.

She pulled her self to her feet, a small trickle of blood falling from underneath her fringe.

The Hyuuga heiress lunged for him once again, only this time aiming for the poles earlier on.

Pein wasn't stupid.

Hinata was thrown far away before she came even close.

She tried again and again.

Naruto watched her partly horrified and partly in awe of her strength. When she got thrown into the ground once again, she landed with a sickening crunch and Naruto couldnt help but hang his head and try not to listen.

He lifted his head to see the girl crawling towards him.

**Stop...Onegai. Stop.**

Pein closely watched the girl in morbid curiosity.

She finally got to him, on her hands and knees.

"Hinata-chan..." He said sadly, watching the girl flinch in pain with every movement she made.

"Naruto-kun" She responded, smiling ever so slightly.

She placed her hands over the pole pinning his hands to the ground, and pulled with the most might she had - which wasnt much.

He could see her small hands shaking with effort.

"Stop." He muttered quietly, lowering his head.

Pein had seen enough, the girl flew backwards a few feet, landing heavily on her back.

She sat up painfully, her eyes clenching shut with the sudden movement but she shakily stood up, a strange, shy sort of smile on her face.

"I w-wont do that Naruto-kun."

Hinata stood up a little straighter, the blood from her head running into her eyes.

Naruto looked at her wide eyed.

"Because...B-because," She raised her hands into the usual Hyuuga stance.

He furrowed his brows a little more.

"I-i love you." She said, smiling brightly.

His blue cerulean eyes widened fully and he seemed awestruck for a few moments.

Hinata took one small step forward before Pein had pushed her high into the air. His hand was thrusted quickly downwards and Hinata was also, thrown back down into the ground.

Her back was facing him and a few broken pieces of Earth shielded Naruto's view of some of her body.

Naruto watched as Pein extracted another pole from somewhere inside his cloak and looked him right in the eye.

**Dont... dont do it.**

Pein, still looking Naruto in the eye spoke.

"The world is better off without useless emotions and conflictions to hold us back."

He plunged the pole downwards, creating a sickening noise which made something stir and churn in the pit of the boys stomach. His eyes trailed down to Hinata and saw the blood seeping from her body, staining the ground beneath her.

The world around him went black.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Do it Sasuke-kun, trust in me," She quietly pleaded, watching the boy as his fingers twitched at his sides.

"Sakura, for heavens sake, would you shut your mouth." Tsunade snapped, certainly worried for her former students health, trying to hide it through anger.

"You simply cant break these bonds, can you Sasuke?" Danzo mocked, tightening the grip on the girl.

"I heard enough!" He roared, his eyes wild, the mangekyou appearing in his eyes again.

"Foolish boy, you cant use that, it sets upon anything you look at, you'd kill us all."

"If that what it takes." He hissed.

"Sasuke Uchiha, would you think for a few measly seconds," Tsunade snapped, loosing her patience and quickly becoming frustrated with the fact she could do nothing. The boy glanced at her quickly and clenched his eyes shut, one of his hands clenching at his left eye. The blood was already seeping through his fingers.

"You worthless excuse for a Uchiha, you should have died with the rest of them-"

Sakura froze as the concentrated chidori pierced just left of her stomach . Her green eyes were glazed and wide and the man behend her slid to the floor.

Sasuke panted heavily, trying to control the immense anger flooding his entire being. However, his eyes did not leave the girl.

Tsuande looked at him shocked. It had happened so quickly.

_Poof._

Both the Hokage's and Sasuke's head shot to the noise and where Sakura was once standing, a light cloud of smoke was disappearing into the air.

Tsunade let out a breath she didnt know she was holding.

"A clone?" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Tsuande closed her eyes, and a small smirk caught the corners of her lips.

"Damn that chakra control of hers, couldnt even tell it wasnt her."

Her amber eyes re-opened ablaze.

"As for you Sasuke-Uchiha- What?"

She was greeted by an empty room.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Sasuke bounced off the collapsed building's rooves of his ex-home, searching for that one chakra.

He glanced at the sky, feeling the static energy all ready. His onyx eyes landed on the dark storm clouds gathering above them, the distant rumbles of thunder already making them self known.

Sasuke scanned the surroundings and found who he was looking for.

He skidded to a hault in a small clearing opposite his ex-team mate.

The raven haired boy took in the other boys appearance, the red cloak veiling his body as he used his elongated claws to rip at a body which was obviously already dead. His eyes narrowed as he saw the Hyuuga girl laying motionless a way away.

"Naruto."

The feral boy turned on him, his eyes a dark shade of red and let out an earpiercing roar.

He lowered his head, letting out a small breath.

He had no time for this.

Another roar erupted from the boy.

"Stop." He activated his sharingan and locked eyes with the blonde, instantly making the red cloak seep back into Naruto's skin, making it appear painful and blotchy.

He sunk to the floor.

Sasuke walked over to him, pulling him up by the collar.

"Where is Sakura,"

Naruto's eyes seem to focus and his face contorted in pain.

"Naruto, i dont have time for this," He spat, gripping his collar tighter.

"She...she made clones,"

"I'm aware," He hissed, barely concealing his anger.

"She said she was finding Madara."

Sasuke dropped the boy, causing him to hiss in pain. Sasuke's eyes were a little wider and he closed them quickly, clenching his jaw. Naruto watched the conflicting emotions cross his face.

"Dammit, I told you to make sure she didnt get involved." He roared at the boy. Naruto looked at him blankly.

"What right do you have to order her around." Naruto asked, glowering at the boy as he stood, waving on his feet.

In one swift movement, Sasuke had pulled Naruto close to him by his shirt, his lips close to the other boys ear.

"You'll be the one to blame if she dies, dobe." He hissed, the venom dripping from his tone.

The blondes eyes widened and he was shoved back, and forced to watch the retreating Sasuke's back.

"Na-Naruto. ku-" The small voice died and he spun, tripping into the dirt in the process.

He scuffled over to the girl, and quickly pulling the pole from her back, earning a pained squeal from the Hyuuga.

She rolled onto her back, causing her to wince painfully. Naruto flinched with her and desperately started glancing around for any kind of medic happened to be passing by.

"T-Thankyou." She whispered, her pretty pale eyes fluttering closed.

"For..for what?" He said, loooking at her battered form, his face creasing in sadness.

"Making me stronger of course..." She said quietly, a small smile on her face.

That was the first time he hadnt heard her stutter.

His bottom lip quivered and he once again started looking wildly around for a medic, not leaving the kneeling position next to her.

"Some-one? Anyone! I need a medic!" He called, wild cerulean eyes darting around.

"Dont w-waste your energy Naruto-kun, you're h-hurt too..." The shy girl's voice seemed to give out on her.

"No no, we're gonna get you a medic, okay Hinata-chan? C'mon answer me, stay awake, thats what Sakura-chan always said to do"

"O-okay,"

"Yep, stay awake, stay awake," He said, his voice becoming wobbly as his eyes became wet, when no medic seemed to make a miraculous appearance.

"Yes..stay a-awake"

"Yep, c'mon H-Hinata-chan stay awake, that's what to do!" He cried, trying and failing to sound optimisitc and happy.

His vision became to swim as the tears blurred his sight.

He just needed _one_ medic, someone who could just help.

"..."

"Stay awake r-right Hinata-chan?"

...

"...H-Hinata-chan?"

* * *

_Okay. Ohmygod._

_Actual writers block. I apologize for this chapter. The only bit i actually like is the NaruHina bit at the end._

_Gotta like some Naruhina ;D_

_Also, review? Did you know Sakura had made clones? Did you think it was a clone that Sasuke killed. What did you think of Sasuke blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. _

_Thankyouuuu. Again, sorrrrrrrrrrrrry _


	25. What Are Bonds Really?

_Yo -Kakashi handwave-_

_-sigh- loses inspiration completely._

_Disclaimer: Naruto mine? Bitch please. PAHAHAHHAHAAHA, HAVE YOU READ THIS! Kishimoto would spit at my feet._

* * *

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**What are bonds really?**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

She sped off as quick as her legs could take her, she could subconsciously see her clone jogging up the stairs of the Hokage Tower and seeing Yumi, the receptionist, laying slumped on the floor, that familiar bruise starting to form on her neck.

Her clone would find Sasuke soon and after that, she just knew everything would happen so quickly.

She hoped and prayed he wouldnt know it was a clone. Due to her chakra control and her knowledge of the human body, she had tried regulating the chakra around the clone's body and settling in the chakra points as if it was a real person. It usually worked, she had thought of the idea herself. The girl was actually meant to tell her shishou of it just before she had left the village for that mission, but it had simply slipped her mind.

The clone was very good for distracting enemies for long periods of time simply because of the fact they thought they were dealing with the actual person.

Sakura jumped over various pieces of debri and former buildings. On her way - passing blurs she thought she recognised, everynow and again one would call out to her. With the village's ninja all clad in their green vests, issued for situations such as this, she stuck out like a sore thumb.

As if her hair didnt already do that for her.

She let a short breath out through her mouth and she groaned slightly under her breath.

The muscles in her legs ached and burnt, willing for her to stop.

But she couldnt, she just couldnt.

She would be the one to stop him, madara.

And she would be the one to help for once, to be a part of something.

She could feel the dark chakra becoming heavier and heavier in the air, meaning she was getting closer to the man she was looking for.

Until something came at her from the side, catching her offguard and ramming her into the floor.

The girl let out a sharp gasp, the air knocked out of her as the body kneeling atop of her held her down, pressing on her chest.

"What are you doing here?" The person hissed urgently, desperately. She recognised it, the voice.

As soon as her vision stopped blurring and finally came into focus, she blinked up, her green eyed widening at the long blonde hair cascading near her face.

"Ino!-" She cried, a smile threatening to break out onto her face, going to lean up to greet her friend, only to find she was pushed back down to the ground again, a kunai hovering above her throat.

She glanced at Ino wearily, her apple green eyes flickering between Ino's blue ones.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, a lump forming in her throat.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" Ino said, under her breath, hushed, "People want you dead, you're a traitor!"

Her words stung and hung in the air. And Sakura looked to the side, no longer able to meet her gaze.

"I'm here with Sasuke and his team." She muttered, glancing at the girl wearily.

"S-Sasuke? What...why?" Ino said loudly, her eyes wide.

"I cant say..." Sakura muttered, turning her head to the side, Ino glowered at her and yanked her up by her collar.

She could have easily pushed her off if the girl thought necessary, Ino's strength was minute compared to hers.

Physically, that is.

"FOREHEAD, do you not understand the situation we're in? This is war! People want you dead, and Sasuke! What is going on!" She shrieked, shaking the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura quickly grew irritated and let out a slight hiss under her breath.

"Ino!" Sakura spat, knocking her hand away from her collar and easily pushing her off of her. Ino let out a frustrated grunt under her breath and stood up with the other girl.

"I'm here, because..." Sakura looked down as she brushed off her clothes and flickered her eyes back to Ino, "Sasuke wants to kill Danzo,"

She watched the shock pass quickly across the other girls face.

"WHA-"

"Waaaaait!" Sakura said, waving her hands about, "Ino, its a long story, i promise ill tell you later, i swear to you."

Ino frowned, "Are you going to be here later?" She said sadly, her baby blue eyes narrowing in sadness.

"I-...uh-" Sakura was speechless. She realised she didnt know what to answer.

Suddenly a huge explosion went off somewhere in the direction she was meant to be heading, snapping her back to reality.

"Ino, i really need to go," She said, moving past the other girl, only for her arm to be caught.

"Please be careful."

"I know Ino.."

"You promise you'll tell me about all this later, forehead?" Ino said softly, her lips raising into a small defiant smirk at the end.

"Wouldnt miss it for the world Ino-pig," Sakura smirked, flashing her with a mischievious grin before smiling nicely and bounding off, leaving the other girl in dirt.

The blonde looked after her, sighing to herself before darting off in the opposite direction, noting the few pairs of eyes which followed her.

A Leaf Jounin narrowed his eyes slightly as the blonde sped off and he slowly spoke into the microphone near his ear.

"This is red hawk, a kunoichi has been seen fratonising with the enemy. Orders?"

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

So close,

That familiar feeling of the cold rush that runs over you when a clone gets wiped out hit Sakura a few moments ago.

He had killed her.

Sakura couldnt say she didnt expect it but somehow she wished it wasnt true.

Her heart definitely dropped slightly when she had realised what had happened.

A part of her hoped he had realised it was a clone and destroyed because of that.

Or maybe, when he destroyed the clone he thought to be the real her, that he felt at least a small stab or guilt.

But she couldnt dwell on such things right now. She needed to do this, she needed to this for him despite what he had just done to her.

She approached a large pile of debri, much taller than herself. She could just feel the quiver in the air, that tense, heavy atmosphere.

Sakura lowered her head and quickly jumped from piece to piece until she reached the top and when she did, she as quickly as humanly possible jumped to the bottom.

Her green eyes quickly caught something dark catch the corner of her eye. Her gaze darted down to something embedded in a nearby rock.

Suigetsu's sword.

The charred surroundings didnt sit well with the girl and dust would be thrown into the air even with a slight hint of a breeze. A wet drop hit her arm and she turned her head to the sky and saw the lightening flashing in the distance and the slight hue of mist in the air.

**Huh, mist...**

Her thoughts snapped back to Suigetsu and she looked around wildly for the boy. She finally found him slumped against a large rock, blood cascading from somewhere underneath his bangs.

Karin was laying a few feet away, her hand outstretched towards him. She dashed over to them both and one after another placed a hand on both their foreheads.

Both had minor injuries and were just knocked out cold.

"Sakura-san."

She snapped her head up at the figure standing on the otherside of the small clearing.

A man wearing a mask stood there, Madara of course.

Her eyes instantly narowed and she stood, stepping in front of the two people at her feet. She heard the man chuckle slightly and she wondered briefly if he knew she was as nervous as she felt.

"Nervous, girl?" He asked, cocking his head up slightly.

She grit her teeth and turned her head to the side, anxiously watching him with sea foam eyes. Her fingers twitching readily at her sides.

"Cat got your tongue?" He offered, his voice layed with sarcasm, "Are you here for anything or are you just wasting my time?"

"Whatever you're planning with Sasuke-kun, i wont allow it-"

She had realised her mistake as soon as the affectionate suffix slipped from her tongue. She drew in a quickl breath and tensed slightly as she saw the man's eyes beaneathe the mask narrow slightly in amusement.

"What i plan with," He chuckled, she flinched "Sasuke-kun is none of your concern."

"I am so sick of people telling me that!" She screeched, her fists flaring with bright blue chakra. She lunged at him, swing her fist heavily towards his face and connect but...

Her fist moved straight through him, her eyes widened and she could just feel the smirk radiating through that orange swirl mask of his.

Green eyes widened as he, in a matter of seconds, moved to the side and thrust his fist into her stomach, leaving her breathless.

The pain erupted through her body and she felt something crunch and crack under his hand. Her eyes clenched shut in pure agony and a small amount of blood was quickly coughed from her airways.

He took his fist away and stepped back. Sakura could see white and coloured blurs in front of her eyes, and her vision swam as she sunk to her knees barely noticing the squelch of potential mud under her skin. The rain was heavier now, starting to dampen her clothes and hair.

Her knees hit the dirty ground hard and her head rested against her chest as she struggled to even breathe in a small amount of air.

She was sure she had at least 5 broken ribs if not extensive internal bleeding.

That was one hell of a punch. Her body was aching already.

Madara grasped her chin and she resisted weakly as he pulled her face up to look at him.

"Well, that was disappointing." He said, moving her head from side to side slowly, his voice deep and filled with fake disappointment.

She pulled her chin backwards and out of his touch.

"Tch." His knee was quickly brought up and collided with her chest earning a pained yell from her as she fell back with a heavy thump into the quickly dampening dirt.

She groaned as she willed her body to sit up, her muscles, bones and tissue all in incredible pain even after a few measly minutes.

She well and truly felt pathetic. She couldnt even do this...

Wait, yes. Yes she could.

**Sit up, you sorry excuse for a kunoichi.**  
**GET UP, WHAT THE HELL. LETS GO PUNCH THE LIGHTS OUT THAT GUY, CHA. **

Sakura shakily pushed her self to her feet, holding her broken ribs with an arm wrapped around her torso. She closed her eyes, which could have been misinterpretted as a sign of pain, and subtly sent healing chakra into her hand which was resting near the small of her back and quickly started on healing some of the bruised tissue and muscles.

She opened her eyes and looked towards the man who was standing a mere few feet away.

Sakura drew in a deep breath and once again, albeit weakly, lunged towards him.

The man let out a suprised noise from somewhere from the back of his throat before weaving in and out of her attacks. He was starting to grow slightly bored and this unsightly weather was not helping.

And thats when it happened.

She touched him.

It was only a brief brush of her little finger against his fore arm but it was definitely there.

Her green eyes widened and lit up where as his narrowed and darkened considerably. The girl was quickly pushed away, much to her displeasure, and he back away from her.

She had worked it out.

Judging by how many times she hit him and the amount of time she had been doing and when she finally hit him, she calculated that he must be only be able to do, whatever it is, for a period of time.

Until he has to... recharge and that gives her an opening of 5.67 seconds to be exact.

"So what, you can do simple mathematics, you will never defeat me. Sasuke and I have already planned the demise of this pathetic village." He spat out.

"Sasuke wont do it," Sakura said, shaking her head lightly, the water flicking from her hair in the rain

"Hah, you're naive."

"You're a sad man who couldnt fulfil his own goals when you were young so you're maniplulating others to do your dirty work now." She hissed out, her jaw tensing.

The red sharingan eyes narrowed in anger from underneath the mask and she smirked.

Before she could even blink he was in front of her. Her green eyes widened and she swerved wobbily to the left, hissing at the stress on her broken bones and minutely missing his swipe for her throat.

She ducked and spun so she was behind him and he turned throwing another punch towards her. Sakura nudged off she slight nick she got from the last hit and messily jumped backwards, making hims come to her.

When he was nearly in front of her, she kicked from the ground and flipped over his head and once again, he turned and swung at her.

But so did she.

Her fist went straight past his and his past hers, both aiming for the same thing. Just at the last minute Sakura moved her head to the right and then slammed her chakra engulfed fist into the mask and with a mighty crunch, it cracked.

Everything seemed to happen so slowly.

His head was thrown backwards as her fist connected with the mask and a small triumphant smile threatened at her lips.

That was, until, the man's head raised slightly, wiping the smile off the girls face and he grabbed her arm and pulling her close.

Sakura was pulled towards him, the mask still intact but broken, and her arm was twisted beneath his grasp. His eyes glowed from beneath the mask and she could feel that sick feeling gathering in the pit of her stomach.

"Bad. Move. Sakura Haruno." He hissed, barely audible as her arm was quickly snapped with a bare twist of his wrist.

She screamed.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Hinata-chan! H-Hi-Hinata-chan!" Naruto sobbed, the tears free flowing from his eyes as he shook her shoulder softly with no response.

It must have only been a few moments since Sasuke had left him, but it felt like hours.

The pale face of the girl was cold to the touch as Naruto had found out seconds before.

"Help, medic!" He called desperately, the tears blurring his vision completely, "Please..."

He looked down at her, the wetness from his eyes falling onto her skin mixing with the rain which was pelting both of them. He couldnt lose someone so close to him, one of his dearest friends, most important people like this.

"You, you cant die for me, Hinata-chan, i'm not worth that. Come onnnnnn, wake up pleaaaaase." He said quietly, sniffing loudly and shaking her again.

"Hinata-chan! This isn'y funny!" He cried out, holding his arm over his eyes to stop the tears.

"Naruto!"

His head shot up as he saw a ninja appear over the top of a building. Recollection swamped his features and he took a deep breath in.

"INO! INOOOO!" He shouted through the pelting rain, the girl looked at him before running in their direction.

"What the- Oh my god." She said as she sunk to her knees on the other side of Hinata, her hand flying to her mouth.

"C-can you do anything, you trained to be a medic right?" He said, his cerulean blue eyes gleaming with hope.

"I-uhh, i..." The blonde said, her eyes raking over the lifeless body of the girl.

"INO."

"No, i can..-i cant. Take her to Tsunade," She said hurriedly, her eyes sweeping over Naruto quickly.

"But she-"

"Naruto GO." Ino screeched at him, the fear of losing one of bestfriends becoming apparent in her tone. Naruto didnt need telling twice.

The boy scooped the girl up into his arms and craddled her close to his chest, gritting his teeth through the pain of his burns and injuries as he rose to his feet.

"Hurry!" Ino screamed, standing behind him, her baby blue eyes quivering with the tears. She blinked and they soon mixed with the raindrops falling down her face.

Naruto bounded towards the Hokage Tower which was luckily quite close to them, Pein obviously hadnt let them get far. He paused for a fraction of seconds at the steps leading to her main office and took a deep breath and bolted up there.

He nearly tripped over his own feet at some point and had to steady himself against the wall. Naruto only had to look at the girl's greying pale features for him to be off again.

"BAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" He yelled as he made it to the top step, running down the corridor and slamming himself into the door on the opposite end, making it swing open in his wake.

Tsunade's head shot up from her place on the floor, next to Danzo's body, she must have been in the middle of examining his corpse. Her amber eyes widened as she set her eyes upon the boy who hastily sunk to the floor by her side, resting the girl down.

"H-help." He said, breathless. Tsunade, wide eyed, glanced down at the girl and placed two fingers to her neck.

"Naruto..." She said quietly, Naruto hissed something under his breath."I dont care! Just do something!"

Tsunade sighed and let the strong, green chakra flow into her hands and rest on the girls chest.

If she could just get her heart pumping again, and replace the chakra then maybe...

_Thump._

Naruto slumped to the floor, out cold. Tsunade took note of his various burns and injuries but decided they were not life threatening. He was merely exhausted. She turned her attention back to Hinata.

**Kami-sama, give me strength**

She prayed, closing her eyes tensely for a few moments.

She was so exhausted already from all the Slugs around the dying city using her chakra...

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Sasuke was standing atop the debri where he could basically feel Madara's chakra lacing the air. He jumped down gracefully, the heavy rain marring his vision slightly.

The mud squelched under his feet and he glanced around the clearing, no sign of anyone.

Something glinting caught his eye and he saw Suigetsu's sword and behind it, Suigetsu and Karin. His eyes narrowed.

Juugo, Sakura and Madara were no where to be seen.

As the boy glanced around more, his sharingan activating immediately, he started to notice the faint puddles of a red substance on the ground in various puddles, mainly being washed out by the rain.

Something tensed within him, and he grit his teeth at the thought that graced itself into his minds eye.

A strange, mournful gurgling noise caught his attention, and almost from nowhere, a figure and something else was standing about 20 feet in front of him.

The figure, a man, was holding something -someone, up by the neck before he simply threw the person towards him like a ragdoll.

He recognised the pink hair instantly.

The girl landed about 10 feet in front of him, facing away from him but he could already see the extent of her injuries. The numerous puncture wounds from weapons littered her back and the rain washed the blood into her clothes and into the ground.

He glanced at Madara for a few seconds, receiving a nod before walking over to the kunoichi and dropping to her side.

He wordlessly looked her over, noting her split lip, her broken cheek bone, her black eyes, her broken ribs, her ripped clothes.

She had endured a beating, he realised with a strange, regretful feeling settling in his gut.

He checked for her pulse and, fortunately, found a weak one.

"She tried." Madara spoke up, Sasuke didnt look at him, he was still concentrating on the kunoichi.

"Even broke my mask," That caught Sasuke's attention as he glanced up at the man who was motioning to the wide crack upon the orange thing.

He glanced back down at her face, her eyes twitched and he looked at her intently.

"Sakura." Sasuke spoke quietly, albeit bluntly. A pained look came across the girl's face as she forced her eyes open slightly.

"S-sasuke-kun..." Her voice was meek and small, he could barely hear her over the rain pounding into the dirt. Through half lidded eyes she frowned slightly.

"Gome-.." She gasped slightly, agony ripping through her and the blood seeping from her mouth.

"Stop talking, save you're strength. What kind of medic are you." He said coldly, looking at her, unable to take his eyes off the blood running down her chin and her oddly glassy eyes.

"Ha," She chuckled slightly, even though it was more like an expelling of air, "Yours," She whispered.

The Uchiha boy frowned and closed his eyes.

"Touching." Madara said sarcastically, "Now shall i kill her or do you want to do it?"

Sasuke stood slowly, unsheathing his katana. Madara smirked proudly at the boy as he raised it above Sakura and she weakly stared up at him.

"I have nothing more to gain working with you, Madara." Sasuke said, speaking slowly and precisely.

The elder Uchiha deeply frowned, turning into a grimace.

"Meaning what," He spat.

"I will not work with you anymore, you were just a tool for helping me get to Danzo."

Sasuke stepped forward, leaving the girl a few feet behind him and blocked Madara's view of her.

"You idiotic fool! He screeched, "My plan shall not be ruined by a mere boy of your likeliness!"

"Tch," Sasuke smirked, lowering his katana to in front of him. Sakura watched his back through half lidded misty eyes.

"If i had refused your offer earlier, you would have most likely killed me." Sasuke stated blankly.

Madara's red sharingan eye was barely visible from the small hole in the mask, but the deadly intent radiating off the man was enough to tell he was not impressed with Sasuke's resistance.

"Heh," He chuckled darkly, "I guess that's true."

The man moved his left hand over to his right arm, clutching at the sleeve. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he tensed, raising his katana slightly only making Madara chuckle moreso.

"Boy, please," He said airily, he lifted his sleeve for Sasuke and a barely conscious Sakura to see a red, brown thin bruise on his lower arm just below his elbow.

Sasuke's eyes flitted down to the bruise and back up again to his mask.

"You're other teammates are weak too, the redhead was pathetic, and this bruise is from where that water boy hit me with his sword."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he inwardly cursed.

**He stopped the blade with his bare arm?**

Madara chuckled once again and he lowered his sleeve.

"Do you really think you can defeat me? One of the most powerful shinobi to ever live?" Madara said darkly, "The one's who chakra rivals the nine tailed fox?"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," Sakura called weakly from behind him, "Me-medic, he knows about medic-..."

Sasuke turned his head slightly to the small noise from behind him.

"I may have to silence that girl, i think she knows a little too much for this to be interesting." Madara said slowly, leaning slightly so he could see the kunoichi.

Sasuke stepped in his view of the girl, making Madara's eye raise to meets the boys and a small knowing expression to cross his face.

"She's an excellent medic, Sakura Haruno that is." He said calmly.

"But she was awful fun to play with." He said darkly, the smirk sounding in his looked at him stoically and Madara thought he had misinterepretted Sasuke before until he saw the knuckles on his hand turning white.

"Have you ever heard her scream before? It's a beautful sound."

A cold shiver was forced down Sasuke's back and he quickly shook it off, the pouring rain not making it easier.

"Aa, yes you have, haven't you Sasuke?" Madara asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, Sasuke's brows furrowed.

"I took the curtesy of researching you're little team and such in Konoha. Just to check on things."

Both Sakura and Sasuke tensed as the man continued.

"I hear you sought comfort from her when first acquiring the curse mark."

"I did no such thing," Sasuke hissed, his teeth grinding. Madara's eye narrowed.

"Dont lie to me." He spat quickly, "And," His tone softly slightly and turned sort of playful.

"When you left." Madara let the other two shinobi finish the sentence.

Sasuke merely looked at the man, glowering. How coulf he have possibly known about everything? Even the details of his leaving.

"Thanking her for all she has done."

"If you go, i'll scream and-!"

"Sakura... Arigatou."

Sakura felt a painful clench in her chest and she didnt think it was the broken ribs.

"Dont...talk of things you dont know about..." Sakura's meek voice rang out and it seemed to echo over the pounding rain.

Sasuke's eyes widened a miniscule amount and he inwardly cursed for her to be quiet for once in her life.

The chakra in the air seemed to ... jitter for a few seconds and suddenly Madara was gone. Sasuke's red eyes widened immediately and he spun on his heel to see Madara crouching over the bleeding kunoichi, a kunai plunged into the skin of where her hip bone would be.

"Madara," He hissed, the tomoe spinning wildly in his eyes.

He trailed a finger over the kunoichi's pale, pained face making her flinch away from him slightly.

He clutched the kunai, earning a pained gasp from the girl.

"Yes Sasuke?" He asked calmly, his hand still around the weapon impaling the girl.

He could literally not do a thing. Sasuke's teeth ground in his mouth as his eye narrowed when he realised the stalemate he was in.

If he replies, he hurts her.

If he moves to save her, he possibly kills her.

He hung his head earning a small chuckle from the man.

"A-ah, no, dont-!" Her desperate voice made him look up to see the kunoichi's hands over Madaras as he clutched kunai, trying desperately to make him stop.

He twisted slightly and she screamed. The kunai was sitting dangerously next to the bone now and the utter agony which ripped through her was unreal. It was a red hot feeling which made her want to be sick from the pain.

"Sasuke? What are you going to do?" Madara asked curiously, the tomoe in his eye also spinning.

He was greeted with silence and Sakura tensed.

"Pain point number 4, the hip bone." He stated as he carefully and slowly twisted the kunai.

Sakura's scream shot through Sasuke making him have an instant reaction to bow his head and not look at the girl. He pained shrieks carried on as he still twisted and pulled at the kunai.

"S-stop-" He pleas were cut short by her own scream.

"Stop." Sasuke said abruptly, his tone making Madara look up, "Fine,"

"No S-Sasuke-ku-" He twisted.

"I said stop!" He yelled, his reaction making Madara smirk in truimphant.

"Fine." He pulled the kunai from the girl and she instantaneously fell unconscious, the blood free flowing from her wound.

Madara stood and walked towards the seething boy.

"That's what i thought," He spat, an instant change of attitude.

"Hn."

"Now, i repeat my earlier question, shall i kill her? Or ...you?" Madara asked, his eyes glinting from beneath the mask.

"You," Sasuke said blankly, staring at the unconscious, undoubtly dying, kunoichi.

Madara nodded once and moved towards the girl once again, Sasuke eying him carefully.

The man approached her and brought out a kunai from his sleeve, the blade glinting in the light.

And that's when he heard it, the call of a thousand birds.

* * *

_Ew._

_I am actually becoming rather uninspired by this thing now. _

_There is ooooooooooone bit i wanna do but i cant because its gotta come later on so basically these, for me, are like writing fillers._

_Me writing, fight scenes + fillers = OHDEARLORD. _

_Well on the bright side, a lot of you seemed to like the last chapter! ^^ you're all lovely. And only 3 more reviews til 100! omfg, really guys? O.o lovelovelove. _

_Review if you want. I am actually expecting flames -.- _

_Pharix, i just know you'll have something to say about this chapter. Come, enlighten me. _

_Oh and SakurasIndecision._

**_EDIT: WOW. THAT WAS SO RUDE. erm, i meant, please tell me what you think people :S wow. erm, well my excuse is that i only had 3 hours sleep last night?_**


	26. Call it instinct?

_Yo -Kakashi handwave-_

_-sigh- this always happens ( when i say always i mean its happened before :') ) i lose inspiration and the will to write towards the end of the ff. _

_Disclaimer: Naruto mine? Bitch please. PAHAHAHHAHAAHA, HAVE YOU READ THIS! Kishimoto would spit at my feet._

* * *

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**Call it instinct? Looks like denial to me.**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Madara whipped round to see Sasuke darting forward, chidori in hand. His eyes narrowed quickly and he rolled to the side before jumping away.

Sasuke had since learned from that spat with Naruto on the hospital roof how to control his Chidori, and stopped before hitting the helpless girl on the floor, letting the electricity fade.

Thank kami-sama the rain had let up. He remembered the last time he had trained with his chidori in the rain. Kabuto had then treated him for third degree burns.

"Traitor," Madara spat, his fist clenching at his side. Sasuke smirked.

"Nothing i havent heard before."

A small whimper from beside him made him glance down to see Sakura blinking through half lidded eyes, looking up at him. Her mouth was moving yet no words seemed to be spoken.

"I have grown tired of you Sasuke, if i have to, i'll just make you on the brink of death, then use your eyes," He said darkly, his eyes glinting.

Sasuke watched as Sakura's eyes widened slightly and her hand twitched by her side.

"D-dont," She whispered, clenching her eyes closed with the pain of speaking.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed momentarily before he turned his head slowly away from her.

"Does she mean that much to you?" Madara spoke suddenly, his head cocking to the side slightly.

"Hn," Sasuke turning his head away from the man slightly, though never losing eye cotnact.

As Sakura looked up at him, her eyes falling in and out of focus, she thought she just saw a glimmer of the boy she used to know.

"Bonds make you weak." He chuckled darkly, leaning back slightly, Sasuke could feel the smirk oozing from him.

'_Bonds make you weak, little brother,"_

_"Itachi!"_

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously, as he turned his head back to the man. The blood flowing readily around his body boiled and bubbled within his veins as his anger seemed to intensify.

"Was it something i said?" Madara said airily with mock innocence.

"What did you say?" He hissed.

"You heard."

"You knew about the mission," Sasuke questioned quietly, "You knew about Itachi's mission."

"And if i did?" He said quietly, shrugging slightly.

"BASTARD!" Sasuke roared, his anger reaching its peak as he lunged forward, katana drawn.

Madara smirked at the reaction and waited for Sasuke's attack. The boy slashed the sword towards him and Madara simply stepped to the side, merely evading the fatal attack.

Sasuke roared in frustration as his moves became erratic towards the man.

"Now now Sasuke, dont be reckless," Madara said, his voice strangely empty and void of any real emotion despite the dire situation.

They fell into a pattern of Madara dodging to the right when Sasuke attacked and then the left, and so on.

But suddenly, when Madara was meant to fall to the right, he simply disappeared.

...And re-appeared standing a few feet from the fallen girl.

He was at a loss of what to do.

He froze.

And you can never do that in battle, it costs lives.

"Raikiri!" A loud, sharp voice echoed into the surroundings and a bright flash of light passed in front of Sasuke's eyes, snapping him back to reality.

A man in a Jounin jacket slammed into the man kneeling beside the fallen girl, knocking him backwards and away from her.

Sasuke's widened gaze followed the men as they tumbled backwards, the bright blue light fading as quickly as it came.

"Kakashi?" He said, under his breath.

"Sasuke, i suggest you get your act together!" Kakashi called out to the younger boy sternly.

Sasuke resisted the urge to 'tch' at the fact he was treating him like a child as he used to.

He shook his head lightly quickly darted towards the girl.

She looked at him blankly as he slipped his arms under her knees and neck and pulled her into him.

He spotted a large piece of debri just to the side of the clearing and dashed towards it, earning a pained gasp from her.

He set her down, only to find her hand was weakly attached to his shirt.

"5 minutes... 5..s-seconds."

He looked at her for a few moments before closing his eyes dismissively and wrenching, maybe slightly too hard, her hand away from his clothing and jumping back to beside Kakashi.

Sakura's green eyes quivered as the tears gathered in them, one already sliding down her cheek and soaking into the ground beneath her.

"Kakashi."

"Sasuke, if we're going to even have a chance of beating this guy, we need to work together. Is that understood?" He said seriously, neither male taking their eyes off the figure who was shakily getting to his feet.

"Hn."

"Sorry, didnt catch that. Pardon?"

"Oh shut up, Kakashi."' Sasuke said coldly, flicking a glance towards the man on his right.

"Oh, i thought you said okay, but nevermind." Kakashi shrugged.

**No, Madara is the one to kill. Not Kakashi. Not Kakashi.**

Madara swayed momentarily, placing his fingertips to the mere scratch on his forearm where Kakashi's ninjutsu had nicked him. His finger's slid against the sticky, red substance gathering there.

"Impressive," He muttered under his breath, rubbing the blood between his thumb and index finger.

"Why thank you." Kakashi offered politely, Sasuke however, nearly, _nearly_, rolled his eyes.

"But if you think thats going to be enough, you are sorely mistaken." Madara stated, his arm dropping to his side.

"Of course we know that." Kakashi said seriously, pulling his mask off his sharingan eye.

His personality can change within a matter of minutes...

"Oh another Sharingan wielder, how ... interesting." Madara said darkly, his eyes narrowing as a smile graced its way onto his hidden face.

"But, alas, even that shall not suffice. I've met many ninja here, and the sharingan copies techniques. You can only imagine the fun i've had."

The two other shinobi stayed silent, closely watching the man.

" Falcon Needles." Sasuke barely caught it, his acute hearing coming into use.

"MOVE." His voice boomed, and both males jumped or rolled to the left as a giant bird appeared in sky only to screech loudly and befall a flurry of senbon onto the scene below.

"He's trying to separate us, how do we get to him." Kakashi said quickly, trying to locate the man through the dust.

The dust only started to clear as Sasuke started to speak.

"Sakura," Kakashi looked at him instantly, "she broke his mask."

"She worked out how to touch him?"

"So it would appear." Sasuke said coldly, images of the beaten girl entereing his mind.

He let out a small, frustrated breath, not going un-noticed the Jounin.

"She said something about 5 minutes and 5 seconds."

Kakashi's eyes visibly narrowed in confusion before they were forced to jump away from each other due to another flurry of attacks, this time from a flurry of various weapons.

The jutsu looked familiar somehow, but neither had time to think about it.

**O.O.O**

Sakura watched the scene play out from afar and from the dusty ground, slipping in and out of consciousness.

Normally, she could have written a mental list of all the things wrong in her body and which should come top priority when fixing.

But this time,

She had no energy at all.

There were so many things to fix.

Yet no chakra to fix them with.

She couldnt even get her mind around the fact her old sensei and her ex? not ex? team mate were fighting side by side for the first time in years.

Let alone the biological issues going on inside her.

She probably had about 10% of her chakra left. But what did she fix?

**O.O.O**

_"Sakura Haruno," Her teacher said sternly, snapping her fingers._

_"Hai Shishou?" Sakura breathed, exhausted._

_"As you know a shinobi cannot do much with broken bones and no chakra."_

_Sakura nodded, gazing up at her teacher. "So, remember this. If you are ever in that situation, no matter how much chakra you have or do not have, send it straight to your brain. Got that?"_

_"Uhhh, yes Tsunade-sama."_

_"Really Sakura? You're a 14 year old girl, use your common sense,"_

_Sakura bit her lip and her eyes suddenly brightened._

_"To keep you conscious?" She asked hopefully, Tsunade frowned ever so slightly._

_"Yes... I suppose. But its to make sure you're brain starts to immediately replenish chakra."_

_Sakura's green eyes glimmered as she nodded freverently. _

_"Ah of course! Because it would then stimulate the cerebellum and-"_

_Tsunade shook her head at her students ramblings and clumsy calculations and smiled at her._

_She's certainly got something, this girl._

**O.O.O**

Sakura gasped slightly at the memory causing shooting pains to erupt through her chest. She hissed and slowly raised her hand and placed it on her own forehead. Every movement was such an effort, leaving her breathless.

Punctured lung, another problem to fix later.

She let the small amount of chakra gather in her hand and then flow through her skin and into her head.

The girl instantly started to feel the effects, both good and bad.

Good, as endorphins were now being created in mass amounts due to her brain suddenly realising how messed up she is.

Bad, as it takes time for the new chakra to start replenishing meaning for a while she would have no chakra at all. Making her feel nauseous and hot.

She watched dazed, her hand laying lazily over her forehead, as Kakashi and Sasuke took hit after hit from Madara, never really getting close to him. She was only about 50 feet away from them so she could still hear the clash of every weapon.

Sakura watched, confused, as she felt a powerful surge of chakra spike the air.

"Sasuke-kun..." She muttered as she heard Madara chuckle and make some sort of snide comment.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Neji! What is the situation?" Lee said, jumping beside his team mate onto an empty, delapidated roof.

"We appear to have the upper hand, although, i'm not too sure why." Neji stated, his pale eyes scanning over the surroundings.

"That is brilliant news!" Lee exclaimed brightly, watching Leaf shinobi chase after backing away enemy nin.

"It would seem, yes." His eyes still scanning.

"What about the Akatsuki?"

"The only Akatsuki here were Deidara, Pein, Madara -apparently, and the woman Konan." Neji stated, looking at his green clad team mate.

"Details?"

"Deidara was mainly used as a primary attack, to bring down buildings and create panic and confusion. He is not a close combat type."

"Pein?"

"Pein's body was found in pieces, we think it was Naruto."

Lee frowned considerably "and the others."

"Konan fled when Pein was killed, it seemed they were ..close. And Madara, along with Sasuke, Kakashi and a severely injured Sakura Haruno have been spotted to the West of town."

"Injured? We must help, Neji!" Lee exclaimed, already ready to jump off in pursuit of his 'cherry blossom' only to be yanked back by the collar by Neji.

"Dont be so foolish, do you not think we should look for Tenten first?" Neji scathed.

Lee sobered.

"Tenten's where-abouts are unknown?" He said quietly, his brows furrowing.

"Hai, she hasnt been seen since she met with Kakashi earlier." Neji frowned, resuming to scan the surroundings.

"THEN WE MUST LOOK-"

"I'm. Looking," Neji spat, successfully silencing the boy.

The silence engulfed them for a few moments before Neji let out a low hiss, barely audible under his breath, his eyes widening momentarily.

"There."

He jumped across a few demolished buildings, followed closely by Lee, and jumped to ground and there laying in the middle of the street was Tenten.

Both boys, one more gracefully than the other, ran and dropped to her side.

"Tenten," Lee said quietly, his eyes scanning over her.

Neji's frown deepened and he clutched her shoulders, carefully pulling her into a sitting position, leaning against him slightly.

Her eyes were half lidded, though open. The girl looked dazed, her chesnut eyes not focusing on anything.

"Tenten," Neji said firmly, looking at the girl.

His pale eyes scanned over her body and concluded she didnt have any real flesh injuries, nothing to make her bleed, just a few nasty bruises.

But something had definitely happened to her.

As he said her name, her eyes fluttered slightly and glanced towards them.

"Lee..." She whispered, her dull eyes looking past the boy holding her up and towards the bowl haired one behind him.

"Ah Tenten, my youthful, fiery friend! What happened!" He asked concerned, crawling closer to her.

Her breathing was shallow and she closed her eyes.

"Sha-...rin-ga-"

She never finished her sentence as she fell unconscious into Neji's lap, the Hyuuga still holding her up.

"Sharingan?" Lee questioned, looking from Neji to the girl.

Neji gazed back, before also glancing at the girl.

"But which Uchiha?"

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Sasuke smirked as he watched Madara's chest rise and fall more rapidly, and for his posture to slouch slightly, his ability slowly running out of time.

**4 minutes 37 seconds**

Kakashi also relaxed ever so slightly, sending an encouraging glance towards his ex-pupil.

"This is ridiculous!" Madara roared.

"Then do something about it," Sasuke stated, slight cockiness edging into his tone.

The elder Uchiha was not impressed with his smugness.

"So be it."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed which only intensified the flames lapping viscously at the mans skin causing him to grunt in displeasure.

"Where do you're loyalties lie, Sasuke?" Madara chuckled, which turned into a bellowing laugh.

Kakashi hissed under his breath, his eyes widening considerably as they both saw the same thing.

Madara's visible eye flickered deliberately towards the fallen kunoichi behind the two men. Sasuke mentally scorn himself for not thinking of the loophole.

To save Sakura he would have to end his Amaterasu therefore potentially letting Madara go, but to kill Madara, he would consequently be killing Sakura.

Oh there was that feeling of being torn again.

"SASUKE!" Kakashi's voice roared above the flames and as Madara started forming the familiar signs he had seen on that weapons girl in his genin days, he turned on his heel and bolted for the girl on the sidelines.

He blamed instinct.

**Damn Genin days.**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Sakura watched the man jump into the air and manipulate a scroll in his hand.

Her green eyes quivered as she saw Tenten's technique form in the air above him and weapons suddenly point in her direction. She could do nothing but watch as they held in the air for a while before shuddering slightly and pelted towards her.

Her chakra had slightly replenished, meaning more energy still not nearly enough to get up or do anything useful she had earlier thought, bitterly.

She swallowed down a scream in her throat and threw her arms up painfully to her face, waiting for it to come pummelling down into her.

**Does Sasuke not care? **

She couldnt resist just stupidly glancing from the gap in her arms towards where he was before.

She could hear the blades cutting the air now.

Her green eyes widened as she saw the boy running towards her but she was forced clenched her eyes closed again as she felt a few senbon pierce her legs and arms.

She screamed, like any other sane person would do in that situation.

But after a few moments, the pain didnt come, in fact, nothing came at all.

Until she felt something warm pool on her stomach and then her arms, and then her face.

Sakura brought her arms away from her face, to see Sasuke's bloody face staring down at her from above, his face inches from hers.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She whispered, her voice quivering as the realisation hit.

There the Uchiha boy was, crouched over her form, protecting her from her from the flurry of weapons moments before.

Her breathing quickened and her glassy eyes widened as her gaze flickered between his bleeding eyes. Blood dripped from his head, eyes and lips and fell onto her.

One single blood drop falling just below her eye.

The weapons - shuriken, senbon, kunai, double edged blades, all forced into his back, ripping his flesh apart.

"Sasuke-kun!" She shrieked desperately as he groaned and blood spewed from his mouth, she weakly knelt up on her elbows, her face now closer to his.

"Annoy-..ing." He said quietly, before clumsily leaning his forehead to hers, their noses touching for seconds before his arms gave way and he fell to the ground.

She stared, wide eyed and horrified, at his limp body on the ground beside her, blood pooling underneath him and the array of weapons littering his back.

"Sas-Sasuk," She muttered dazed before the horror hit her, "SASUKE-KUN!"

**O.O.O**

Kakashi turned momentarily at her stomach churning scream, seeing the girl leaning slightly over the fallen, bloody boy.

"Sasuke!" He yelled, not previously seeing what had happened to the boy. He had told him to take care of Madara.

**Madara**

He turned to see a black, purple swirl, vortex behind the man. Madara was breathing heavily and his skin looked painful, blistered from Sasuke's Amaterasu.

He lifted one arm up removing his mask, Kakashi's eyes widened.

The man smirked triumphantly before falling backwards into the vortex thus disappearing, the swirl wavering and finally diappearing also.

He turned again, to see the girl's face contorted in anguish and started to make his way over to them, dragging his most probably broken leg.

A shinobi appeared beside him suddenly, an anbu, he glanced at him.

"We won, all enemy forces have been dealt with and or have vacated."

"Hai, tell teams we need serious medical attention here, serious casualties." Kakashi deadpanned, his eyes not leaving his students, watching Sakura slump to the ground next to the ebony haired boy.

"Hai Kakashi." The bird masked Anbu said seriously before disappearing from beside him.

He walked to his two fallen students and fell down to his knees beside them, taking in the severe damage of both.

"I could never have the easy team." He sighed tiredly, closing both his eyes momentarily and slowly pulling his mask up to cover his eye.

"Typical but atleast I taught you both well."

* * *

**_-sigh-_**

**_Well, c'mon did Sasuke atleast make up for his being a bit of prick atleast a litttttttttttttle in this chapter?_**

**_Also, i apologize for my rudeness in the last chapter note at the end :') clearly, i hadnt had enough sleep over a period of weeks._**

**_Well Review please. Oh that reminds me._**

**_OMG. Over. 100. Reviews. _**

**_You lot are absolute baaaaaabes ;D_**


	27. Filling the Cracks in the Foundations

_Yo -Kakashi handwave-_

_Disclaimer: Naruto mine? Hardly._

_No, this fic isnt over yet but im at a loss of how to end it. _

_Seriously neeeeeeeeeed ideas!_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**Filling the Cracks in the Foundation**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Naruto sat on the cold, hard floor of the hospital room, his gaze flicking to the clock every couple of minutes.

He shuffled slightly and huffed as he tried to somehow rearrange the bandages wrapped around his torso.

**Why. Are. They. So. Itchy.**

Failing miserably, he defeatedly rested his head on his hand which was propped on his crossed legs.

His gaze flickered to the slightly askew clock again and he sighed and gingerly rose to his feet.

He rubbed some of the dust which had fallen from the ceiling during the invasion, so to call it, from his clothes and headed towards the door.

"I'll be back in an hour Hinata-chan, promise." He said cheerily as he turned to glance at the Hyuuga girl, laying on the bed.

Getting no response again made his smile droop slightly but he just sighed ever so slightly before walking out the door. The boy closed the door behind him quietly, incase he somehow disturbed the comatose girl.

The blonde turned right and started to walk along the empty corridor, pausing slightly at one door's window and glancing through to see Tsunade laying in the middle of the floor, surrounded by seals and medic nins - Shizune leading them.

"Baa-chan.." He muttered before carrying on his way.

Tsunade had been able to atleast get Hinata's heart beating again. Naruto didnt quite know how, but she is supposed to be the worlds best Medical Kunoichi.

Although, because of how many slugs she had lended her chakra too and how many people needed that chakra, she had used up her last chakra reserves.

It was said she collapsed as soon as she heard the news of the enemy nins retreating, feeling so much relief she felt no need to keep her self up anymore.

It had been 6 days since all enemies were announced gone from the village, leaving it in ruins. Tsunade had been in intensive healing all that time - Konoha refused to let another one of their Hokage's die for this village.

But yes, the village was in complete ruins. Houses destroyed, people killed or trapped somewhere. Literally every shinobi available or able in the village was doing something. Even the Genin had jobs, usually just clearing up random small pieces of wood and concrete from the streets or helping families collect belongings from their wrecked homes.

He walked along the corridor, eyes on the floor in thought. Naruto's ears perked as he heard a separate set of footsteps coming near him. He stopped and glanced up, expecting to see that nurse in charge of him, demanding he got back to his room. Instead he saw Neji, a sling around his left arm and an incredibly bitter, stoic expression plastered on his face.

Naruto nodded at him in recognition. The other male merely blinked, his eyes flickering to the door Naruto was incidently blocking.

Naruto followed his gaze to look through the small window in the door to see Tenten sitting up in bed, looking towards him. He beamed at her and waved slightly, only for her to smile slightly back. He turned back to Neji who had already returned his pale gaze to Naruto.

"Excuse me, Uzamaki." He said rather bluntly. Naruto sweatdropped and stepped aside carrying on, glancing back as Neji stepped into the room.

Life was dull around here.

Naruto was stuck in the hospital under watch of the few medical staff who werent looking after Tsunade.

He approached door 219, cerulean eyes flicking to the handle as he pushed down on it.

If he wanted to he could so easily be out of here and helping the city like the rest of the Konoha shinobi.

But all his important people were here, in the hospital. He thought that was reason enough to hang around a little longer.

Kakashi, who was actually awake and just reading his Icha Icha Paradise books, in . He wasnt allowed to leave either. To be honest, Naruto doubted the man had any intention of moving from his bed anyway.

Hinata in 201

Sakura in 221

And Sasuke...

He entered the room, eyes immediately settling on the boy laying on the bed.

"Hey teme." He said airily, glancing away and over to the chair opposite the bed.

"Hn."

Naruto blanched, his head snapping back to the boy, causing a sharp pain to travel down his back, the boy who was now struggling to sitting up without wincing painfully.

"Sasuke-teme?" He said shocked, his voice raising a few pitches. The Uchiha hadnt been awake all the other times he'd visited.

He rushed over to him, tripping over the chair leg as he went, causing the blonde to fall flat on his face next to the bed.

Sasuke looked down on him blankly, now leaning against the headboard.

"Itai..." Naruto grumbled as he scrambled to his feet.

Onyx and Cerulean clashed- both polar opposites, both deadly serious.

...Before Naruto broke out into a blinding grin and a small giggle erupted from his throat.

"Tch," Sasuke said, turning his head away from the boy slightly, trying desperately to keep the small smirk from his face.

"But Sasuke..." Naruto said quietly, causing the other boy to glance at him acutely curious.

"TEME!"

A swift punch was delivered right into Sasuke's chin, making his head snap upwards.

"Fuck, Naruto." Sasuke hissed dipping his head slightly, gingerly moving his jaw and wiping the small amount of blood which had gathered at his lips.

"Heheheheheheheh," Naruto snickered, watching the other boy grimace as he touched a particular tender spot on his chin.

The blonde boy was sharply backhanded to the floor in one fluid flick of the wrist from the young Uchiha.

"Baka," Sasuke muttered, admiring his work as Naruto squirmed on the floor holding his head - the point of impact.

"That wasnt necessary!" Naruto yelled, still on the floor.

"Hn."

Sasuke rolled his shoulders, feeling the tightness there and putting a hand up to where his cursemark used to be - ever since he killed Orochimaru, it had been rapidly fading.

Instead of finding the strangely warm patch of skin where the mark used to be, he found a coil of tight bandages, stretching from his shoulders to his middle and naval - mainly gathering at his back where he could feel a mass of cotton pads, awkwardly resting between his skin, the bandages and the pillows on the bed.

"Annoy-ing..."

His cool forehead touched her fevered skin for a few moments, their noses brushing before he blacked out, the last thing him seeing was her horrified expression.

"Naruto." Sasuke said sharply, turning look at the boy who was slowly yet dramatically making his way up from the floor.

"Whaaaat?" Naruto said, rubbing his head.

"Where is she?"

Naruto sobered as he looked at the other teen.

"Sakura?"

Sasuke merely looked blankly at him as if it was the most obvious thing.

Who else would it be?

Ino? Tsunade? That weapons kunoichi?

He thought not.

"I hear you saved her, teme," Naruto said, looking at him knowingly.

"Tch."

"Took you long enough."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sasuke mumbled, albeit stubbornly. Naruto turned his head to the side, blue eyes narrowing slyly.

"Whatever Teme,"

"Didnt take you long though did it?" Sasuke bit back, slowly turning to look at the other boy.

Naruto tensed and he rose his hand to rest on the back of his head.

"Eh, yeah. About that..."

_He ran straight over to her and before he even knew what he had done, he had kissed her._

_Full on the lips._

_But only seconds later had she ripped her mouth from his and shoved him back, making him fall onto the floor._

_"Naruto!" She screamed, looking down at him with wide, horrified eyes._

"Tch, shut up." Sasuke said, evading the awkward topic, Naruto's shoulders slumped relieved at the fact he wouldnt have to explain or grovel for his actions.

...

A few minutes passed which was filled with a heavy silence.

...

Awkward.

Naruto coughed ever so slightly and Sasuke had finally decided he'd had enough.

The Uchiha glanced to his arm where a small IV drip was placed, peircing his skin. He tugged it out, making the other boy wince slightly. Sasuke swung his legs over the side of the bed in one graceful movement and stood up.

He took note of the fact they hadnt put him in one of those hospital gowns. Sasuke had never been so greatful. Instead all he had on were loose, dark blue pyjama bottoms and his chest/stomach bandages - effectively healing his wounds. Or so he assumed.

"You never answered my question." Sasuke stated, rolling his shoulders slightly and resisting a wince at the sharp tightness.

"Wha-Oh. Sakura-chan... she's in 221."

"Hn." Sasuke walked around the bed so he was only now afew steps from Naruto.

The two boys looked at each once again, and in one quick movement Sasuke was enveloped in practically a bear hug.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his arms hovered awkwardly above Naruto's back.

"Nice to have ya back," Naruto laughed.

Sasuke turned up his nose slightly before pulling Naruto away from him.

"Baka," He mumbled under his breath before stalking towards the door, Naruto was still smiling as he left.

He headed across the hallway and paused at the door 221.

Did he really want to see her?

Things were going to get more complicated now, he knew it.

He could just walk away now-

"Sasuke-kun? Is that you outside the door?" A muffled voice said from inside the room.

He let out an inaudible sigh, closing his eyes for a few moments before stepping through the doorway.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun," She said softly, from her place sitting on her bed.

He merely stood there looking at her. Her skin looked a little paler than normal and a little more dewey and the girl, by the looks of it was wearing a hospital vest and perhaps her own pyjama bottoms.

Sakura's brows furrowed as got received no reply, not even a grunt. Her eyes searched his face and then she saw it.

**Regret?**

For what? What he's done?

What he's going to do?

"Whats... the matter Sasuke-kun?" She whispered, uncovering her legs from the white sheets of the bed and leaning foward slightly.

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly consequently making her green eyes widen remarkably.

"Dont you dare," She hissed steadily under her breath, loud enough so he could hear.

Sasuke stepped back slightly, turning away from the kunoichi and back towards the door.

"Sasuke-kun! Dont you dare leave again!" She screamed desperately from her place on the bed. His hand hovered above the handle.

It could be so easy, he could slip out, unnoticed, away from this.

His fingers twitched as his eyes closed, clenching tightly.

"You cant leave! More.. you dont want to leave and you know it!" The desperation edging into her voice as she swung her legs off the bed.

"Sakura..." He said lightly, a way of warning her not to continue as his head ducked slightly.

Why was this effecting him so much more than the first time.

"Dont make me beg again, Sasuke, please." She ironically pleaded, her green orbs narrowing sadly.

He turned his gaze away from her so he couldnt see the expression on her pale face.

A small moan from behind him made him turn ever so slightly and watch the pink haired kunoichi place her feet on the ground, and pushing herself to her feet.

Sakura stood up and immediately regretted doing so as her knees buckled. The girls fever hadnt quite warn off and she felt as if she was boiling within her own skin. When her feet touched the floor, the new pressure on her body was just too much. Her hand flew to the bed in order to break her fall but the fall never came.

"How is it even possible for one person to be so irritating." Sasuke said coldly, holding the girl up around her ribs and her arm.

She blushed ever so slightly at the proximity as he basically shoved/sat her back on the bed. He was about to take his hand away from her ribs but she quickly took opportunity of the situation.

She quickly slunk her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"You cant leave me," She whispered.

Sasuke turned his head slightly, only for his vision to be obscured by pink. She snuggled more into his shoulder, letting out a deep breath.

He sighed slightly and couldnt help leaning into her more. Sasuke suddenly became very aware of how warm she was against him.

"Sasuke-kun," She urged softly.

"Hn." He muttered lowering his head to her own shoulder and resting his face into the crook of her neck and slowly but surely wrapping his arms around her middle, like her, letting out a breath.

He hadnt felt so close to someone in years.

He felt her lips graze against the skin of his neck and he tensed slightly, though it was not an unpleasant sensation he concluded.

She smiled softly and tightened her hold a little.

She felt Sasuke pull away slightly and she leaned back a little, looking at him closely - their faces only inches apart.

Sasuke was the one to lean forward this time and Sakura instinctively tilted her head to the side, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

It sounds terribly cliche but time seemed to slow ever so slightly, Sakura wanting the closeness she had craved for the longest time.

Sasuke paused for a moment, the hormonal haze clearing for a few seconds and left him wondering what he was actually doing.

The boy looked at the girl's face inches from his. Her breath fanned out ever so slightly across his skin and her eyes had already closed, her dark eyelashes resting across her cheeks. Her fingers which were laced behind his neck, twitched slightly, tangling in the few spikes of hair resting at his neck. The action seemed to send a very foreign, strange feeling flooding through his mind and body consequently leaving the hormonal haze to reform.

His lips touched hers softly and-

...the door burst open followed by Naruto's insanely loud voice.

Sigh.

"SAKURA-CHAN? SASUKE-TEME..ARE YOU IN...OHMY-ewwww."

Sakura and Sasuke broke apart instantly, basically flying away from each other something akin to 'oh for the love of Kami-sama' being angrily muttered under Sakura's breath causing a smirk to break out on Sasuke's face and for him to scoff slightly.

"Hi Naruto," Sakura said lightly, albeit awkwardly.

Naruto looked at them both for a few moments, his nose still slightly upturned before he bolted for Sakura,tears dramatically gathering in his eyes.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaakura-chaaaaaaaaaaan!"

The boy knocked into her, pulling her into a tight hug, swaying her from side to side. Doing so, also knocked them both backwards onto the bed.

"Na..Naruto-bakaaaaaaa! Cant breathe!" Sakura's muffled voice said somewhere from underneath him.

Sasuke watched from the sidelines as suddenly Naruto's body jerked up and slumped over to one side of the girl, allowing her to sit up.

Naruto was curled into a ball on the bed holding his...er, very sensitive area. Sasuke ignored the urge to shudder as he realised that Sakura had kneed the boy.

"That, was so-...gahhhhh, unnecessary Sakura-chan!" The boy groaned from the bed.

"I only gave you a hug!" He said trying to sit up only to go slightly pale in the face and slump back down again.

**Super human strength...ah. **

"Ne, say it was payback for various things along the years but," She said offhandedly, waving her hand for emphasis.

"Ah, also," Her voice died off, her green eyes meeting Sasuke's.

There was some sort of glint in her eyes that he didnt like-...!

Sasuke, for once in life, did some clumsily. He stepped back ridiculously fast to avoid her upcoming kick only to meet the same fate as Naruto though probably lesser given his reaction time.

He let out a sharp breath and sunk to the floor.

"Fucking...hell, Sakura," He hissed, ducking his head so his bangs covered his face and crossing his legs, resting his palms to the floor between his legs. The boy refusing to look as idiotic and unjust as Naruto .

There was something to cross off her 'Things to do before i die' list.

Kick Sasuke Uchiha in the balls.

She giggled slightly and ruffled both their hair.

"Yes, i love you too Naruto and Sasuke-kun, did you really think if Naruto got kneed for he's done over the years, i wouldnt be coming for you too."

Neither boys replied, and she relished the sound of more sharp breaths being let out.

"If...i wasnt so crippled right now, i'd be laughing at you so hard teme." Naruto breathed, his face pressed against the bed sheets.

"Shut it, Naruto." Sasuke spat, desperately trying to hold on to his dignity.

_knock knock_

"Atleast they knocked," Sakura muttered, neither boys laughed or even smirked.

"Sakura, there's someone here to see you."

Kakashi, looking absolutely fine and a red haired woman entered the room.

"Oh hello boys?" Kakashi said in his usual monotone as he took in the sight of two crippled boys completely at Sakura's mercy.

Sakura hadnt taken her eyes off the other woman who had entered the room, her green eyes misting up.

"Oka-san?" She whispered, staying frozen in her place.

The other woman in the room's hands had already flown to her mouth and stepped forward.

"Sakura!"

The other woman ran forward and flung her arms around her daughter tightly, Sakura nuzzling as much as she could into the familiar smell of her mother's jumper.

"I'm so glad you're safe, so so so glad." She whispered, hushing the hysterical girl.

"I've missed you so much." Sakura said, happily smiling into her mother's shoulder.

The girls broke apart, her mother stroking Sakura's hair lovingly. Sakura sniffed and laughed lightly, leaning into her mother's touch.

It was only then did the older woman's forest green eyes spot the two fallen males in the room, who were now sitting upright yet admittedly unmoving.

"Naruto-kun, thankyou for bringing her back to me," She said, stroking the boys hair slightly as his grin faded. Sakura looked away also.

"It wasnt...technically me." Naruto said a little awkwardly. Her mother glanced at Kakashi who raised his hands and shook his head.

Her eyes widened in slightly in surprise and she turned to the boy behind her whom had raised himself up into a chair since Sakura's attack.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke didnt know how to act, he hadnt been around a mother figure in roughly 8 years let alone Sakura's mother.

He avoided her gaze at first, earning a smitten look from Sakura and a small snicker from Naruto.

"Hai, Haruno-san." He said politely. Kakashi's eye brows raised at the boy.

A quick cuff round the head caught all of them by suprise and a suprised shriek was wrenched from Sakura's throat.

"Mother!"

"But thank you Sasuke Uchiha." She said as she stroked along the side of his face, causing him to flinch slightly at the strange affectionate gesture.

He glanced up at the woman and then to Sakura who gave him a weary, apologetic smile.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"C'mon Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled over the noise of the room. Her hands slammed onto Tsunade's chest, the last of her chakra reserves pouring into the womans body.

"Yumi-san, back me up!" Shizune yelled, her eyes clenched shut in concentration.

A young medic sitting across from her, nodded and also placed her hands onto Tsunade pumping her chakra into her. The other medic's assisting just concentrating on keeping the chakra levels in the room consistent and on making sure the seals on their Hokage are stable.

Shizune's eyes dark eyes flew open and she took her hands away from the woman, the other girl doing the same.

The woman on the floor was still, every medic in the room holding their breath. Suddenly, her mouth opened sucking in a deep breath before her chest rose and fell steadily.

Everyone exhaled.

"Well done, everyone." Shizune said, nodding her head at them all and wiping the sweat from her brow.

Finally, this village may have a leader again and start to repair itself.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Sakura leaning against her headboard as the moonlight streamed through the windows, she had insisted that the curtains be left open in her room much to her mother's confusion.

Naruto had left some while ago to go check on Hinata again and Sasuke had been later pulled out of her room by a hurried Nurse.

She smiled to her self as she balled the material of the sheets in her hand and looked out the window onto the starry night.

She was glad to be back in her own home, in a bed knowing that everyone she loved was fine and here.

The click of the lock from her door, made her turn to see the door, indeed, opening ever so slowly.

"Sakura-chan, you awake?" A boy whispered, peering into the room.

Naruto's voice.

She beamed, all previous awkwardness between the two forgotton.

"Hai," She whispered back, watching the boy tip toe into the room. Her eyesbrows raised in pleasant suprise as another boy followed Naruto into the room.

"Yeah, dragged the teme along, he was being all boring and 'resting' on his own in his own room"

Naruto said it like it was a bad thing for someone who had been on the run for years to want a decent rest.

Naruto bounded over to her bed and belly flopped onto the end of it, crawling up like a cat at the end of her bed and making himself comfortable. Sakura sweatdropped and hitched her feet up a little more so there was a lesser risk of him rolling over onto them in the night.

Sasuke watched this sequence of events carefully before Sakura's eyes flickered to him and she smiled.

He blinked and came to lay sideways on one of the chairs next to her bed, resting his legs on the chair next to that one.

Her boys, their team.

Reunited.

Finally, She thought as she sighed heavily, leaning her head back on her pillows.

* * *

_Okay, bad, cheesy, cliche chapter i know i know._

_When i say i need ideas for these last few chapters. I reaaaaaaaally really do._

_So drop a review/pm me with ideas? ^^ Thatd be soooooooo appreciated. _

_looooooveeelove._


	28. Its home

_Yo -Kakashi handwave-_

_Disclaimer: Naruto mine? Hardly._

_No, this fic isnt over yet but im at a loss of how to end it. _

_Seriously neeeeeeeeeed ideas!_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**It's home.**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

It had been two weeks since they had all fallen asleep in the hospital room together.

Shizune had found them in the morning and decided against leaving them to their own peace and interupted the moment with a mighty, wall crumbling screech.

The woman had apparently been given hell by some of the Anbu earlier that morning for not knowing where two returned missing nins were located within the hospital.

It had also been two weeks since she had spoken or even touched Sasuke in even a slightly affectionate way.

She hadnt even had time to get lunch with Naruto.

Sasuke, Sakura and the rest of team hebi, whom were now let loose from hospital, were all placed on Anbu watch until their individual trials.

Apparently Sasuke had been not too happy with the whole Anbu constantly following him around and randomly appearing in his house situation.

...Then again, neither had Sakura.

She knew, just _knew_, that the Anbu incharge of her knew fully well she was in her bathroom having a shower and she was not 'escaping their watch through the window'.

**Pervert.**

She turned around and locked her front door, starting down the street and rolling her eyes at the shadow flitting through the trees across the street.

"Where are you going Haruno-san?" An masked figure asked, appearing in front of her all of a sudden.

She sighed irritably and pushed past him, this was getting really quite annoying.

"Training."

"You are aware you cannot use your chakra?" The bird masked anbu questioned lightly, appearing beside her once again.

"Of course i am!" She shrieked, turning towards the person angrily and storming off.

"Very well."

He disappeared.

She could actually scream right now, in the middle of town, from the top of her lungs as her eyes caught the shadow lurking beside the rooftops next to her.

**I am never becoming an Anbu. Ever.**

"Hey Pinkie!" A voice called from in front her, causing her narrowed gaze to widen slightly as she took in the people in front of her.

"Ohayo!" She called, smiling brightly and walking over to them.

Suigetsu led his little gang which included Karin, who was hovering back slightly and fiddling with the hem of her shirt and Juugo.

"Quite a... quaint little place you have here," Suigetsu said lightly, scanning his eyes around the surroundings.

"Its home," She said, smiling before looking behind Suigetsu at Karin.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I dont like this place, its too busy and the people are annoying." Karin mumbled, crossing her arms and looking at the other kunoichi.

"Busy?" Sakura muttered, she had never really thought of it as busy before, she thought it was quite quiet.

Then again, she had never found out where Karin came from in the first place.

"You'll get used to it." She waved her off, making Karin turn her head to the side in irritation.

"Who said we're staying?" Karin said a little edgily.

Sakura frowned and Suigetsu shrugged lightly. Juugo, however, seemed to avoid her gaze but she couldnt help but notice the slight disappointment in his expression.

"You're leaving?" Sakura asked, disappointed.

She had admittedly grown quite fond of them... excluding Karin from time to time.

"Ah, well theres nothing really here for us," Suigetsu said, nonchalantly brushing apparently invisible dirt from his clothing and then meeting her eyes.

"I mean, its an alright town... but whats the point if theres nothing here? Yknow?" He shrugged, acting all very airy about the matter, quite stoic.

"I think youd fit in fine with us here," Sakura argued lightly, her brows knitting together.

"Mmmm. Unless... you need us here for some reason or another or... something."

He finished, avoiding her gaze and suddenly becoming insanely interested in the neighbours windows and houses, hands on his hips.

Sakura's mouth formed an 'O' shape and she smiled and started examining her nails.

"I mean, you could leave if you wanted to," She said lightly, still looking at her fingernails, "But, i mean, i never got to help Juugo so-"

"Ah whatta shame, guess we'll have to stay." Suigetsu said quickly, before shrugging it off and turning to his teammates.

"Shame eh?" He said, letting his nonenthusiastic mask slip slightly.

"Tch, could you be anymore of bad actor, baka?" Karin said, pouting slightly and turning away from him mumbling, "Blatently wanted to stay,"

"So not true, i mean, you obviously want to stay because of Sasuke-kun," He said, immitating her in a stupidly high pitched voice.

"BAKA." She smacked him round the top of his head causing it to liquidise and for his facial features to slowly return.

Sakura turned from their bickering a looked at Juugo, who smiled at her.

"Sorry, Juugo, i've been telling you all this time, i'd try to heal you and i just havent walked the walk," She apologised, giving a guilt filled smile to the boy.

"Ah, thats quite fine Sakura-chan, you've a lot on your mind." He said softly and this caused Sakura to tilt her head slightly. The way he said it sounded as if he knew something...

"Get the fuck off me, OUCH. WHAT THE HELL-"

"Shut up, water boy!"

Her brows knitted together tightly and he smiled playfully back at her.

"SUIGETSU, AH! DID YOU JUST POUR YOUR WATER ON ME!"

"Yes, yes i did. Problem?"

"You've had quite an ordeal with Sasuke-" Juugo said, raising an eyebrow slightly, ignoring the other twos quarrels.

"Okaaaaaaaaay Juugo, how about i try helping you now, what dya say-WOULD YOU TWO STOP ARGUING LIKE A OLD MARRIED COUPLE!"

Suigetsu and Karin stopped bickering at the sound of Sakura's high pitched shriek. They turned away from each other.

"Whatever."

"Psh, married couple."

"So, do you want to go to my place now?" She asked all three of them, "Okaa-san should be out so..."

"Are you inviting us into an empty house with you, Sakura?" Suigetsu said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well, you cant wait outside." She deadpanned, and he slumped his shoulders.

"Touche."

She led them literally a few feet away where she fiddled with the lock and took them all inside her house.

"Make yourself comfortable," She said, before shutting the door and walking over to cupboard located against the wall in her front room and the sifting through the stuff in there.

Suigetsu wandered around a little, looking at all the pictures on the wall catching Sakura's eye.

"OH kami-sama, dont look at those," She said, her face flushed with embarassment, "They're awful"

Suigetsu snickered at one of Sakura when she was about 12 pouting for the camera, hand on hip.

Sakura sighed, defeated as she searched for what she was looking for.

"Aha!" She said happily, whipping out a hair band from the cupboard. She messily tied her hair up into a high pony tail.

"Juugo sit down please," She said motioning to the blue settee behind him. Her home was quite small, nothing special considering it was just her and her mother who bought in money now.

As Juugo went to sit down, a knocking sounded throughout her house from the front door. All heads turned towards the door and Sakura opened it to see her two team mates standing there.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeey Sakura-chan, you didnt turn up at the training grounds." Naruto pouted, Sasuke stood beside him looking as apathetic as ever.

"Ah yeah gomen, i was actually going to send Suigetsu to tell you." She said, opening the door wider so her teammates could see the others in her house.

"Oh were you now," Suigetsu sweatdropped. Sakura ignored him.

"Oooooh whats going on in here," Naruto said, walking past the girl and into her home, leaving Sasuke standing on the doorstep.

They looked at eachother for a while, Sakura wondering why he was still standing there.

"May i come in." He said stoically, glancing inside to make his point.

"Oh!" She said, suprised before pulling him inside, "Of course! You're too polite for your own good sometimes."

Sasuke always despised that about people. As a child, he had been brought up to be almost ridiculously polite - coming from such a prestigious clan, it was essential his manners were up to scratch.

So when people, Naruto mainly, used to just literally waltz into his house, he found it unbelievably irritating. Sakura was better but only just. She would pause for a few seconds before smiling awkwardly and sort of skip into his house.

Sasuke always asked to enter someones house. Always. Why wouldnt you?

"Hn."

"So... what are you doing Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, looking at Juugo on the sofa.

"I'm trying to help Juugo with his cursemark and find out why it hasnt started fading like Sasuke-kuns." She answered simply, glancing at the boy.

An awkward silence entailed as Naruto glanced at the other members in the room.

"Uhh, I'm Naruto Uzamaki, believe it!" Naruto said enthusiastically, beaming at the others in the room.

Oh, yeah. They didnt know each other.

"Oh yeah! Naruto, this is Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo." She said motioning to each one in turn.

"And this is of course Naruto," She said to rest of them, laughing slightly.

"Loud aren'tcha?" Suigetsu deadpanned, looking quite unimpressed.

"Aren't you the Kyuubi kid?" Karin said, looking the boy up and down.

Naruto tensed slightly at the accusation before relaxing slightly and placing his hands behind his head.

"Yup."

...

...

_Awkward_.

Sasuke went and sat on the only arm chair where as Karin and Naruto opted to stand either side of him. Suigetsu hovered behind Juugo's place on the chair curiosly.

Sakura sat next to Juugo, turning to him and grinning at him. He smiled slightly back at her.

"Shirt off please."

"Ah okay," He said slightly awkwardly as he slipped his shirt off and Sakura placed her hands over his curse mark.

Sasuke tensed ever so slightly from his place in the arm chair.

This could go so, so wrong.

Sakura closed her eyes and sent her chakra searching through the small black comma shaped seal on his shoulder. Her brows knitted as she came to an irregularity in the chakra surrounding the mark.

It seemed bundled, tight as if it was a ball of string. She sent her chakra probing inside of the small, tight ball and instantly felt the chakra of his body try to reject her, pushing against her light, green chakra.

Everyone in the room tensed as they watched the curse seal spread down Juugo's arm then to his chest and face.

Sasuke felt slightly uneasy as he watched the patterns on his skin pulse ever so slightly - so slightly he thought it might be a trick of the eye.

Naruto tensed and went to interupt what ever Sakura was doing, only to find Sasuke's hand pulling him back by the material of his shirt.

"Wait." He said, not taking his eyes off the people on the settee.

Naruto looked at him anxiously before hitting his hand away.

"But look at the mark, teme," Naruto muttered, hushed. Sasuke glanced at him for a moment, his onyx eyes narrowing momentarily as Naruto told him exactly what was making him anxious.

"I know, but just leave it, Sakura knows what shes doing," Sasuke said slowly, biting the words out.

Naruto looked at him before glancing back at Juugo, gritting his teeth.

Sakura's chakra weaved between the tiny gaps in what seemed to be a tight knit ball of chakra under his cursemark and suddenly hit something. She concentrated deeply and ever so carefully probed at the wall in her way, gently testing it and noting the tremor when she pushed too hard.

Naruto watched as the cursemark jittered suddenly, the patterns rearranging themeselves across Juugo's skin and pulsating slightly.

He dashed out.

"Sakura-chan, i think you should stop now." He said, running over to her, much to the dismay of Sasuke, who stood up immediately.

Naruto went to tug at Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura was deep in concentration when something tugged at her body suddenly, causing her to jump and therefore jolting the small, tangled ball of chakra she was probing.

Her green eyes flew open and she gasped.

Juugo did the same, the cursemark spreading over his whole body as he quickly rose to his feet, knocking over the small coffee table in front of them in the mean time.

Karin backed away from Juugo, her back hitting Suigetsu. They looked at each other for a moment before looking back on guard at Juugo.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped as lunged at her,. The girl crawled backwards on the chair, her back pressed against the arm.

"I want a woman." He seethed.

"JUUGO," Sasuke roared, speeding towards the scene in front of him.

Naruto was the next thing Juugo saw in his way of a female. Both eyes met and Naruto was pounded in the chest and sent flying.

Sasuke dashed between Sakura and Juugo and sent a punch into Juugo's jaw, sending him stumbling backwards a little.

Juugo's enraged eyes fell on the girl standing a little way away from him - Karin.

Both people followed his gaze and Karin's ruby red eyes widened and she stepped back a little. Suigetsu shoved his way in front of Karin, pushing her behind him, as a hand reached back to the handle of the sword on his back.

Karin glanced at him quickly, confused by his actions.

"JUUGO," Sasuke barked once again, causing him to look at him. He instantly activated his mangekyou and Juugo let out a deep breath before slumping back onto the chair.

Sasuke let out a breath and looked at the girl who was pushed up as much as she could against the arm of the sofa, a wide look in her eyes.

She nodded at him, "Thankyou Sasuke-kun," She said breathlessly.

"Tch," He said, irritated by the situation as a whole before something yellow caught the corner of his eye.

Still sitting on the floor was Naruto, looking at the situation unfold in front of him. Sasuke, still fully activated Mangekyou sharingan blazing in his usually dull eyes, stalked over to him, leaning over the boy.

Sasuke fisted the material of Naruto's collar pulling him upwards, much to Naruto's displeasure.

"I told you not to-"

The door opened to reveal the same Anbu member as earlier. Every person in the room set their eyes on the person, freezing in position.

The person in the mask looked around, seeing a man sheltering a woman for some reason or another, a coffee table upturned, a boy holding up another by his collar and a girl curled away from a man whom was slumped and seemed to be exhausted on the sofa.

"Sakura Haruno, you're trial. You should report to the Hokage building immediately."

Sasuke dropped Naruto and turned to look at the girl as did Naruto.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto muttered, the worry showing his voice as he slolwy got up from the floor and stood beside Sasuke. The girl looked at them both for a minute, a large frown set upon her face before she looked back to the Anbu, getting up from the sofa and stepping a little closer.

"So soon?" She said, her hand raising to her chest which both of her team mates noted nostalgically.

She was worried.

"Hai, you are to come with me immediately. Please come along."

Sakura stole one last glance towards the boys before trotting out the door after the Anbu leaving a heafty silence filling the room.

"Trials have started already..." Naruto muttered, looking at the young Uchiha.

"She'll be fine." Sasuke stated, leaning down to pick up the coffee table.

Naruto blanched and his cerulean eyes narrowed. He shoved the boy in front of him causing him to stumble slightly and spin on his heel.

"What the hell-"

"Of course she wont be alright! She's been going around with you for kami-sama knows how long!" Naruto growled, Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the insinuation.

Karin and Suigetsu looked on in interest, the little inter-team relationships proving to be quite interesting.

None of them had even noticed that Juugo had stood from the sofa and walked out the front door, shortly after Sakura, not muttering a single word.

"While with us, she killed an Akatsuki." He said, looking at Naruto blankly, "Plus, she was kidnapped."

"No she wasnt she left-"

Naruto fell silent, recalling previous events, looking at the floor.

"You mean... you made it look like you kidnapped her...?" Naruto said, looking up with an expression of shock dawning on his face.

"Hn."

Naruto stared at the other boy for a while his eyes flickering between the Uchiha's.

"Hehehe, nice to know you thought that out Sasuke-teme, i guess you do care." Naruto chuckled, beaming toothily at the other boy causing him to simply 'tch' and turn away.

"Whatever, dobe."

Karin's eyes fell to the floor.

Maybe she didnt love Sasuke but she still felt something. That wasnt just going to go away because some other girl liked him more or that he maybe liked her too.

"Knew you always had a soft spot for Sakura-chan,"

That was enough, that little ache in her chest was mixing with annoyance and frustration. She had had enough.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

She pushed her way past Suigetsu and out the front door, taking in a deep breath of frosty cold air as she walked down the street. She crossed her arms tightly and rushed down the path.

It suddenly occured to her that she didnt actually know where she was going.

"Oi, Karin."

She rolled her eyes and turned on her heel. Tightening her own grip on her arms.

"What Suigetsu." She said exasperated, not in the mood for his teasing.

"What's with all the drama?" He asked, stopping in front of her and taking a sip from his cup.

"Fuck off, idiot." The girl answered, closing her eyes and turning back around, ready to walk off.

"Touchy touchy," Suigetsu said, keeping up with her smoothly.

"Shut up Suigetsu!" She lashed out, hitting him on the arm knocking him away. He stopped for a moment, noticing the look in her eyes as she kept her gaze hooked to the pavement

"Just go away," She muttered, very un-karin like, the boy noted.

"Alright alright, Karin." He said soberly, grabbing at her arm tightly. She thrashed away from him.

"Just leave me alone for a little-"

"Shut up," Suigetsu said, now exasperated.

She was about to hit out at him again but she was quickly turned on her heel and pulled against him. Her eyes flew open as she felt something cool against her lips.

The something being Suigetsu.

She pulled away instantly, her red eyes wide and confused.

Suigetsu put a hand behind his head and closed his one of his eyes, looking away from her.

"Yeah yeah i know, i was just trying something yknow, just-"

"Shut up waterboy, let me just try something," Before she had properly finished her sentence she had leaned up and kissed him, this time catching him by suprise.

His eyebrows raised, the boy thoroughly amused before he closed his own eyes and placed his hands on her hips.

His lips started to move quicker and harder against hers and his tongue traced the bottom her lip. She frowned against him slightly as she felt his body push closer to hers. His hands started to gradually slide down... much lower than where she was prepared to let him touch.

Karin pushed him away, her eyes ablaze despite the smirk he was indeed wearing.

"PERRRRRVERT." She screeched, sending a bone crumbling punch into his jaw.

As her fist connected, she smiled as she heard something crack and he flew a good 70 feet backwards.

"Hmph."

The girl turned on her heel and walked off, not sending another glance back to the boy who was crumpled on the pavement.

Suigetsu, still laying, gingerly aimed to move his jaw with his fingers only to find that a blinding white pain shot through his mouth when doing so.

He let his hand drop and sighed, sprawled across the floor.

He smirked.

"She's an interesting one."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..**

"Naruto, stop pacing." Sasuke deadpanned from his place on the floor, leaning against the wall. His eyes closed.

Naruto, stopping midpace in front of him looked at him incredulously.

"Are you freaking kidding me!" He yelled, flailing his arms around.

"Tch." Sasuke answered, leaning his head cooly back against the wall.

"N-naruto-kun, maybe you shouldn't be so loud. We're not even meant to be h-here." Naruto turned to the girl sitting crossed legged on the floor opposite Sasuke. Hinata had appeared suddenly earlier.

Sasuke had noticed her first from her hiding place behind one of the corners of the hall. He had sighed before shaking his lead lightl and twisting Naruto's head in her direction.

They were currently sitting outside the 'court room' if you will. It was a relatively small room on the lowest floor of the Hokage building. It was of course authorised personel only but Naruto and Sasuke had quickly found out that some of the konoha ninja were worryingly inept.

Even Hinata had managed to apparently get past them.

"I caaaaaaant heeeeeelp ittttttttttttttt!" He whined.

Hinata frowned and looked down, fiddling with her thumbs. Naruto pouted ever so slightly at her reaction and smoothly slunk down the wall, a little bit away from her.

Sasuke watched bemused as Naruto glanced around for a few moments before scooting closer to Hinata. He did this several times.

The girl seemed to have noticed as she turned a shade pinker every time he did so.

"Kami-sama." Sasuke muttered under his breath, watching the boy from the corner of his eye. Naruto heard and sent a dark glower towards him.

The loud bang of the door swinging open next to them caused them all to snap their heads towards the sound and rise to their feet.

Tsunade stormed out, followed by Sakura and her mother.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata and Naruto said in sync.

Sakura hung back behind her mother, her bottom lip quivering as she looked at her friends.

"Sakura." Sasuke said, his brows slowly knitting together at her expression and glassy eyes.

Her face suddenly crumpled, to the horror of her friends standing in front of her, and she burst into tears, her head ducked and shoulders caved in.

Tsunade looked on with concern in her eyes before she glanced at the other three stunned teenagers.

Sakura's mother touched her daughter on the shoulder lightly only causing her to let out a loud wail and bolt down the corridor, wiping her eyes as she went.

They all watched as her mother called her name and run off after her.

"What...what happened in there?" Hinata asked first, noting the stunned silence of the two boys.

Tsunade looked at all three of them in turn, "She doesnt have to go to prison and hasnt been stripped of her shinobi status,"

"Then why is she so...sad?" Naruto asked, his eyes flicking to the space where Sakura used to be before returning his eyes to the Hokage.

"She... is... -has been isolated from seeing you both. She has been withdrawn from team seven."

* * *

_Sooooooo, whatdya think. I apologise for the delay. _

_Sorry, i get that this is abit of a filler chapter/i totttttttttaaaaaaally wasnt feeling this when i wrote it. _

_But review anyway? I do love them, must say._

_And guuuuuuuuuuuuys i still need an ending for this story! I've got like 1 suggestion which is great! ^^ but if i have more, i can kinda meld them all together and do something you all want so tell me yes? ^^_


	29. Between Similarities and IOU's

_Yo -Kakashi handwave-_

_Disclaimer: Naruto mine? Hardly._

_No, this fic isnt over yet but im at a loss of how to end it. _

_Seriously neeeeeeeeeed ideas!_

_PAIRINGS/BONDS GALORE_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**Between similarities and I.O.U's**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

"WHAT!" Naruto roared, subconsiously stepping forward.

Hinata's hands had flown to her mouth as she looked between the two boys whom had now both moved forward.

"Naruto," Tsunade groaned, exasperated, "I know this isnt the result you obviously wanted but-"

"Damn right its not!" He yelled, his cerulean eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Why." Sasuke said, firmly.

His voice, although not near as loud as Naruto's, seemed to silence the other boy and send an ushered silence over the group.

"Because it would be inappropriate for a girl to be constantly around her kidnapper," Sasuke's eyes narrowed before refusing to meet the older womans eyes, "And it is her punishment for refusing to return to Hidden Leaf when our shinobi were sent to retrieve her."

Silence fell as they each tried to work out where the blame fell.

"What's the punishment if she doesnt stay away from us or vice versa." Sasuke said out of the blue.

"Extended Anbu watch, possible incarceration, need i go on Uchiha?"

"Hn." He said before he turned his head away stubbornly.

Tsunade sighed, running her hand down her face.

"Believe me, i dont want this as much as you dont."

"You're the Hokage! Change the rules!" Naruto said desperately, his eyes pleading. Hinata glanced at him before nodding in agreement at the Hokage.

"It doesnt work like that!" Tsuande snapped, her eyes ablaze, "The elders and some of the higher ranked Anbu are incharge of these sorts of matters."

Naruto's head drooped and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Is...it f-forever?" Hinata asked, making Sasuke glance at her for a few seconds.

Tsunade didnt answer.

"Tsunade-sama," Hinata chided.

"Unless there is a significant reason otherwise."

"This is pathetic." Sasuke hissed as he shoved his hands in his pockets and pushed past the Hokage.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Where do you think you're going?" Tsunade yelled after the stoic boy causing him to turn slightly and glower at the woman.

"Where do you think."

Before walking off, not bothering to wait for an answer.

Hinata and Naruto watched him wander off for a while before their gaze returned to the older woman standing in front of them.

Tsunade looked at them sadly for a moment before raising a hand, making Naruto flinch, and patting him gently on the head and messing up his hair.

She then proceeded to turn on her heel and walk the same way as Sasuke, most probably to her office to drown her worries in Sake.

Hinata watched as Naruto's face distorted to a frown and his brows creased.

"N-naruto-kun..." Hinata said gently, ever so softly brushing her fingertips over the material of his jacket covering his wrist, a small blush dusting her features.

Naruto felt the small touch on his wrist and turned to the girl, his bottom lip quivering ever so slightly.

The boy then leant down to lean his head on her shoulder, his arms hanging dankly by his sides. The girl blinked and flushed slightly at the sudden close contact but slowly leaned her own head against his.

"It's not fair, Hinata-chan." He said, muffled against the crook of her neck.

"Life's not always fair, but i-it'll get always get better. P-promise." She said, the heat steadily rising up her neck and covering her face.

"Heh heh hehe, you're so clever Hinata-chan."

"Thank you," She said quitely, smiling slightly to herself.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_Ding_

Sakura's mother lifted her eyes from her sobbing daughter, whoms head was resting in her lap, and to the door.

"Sakura," She said lightly, before moving her daughter's head gently off of her lap and onto the sofa they were sitting on.

She walked over to the door and slowly opened it, cracking it open at first to slyly see who it was. She sighed in relief as she opened the door fully.

"Ino-chan," She said smiling slightly, motioning inside and clicking the door shut.

Ino stepping into the house slowly, set her blue eyes upon the crying girl curled up on the chair.

"She's been taken off her team." Her mother whispered to the blonde, her eyes narrowing sadly as she looked at her daughter.

"What?" Ino yelped, shocked, her eyes flitting between the two other females in the room.

"She's so upset, she's not allowed to see either of them..." The older women said, her hand raising to her chest as she sighed sadly.

Ino's brows creased together in sympathy and she ever so slowly walked over to her friend, sometimes rival, and sat down next to her on the settee. Her hand gently brushed the hair from her wet eyes and it stayed rested upon the top of her head.

Sakura's mother caught Ino's eye and nodded greatfully, Ino returning the look, before the older woman walked up the stairs, leaving the girls on their own.

"I-no?" Sakura sobbed, pushing herself up into a sitting position and wiping at her eyes.

"Geez forehead, cant remember the last time you actually called me by my name," Ino teased, winking playfully.

Sakura looked at her, green eyes watery as her friend smiled back at her. The pink haired kunoichi blinked, causing tears to cascade down her face and she cracked.

"Inoooooo!" She wailed, basically throwing herself at the other girl, sobbing uncontrollably in her arms.

Ino frowned deeply at the girl crying hysterically against her but tightly wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck and hugged her tight.

"C'mon, shh now," She whispered into her ear as the other girl cried.

..

After a while, Sakura's sobs had died down to a small convulse of her body every now and again, and the girl pulled away from the blonde.

Sakura wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, "Thankyou for that, Ino," She said quietly.

"Anytime i guess," Ino said lightly.

"I dont know what i'm going to do..." Sakura said, Ino eye's widening at the sight of her once again quivering bottom lip.

"Have fun!" Ino said brightly.

"W-what?" Sakura said stunned, the frown deepening on her face. "C'mon, Forehead, get up," Ino said, yanking her friend up off the sofa by her hand. Sakura pulled back.

"What are you doing?" She said, her hand hanging limply in Ino's.

"Me and you, let's go do something funnnnnnnnn!" Ino squealed, Sakura looked doubtful as Ino once again yanked on her hand.

"Oh my God, i didnt tell you did i?" Ino said excitedly, whipping around to face her friend.

"What?" Sakura asked, a little curious.

"There is THE cutest Jounin working at Tsunade's building." The blonde squealed, Sakura couldnt help but smile at little at her antics

"I'll have to show you!" Ino yanked on Sakura's hand once again, now both girls had made it to the door.

"I dont know Ino..." Sakura said, her eyes dropping the floor.

"We are not having to mope around like, forever like when Sasuke left, okay? Now lets go stalk the cute guy and we'll go get something to eat afterwards. Hai?"  
Ino beamed at her friend and opened the door, emphasising her point.

Sakura sighed and smiled lightly, "Okay,"

"That's more like it! I'll bring her back later, Nanami-saaaaaaaan!" Ino yelled, before pulling the other girl out the door and slamming it behind her.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Light breeze on his back.

Grass underneath him.

In the middle of the traning field.

Is Sasuke.

The boy had his eyes closed in concentration and his legs were crossed underneath him, his hands resting on his knees.

A bit of light meditation would help clear his mind surely.

Wrong. All of his thoughts kept getting wrenched back to that irritating, annoying pink haired kunoichi who because of him wasnt allowed to see him nor Naruto anymore.

She... could live without him, she'd done it before but he didn't mean to separate her from the dobe too.

He was just trying to protect he-

Sasuke's eyes flew open and he let out a low throaty growl, trying to relenquish his frustrations.

"Woah, what's up with you."

Sasuke raked an hand through his hair and ignored the other male walking towards him.

Someone slumped down beside him, slurping loudly causing Sasuke to growl irritably.

"I heard about Pinkie's punishment, that's harsh." Suigetsu said, leaning back on his elbows and looking at the other boy.

"How."

"Geez, everyone knows!" Suigetsu said, sitting up again, raising an eyebrow, "It's like, town gossip or something."

Sasuke stayed silent, his head hung ever so slightly so his bangs covered his eyes from view.

Suigetsu looked at the boy for a while, taking in the boy's mood before he glanced away.

"So ... what're going to do?" Suigetsu asked, secretly anxious for the answer.

"There's not much i can do, is there, Suigetsu." Sasuke glanced at him for a few moments before closing his eyes and rising to his feet quickly.

Suigetsu watched as Sasuke walked off, something niggling at the back of his mind.

Was that the first time Sasuke had his name without yelling? Wow, there's a first time for everything.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

It had been two months.

Two whole months.

And she missed them so badly.

Sakura slumped back on her bed, her head hitting her pillow and her arms outspread. She turned her head to face the window, where the moonlight was highlighting most of the furniture in her room.

She sighed, blowing a piece of stray hair from in front of her eyes.

She did miss them, she really did.

Things just werent the same.

Training with Ino wasn't nearly as fun or limit pushing as she would have hoped. She missed Naruto's idiocy, dare she admit it, and Sasuke's... Sasuke-ness.

She missed having lunch with Naruto and watching him polish off atleast 12 bowls of Ramen. He could always make her laugh if she was feeling down because of, maybe, losing a patient or failing a mission but since he wasnt here... Who was she meant to go to?

Sakura knew Ino was trying her best but, to be honest, she'd had enough of that girl to last a life time.

Something glinted on her bed side table and caught the girls eye. Her gaze landed on the picture frame sitting under her lamp. She reached out and touched the side of the frame before pulling it towards her and holding it in front of her eyes.

Her green eyes landed on one particular boy and they narrowed sadly.

She missed one boy particularly though.

She hated seeing him in the street, their eyes meeting for miliseconds, before she was pulled away in another direction by Ino.

And she hated how last week when she was out food shopping, he walked into the same store as her, saw her and walked straight back out again.

It really did tear her apart inside.

She sighed and took in the photo one last time before placing back on the table and rolling over, and muffling her face deep into her pillow.

Tsunade drummed her fingers on her desk lazily as watched the sake swirl in her cup.

"Tsunade-sama...dont you think you've had enough tonight?" Shizune asked hopefully, standing idly by.

Tsunade's delayed gaze slowly rose up to Shizune whom was standing in front of her desk, and then back down the sake. Despite the spinning of her head, she managed to messily down her sake in one and slam the shot glass down on the table successfully smashing it.

"Hokage-sama!" Shizune exclaimed, watching the small pieces of glass spread out across the desk as the older woman watched, her eyes barely in focus.

"Those kids are like, m'team." She slurred, her hand shakily opening her desk drawer.

Shizune watched on, her eyes travelling from the woman and whatever she was looking for.

Tsunade blinked slowly, trying to focus her eyes as her fingers fumbled through her messy drawer. Suddenly she stopped and slowly pulled out a picture frame.

Shizune leaned over her desk and curiosly took in the picture, her eyes widening ever so slightly in suprise.

"You look so young." Shizune muttered, causing Tsunade to grunt slightly and place the fram on her desk.

"Orochimaru left too..." She said slowly, her eyes lazily travelling over the picture.

"He never came back though," Shizune reminded her, looking at her strangely.

"Mmm, buh... we were never 'llowed to see him either."

"Tsunade-sama, i think there was a justifiable reason." Shizune said wearily, not really liking where this conversation was going.

"He was still our team mate!" Tsunade growled, slamming her fist down on the desk causing the objects on her desk to shake and fall over.

Shizune ducked her head slightly and kept quiet for the mean time.

"He was a little fuck up though, wasn't he?" Tsunade chuckled darkly. Shizune hid her heavy displeasure at Tsunade's foul language by simply shuffling on her feet slightly.

They lapsed into silence for a few minutes, the older woman apparently lost in her own thoughts as she took in the picture.

"I always knew that pervert Jaraiya liked me," Tsunade said albeit a little more soberly. Shizune's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Really?" She muttered, talking to herself. Tsunade sent her a glare making the dark haired woman laugh nervously before the Hokage sent her attention back to the picture in front of her.

"He's really like that Naruto boy." Tsunade chuckled, "Sakura is like me, so i guess, Sasuke is like orochimaru."Shizune's brows creased together as even she could see the likeliness in her mind.

"I always kinda liked Orochimaru."

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune moaned, "He was an awful man."

"Hmm he was indeed. But i liked him before all that. When he was misunderstood and quiet."

Shizune frowned.

"But," Tsunade put the picture face down, "I would always end up putting up with Jaraiya. Y'know settling."

"Dont be cruel." Shizune scolded lightly.

"It's true."

Once again, they lapsed into silence.

"Shizune... you are dismissed. You can leave now." Tsunade said roughly, raking a hand down her face.

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure-" She started, only for Tsunade to hold up a hand, silencing the other woman.

"Go home Shizune, please." She said, their eyes meeting briefly before Shizune nodded and walked out the door.

Tsunade lifted the picture up once more looking at the boys on the right of her, focussing on each of their faces. Her mind wandered to both.

Jaraiya, dead after being found by Akatsuki some months back.

Orochimaru, killed by Sasuke Uchiha.

Like Sakura she was unenable to see either of her team mates again.

She didnt wish that on another person.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura walked up to Ichiraku waving nervously at the other boy.

"Hello Lee," She smiled and looked around, "Ohayo!"

Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru also were all sitting at the small stalls inside the stand, eating their ramen.

Sakura subconsciously frowned when she realised Naruto and Sasuke weren't there. Ino, noticing this, nudged Hinata lightly whom then proceeded to get up.

"I'm glad y-you're back Sakura-chan," Hinata said happily, standing in front of the girl.

Sakura suddenly snapped back to reality and looked at the girl. She broke out into a smile.

"I'm glad to be back, Hinata," She said, smiling brightly at the other girl whom smiled softly back.

"Hinataaaaaaaaaaa," Sakura said curiosly, "Are you... y'know, with Naruto now?"

Silence fell between the other members at Ichiraku, all also trying to hear the answer. Tenten placed a hand on Neji's arm, trying desperately not to laugh when she felt him tense beside her and accidentally snap his chop sticks. Hinata flushed, her entire face turning a hue of pink and she shook her head vigorously, waving her hands in front of her.

"N-No, no," Hinata stuttered. Sakura frowned.

Neji sighed in relief.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!" Ino shrieked all of a sudden, causing Kiba to fall off his chair beside her in shock.

"Dammit Ino," He mumbled, pulling himself up from the chair and being completely ignored by the blonde.

"I-I... He... we just dont uhhh," Hinata stuttered, stumbling over her words. Ino walked over to Hinata, spinning her round to face her.

"But you said you loved him!" She squealed in frustration.

"Mmm," Hinata said hanging her head in embarassment.

Oh, there goes another pair of Neji's chopsticks.

"Maybe, h-he didnt h-hear me..." Hinata said quietly, twiddling her thumbs.

"Me and Tenten, mostly Tenten, have also previously beaten the crap out of him for kissing Sakura." Ino deadpanned.

Tenten flinched ever so slightly and turn to slowly look at Neji whom was staring at her.

"You helped in this matter?" He asked, his pale eyes boring into her. Tenten laughed nervously and shrugged.

"I-ino... you shouldnt have done t-that," Hinata scolded lightly, a deep frown set upon her face.

Sakura grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and spun her back around to her.

"That is not the point! He should stop being so-!"

"Who yaaaaaaa talking about?" A voice from behind Sakura said.

Sakura's heart pounded against her chest as she turned to see Naruto standing very close to her, a bright toothy smile upon his face.

"Naruto! You're here," Ino said, stunning the rest of the group in silence as they turned to watch the scene play out.

"Na-Naruto," Sakura said stunned, still staring at the boy.

"Heeeeeeeeeello, Sakura-chan," He giggled, "Long time no see,"

Sakura blinked, and broke out into a huge smile, her green eyes shining as she looked at the boy.

All of a sudden, Naruto threw his arms around her middle, successfully incasing her in a bear hug, swaying her from side to side.

She linked her arms around his neck and laughed, feeling happier than she can remember.

After a few moments, they broke apart. Sakura sobering as she realised the consequences.

"But... my trial. Ohhhhh we're going to get in so much trouble," She said groaning into her own hands which covered her face.

Naruto snickered before prying her hands away from her face, making her look at him.

"Well, i heard they're rethinkin' your punishment Sakura-chan," Naruto said, casually looking around at the surroundings.

"W-what?" Sakura asked, her green eyes widening.

"Apparently Tsunade-sama d-demanded it to be changed this morning." Hinata said from behind her. Sakura turned to glance at her, the realisation dawning on her.

"You mean... we can see each other again?" Sakura said, going teary eyed. Naruto nodded and lauhged, placing his hands behind his head.

"And you all knew?" Sakura turned to the rest of the group, taking in each of their faces, her vision ever so slightly blurry.

"Course we did, why'd you think we called Naruto here?" Tenten smirked at the other girl.

"Suprise." Kiba said, waving his hands in front of him - jazz hand like. He then proceeded to chuckle at her expression.

She started to laugh in happiness as she turned back to Naruto.

"Naruto-"

"Nuh, dont be getting all soppy on me Sakura-chan, I dragged someone else along too."

As soon as he said the word 'dragged', Sakura's heart felt as if it was about to break free from her ribcage.

"Naruto..." Tenten said, echoing the worries of the others. Apparently they didnt invite the other member as they lacked knowledge of Sakura's and his ... situation.

They were going safe by just inviting Naruto.

"C'mon Sasuke-teme!" Naruto called, turning around and motioning at someone who apparently wasnt there.

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw someone emerge from leaning against a tree in the distance.

"Sasuke-kun," She whispered, as she saw him approach. She caught Naruto's eye quickly before he nodded in Sasuke's direction.

Sakura smiled quickly before jogging past Naruto and approaching the boy, walking towards her.

"Hn, Ohayo." He said, smirking at her expression. Stunned she stared at him for a few moments before breaking out into a weary smile.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun." She smiled brightly, her eyes scanning his.

She suddenly threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close and leaning into the crook of his neck, smiling against his shirt. His hands were around her middle, subtly pulling her a little closer.

When they pulled back, Sakura looked at him softly before once again linking her arms around his neck, making his hands fall to her waist.

There was no fleeting looks this time, no wasted time.

Their lips met finally, both of their eyes closed tightly.

The kiss was relatively quick and quite rough, making up for lost time.

They broke apart when they heard a muffled,

_"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"_

From the people sitting in the Ichiraku Ramen stand whom were apparently lacking _a lot_ of knowledge on Sasuke and Sakura's situation. Both Sasuke and Sakura breathing heavily, looked at each other.

Sakura smiling, Sasuke smirking slightly.

The boy leaned his forehead against hers for a few moments, making her eyes flutter close before he pulled away from her.

"We should get back to the Dobe." He muttered, clearly not impressed with the idea.

They were surely going to get harassed by the likes of Ino and Kiba when they got back to the Ramen place, about 30 feet away.

They could still hear the occasional:

_"What the hell?"_

_"Naruto did you know about THAT?"_

_"Sheesh finally."_

Sasuke sighed, obviously deeply bemused by the situation. The girl giggled slightly at his expression before slipping her hand in his.

He tensed for a few moments, looking down at their entwined hands, before looking up at Sakura who was smiling at him encouragingly.

"Tch," He grunted before turning his head away from her and willingly let her pull him along.

As they approached the stand, both teenagers took a deep breath before walking into the chaos.

"WHAT THE HELL SAKURA."

"Never thought you had it in ya, Sasuke."

"I'm h-happy for you Sakura-chan."

"Took you two long enough."

"Typical Uchiha."

Sasuke sighed, wanting to just leave before searching out his, apparent, friend.

"Dobe," He said stoically, catching the blonde's attention."Making me wait under the tree." He deadpanned.

"Cool eh? Thought it'd be more dramatic that way." Naruto chuckled.

"Idiot."

"HEY, YOU OWE ME."

* * *

_Remotely fluffly ending. _

_I was undecided on whether to make this the end or not. But no, i wont as long as I CAN GET SOME SUGGESTIONS._

_Otherwise, i will just leave it at this :') _

_Review please ^^ been wanting to do this part for ages. Didnt quite play out as i wanted it to but eeeeeeeh well. _


	30. The Truth

_Yo -Kakashi handwave-_

_Disclaimer: Naruto mine? Hardly._

_No, this fic isnt over yet but im at a loss of how to end it. _

_Seriously neeeeeeeeeed ideas!_

_Hmm. i liked writing the Genin scene._

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**The Truth**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Hinata collapsed against her pillows, her long dark hair spreading out over the pillows. Her pale eyes narrowed sadly as she thought back to Sasuke and Sakura's ... public display of affection.

A sudden thought crossed her mind which caused her to blush furiously and hastily place a pillow over her burning face.

_Why couldnt Naruto-kun kiss her like that?_

The shock of such a sudden, embarassing thought caused her to press the pillow over her face more-so and frown into it, glad she only said it in her head and not outloud.

As the thought kept replaying in her mind, she became ever more flushed and squealed ever so slightly, willing for the image to flee her mind and stop her from passing out in her own room.

That would be new low, she concluded.

_Knock, knock_

Neji walked past her room on the way to the door, glancing through her open, bedroom door. He saw her sprawled out on her bed, a pillow over her face and sighed. He continued walking.

Women.

-  
"This place is really pretty, Sasuke-kun." Sakura murmered, looking out over the water from the dock where they were both sitting.

"Hn, Its quiet, its why i like it." Sasuke replied quietly, ignoring how she called his 'quiet place' pretty as the boy watched the birds scoot precariously over the water.

Sakura glanced at the boy sitting on her right, before looking down and brushing her bare toes over the surface of the water, creating small ripples.

"Sasuke-kun..." She started. Sasuke glanced at her for a few seconds before looking back over the water.

She was going to ask him something, he just knew it.

There was this thing she does with her voice when shes curious.

It sort of, highers in pitch and she obviously tries desperately to sound aloof and uncaring about the serious query she was about to bring up.

Sasuke had quickly come to the conclusion, in the past few days, that she is the least subtle person he knew.

And that included Naruto.

... And Karin.

"Did you ever... regret leaving?"

"You've asked me this before." He answered blankly, evading her question for the apparent second time.

"I did? I must have forgotten," She said lightly, looking at him expectantly. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"No Sakura, i do not regret leaving."

She fiddled with her hands on her lap, her green saddened eyes downcast.

"Oh yeah i remember now." She muttered, sighing.

"It doesnt matter how many times you 'forget' to ask me, the answer will always be the same." Sasuke said, bluntly.

He watched Sakura's face contort in anguish as he glanced at her before he looked the other way.

The pair sat in silence for a while, Sakura fasinated with her hands and Sasuke, looking out upon the water where he could slightly see the Uchiha Estate, reflecting off the water.

Sasuke sighed inaudibly under his breath.

"It doesnt mean i regret coming back." He said stubbornly, clearer annoyed with the girl's own stubborn silence.

She raised her head and looked at the boy who was now refusing to look at her.

"Really?"

"You ask too many questions, annoying." Sasuke muttered, glancing at her quickly, a small ghost of a smirk gracing his features momentarily.

She smiled softly at him before leaning her head awkwardly against his shoulder. The tensed ever so slightly before letting the girl lean against him.

"I'm glad you're back too, Sasuke-kun."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Neji opened the door ajar, wondering who would possibly be knocking on the Hyuuga compound's door half way through the day.

His eyes set upon the person, taking in their scruffy, crumpled clothing and smugly smiling face.

His gaze travelled from the mud covering his shoes, to the small scuffings on his trousers, the dirt on his jacket and finally scruff of hair atop his head.

He sighed disdainly.

"What are you doing here, Uzamaki?" Neji said slowly, his face bank.

"I'm here to see Hinata-chan," Naruto beamed.

The dreaded answer.

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed once again.

"And...what do you want with Hinata-sama," Neji asked, tightening his grip on the door handle and emphasising the suffix on her name.

**Disrespectful little urch-**

"I want to talk to her," Naruto said quickly, glancing past the door, "So can i come in?"

Neither spoke for a few moments so Naruto took it as a 'yes' and tried to push his way past casually, only for the door to be closed even more, the look on Neji's face becoming gradually more irritated.

Naruto rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Please may I enter the Hyuuga household and speak to Hinata-sama?"

Neji's eyes narrowed at the blatent sarcasm in the other boy's voice before allowing the door to swing open and Naruto to walk in, taking his shoes off.

Naruto turned to face Neji, realising he didnt actually know where to go, and gave the boy a guilty smile.

Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he decided that would lower himself to Uzamaki's standard and merely nodded up the corridor.

Naruto sweatdropped as he turned back around and glanced up the corridor, seeing many doors on both sides.

"Gee, thanks Neji." He said quietly, his shoulders slumped.

"I swear if you do anything stupid, I will kill you."

The sudden voice right next to his ear made him squeal like a little girl.

He turned abruptly on his heel to find Neji, crossed armed.

"Hai, hai,"

He turned and bolted down the corridor.

Glancing into every room, he mumbled the words 'Not Hinata, not Hinata'

Until he came across her room, 3 doors from the end, on the left.

He stood in her doorway and watched her as she sat silently on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, facing away from him.

Naruto gazed at her confused as he realised what she was looking at. The picture in her hand was of the Genin 9, taken only slightly before Sasuke left.

He blinked as he remembered that day, he'd forgotten about it til now.

_O.O.O.O.O.O _

_"Can -sigh. CAN WE JUST BE QUIET FOR TWO SECONDS?"_

_"Shikamaru! Are you asleep?"_

_"I'm hungry."_

_"This is such a waste of time,"_

_"Akamaru dont do that to Shino's leg!"_

_"SHINO, GET YOUR BUGS AWAY FROM MY DOG."_

_Sakura sighed as her attempt to get people to stand still and be quiet was once again ignored._

_"This was a bad idea," Sasuke said to the girl, his arms crossed. Her eyes fell downcast as she fiddled with her hands._

_"I'd just thought i'd be nice to have a picture of us all together, incase y'know something happens..."_

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the girl, catching her weary glance at him. Maybe she was smarter than he thought. _

_"STOP BEING SUCH A TEME TO SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled at the other boy standing on the opposite side of Sakura. _

_Due to amount of people needing to fit in the picture, everyone was squashed together quite closely, the photographer constantly pushing them together moreso. _

_"CLOSER PLEASE!" He schreeched, hunching over his camera once again and continuing to mumble angrily to himself. _

_Hinata blushed as she was forced moreso into Naruto's side, so much so that was she was basically hugging him from the side on. _

_She felt rather faint._

_Sasuke, however, was being forced into Sakura's side who was also blushing heavily. His arm had to be around her back unless he wanted to elbow her in the ribs, he sighed at the situation, his eyes closed._

_"Hinata-chan, you can squeeze next to me if ya want," Grinned Kiba toothily. _

_"A-Ano, i would Kiba-kun but i c-cant move." She answered honestly, from against Naruto who then turned his head to look at her._

_"Oh hey, Hinata-chan!" _

_For some feat of the universe, that is when the utter chaos broke out amongst the youngsters._

_"Kami-sama Chouji!" Ino shrieked, "Why do you have to be so fa-"_

_"Ino," Shikamaru sighed deeply._

_"DID YOU CALL ME FAT?"_

_"Sa-sasuke-kun, did i ever tell you i'm a little claustrophobic?"_

_"Hn, wait. Wha-..! Sakura!" _

_"Hey Hinata-channnnnn~!" _

_"N-na-Naruto-kun!"_

_And that was when the picture was taken._

_O.O.O.O.O.O _

The image turned out as Ino and Shikamaru trying to calm an obviously infuriated Choji while Kiba seemingly sulked over a lack of interest from Hinata. Where as Shino was the only one facing the camera, standing extremely still, sticking out like a sore thumb.

Hinata was leaning against Naruto. Anyone who looked upon her in the picture would guess that she was simply leaning into Naruto, her eyes closed in simple happiness. However, the fact was, it was simply Hinata whom had just fainted against the boy, her face relatively peaceful holding a simple, light pink blush.

Naruto was looking particularly shocked and was looking down at the girl against him.

On the other side of him, stood his two other teammates.

Sasuke was holding up Sakura, with a confused look on his face, whom had apparently collapsed against him, his hands on her forearms and her face resting against his shoulder.

Hinata stared at the photo, her pale eyes darting over the image and all the people in it.

She remembered Sakura adoring this picture despite how it turned out. She said it gave a proper insight into the relationships within the Genin 9 - friends or crushes alike.

Naruto watched silently as she covered Sakura with her thumb, so it showed herself and Naruto together. She did this repeatedly.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he realised why. He sighed, catching her attention.

Before she could even turn, he bounded into her room and jumped opposite her on her bed.

She gasped loudly, her eyes flying wide.

"Na-naruto-kun!"

"Ohayo Hinata-chan," He said happily, smiling broadly at her.

She merely blinked at him, her breath failing to come to her.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked, a heavy blush consuming her face. Naruto smiled.

"I wanted to talk to you," He said nicely, sitting crossed legged in front of her.

She paused for a few moments, taking in the shock of him being in her room before glancing around mentally hitting herself for the untidiness of the scrolls on her desk and the unevenness of the rug on the floor.

Her gaze returned to him and she realised he was still looking at her expectantly, obviously not noting her OCD tidy bedroom.

"Ah..okay." She said quietly, mimicing the way he was sitting, a small smile in her face.

"Do you really love me?" Naruto asked, leaning forward slightly, curious for her answer.

She tensed greatly, not thinking he would ask something such as that, quite so out of the blue.

"I..uh.. uhm." She tripped over her words.

Naruto leaned back, looking down at his lap.

"I was just wondering if you told the truth, I dont think anyone's ever loved me before." He murmered.

She felt her heart flutter slightly as she heard his tone of voice, and she momentarily forgot her shyness.

"I do.. l-l-l-love you, N-Naruto-kun. I-I would never lie," She said quickly, ducking her head out of pure embarrassment. Her face turned bright red as she refused to look at him.

Naruto's head flew up, his cerulean blue eyes staring at her as if suddenly seeing her.

He smiled slightly at the girl.

"Well, that settles it," He said, getting up from her bed. This caused her to look up at him, the boy who was now walking towards her door.

She frowned and she felt something drop in her stomach as she thought he was leaving, until he turned.

He held out his hand.

"Are ya coming Hinata-chan?" He said sweetly, smiling brightly.

She blinked for a few seconds before tilting her head ever so slightly to the side.

"W-where?" She asked, gently swinging her legs off the bed and standing. Naruto lowered his hand and proceeded to walk out the door.

"To see your father, of course." His voice, echoing from the corridor.

She emitted a high pitched noise from somewhere from the back of her throat and she dearly hoped she had misheard him.

She rushed out the door, eyes wide.

"Naruto-kun!" She squealed, standing in the middle of the corridor, looking at the boy a little a head of her.

He turned smiling and looked at something past her. "Hinata? Who is this ... boy?" Came the stern voice of her father.

Hinata's heart dropped.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Sakura sighed contently against Sasuke's shoulder, her eyes closed in peace. She ahd waited so long to be this close to him.

Sasuke turned his head ever so slightly to look at her.

He had to admit his feelings for her had changed over the last half a year, since she joined Team Hebi/taka.

_No_, he wouldnt call it love.

But there was something.

He had always felt the need to protect the girl, specifically in his Genin days. He just didnt know why.

And, for once in his life, he was suprisingly content with life.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" The voice from behind the pair caused Sakura to take her head from his shoulder and both to turn around.

An anbu stood there and Sakura's mood darkened considerably as she realised what he was probably here for.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you will not recieve a trial."

"What?" Sakura gasped, hastily standing. Sasuke, took a more reserved approach, and slowly got his feet.

The girl's mind went from being completely calm and peaceful to into complete turmoil.

No trial? Is that good? Is Tsunade letting him off lightly? Or... was there no point in even having the trial... is he doomed for the death penalty?

"You will instead be interrogated for everything you know by Ibiki-san and Inoichi-san."

Sakura's heart just plummeted into her stomach.

Her gaze fluttered to Sasuke who was merely staring at the Anbu, no look of worry present on his face.

"Come with me," The Anbu ordered, "Also, Haruno-san, you're medical abilities will be required."

She saw Sasuke's gaze flicker quickly towards her before returning to the masked person in front of him.

Sakura faltered at first, refusing to follow the two in front of her with a brisk shake of the head. Sasuke had then given her one look and she had slowly followed after them, holding onto the material of his shirt like a scared, small child would do.

**O.O.O.O**

Sakura was sat against the door of the 'Honesty Room' a cruel name given by Ibiki. Her hands were clamped over her ears and her knees pulled up to her chest.

_"SASUKE UCHIHA, I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN."_

_" THEN DONT ASK."_

Sasuke's feral growls at the man inside, sent shivels down Sakura spine and she tried to bury her head deeper into her knees in order to not hear the noises which would follow.

They came anyway and she would hear them.

Sasuke's low, pained scream would echo through the room in which she was sitting. Although it was painfully obvious he was holding back, it did not settle her anymore.

He had been quiet towards the beginning. Hardly any noises were heard until Ibiki left the room to pick up his tools used on 'extremely difficult cases' to quote.

Since then, the noises had just become more pained.

Sakura shook her head feverantly and increased the clamp of her hands over her ears.

"Shhhhhh," She whispered to herself, her body shaking ever so slightly. The tears were severly disabling her sight but at the moment, she had nothing to look at anyway.

There was a window, next to the door, in which people would normally look through to observe Ibiki in action but she would not even dare. She was scared for what she would see.

The rooms fell silent again and all she could hear was the low murmer of Ibiki's voice.

Sakura had been shocked when earlier Inoichi had stormed from the room, shoving her out of the way. She had looked on after him and had heard faint mutterings from him about something being ridiculous.

What on Earth happened in that room?

She was snapped from her thoughts when the door she was leaning started to move causing her to fall back slightly and scuffle to her feet.

Her hands instantaneously rose to her chest as the man emmerged from the room, stern faced.

"I could use your assistance now, Haruno."

She shakily nodded her head and walked dazed into the room.

Her eyes rested on Sasuke shirtless and hands tied behind his back with chakra strings, the flow of chakra leaving angry burns against his wrists. The boy was leaning against the dank wall, his bangs covering his eyes and was panting ever so slightly.

"Normally, i wouldnt have to use such measures on a 17 year old boy but you, my boy, are infuriating." Ibiki seethed from behind Sakura, the lock of the door clicking into place.

She couldnt take her eyes off him and not in that awful cliche way. Her green eyes scanned over the various cuts, bruises and burns on his body and her eyes immediately narrowed in a sudden burst of anger.

"You need to heal only 40% of damage. No more."

Sakura's eyes narrowed ever so slightly more at the man's voice but moved forward and dropped to the boys side.

"Sasuke-kun," Her quiet voice coaxed him to higher his head, his dull eyes opening to her.

"Oh.." He voice died out upon seeing his expression, one completely void of any emotion.

"Inoichi did an amazing job, eh Sasuke?" Ibiki chuckled darkly from behind them, "He said your past was quite eventful y'see, making it easier to play on the emotions."

"Shut up," Sakura hissed under her breath.

"Excuse me? I think you're here to heal him not to tell me how to do my job, is that clear?" Ibiki spat, the tension in the room hightening considerably.

Sakura's eyes closed sadly before looking at him once more and sending the green chakra into her hands and skimming over his body.

His eyes set on her, never leaving her face only blinking every so often.

"Ah, now now. That should be enough." Ibiki said, walking beside her and crouching down beside her, pulling her arm away from the other boy.

"But i havent even-" She protested, only to be cut off by the older man.

"I said, enough."

She failed to hold in the irritated sigh which left her mouth, catching Ibiki's trained ears.

"Dont like that eh? Well, you need to administer this for me anyway." He said, pushing a small syringe into her hands.

The needle caught Sasuke's eyes and they narrowe almost instantaneously. Sakura looked at the light blue contents of the syringe and raised her weary eyes to the man.

"It makes the victim tell the truth, pulls it from their mind and makes them verbalise it against their will"

"Its... a truth serum."

"If you would like to put it in such simple terms, yes."

She turned back to Sasuke, his eyes glancing at the syringe before looking up at Sakura.

"Dont," He croaked, his voice rough and raspy. Sakura sighed as her hands fiddled with the item before placing it to his arm.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.


	31. Simplicity is Underrated

_Yo -Kakashi handwave-_

_Disclaimer: Naruto mine? Hardly._

_No, this fic isnt over yet but im at a loss of how to end it. _

_Gahhhh, these are getting considerably shorter -.-_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**Simplicity is Under-rated**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

She pressed the tip of the needle to his arm, pausing for a moment as Sasuke kept his narrow, dazed eyes on her.

Her eyes slowly crept away from the needle and to his own eyes, which were staring at her intently. They narrowed ever so slightly.

"I-I cant," She said, shaking her head and taking the syringe away slowly.

Only for her forearm to be caught by Ibiki, she twirled to look at him quickly.

"You do it, or i'll carry on with the other method i was using and then get someone much nicer to adminster the drug later." Ibiki growled, his grip tightening on her arm for a moment before shoving it back to her.

Sakura's weary eyes watched the man before turning back to Sasuke.

She didnt want him to get hurt again...

Her eyes narrowed sadly as she looked at the boy.

Sasuke saw her face crumble and tensed ever so slightly.

"Sakura, no..." He said pulling himself up against the wall, moreso, his body aching.

Her eyes dropped to the floor and her bangs partially covered her face as she decided what to do.

"I said, don-"

"I dont want you to get hurt again!" She shouted quickly, raising her head in a quick motion, allowing Sasuke to see the anguish written all over her face.

Her eyes were narrow and glassy and her bottom lip was quivering ever so slightly.

He looked at the girl for a moment before narrowing his eyes ever so slightly and letting out an inaudible, angered breath.

"No-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, for the second time, he was cut off as something pricked into his arm, stinging sharply.

"So sorry, Sasuke-kun," She whispered, standing up again.

"Sa-ha..Sakura..." Sasuke slurred, his head ducking down onto his chest as his head spun.

The boy's mouth had gone completely numb and his mind felt as if it was suddenly covered by a thick, white cover.

Sakura quickly wiped her eye and turned defiantly around to a smirking, triumphant Ibiki.

"I want to stay." She said sternly, dropping her hands to her sides.

His face fell.

"Cant allow you to do that." He said bluntly, lookind down on the kunoichi.

"I am his medic thus i need to ensure you do not abuse the effect of this drug." She answered, in a professional, serious tone.

Ibiki's face contorted in anger.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I, THE BEST INTEROGATOR IN THIS VILLAGE, WOULD ABUSE THE DRUG?" He roard, his face becoming an angry pink colour.

Sakura was undeterred if only for a slight twitch of the eyes.

"Sorry, Ibiki-san, its just a technicality." She said bluntly, the smallest hint of a smug smile creeping onto her face.

The older man's breathing slowed and his eyes narrowed.

"You're smart, Haruno." A bitter, twisted smirk crawling onto his face.

She raised her eyes to the man, scanning his face before she turned on her heel as she felt something brush her ankle, which turned out to be Sasuke's foot.

"Dont, interact with him." Ibiki ordered, shoving the doting girl away from him. Sakura stumbled back clumsily and stood a few steps behind him, watching Sasuke wearily.

"What's your name?" Ibiki asked bluntly, crouching in front of the boy.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke answered evenly, and relatively loudly.

As soon as the words left his mouth, his eyes widened in bewilderment and he ducked his head, his tied hands behind his back becoming seemingly much more of an issue to him now.

"Does it hurt?"

"No," He answered, his head still ducked, causing the boy to then growl ferally.

"Then what are you doing?" Ibiki asked simply, ignoring the boys obvious irritation.

"Trying to...get it to stop." The strain in his voice was obvious.

Sakura frowned deeply and mentally willed the boy to just get it over and done with as soon as possible instead of fighting the toxin.

"Why did you leave the village when you were 13 years old?"

Sakura's heart clenched as the memories casually flashed into her mind.

Sasuke tensed as he felt the familiar haze start to fall over his mind, meaning words were going come out of his mouth whether he liked it or not. He tried to force the feeling back, making a deep pressure fill his head and a sharp pain to shoot behind his eyes. He let out a small, miniscule pained breath.

_"What's that?" _

_"Oh I'm not falling for that, I'm already in the water Suigetsu." Sakura said, smiling. _

_"No, on your neck." Her face froze and her eyes became wide._

_"Nothing, no nothing!" She said quickly, cupping the back of her neck._

_"Is that a bruise?" Suigetsu had gone behind when she was talking. She spun around._

_"Suigetsu!"_

_"Is it?"_

_"Kinda,"_

_It was a long, narrow bruise in the middle of her neck with a slight pinkish tinge to it._

_"What is it."_

_"It's right on your pressure point." Karin added, frowning._

_"Yeah, some-one hit me too hard, I guess." She looked towards Sasuke, "I can't heal it either."_

_.. "Sakura...Arigatou"_

_"I love you so much i cant even stand it!" _

_"If you leave now, ... i'll... i'll scream outloud and-!"_

_"Sasuke...-kun"_

Sasuke almost sighed at the memory of finding out about the bruise on Sakura's neck which then also made him remember that night too.

The haze in his mind became thicker, and the pain behind his eyes increased.

His mind went blank.

"To gain power in order to defeat my older brother, Itachi Uchiha."

"And what types of things did you learn when studing under Orochimaru?" Ibiki said, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly.

"Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu."

"How many people have you killed?"

"None."

"LIAR."

"I am not a liar."

**O.O.O.**

Sakura's feet ached.

The interrogation had been going on for at least two hours now, and even only now was it near the end. She had been forced to watch Sasuke gain and lose control over the drug in his system, fighting his own will.

He was going to truly hate her for this.

Her fists bunched at her sides, as her frown deepened.

"Did you kidnap Sakura Haruno."

Sakura drew a quick breath in and then slapped a hand over her mouth for the reaction. Ibiki turned briefly to look at her, eyes narrowed.

**Oh Kami-sama.**

Sakura panicked as she stared wide eyed at the boy sitting on the floor, yet to answer.

He had lied, about that to the Hokage.

He had maintained his story of that he kidnapped her as so she would be a benefit to his team.

Tsunade hadn't believed him at the time and still doesnt, but she hadnt done anything about it.

"Oh.." Sakura whispered under her breath as she saw Sasuke tense at first, trying to fight off the truth threatening to spill from his lips.

If Ibiki found out that he had lied to the Hokage, Sasuke would be imprisoned for God knows how long or worse.

And Sakura, what about her? If Sasuke didnt kidnap her, it would mean she left willingly.

There were so many consequences resting on his one small reply.

Sakura closed her green eyes in silent prayer.

**Please...**

"Yes, i did."

She gasped once again, her eyes flying open as she heard the strained reply.

Sasuke's head was raised and he was looking a skeptical Ibiki straight in the eye, his dark onyx coloured orbs weary and tired.

"Are you sure, Uchiha?"

"There will be no need for reinstating the question, this is a truth serum after all." Sakura said quickly, trying desperately to keep her voice even.

"Fine."

"What are Madara's plans?" Ibiki asked, out of the blue.

"He wants my eyes, to finish his moon eye plan." Sasuke grumbled, the exhaustion edging into his voice.

Sakura's eyes widened at the statement, she hadn't known that. When she had asked him of this before, he had refused to tell her his plans.

**Sasuke-kun...was originally going to give up his eyes to Madara?** She frowned, her brows creasing together.

"This interogation is now over. You are both free to leave." Ibiki said suddenly, standing, no more emotion being shown on his scarred face at all.

Sakura sighed in relief but quickly sobered when little reaction was shown from Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up suddenly, his dark eyes hard and stern. Sakura kneeled in front of him, her hands in her lap. He raised his eyes to her, his dark onyx glower piercing her soft gaze.

She looked away from him out of guilt.

A slam of a door notified them that Ibiki had left.

"I need to untie your hands." She said leaning forward so that her cheek was even with his. Her arms reached around him, untying the knot around his wrists.

"We need to talk." Sasuke said dangerously quietly into her ear. She pulled at the last knot thus releasing his hands and sat back, looking at him anxiously.

He averted his gaze to the floor, his stare still angry and cold.

She ducked her head, her hands clenching in her lap.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

The journey home had been uneventful and painfully slow. Sasuke's arm had been looped around Sakura's shoulder, while she struggled to drag him back to the Uchiha estate.

Despite the stress on her muscles from dragging the boy at least a mile from the interogation room, the stress on her mental state was probably worse.

The silence between them was suffocating and the tension was unreal. Once they had approached a house, she recognised from her Genin days, she kicked the bottom of the front door with her foot, causing it to swing on its hinges and open.

The low growl which was suddenly emitted from the limp boy showed his displeasure with her breaking the entrance to his home.

They tumbled inside, Sakura quickly heading to the room on her left, and and heading towards the navy blue sofa in front of her.

Sasuke slumped down on it, Sakura falling beside him. He sat against the arm rest, one leg on the sofa and one leg off. He rested his arm on his knee, and his head resting against his arm, his bangs falling into his view.

Sakura slowly rearranged herself, crossing her legs underneath her and facing him - green eyes flickering over the boy in worry.

Sasuke's breathing was shallow and he refused to raise his head to look at the girl.

How _dare_ she.

She knew what having privacy and trust meant to him.

**My whole life is fucking based around it.**

"Sasuke-kun," She whispered, trying to get his attention.

He ignored her.

"Please dont do this," She said just as quietly, pleading with the boy.

The silence actually hurt her.

"At least let me heal your injuries!" She said, reaching out to touch him with her left hand.

He jerked his head up and in the blink of an eye, had snatched her wrist from his arm and slammed it into the soft material of the back of the sofa.

"Dont touch me."

The small gasp which left her mouth hung in the air between them as he finally lifted his eyes to her.

Sakura stared at him, hurt swirling around her green irises as they twitched involuntarily. Sasuke stared stared back, working out what he felt towards the girl at that very moment - whether it was annoyance, empathy or anger.

She crumbled beneath his gaze and her eyes narrowed, as the familiar sting forming behind her eyes.

Sasuke watched as her face crumpled and her bottom started to quiver, and in some sort of mutual agreement, he softly released her hand so she could bring her own up to her face, covering the tears which were now wetting the corners of her eyes.

"I just didnt want them to hurt you anymore," She said quietly, taking her hands away from her face and wiping the wetness away from under her eye.

Sasuke sat up a little straighter, managing to contain the slight twitch of pain as his muscles and injuries strained.

"They were not hurting me." He said coldly, staring at her blankly, watching her face turn from being woeful to ... angry?

"I was outside Sasuke! I could hear you!" She lashed out, her eyes glinting before she broke down again, recoiling, recalling the awful screams and noises she had heard from the interrogation room.

Sasuke watched the girl in front of him opening cry, though she had apparently learnt to hold back a little from her Genin days.

Her outburst had been... strange and relatively shocking to the boy.

The way she had suddenly lashed out at him reminded him of how Naruto had treated him at the Valley of End all those years ago.

When you care about someone, you cant help but get angry with them when they make the obviously wrong decisions, whether its in life or speech apparently.

His stubborn attitude made it an almost involuntary reaction to deny that he had allowed anyone to harm him so easily.

This, however, was an obviously stupid statement to make considering Sakura had been outside the room the whole time and had most probably heard everything - from cry of pain to actual information.

He eyed the sobbing girl carefully, knowing fully well, he should probably make some sort of effort to comfort her considering he was someone... of importance to her.

And she... was someone of importance to him.

"So sorry," She sunk the needle into his arm and emptied the contents of the syringe into his blood stream.

The young Uchiha narrowed his eyes as he remembered distinctly asking her to not give him that god-forsaken serum - for her knowing fully well what it would entail.

He hazily remembered spilling out every little detail about every question he was asked.

Never, _never_, had he felt so vulnernable and weak in his whole entire 17 years of living.

...Wait, scratch that.

Only once before had he felt so weak and that was when he was 8 years old.

"How..."

Her soft voice broke him from his angsty musings as he focussed on her. She looked at him, before fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"How did you... lie?"

He paused for a few moments, deciding on whether she even deserved to know even more information about him than she had already technically forced from him.

**She was just doing her job...**

"When you joined Hebi," He started, "I didnt intend to let you leave or be returned until after my fight with Itachi."

Sakura nodded in realisation, "I guess that would count as kidnap," She muttered.

"Never, do anything like that again." Sasuke muttered bitterly, after some time, causing Sakura to glance at him through watery green eyes.

He simply looked at her, hoping she would catch on and he wouldnt have to explain himself.

Sakura thought back to when she sunk the small needle into his arm causing the various consequences afterwards.

She shook her head lightly, her hair brushing her shoulders as she smiled ever so slightly.

"Never."

"Can i hug you now, or at least heal your wounds?" She asked hopefully, shuffling on her knees a little bit closer to him, looking at him abashedly.

He eyed the girl strangely with a slight turn of the head before closing his eyes.

He lifted his other leg up from the floor, mimicing the way she was sitting - cross legged and facing her.

His hands rested in his lap.

"Hn, strange girl."

She smiled slightly before moving over to him

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Naruto drummed his fingers on the wooden planks of the Hyuuga porch.

Well, that had gone was currently sitting on the second step of the porch where Hiashi had politely thrown him earlier this evening.

Yeah, so the whole 'I'm asking for permission to date your daughter' plan hadnt gone well for the blonde boy.

To put it as realistic as possible, Hiashi had gone...ape-shit.

Naruto had sworn he had never seen a human being turn so violently red in the face in a matter of seconds.

And that included Sakura when she had caught Naruto practising his new and improved Sexy Jutsu.

Naruto shook his head at the painful, painful memory.

He turned his head to glance towards the window, the lights were still on, he noted.

There was yelling going on inside between Hinata and her father, though, most of the yelling was coming from the male - not the fragile, shy heiress of course.

"TO YOUR ROOM, HINATA, I SHALL NOT TELL YOU AGAIN"

"Father!"

"GO."

Naruto turned at the harsh voices, watching a shadow pass in front of the glass in the door before it all fell silent and the lights were switched off.

A frown made its way onto his face and his shoulders slumped as everything went quiet inside the house.

He waited for a few more moments before pushing himself to his feet and making a move to leave, feeling throughly shot down.

He slowly walked down the path which ran around the Hyuuga main house, kicking a pebble in his way.

"Na-naruto-kun!"

A small, soft voice made him look up and to the side. His eyes met Hinata's who was leaning out of her window. He beamed before dashing over to her.

Thank kami-sama her room was on the ground floor.

Hinata smiled at him faintly, a light blush dusting her cheeks, briefly being highlighted by the twilight.

"Hinata-chan!" He said loudly, causing her to go wide eyed and look behind her, checking for her father, before motioning for him to quieten down.

The boy looked at the girl and nodded slowly, a knowing smile on his face.

"I'm sorry... a-about my father," She said sadly, looking down before glanicng back at him.

"That's okay, i guess i couldnt expect it to go well," Naruto chuckled, placing his hands behind his head and smiling toothily at her.

She laughed a little and he couldnt help but notice how... lovely her laugh was. It fitted her perfectly.

It was quiet and light, like her.

"A guess a Jinchuuriki and an Heiress isnt his idea of a good relationship," He smiled, looking at the girl.

She frowned at his words as she saw his own smile droop ever so slighty, "Naruto-kun.."

His smiled dropped from his face and he turned around, walking away from the girl.

She let out a breath she didnt know she was holding and looked on after him, a heavy, dull ache filling her chest.

Until he turned.

"Hinata-chan," He called, whispering slightly and cupping either side of his mouth, "Are ya coming?"

He was looking at her expectantly and it made the heat rise in her face and the ache in her chest dull considerably.

Hinata blinked before glancing behind her and looking back at him.

"We'll be back before he notices," He smiled cheekily, cocking his head and motioning for her to come with.

She blinked once more before breaking out into a smile and awkwardly climbing out of her window, excited by her own rebellion against her Father.

Neji watched from behind the netting of his window as his cousin run off after the blond after swiftly jumping from her window. He sighed as he closed the curtains again, sure that this would not end well for either of them.

He closed his eyes in irritation before stalking off to her room and arranging her pillows on her bed to look like she was asleep.

He wouldnt want her to get in anymore trouble if unnecessary, you see.

Neji hated, despised, detested the thought of that Uzamaki boy and his cousin romantically involved but, alas, he knew that is what the girl had wanted from such a young age and he would be damned if he wasn to help her achieve this.

* * *

_Oh Neji, arent you a lovely cousin. ^^_

_I do apologise that this is :_

_1) Late. _

_2) Short. _

_3) Quite boring ^^'_

_Its just that school has just been ridicuuuuuuulous at the moment. The work, makes me want to die. Two sciences is a killerrrrrrrrrrr. ANYWAYS._

_Review please? And thankyou for the lovely reviews for the last chapter ^^ and the person who reviewed several older chapters too. Youre loveeeeeeeeely :D _


	32. Realisation & Happiness

_Yo -Kakashi handwave-_

_Disclaimer: Naruto mine? Hardly._

_No, this fic isnt over yet but im at a loss of how to end it. _

_This is becoming more and more like a chore._

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**Realisation & Happiness**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

Sakura awoke suddenly, the cold temperature sending little shivers up and down her arms.

Her eyes blinked open and immediately took in the light which was flooding the unfamiliar room she was in.

It took her a few moments to remember this was Sasuke's house and she must had fallen asleep last night.

She sat up on the sofa, noticing the absence of the boy who was beside her on the sofa the night before - the boy who she has supposedly slept on.

She stretched, groaning at the ache in her neck and back from her awkward sleeping position.

She glanced around, the distinct quietness of the house leading her to believe said boy wasnt present.

She frowned as she briefly wondered why he had just left her in his house...

Her eye caught a small paper slip on the coffee table in front of her. Blinking, she leant out and grabbed the small sheet, reading the neat writing.

_Sakura,_

_Leave when you're ready. I left for training early._

A little part of the girl inwardly frowned at the fact he was probably still too weak to train properly but she pushed it from her mind.

Sakura looked over the blunt note, turning it over to see if there was anything else written.

She frowned and blinked a few times after scanning over the sheet a few more times.

There wasnt anything written.

How perculiar.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Yo Sasuke-teme,"

"Get off, dobe." Sasuke said, shrugging the boy off whom had just nearly bundled him to the floor.

Naruto backed off, raising an eyebrow at the other male and then making a face at his back.

"What the matter with you." He deadpanned.

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes before straightening up a little.

"Hey, wait. Where's Sakura-chan?" Sasuke tensed ever so slightly, "I though she'd be with you."

Naruto looked expectantly at the boy when he didnt get an answer.

"Where's Sakura-chan-"

"I dont know Naruto, leave me alone." He spat, walking off across the training field.

Sasuke left the boy in his wake, actually quite suprised the blonde didnt follow him.

Last night, Sakura had cried and apologised to him then later healed his wounds.

She had, many a time, tried to embrace him only for him to turn away somehow from her and leaving her to sink back in the seat a little and continue healing.

The girl had eventually fallen asleep on him, basically in his lap as she had been healing a gash on his forehead at the time. Her chakra was nearly depleted, making her exhausted.

He recalled her slumping forward all of a sudden, the only noise from her mouth was her calmed breathing.

As the boy had looked down at her, he couldnt help feeling a tinge of bitterness?

Anger?

She had administered the truth serum when he had told her not to.

Did she not understand how much trust meant to him.

...Did she not understand _him_?

Sasuke closed his eyes as the confusion seemed to hit him full flow once again as he leant his head against the bark of one of the many trees in the training ground.

What if she was asked to choose between him and her job again?

...Could he trust her?

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, as he looked down, his shoulder's slumped slightly.

He could feel Naruto's familiar chakra approaching slowly, probably worried as to why Sasuke had just placed his face to a tree.

**No,** he thought.

He couldnt trust her.

He could no longer trust one of the people, he had always trusted most.

A heavy hand fell upon his shoulder and his head turned ever so slightly to the left, his eyes still narrowed pitifully as his eyes met the other boys.

Blue cerulean eyes looked back at him before the blond cocked his head towards the middle of the training field, Sasuke's eyes following the motion before returning to the boy.

"Wanna spar?" Naruto asked anxiously, a smile breaking onto his face.

Sasuke merely looked at him, making the fox boy's eyes narrow in disappointment.

"It'll...help you relieve... uhh stress." Naruto said, patting his shoulder once again.

Sasuke sighed, his eyes closing for a moment before he walked past the boy.

Naruto smiled and caught up with the other boy.

"Also, me and Hinata are kinda a thing but yeah and you cant tell anyone cause her dad will kill her and that would be really bad." Naruto babbled, waiting for Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke stopped and turned his head towards the boy, raising an eyebrow - the sudden declaration from the boy pulling Sasuke from his thoughts.

"Really." The tiniest amount of curiosity seeping into his voice.

"Uh huh, unbelievable right!" Naruto said, childishly giggling slightly.

Sasuke shook his head at the boy before continuing walking towards the centre of the field.

"Finally," Sasuke deadpanned quietly, making his friend frown slightly.

"What dyou mean finally?"

"Tch, dobe."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Suigetsu lazily made his way through the market, growling at the little kids who looked at his sword - these children would later scuttle away at the toothy snarl from the boy much to his great amusement.

"Tch, kids. Too much fun." He sighed as he waltzed past a family of four whom all in turn stared at him and the weapon upon his back.

He hadnt felt it to be the right time to leave his sword as his appartment yet.

Someone might take it.

He narrowed his eyes as he took in the people and occasional ninja around him.

He couldnt trust anyone yet.

"Weird, strange, crappy village- Hey pinkie!"

His narrowed eyes caught on a pink blur moving through the crowds and he followed the blur, moving away from the masses.

He frowned, as she disappeared from sight.

Suigetsu darted towards the direction in which she had disappeared, slinking inbetween people - a few gasps and shrieks from women as he liquidised underneath them in order to get passed.

"Pinkie!" He called, seeing the girl ahead, walking pretty quickly.

He was ignored.

"Oh fine." He deadpanned, his shoulders slumping, "That's cool."

He started into a jog to catch up to the girl, quickly coming up behind her.

"Or y'know ignore me, thats fine-" He caught her arm, walking up beside her.

He glanced at her, before dropping her arm as they both stopped.

"Ahh, shit."

Sakura, tears already slowly cascading down her cheeks, turned her head from the boy and raised a hand up to her face to angrily wipe away the wetness on her cheeks.

Suigetsu placed a hand behind his head awkwardly and looked at the girl from a tilt of the head, taking her in.

"Uhh, just in advance," He started, not meeting her gaze, "I'm not gonna be great at this."

Sakura lowered her hand, blinking away some of the tears in her eyes as she looked up, listening to the other boy.

"If anything, i'll make you feel worse." He said to her honestly, making a small laugh sound from the girl.

"Sasuke-kun's angry with me."

Suigetsu resisted the urge to roll his eyes instead opting to look away from the girl.

"And whys that exactly?" He said blankly, clearly unenthused with her girly emotional problems.

"I gave him truth serum."

Suigetsu turned back to her, looking at the girl with one eyebrow raised in confusion. The gears suddenly started to rotate and the situation clicked in his head.

"Ohohhhoo, Sakura." Suigetsu laughed ever so slightly, "He's gotta be pissed."

Sakura turned her head to the boy, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"I fucking know that!" She snapped, making the boy step back a few paces.

Sakura sighed, raising a hand to wipe away the reminants of the tears in her eyes as she looked to the ground.

"Have you said... sorry?" Suigetsu offered, the extent of his knowledge of relationships and advice already stretching a little.

The kunoichi scowled at him and Suigetsu shrugged.

"Okay okay. Erm, give him time? Seriously Pinkie, i'm no good with these girly emotional things."

"I can see that." She said, rolling her eyes ever so slightly, "But arigatou for trying," She said simply, flashing a small smile at the boy.

Suigetsu watched the smile slip from her face again and as she slipped back into her own thoughts.

"I mean," He started, capturing her attention, "I, apparently, called Karin fat the other day as she hasnt spoken to me since."

Sakura looked at him blankly for a few moments before giving a look, "Pig."

"Hey no!" Suigetsu said, waving his hands in front of me, "All i said, was not to wear a certaaaaain dress because it'd look better on a not-so-curvy girl!"

Suigetsu shrugged earnestly.

Sakura looked at him, her mouth slightly agape, refusing to believe how one male could be so dense.

Her thoughts were far from her relationship issues at the moment as the sudden urge to slap Suigetsu awoke inside of her.

"What...You..how could you-" She stumbled over her words before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Baka," She sighed.

Suigetsu frowned before flailing his arms around. "What! What? I dont get it!"

"Please, just.. just stop talking." Sakura said, holding up a hand at his ignorance, eyes still closed.

The boy sighed, thoroughly put out.

"Wait," Sakura said, her head snapping up and looking at the boy curiosly.

"What. Did i say something else wrong?" He sighed, still looking at the ground pathetically.

"Why were you there when she was changing?" Sakura asked, her eyebrows furrowed together.

Sakura watched Suigetsu face as devious smirk slid onto his expression and he straightened up slightly.

"No way."

"Ohhhhhh yes." Suigetsu said proudly, the smirk becoming even more toothy.

"You ... and Karin?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Yup."

"Together."

"Hai."

"As a couple."

"I guess."

"Significant others."

_Sigh._

"Yeah."

"Boyfriend and Girlfr-"

"Look Sakura, imma stop you right there because all these questions are the same."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Y'know calling your girlfriend fat makes you even more a pig, hai?"

"Oh...go to hell."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Why am i here."

"Ibiki informs me that you were not very cooperative, is this correct?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke Uchiha, is this correct."

"I did not like the questions he was asking."

Tsunade sighed at the boy in front of her and she laced her fingers together in front of her eyes.

"You that requires punishment dont you?"

Sasuke glowered at the Hokage, now refusing to answer her. The woman ignored his silence and got up from her desk, approaching said boy.

Placing a palm in the middle of his chest, the familiar green glow appeared from her hand, making the boys eyes fall to her hand before slowly looking up at her.

"I'm sealing the majority of your chakra," She said plainly, carrying on her minstrations carefully.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he slowly felt his body become heavier and heavier from the lack of energy.

She took her hand away from his chest, looking down at the boy.

"You are still a child, Sasuke. Unless i, we, can learn to trust you, you will be treated like one."

A feral sort of growl emitted from Sasuke's throat at her words but otherwise kept quiet.

"Dismissed."

Without skipping a beat, Sasuke turned on his heel and walked out of her office, the door slamming shut loudly.

She sighed, swiveling her chair to face the window behind her.

She would protect this village by any means necessary, even if it means taking extra procautions.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Sasuke thew his palm against the heavy, upright log on the training field, becoming quickly frustrated when he started to feel his muscles ache and his breath shorten.

He let out a sharp breath from between his teeth before punching the log once again, letting out his anger only for the wood to slice at his skin and leave it bruised and bloody.

He stepped back, looking at his shaking hand, the blood dripping in between his fingers and onto the grass below.

"Sasuke-kun,"

Her firm voice snapped him from his hand as he turned to face her.

As soon as he set his eyes on her, he decided that this conversation was not to end well.

Her hand was on her hip, and her eyes were ever so slightly narrowed.

Sakura was quite obviously angry.

His eyes narrowed as he took in the girl, standing a way away from him, not bothering to walk any closer.

"What." He answered bluntly, looking back defiantly at the girl who merely stared back.

"..."

However, it was clear from the hesistation on her face that she hadn't thought this through quite enough.

"If you're just going to stand there like an ornament," He started, "You may aswell of not come."

He looked over at her, noting the slight furrow of her brows before she straightened up.

"Are you angry with me?" She said with mock confidence, eyeing the boy.

"Hn, please go home Sakura." He turned around, ready to start training again.

"So you are then?" She asked, her confident tone slipping from her voice ever so slightly as she walked forward.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the annoying girl and turned around once again.

"You could say that." He answered,

"I was just doing my job, Sasuke-k!"

"I used to trust you," Sasuke said bitterly, barely audible as he took in the girl.

Sakura stared at the boy, her mouth agape ever so slightly.

He looked away from her and she felt that familiar ache forming in her chest.

She closed her mouth, frowning at the boy, the confusion and shock not leaving her face when the boy looked away from her.

**He... _trusted_ me.**

Before he looked away from her, she saw something in his eyes.

She had always been able to do it.

Understand him more than anyone else, even Naruto sometimes.

He looked... sad almost.

The guilt of what she had done finally came crashing down onto her.

Sakura blinked a few times before looking at the floor, unable to even look at him anymore.

"Hey."

The voice startled them both, though neither showed it except for a quick glance of the eyes.

Kakashi appeared between the two teens, looking between them.

"Did i interupt or..." He said awkwardly, his only one visible eye moving between the boy and girl.

"No." Sasuke said bluntly, looking towards the man, "What do you want Kakashi?"

"We have a mission." He said, eye closing in glee, finally catching the attention of both teenagers.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Tenten, Hinata and Neji sat on the grass in the Hyuuga compound, eyes closed and legs crossed beneath them.

They sat in a triangle, meditating peacefully as a part of their training.

It was originally Neji and Hinata but the other girl had appeared a few hours prior asking to train so here they were.

"-cccccccccccchaaaaaaan~!"

All three of them jolted, eyes snapping open.

Hinata twisted her head around in direction of the recognisable laughed and looked at Neji's reaction.

Neji sighed.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled ever so slightly as she saw the boy rushing towards them.

"Must he come here everyday," Neji muttered, earning a light shove from Tenten.

"Dont be such a prune, Neji," She said, utterly amused by Neji's whole opinion on the situation.

The blonde finally caught up to their trio, stopping short behind Hinata and panting.

"Do you want something, Uzamaki?" Neji asked, albeit bluntly.

"Neji!" Tenten hissed, sending the boy a look which silenced him with a frown.

"What's the m-matter Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, looking up at the boy. Naruto straightened up, letting out a deep breath before breaking into a bright beam.

"TEAM 7 IS REUNITED! WE'VE GOT A MISSION, HINATA-CHAN!"

Tenten and Neji's eyes widened in pleasant suprise as they heard the boy.

**Sakura'll be real happy.**

Naruto let out a squeal and threw him self onto the girl in front of him.

Neji tensed ever so slightly but as he felt a hand slip over his and squeeze it ever so slightly, he relaxed instead opting to look at the girl beside him, acute confusion in his pale eyes. Tenten glanced at him from the corner of her eyes before taking her hand away, letting a small, nervous laugh.

Neji continued to look at her strangely before glancing away, and closing his eyes.

"Isn't that great!" Naruto laughed as she continuously rocked Hinata on the spot, kneeling in front of her with his arms around her middle.

"H-hai, Naruto-kun," She squealed, the heat rising quickly into her face at the boys actions.

She relaxed slightly into him as he hugged her happily, smiling on his shoulder.

**Yes, i'm happy for you Naruto-kun.**

* * *

_Sorry this is late. I have had THE WORST week ever. :( _

_I know thats no excuse but, really. Me = emotional wreck. hence, the uninspired, generic chapter. My bad._

_Review please, i really love them^^ Must say, i still get nervous everytime i get one in case someone flames or is just plain rude ahaha_


	33. Once, Twice, Look for Me

_ Oh so so so so so so so so sorry this is sosososososo late guuuuuuuys._

_Disclaimer: ofc i dont own Naruto. pah. _

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Once, twice, look for me.**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Hehehehehhehehe."

The blonde was practically bouncing up and down on the spot - much to the annoyance of both people around him.

Sasuke was leaning against the bridge, eyes closed and the only way you could tell anything Naruto was doing was affecting him was by watching the small twitch of his left eye every few minutes.

Sasuke opened his eyes for a few moments as he clenched his fist, still not feeling the familiar strength that he was used too.

**Kuso...**

The boy's jaw clenched and closed his eyes tightly again, his hand shaking by his side.

Sakura, who was sitting crossed legged on the wooden boards, noticed this and frowned in confusion before hastily looking away when he turned to glance at her.

"We're going on a mission!" Naruto squealed, his face contorted in absolute glee. Sakura looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Hai, hai, Naruto. This is the fifth time you've mentioned it." Sakura sighed, crossing her arms.

"But aren'tcha excited, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, turning on his heel and leaning towards her, blue eyes wide.

"Tch, idiot." She mumbled, shoving him away from her face lightly.

His eyes narrowed accusingly.

"You're starting to sound like the teme." He grumbled, crossing his own arms and turning his head away from the girl.

The accusation caused Sakura to glance at Sasuke, both eyes meeting before the boy looked away from her, onyx narrowing.

Sakura also, turned her head away, a irritated look upon her pale face.

The blonde looked between the two innocently.

"So... have you two had a fight or..." He started, lips twitching upwards ever so slightly as he watched both develop more sour looks on their faces.

Both huffed angrily without answering.

Naruto sweatdropped.

"That'll be a yes then...""Hey."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Naruto let out a bone-chilling scream, his hands on either side of his face as he spun to face the man who had just appeared behind him.

"KAKASHI-SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" He whined, pointing a finger accusingly at the stoic mane who blinked innocently.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto then proceeded to say in unison as to keep to a somewhat tradtion- despite Sakura's obvious lack of interest.

"Shizune collapsed from exhaustion on the stairs and i had to help her to the hospital - shes in critical condition," He said seriously, stunning all three into silence before Sakura and Naruto could even think about saying that he was lying.

Sakura was about to ask something before Kakashi's eye crinkled and he smiled from beneath his mask.

"Ah, after 3 years, you finally believed something i said."

After realising Kakashi was, in fact, joking, Naruto blanched.

"YOU CANT SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT, WHAT IF YOU JINX IT, HOLY GOD KAKASHI DO YOU HAVE NO -"

"What's the mission, Kakashi." Sasuke interupted, speaking up for the first time.

"I thought you'd never ask," He chuckled, "Simple enough. Scout the forest area for any traps that havent been taken down. Us Jounin were testing the Genin at the weekend, heh. They were worst than you back in the day"

Naruto sighed crossing his arms.

"Thats so laaaaaaaaameeeeeee." They boy huffed as the others stayed silent.

"Is it just the forest nearest the village, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, standing from the place on the floor and brushing her self off.

"Well it was... just since Naruto seems so unenthused, you can do the outer border of the forest too."

Naruto's shoulders slumped and he sweatdropped as he felt the two omnious glares on the back of his head.

"This is why you should keep your mouth shut, Dobe." Sasuke hissed, eyes narrowed in bemusement.

"Naruto," Sakura sighed, putting a palm to her forehead.

"Now now children, play nice." Kakashi chortled, placing a hand on Sasuke's head and ruffling his hair like he used to in the Uchiha's Genin days.

Sasuke shook his head, shaking off his teachers hand, one eye closed in embarassment as he turned his head away.

Just like he used to.

It made a small smile appear on Sakura's face which Kakashi noticed, eyes softening ever so quickly before he turned.

"Right anyway. Off you go, things to do, places to be." He mumbled before waving quickly and disappearing from sight in flurry of leaves.

"Way to go, idiot." Sasuke said walking past the boy towards the gate, shoving Naruto as he went.

Naruto sighed once again before turning to Sakura and laughing nervously. Her face was completely blank before she raised a hand and, quite stoically, slapped him round the top of the head before skipping past him following Sasuke's lead.

"Itai..." Naruto moaned before running after them.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"This. Is. Ridiculous."

Suigetsu threw his blue, sticky paintbrush down onto the floor and crossed his arms.

Juugo stopped painting his section of wall to turn to the other boy as did Karin.

"Oh shut up Suigetsu, its a mission." Karin sighed, also crossing her arms still holding her brush.

"WERE PAINTING BUILDINGS. THATS NOT A MISSION, THATS DIY." He blurted, flailing his arms around.

"We've got to do it to stay here though." Juugo said, "We're not part of this village yet."

Suigetsu shot a traitorous look towards the other male of their team before glancing at his messy painting on the wall.

"If i keep doing this, i will die as its so boring and pointless, i will dehydrate here in the sun and-"

A long, slow wipe of something wet down his face made him stop - forcing his eyes and mouth shut.

"Shut up, waterboy." Karin's voice echoed out.

She had painted a long, thin strip of blue from the tip of his forehead to his chin.

His lilac eyes opened and Juugo looked on, trying to contain his chuckles.

"As if you even just did that," He said blankly.

Karin held up the brush simply and Juugo laughed.

Suigetsu's eyebrows raised as he shrugged and simply bent down, picking up his own brush and dunking it into the paint.

Karin's eyes watched him closely and she stepped back slightly.

"If you even dare, you will be in so much pain-"

_Whuu-chhhhh_

The pale haired boy had quickly and simply flicked his paintbrush towards the girl, leaving a long splatter of pale blue paint on the redhead.

Juugo blinked as glanced down, noticing he had, in fact, received most of the splatter from Suigetsu's paintbrush.

Suigetsu's smug expression was soon wiped from his ever so blue face when Juugo stepped out from behind Karin, a simple smile upon his face and a whole pot of paint in his hands.

"Woah now. Lets not go too far." Suigetsu laughed nervously, waving his hands in front of him.

"Oh i dont think we've gone far enough." Karin said darkly, lifting up her own pot and advancing towards the boy.

"Heh."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"I wonder how those lot are getting on."

"I'm sure they're fine, Tsunade-sama, maybe you should trust them more. Sakura seemed to." Shizune offered, reassuring her teacher as she walked down the path with her.

Tsunade jsut snorted indignantly and quickened her pace a little.

As they turned the corner, loud yells and screams were staring to echo through the air and one anxious glance between both females had them both running down the street until they reached the final corner.

"WHAT IS GOING-" Tsunade's shriek was cut short as she took in the three's appearance, "on."

All three, and the street around them, were covered tip to toe in blue paint and the wall behind them was still a plain, orange brick colour.

Each team member stopped mid-action and dropped their paintbrushes, bowing their heads ever so slightly.

"Hokage-sama." Each said in unison.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose before attempting to speak.

"What...What is going on here!" She shrieked, losing her composure completely.

Shizune rubbed a hand over her face as she clutched tonton tightly with her free arm.

"HAVE YOU NO RESPECT."

"Gomen."

"This is going to be a long day, tonton."

"YOU'VE WASTED PAINT TOO."

"Oink."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"We've found 43 traps so far." Sakura said, noting down on a piece of paper absent mindedly whoile juggling the few trap wires and shuriken she was holding.

"Hn. They shouldn't just leave them out here." Sasuke stated, walking along beside Naruto, eyes closed.

Naruto, the one burdened with the majority of the kunai and paper bombs from the traps, scuffled along to keep up with them.

"Yeah! How lazy are they!"

"They're not lazy Naruto, they're Jounin. They shouldnt need to clean up stupid things like this." Sakura scorned, her mouth tugging downwards as she cast a look at the blonde who pouted back at her.

"Right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked quietly. This would be the 5th question she had asked him on this mission.

She was hoping for a decent reply.

Instead, all she got was a sour look and a "Hn,"

"That is it!" She shrieked, throwing the blundle of disconnected traps from her arms and onto the dirt.

Naruto jolted ever so slightly as the metal clanged together, hitting the floor with a viscous force.

"Are you just," Sakura started, her voices rising in several pitches, "just... going to ignore me forever!"

"Stop being stupid, Sakura" Sasuke bit out, throwing a glower towards the girl.

"I am NOT being stupid, Sasuke. I'm sorry, and you know it"

"Just because you're sorry doesnt make it any better." Sasuke hissed at her, the girl narrowing her eyes considerably, hurt swirling in her green irises.

"Well, i dont know what else i can do!" She cried, the wetness quickly making its way to her eyes and making her bottom lip quiver - the girl a mess of emotions.

Naruto looked between the two, a frown quickly growing on his face. He had never seen the two fight like this before.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun do you wanna go out to lunch with me?"

"No, thanks."

"Ah...okay."

...

_"Sasuke-kun, Naruto i packed these pills in case you needed them - their soldier pills. You need them more than i do. Here you go Sasuke-kun..."_

_"Arigatou Sakura."_

...

_"NARUTO!"_

_"SASUKEEEE-TEME!"_

_"No, please don't! Not again!"_

_"Sakura-chan!"_

_"Sakura! Move!"_

...

_"Get Sakura, and take her as far away from here as possible, Naruto. Make sure she's okay."_

_"... Hai Sasuke."_

...

_"Did Sasuke-kun say anything about me?"_

_"No... i really like you Sakura-chan!"_

_"Huh...thanks."_

Sakura had always doted on Sasuke and craved his attention, and Sasuke had... well, Sasuke had always somehow managed to make time to make sure Sakura was okay and safe on missions.

Naruto watched them tearing into each other, their words burning into each other - the insults and insinuations getting worse as the moments went on.

He watched Sakura say something, the sound not reaching his ears, and Sasuke recoil ever so slightly before falling silent and looking away.

Sakura, once again, yelled something else - the tears making her eyes blurry, her words spiteful and mean.

The other ebony haired boy finally reacted to something she said and for a split second, he stepped forward, looking as if he was going to strike the pink haired kunoichi.

Something caught Naruto's ears and a small shudder sent its way up and down his neck.

"You obviously dont understand me at all." Sasuke barked, eyes bleeding to his Sharingan.

"Well, help me understand you then!-"

"MOVE, YOU TWO MOVE!"

In haste both jumped away from the ground, neither needing to think about their actions - Kakashi taught that if your team mate told you to move, you would move, if they told you to duck, you would duck.

You have to trust your lives with them.

Sasuke felt something breeze past his cheekbone and he inwardly cursed himself.

**Kuso, i didnt even feel them coming**

Each landed on a branch, crouched in their defensive stances and glancing around their surroundings.

"You may aswell come out," Sasuke called, his tone sounding monotonous and quite frankly, bored.

"You were too loud, Uchiha-kun," A loud giggle erupted from the leaves beside the ebony haired boy, startling him ever so slightly and his team mates who were standing on the trees opposite.

The girl slinked out the leaves on the branch next to him, tilting her head and giggling once again.

She raked a hand through her short, purple hair before winking at the boy and placing a finger to her lip.

"Ne, i didnt hurt you, did i?" She said sweetly, adopting a sickening tone of voice and twirling a kunai on her index finger.

Sasuke reached behind him, hand touching the hilt of his katana making the girl beside him pout.

"Emmi," A loud voiced boomed from the ground below, "Get down here, girl!"

The petit girl huffed and winked at the scowling Sasuke once more before hopping to the floor along with two other ninjas who emerged from the foliage around them.

Sakura watched the encounter between the other kunoichi and Sasuke carefully, something twisting and knotting somewhere in her gut.

"Who are you?" Naruto yelled from beside the girl, down to the enemy nin below.

"That doesnt concern you, really," One said slowly, examining his nails carefully before raising his grey eyes to the boy.

The enemy nin below consisted of the petit girl, a burly man and twin grey haired, grey eyed teenage boys.

"We just want the Kyuubi and we'll be done with it." The louder man said, shrugging.

Team 7 tensed in unison.

"Well c'mon, who is it then?" One of the nuke nin said to them, looking between them all.

The statement made each team member glance at each other wearily, sharing a similar thought.

**They don't know it's Naruto**

"I-" Naruto started, his eyes wearily wandering to his two friends.

"I am not going to tell you," Sakura spoke over him, straightening out and her hand snaking towards her weapons pouch.

Naruto gaped at the girl, muttering "Sakura-chan.."

"Tch whatever, doll. We dont need to know who it is." Sakura frowned, her confusion growing.

"We can just kill you all." The girl giggled, raising her hand to her mouth before laughing into it.

The confusion clearly spread its way across Sakura's face before she composed her self.

"Confused, poppet?" The grey eyed man asked, "We just need the bounty for the Kyuubi body. So we dont need you alive."

"We'll just pick you off and take you all back to our village." The kunoichi smiled.

"Do well, brother," Said one of the grey haired twins to the other - making the other smirk slightly at his brother.

"Of course, against us, they will not stand a chance."

"As if thats ever going to happen!" Naruto yelled, charging fowards already.

"Naruto!"

His sudden lunge towards the enemy scattered them and caused Team 7 to break up.

Two of the enemy nin ran for Sakura as she braced her self for the impact, chakra scapel forming in her hands.

Sasuke barely had time to take his eyes from the girl before one of the grey eyed shinobi was in front of him.

In one fluid movement, Sasuke had unsheathed his katana and was facing the grey haired boy.

They boy reached into his pocket swiftly and pulled out a small, hand knife - eyes narrowing smugly.

The blade was swiped towards Sasuke at an unbelievable speed, shocking Sasuke slightly.

He had obviously underestimated this boy.

Sasuke's katana blade met the smaller one and he pushed against it, aiming for the measly blade to snap or shatter.

"You have clearly underestimated my weapon." The boys smooth voice rang out over the metal clanging.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he jumped away from him.

There was something about that blade, it wasnt like a usual hand dagger.

**O.O.O**

Meanwhile, Sakura braced herself for the impact of the broad man and the small girl.

Until something came hurling past her shoulder.

"Oh no you dont!" Naruto roared, his voice echoing throughout the trees as he bundled into the bigger man.

Sakura's eyes widened momentarily at his actions but the kunoichi was already upon her - swiping madly at her with her kunai.

The leaf kunoichi jumped back with ease, weaving from side to side, evading the girls attacks.

"Heh ha, are ya scared?" The girl taunted, giggling madly.

Sakura concludeed she must have some sort of mental problem, which made her frown in pity at the girl.

As the pink haired girl spaced out for a few moments, the other took the opportunity and beamed, lunging the the kunai at Sakura's face.

The blade connected, leaving a deep gash from just beside her eyes and running down the side of her cheek.

Sakura screamed out in pain from the shock of the sudden injury.

Both males turned to look at the girl, seeing her clutch her face as the blood spilled from beneath her fingers.

The burly man looked towards Naruto, following his quick gaze to the girl.

"You seem to want to protect her,"

"Shut up," Naruto said, pushing back on the other mans kunai with his own.

"Is she the one?" The man whispered throatily, making Naruto tense and his eyes widen at the implication.

"Wha-I-"

"Is she the Kyuubi bijuu?" The man finished, his pale eyes flicking towards the battling kunoichi once again.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in realisation.

"If so, boy, i dont need you." He hissed under his breath before pushing back on his kunai, making the blonde stumble back from the force.

The boy saw through his plan as the man made a dash towards the oblivious girl. Naruto, once again, bundled into the man, knocking him to the floor and landing atop of him.

The burly man ground his teeth angrily before throwing a heavy blow to the boy's jaw atop of him.

A sharp crack sounded and Naruto hissed at the pain which shot through his lower jaw as he was thrown off.

The man stood, only to knocked down again but Naruto's leg.

Naruto delivered a steady blow the kneeling man's face, sending him skidding several feet away.

The blonde stood up, panting, and quickly and gingerly wiping the trickle of blood from his jaw.

"You're good kid, i'll.. give you that," The burly man said, standing up shakily.

A dark shadow covered his eyes as he bowed his head, straightening himself, chuckling lightly.

Naruto quickly and silently formed the seals, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"But not quite as good as me," He chuckled, raising his head, his crazed eyes focusing on the boy as a dark, purple chakra engulfed one of his huge fists.

Naruto frowned ever so slightly at the strange jutsu but a smirk quickly dusted over his features.

"We'll see!" He yelled, charging forward, making the other man do the same.

The air rushed past them as they lunged for each, the space between them decreasing rapidly.

The two had already caught the other ninjas attention many pairs of eyes darting towards them at odd intervals - each checking on the health of their companion.

The pair finally collided, both fists slamming into each other.

Naruto sucked in a deep breath where the man's fist had sunk into his lower gut. A deep, aching sort of pain had erupted there - making his head feel heavy and his body weak.

His rasengan, however, seemed to have caused more obvious damage to enemy nin.

The man had immediately slumped against Naruto's fist, the chakra dying away and leaving Naruto's body as soon as it had got there.

Sakura flipped back, evading the girls plentiful kunai.

She glanced to the right, keeping her green eyes on Naruto - checking on him every couple of minutes or so - just as she did for Sasuke.

As she saw the men collide, and both slump to the floor, she called out him name.

The three syllables hanging in the air as he didnt respond.

Sakura took in a few short breaths as she constantly gazed between Naruto and the girl attacking her, her eyes always getting stuck on her team mate.

She glanced back.

Again,

Once again,

Two more times.

No response.

Sakura became panicked her breaths coming out short as she instantly felt the need to run to him, to heal him.

"Nawh too bad, hes hurt. Maybe dead." The little girl cackled as she weaved towards the pink haired kunoichi.

"Shut up!" Sakura screamed, a chakra scapel forming in her hand as she finally lunged towards her instead of away - catching the kunoichi by suprise.

The purple haired enemy kunoichi barely had time to blink before Sakura had pushed the green, chakra scapel into her chest, stopping her heart instantly.

"Naruto!" She whispered, running over to him and dropping to his side.

She grabbed his hand and arm, exhaling as saw him clench his eyes closed.

"Sakura-chan, this really hurts." He breathed, attempting to sit up - but only getting to a position on his hands and knees.

"I know, hang on." She said quickly, instantly making the green chakra flow into her hands and twitching her head upwards, searching for Sasuke.

**Kuso**

Sasuke cursed as he watched from above as Sakura fell to the ground next to the fallen Naruto.

"Dropping like flies, ne?" The satirical voice of the grey haired boy came from infront of him.

Onyx, narrowed eyes turned back to him, flashing dangerously.

"Bonds are a strange thing." He muttered, before disappearing from in front of the boy - making his eyes grow wide.

His head whipped round before his eyes focused on his two team mates.

Using the speed his father had once trained him so hard to obtain, he sped towards them - inwardly cursing him self that his deductive, ninja and general skills were not up to scratch.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto raised his head slightly, looking at the boy standing in front of them both, only for a pain to shoot through his stomach and lead to him clutching his body tightly.

"I'm trying Naruto, i am," Sakura said, navigating her hand over his stomach and noticing the grip on her hand become lighter - much to her delight.

A sudden clash of a blade in front of them, made her jolt and snap her head to look at the boy in front of her.

A small gasp and a gurgle erupted from the throat of one of the boys in front of them.

Sasuke's blade had easily slid past the small hand knife of the grey haired nuke nin's and into his chest.

The Uchiha looked on as the boy raised his eyes to him before they misted over and went blank.

"Sasuke," Naruto said quietly, still hunched over, Sakura working quickly to heal his wounds.

Sakura sighed, noting how they were still all alive and the enemy were dead.

Something hit the back of her mind, making her tense instantly.

"Wai-!" She started to yelled to the boy in from of her before a louder scream interupted hers.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER."

Time seemed to slow ever so slightly as all three turned their heads to the right, where the other silver haired twin had emerged, doubled sided sword raised.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed, her body moving to get up.

Sasuke, caught momentarily off guard, started to turn to the side, unable to considering his blade wasnt out of the other boy yet.

The second brother, tears in his grey eyes, slammed the double-sided blade into Sasuke's side - the blade sliding straight through him.

"Re-lease my brother," He cried, twisting the blade slightly and watching Sasuke's face contort in pain before his fingers twitched from around his own sword and dropping the dead boy.

"Sasuke!" Naruto roared, finding the strength to push him self up.

The twin removed the sword from Sasuke and scooped up the lifeless body of his brother before jumping off into the trees.

Sasuke's eyes traveled down slowly to the wound through his gut, his fingers touching the blood slightly before his sunk to his knees.

His eyes fell in and out of focus and the last thing his eyes rested on before he lost consciousness was both of his friends stunned faces.

* * *

_I TRIED TO MAKE IT LONGER TO MAKE UP FOR IT BEING SO LATE D: _

_Sorry about that. I am. _

_And may i just say HOW LOVELY YOU ALL ARE! I got a load of reviews with people asking how i was and a few pm's too asking if i was okay._

_You lot make me blush, you're so lovely!_

_I would say thankyou to particular people but you were all lovely! Thankyouuuuuuuuuuu^^ lovelove._

_Yeah so, you know the drill. Review/pm :D _


	34. Tea, Trust and Adrenaline Rush

_Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

_Disclaimer: ofc i dont own Naruto. Bitch, please._

_[EDIT] Okay, for once, this was on time. but then some error message appeared saying i couldnt add anymore chapters. asdsgfdsgughdesughsd. gah. So, apologies in advanced if this is like weeks/months/years late._

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Tea, Trust & an Adrenaline Rush**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_"Right, you guys." _

_"Wooooohoooo! Mission done!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist into the air. _

_Sakura glanced at him irritatedly, before punching him in the arm - making him yelp. _

_"Ne, would you shut up! Why are you so loud!" _

_"Sakura-chaaaaan..." He whined, rubbing the sore spot on his arm and looking at the young girl who was currently turning away from him. _

_Sasuke rolled his eyes at the pair's immaturity._

_"Since we finished early, i'll let you wander around the village for a while." Kakashi offered, the creases next to his eyes becoming rather prominent. _

_Sakura spun on her heel, clasping her hands excitedly in front of her chest and looking up happily to her sensei._

_"Really, Sensei?" She gasped, her green eyes going wide._

_Once again, his team mates actions made Sasuke sigh and shove his hands into his pockets._

_"Wont that be a complete waste of time." He mummured stubbornly, his expression showing his displeasure to the recent turn of events. _

_A hand landed on his head, ruffling his dark hair, causing it to brush into his eyes. _

_"Just think of it as a scouting mission, if you must." Kakashi said to the boy, who prised open one of his eyes to then bemusedly duck away from his teachers touch - making Naruto snicker._

_The village they were in for their current mission was relatively large, and quite busy - the main centre of it constantly bustling with party go-ers and business men. _

_"Is there even any thing to do here?" Naruto asked quietly, scratching the side of his head, recongnition of anything fun he had seen to do when passing through a few days earlier, clearing not making itself known to the blonde._

_"Kami-sama, Naruto!" Sakura scorned, turning to the boy with a huff. _

_"D'you like this place Sakura-chan?" The boy asked, tilting his head to the side in intrigue. _

_"Apparently its got some of the best resturants in the Fire Country and there's always parties being held for important people here."_

_"See? Sakura's done her research," Kakashi praised lightly._

_"I hear Keita-kun from all those movies comes here all the time," Sakura sighed blissfully._

_Sasuke could almost see the hearts forming within her glassy, green eyes - his mouth tugging downwards almost instantaneously._

_She would never get any where is just concentrated on silly crushes. _

_"You wanna look around, right Sasuke-kun?" She turned to him hopefully, snapping him from his musings. _

_Sakura glanced at her her from the corner of his eyes, the body caught and held in a state of stunned inhalation- as if she was holding her breath. _

_Sasuke looked at her expression of absolute hope and the way she was clutching her hands in front of her chest - just willing for him to agree._

_"Tch, still a waste of time."_

_The look on her face right now was only temporary, he was sure._

_The girl would be doting on him and be as quirky as usual in no time._

_"Such a teme," Naruto muttered in his direction. _

_"Well, waste of time or not, you three obviously need some sort of way to bond as a team." Kakashi's bold voice informed them._

_"So we're going?" _

_"You three are, i have business to attend to, meet me back here at 7 o'clock. Hai?" _

_"Hai." The three said in unison - some more enthused than others._

_ "Pffft, business," Naruto chuckled, "You just wanna see all the ecchi stuff in the red light bit Kakashi-sensei." _

_"I dont have any idea what you're talking about, Naruto, i assure you." The man said, waving him off._

_"Trust that to be the only part of town you know of, Dobe." Sasuke said bluntly, tossing his head towards the boy, a smirk tugging at his lips._

_The blonde turned pink instantly before giggling guiltily, "I thought everyone knew about that."_

_Apparently, they had all forgotten about their only female team member._

_"Perverts." Sakura mumbled, closing her eyes in irritation and taking the oppotunity to start walking towards the town gates._

_"Hey Sakura-chan, wait up! I'm not a perverrrrrrrrt!" Naruto said, running to catch up witht the bemused girl - leaving the young Sasuke in a dust cloud._

_The ebony haired boy snorted slightly, before walking in the same direction but at a more leisurely pace - apparently in no rush to catch up to his quarrelling team mates._

_"Idiot." _

_Kakashi watched as they walked - or ran - towards the town and he shook his head slightly._

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried - her healing chakra doing nothing to revive the boy and the deep rouge puddle of blood underneath him was growing drastically.

Naruto and Sakura sat either side of the seemingly lifeless body of their team mate and, for one of them, short-lived lover.

"Why isn't it working!" Naruto said in a panic, his voice laced with distress as he looked upon the pale face of his best friend, marred with a slight spray of blood.

"I dont know!" Sakura screamed at him, her voice breaking mid-sentence - causing her to let out a choked sob and press her hands closer to the wound on his abdomen.

"Sasuke-kun, c'mon," She muttered quietly to herself mainly- her green, glassy eyes locked on his emotionless face - searching for any sign of life or recognition.

When there was no twitch of the eyes, lips or face - she let out a shallow, shaky breath which mirrored Narutos.

He wasnt dead yet, she could still feel the low murmur of his heart, somewhere within his ribcage.

Naruto's face contorted in sadness, his teeth grinding together and his eyes clenching closed.

"He can't go... not like this." Sakura whispered, the green chakra flickering in her hands before fading away.

The sudden loss of chakra in the air made Naruto lift his head quickly, looking at the girl in horror as she simply sat there eyes closed - tears free flowing down her cheeks and onto the boy or blood soaked ground beneathe them.

"Sakur-!"

He was cut off as a blue light erupted from her hands and she looked up at her other team mate, a miniscule ghost of a smile on her face.

"It's okay, i'll..i'll try something else."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_The three walked along the road, having to constantly dodge in and out of people. It was nearing carnival season meaning there were countless amounts of people dashing around setting up decorations and delivering various pieces of furniture to various places._

_Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had eventually found that walking in the middle of the road was actually safer than on the busy pavements - the roads in the village had been closed off to all carts and carriages or just general vehicles due to the increase in people on the streets. _

_"Geez, sure is busy around here." Sakura said, veering out of the way of tall man's elbow who dashed past her. _

_"Tell me about it," Naruto said, having to turn his entire body so that he could allow a women carrying a stack full of plates to run past him without any collision. _

_When he turned back around, a man came rushing into him, consequently knocking him into Sasuke._

_"Hey watch where you're going, mister!" He yelled after the man, shaking his fist in that general direction._

_"Tch get off me, dobe!" Sasuke hissed, shoving the boy away from him and thus into someone else._

_"Ahh sorry sorry, whats you're problem teme!" _

_"You, baka."_

_A small gasp was heard from beside Sasuke and the boy had barely enough time to register the girl before she had clasped onto his wrist and was pulling him in another direction. _

_"Ah,- Sakura!" _

_The ebony haired boy's fingers brushed past Naruto's collar, as Sakura pulled him away, and he managed to clutch onto the material thus pulling Naruto along also._

_The two boys suddenly found themself inside a small tea house which, in Sasuke's opinion, didnt quite fit in with the hustle and bustle currently outside._

_"Hello children, would you like to sit down somewhere?" A elderly woman, asked, hobbling out from behind the main counter._

_"Yes, thank you." Sakura said politely, bowing her head slightly - much to the old womans glee. _

_Sakura glanced around and lead the boys over to a small table in the corner of the room before sitting down. _

_Naruto quickly slid down beside her, grinning like a child at his proximity to the oblivious girl meaning Sasuke took the seat opposite her._

_"Why are we here?" Sasuke said after a few moments - after ordering their tea. _

_"It's supposed to the best tea in the whole fire country," Sakura smiled, "Its even sposed to good for your health." _

_"That's so cool Sakura-chan!" Naruto gushed, turning a blinding smile towards the girl._

_"Tch, Naruto you had food in your teeth, thats so gross." She said rolling her eyes as she rested her head in her hand, thoroughly deflating the boy - making him slump his shoulders and hang his head in defeat._

_Sasuke could almost see the cloud hanging above the boys head as Sakura continued to ignore him and look out of the window, head in hand._

_The little old woman soon served them their tea and they, once again, lapsed into silence after thanking her._

_Sasuke's eyes occasionally met the girl's opposite him from above his cup. _

_Every time this would happen, he would have to resist the urge to get up and leave due to the simple smile Sakura threw him. _

_She really was perhaps a little too obvious at times. _

_It didnt help that he could feel the scowl Naruto was sending him as he sat on the edge of the table like a gooseberry._

_At one point, Naruto picked up the tea pot and if Sakura hadnt of asked him to her pour her some more, he swore Naruto would have tried to throw it at him. _

_"Please come again," _

_A young, obviously unenthusiastic woman slid a receipt onto their table before slinking away._

_Sakura picked up the receipt and glanced over it before paling. Sasuke sensed the girl tense and his suspicion soon arose. _

_"I..uh.." Were the only words the girl muttered, dazed eyes still set upon the small piece of paper._

_"Wassup?" Naruto asked, craning his head over the girl's shoulder to see the piece of paper. _

_His blue eyes scanned over the receipt for a few minutes before they rested on a particular section of it - coincidently where Sakura's eyes seemed to be glued to. _

_His face paled to a colour similar to Sakuras. Sasuke rose an eyebrow slightly and noted how Sakura hadn't said anything or even moved for a matter of minutes now - quite unlike her. _

_"Na...Nan...NAAAANNNIIIIIII?" Naruto yelped, falling off of his chair causing the few people in the room with them to turn their heads in curiosity._

_Sasuke, finally having enough of the ridiculous nature of his team-mates, reached over and hovered his hand over the receipt - glancing at the stunned girl for any sign of life before he took it from her hands. As he did so, her shoulder's slumped and she pinched the bridge of her nose. _

_Sasuke did the same as his team mates had done previously - scanned over the receipt only for his eyes to rest on 5 numbers._

_"Gomen, i clearly didnt think about how much this would cost." Sakura muttered sorrowfully from beneath her hands. _

_98, 440 yen. _

_"Sakura..." Sasuke sighed, dragging a hand over his face. _

_"Sorry," She whined, sounding genuinely embarassed with the whole situation. _

_"It's fine, right Sasuke? You've got money." Naruto asked hopefully, subtly dragging himself back onto his chair. _

_"It's in my overnight pack,"_

_"Which is with Kakashi, like all of our money." Sakura finished, slumping down onto the table._

_"Kami-sama, what are we going to do?" She said, her voice muffled against the wooden table. _

_Naruto sighed as he looked at his friends. _

_Suddenly, something caught his eye next to the pink haired kunoichi. _

_A bird was sitting on the window sill of the open window - his excited squeal started the bird making it fly away in haste._

_"Guuuuuuuuuuuys," Naruto said, a devious grin upon his face. _

_Sakura sat up to look at him, her eyes curious._

_He nodded his head lightly towards the window, making each of his friends frown and look at him - completely baffled. _

_"The windowwwwww~" He said in a hushed, singsong voice - nudging his head towards it once again with the addition of his eyes also following the action._

_Sakura and Sasuke both turned to look at the window before snapping his head back to him._

_"Naruto! We cant..." Sakura said, her voice giving her away - it was clear, even to her, that that was the only choice they had._

_"Kami-sama.." Sasuke sighed, his reputation as a proud Uchiha taking a major beating here._

_"On the count of three," Naruto whispered, preparing his self by placing a foot on the seat. _

_"1, 2 -"_

_Sakura turned towards the window before turning back around, shaking her head and the worry evident upon her face._

_"I cant do this, Naruto!-"_

_"THREE." _

_"Kyaaaaa!" Sakura squealed as she was basically shoved through the window by Naruto who followed her - Sasuke slipped out last. _

_"HEY YOU DAMN KIDS!" _

_The elderly woman's voice rang out from the small tea room, although the three were already too far away for the scream to reach them. _

_Or so they thought._

_"STOP, THIEFS!" _

_A plate, a rather nice one at that, suddenly came whizzing past Sakura's face - making her stumble and cry out slightly. _

_"Sakura-chan!" _

_Sasuke grabbed the momentarily stunned girl by the wrist and pulled her along with him - hand firmly around her wrist._

_They ran, _

_and ran_

_and ran. _

_"OI, someone catch those kids!"_

_"Cant catch us!" Naruto yelled, giggling slightly - jumping over a dog being held by a passerby._

_Another plate came flying towards Naruto this time, which he easily dodged, laughing loudly. Sakura laughed as her legs carried her faster, Naruto's defiance becoming more comical as time went on and her adrenaline rush growing. _

_A small smirk slipped onto Sasuke's face as they continued to run from the angered tea room owner - his friends laughing as if they had no cares in the world. _

_"Sasuke-kun, my legs are starting to ache a little," Sakura admitted, starting to pant after a while - though a small smile still on her face._

_Sasuke glanced at her through hard eyes, his breaths, too, coming out in short pants. _

_They dashed through the crowdsof people, careful to stay together, their small 13 year old bodies giving them advantage when evading the crowds of people._

_The woman's voice soon died away - her angry tone lost and distant._

_"Quick in here!" Naruto called, making them veer off to the side and into a large building. _

_The three stopped as tehy were inside, hands on their knees, panting. _

_Sakura swore her heart was about to break free of her rib cage and there was an awful tense feeling in her throat whenever she gasped to take in a breath._

_"You look as if you've had a hard time today," Said the woman who was watching them from behind the lime green counter in front of them._

_Sasuke was the first to recover as he straightened up, letting out a last, deep breath. _

_"Hai." He answered, sighing ever so slightly._

_Catching their breaths, his friends stood upright once again, Sakura with her hand on her chest - trying to steady her frantic heartbeat. _

_"Awh, why dont you have a little soak in the hot spring?" The brunette asked kindly, leaning against the counter, hazel eyes fluttering amusedly._

_"Sorry, we dont have any money." Sakura laughed nervously, wringing her hands in front of her, the adrenaline still rushing through her body._

_"Oh that's fine, you look as if you've had a hard time, this town is no place for kids sometimes - take as long as you want." She smiled._

_"Ahh i dont know..." Sakura reasoned politely._

_"Oh come on Sakura-chan! Its our time off." Naruto pleaded, turning towards her - puppy eyes and all._

_"Sasuke-kun?"_

_"I dont care."_

_"So its settled, girls through there, boys through there!" The woman said happily, motioning to the doors either side of the counter._

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Naruto watched as the blue chakra fluttered around the girls hands as she placed them back to Sasuke's wound.

Sakura closed her eyes, concentrating on piecing his intestines and blood vessels back together.

"Naruto," She whispered, "Check his pulse."

The boy didnt need telling twice as he hastily picked up Sasuke's wrist feeling for his pulse.

He tried many different places before looking up at Sakura, panicked.

"I cant find one!" He yelped, quickly trying again, his hands becoming shaky.

"No, thats fine." Sakura said calmly, trying to keep her voice steady, "Lend me your chakra Naruto."

He stared at her for a little while before placing his hands atop of hers, allowing his chakra to seep into her.

The sudden memory of Chiyo-baa-chan saving Gaara came flashing back to him and he stared at the girl opposite him.

"Granny Chiyo's jutsu..." He mumbled, staring at the girl in a stunned silence.

"That's right, i'll save him." She said quietly, her face contorting in concentration.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_Sasuke slipped the towell around his waist, and waited for Naruto to follow him from the changing room. _

_Naruto padded after him, sliding the door open to show a relatively large hot spring._

_Sasuke glanced around to note it was relatively empty except for another teenage boy who was sitting on the other side of the spring. _

_Naruto giggled like an excited child before discarding his towell and jumping into the water - Sasuke took the oppotunity to slip in quickly._

_The blonde bubbled up to the surface, and sat a little way away from Sasuke who was leaning back calmly against the rock decorations. _

_"Sakura-chan sure must be bored, there's no one even her-"_

_The sliding of another door interupted the boy and they boy turned to see Sakura step in, wearing her towell. _

_The girl stopped in her tracks, the horror instantaneously spreading itself across her face._

_"It's a mixed spring?" She whispered._

_Sasuke watched as she stood there in a towell which came much above mid-thigh - not as if the young Uchiha was looking, he was just... observant. _

_It could have been the heat from the steam, but the girl's face turned pink pretty quickly. _

_Sasuke and Sakura's eyes met briefly and both looked away bashedly, Sasuke sinking down into the water moreso and Sakura turning her head away in sheer embarassment._

_She didnt want to get into the hot spring naked with her male team mates!_

_Doing so, would mean she would also have to initially discard her towell and actually get into the water. _

_She actually felt a little light headed at the thought. _

_Sasuke glanced over to the blonde who was currently unable to rip his gaze from the obviously uncomfortable girl._

_She stepped forward awkwardly to the edge of the water, avoiding all eye contact with the boys. _

_She began to peel away the towell from her body, only for Naruto to make a high pitched squeal and manage to get a nosebleed. _

_Sakura flushed and quickly rewrapped the towell around her. _

_She glanced at Sasuke for a few seconds before shyly looking away._

_He looked away from her and placed a hand on Naruto's head- making him glance at him curiosly._

_"What the- GAHUBLBLLBUBBL" _

_Sasuke pushed his head underwater and closed his eyes for a few moments. _

_Hearing the splash of water from beside him, he reopened his eyes and released his hold on the drowning boy. _

_"Arigatou Sasuke-kun." The girl said gratefully from a little way away from him. _

_"Hn."_

_"What the hell, teme!"_

_"He was getting you to stop looking at me, baka." Sakura said a little awkwardly, her eyes moving away from either of the boys._

_The boy glanced at her once again but was forced to look away. _

_He felt as if he was violating the girl in some way - as if he was looking at her for the wrong reasons._

_It wasnt as if the water wasnt...covering her but he had just never seen Sakura so, if you like, exposed and vulnerable. _

_His eyes travelled everywhere around the hot spring, trying to avoid any sort of conversation between him and her - knowing she would probably start to babble about how amazing this village was after she had overcome her shyness - if she overcame her shyness._

_"Ah be back in a minute, gotta pee!" Naruto called before hopping out of the water, grabbing his towell and basically running through the paper sliding doors._

_Sasuke's onyx eyes settled on the empty space on the opposite side of the spa. Something caused the boy to narrow his eyes - something wasnt right. _

_Wasn't there someone sitting there before?_

_A movement to his left made him automatically glance in that direction only to see the boy from the other side of the room, scoot precariously close to Sakura - thus making her slide closer to Sasuke._

_The foreign boy did the same thing once again, obviously wanting to be close to the girl. _

_Sakura looked really quite uncomfortable before, once again, sliding closer to Sasuke. _

_Their arms were now touching beneathe the water and a sudden heat rushed its way up Sasuke's neck as he realised how close in proximity their completely nude bodies were beneath the surface._

_The boy looked to the side of him and cursed lightly - he couldnt move away if he tried. He had somehow been forced into a corner. _

_"You're not from around here, are ya beautiful?" The boy gushed, leaning closer to the girl._

_"Uhm, sorry you're a little close." She muttered, ducking her head slightly. _

_"Ah sorry, its just you're so cute, i couldnt keep away," _

_A hand suddenly slid its way up Sakura's bare leg, making her cry out in suprise and jolt away from the boy._

_Sasuke snapped his head towards the boy, working out the boy's motives as the time went on. _

_"Get lost." Sasuke hissed at the boy, sharingan activated. _

_The sudden need to protect the girl from the older boy made him say that with a little more malice than originally intended admittedly, but he somehow didnt like the way Sakura seemed so uncomfortable and awkward. _

_It was very unlike her - uncomfortable was worlds away from the usual bubbly and annoying girl._

_Sakura continued to look down awkwardly, her short pink hair helping to shield her eyes from the teenager, as the boy finally decided to get up and out of the water. _

_She let out a breath as he wrapped the towell around himself and seemed walk towards the exit. _

_However, he stopped behind the girl and squeezed her shoulders, "Bye." He whispered before stalking off._

_The girl let out a loud yelp and flinched - automatically attaching herself to Sasuke's arm as she would do when something scared her. _

_A few moments passed, until she opened her eyes and the reality of what she had done came back to her._

_She had her arms wrapped around Sasuke's arm. _

_He was completely nude._

_She was completely nude._

_He could most probably feel a lot more than just her arms on his skin at that moment. _

_Sakura glanced up to his face in pure horror to see his bangs covering his eyes and a deep pink hue covering his cheeks and neck._

_"What are you guys doing?" _

_A voice from behind her startled her away from the boy finally, who sunk down in the water a little more. _

_She looked between both boys stunned before squealing incredibly loudly and grabbing her towell before bolting out of the spring and back into the girls changing room._

_"Was she on your arm?" Naruto asked confused, his eyes wide and admittedly incredibly jealous. _

_"C'mon lets go." Sasuke said quickly before slipping out of the water and quickly putting his towell on. _

_"But i didnt get to go in the water long..."_

_"We've wasted enough time here."_

_"Maybe you're right. I think you've been in the water too long Sasuke," Naruto chuckled._

_"Hn."_

_"You're reaaaaaaaaaaaaaal red." _

_"It's the heat of the steam."_

_It was most definitely not the heat of the steam. _

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

One hand on his wrist, one hand on top of hers, Naruto tried to steady his breathing.

On the plus side, he could feel Sasuke's pulse quicken ever so slightly under his skin, however, on the other hand, he could feel Sakura's skin become more clammy under cold under his touch.

He blinked rapidly, looking up at the girl who was still crying - tears making her cheeks wet and her eyelashes clump together.

Naruto then tore his gaze down to his friend on the floor, his bangs clinging to the clammy skin of his forehead.

He tossed his head downwards, the wetness gathering around his eyes.

Sasuke was minutes from death moments ago and Sakura was giving her own, actual life to him thus killing herself in the process.

The blonde let out a mournful sort of noise from his throat - trying to keep the sob back, making Sakura glance up at him slowly.

"Naruto... I need you to concentrate." She murmured, flashing a small, tired smile at him.

He sniffed loudly, raising his head and nodding vigorously in silence - pushing his chakra into Sakura's hand more so.

She smiled at him slowly and returned her gaze to the boy on the floor.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_They were on their way back to Kakashi now after the whole hot spring incident. _

_Sakura and Sasuke walked behind as Naruto ran off ahead, looking at every possible goods stall he could manage._

_"He's such an idiot." Sasuke muttered, the pair watching as he bought his third flog plushie doll. _

_Sakura merely replied with an agreeing nod of the head, not really taking much notice of the boy. _

_The boy glanced at her, making her look away quickly and direct her gaze to the evening sky._

_**Is she embarrassed?**_

_Sasuke glanced at the floor, eyes closed for a few moments as the memory of Sakura nude, clinging to his arm came flooding back to him - the familiar heat from the hot spring tingled on the back of his neck and ears at the thought. _

_"I'm really sorry Sasuke-kun!" She said dipping her head slightly and turning to him._

_He quickly slid his hands into his pockets, brushing off her apology._

_"Tch."_

_"No, i am. I know that you dont like... close contact with people and-"_

_"Sakura..." The boy sighed, closing his eyes in irritation._

_"No, please let me finish," She pleaded, her actions becoming more animated as she began to babble on. _

_More like the Sakura he knew._

_"I know you dont like to touch and stuff, so i'm sorry because i do it all the time and-"_

_She quickly took an intake of air._

_"You must really hate me for it, and i really dont want you to hate me because well,"_

_She stumbled over her words ever so slightly as she struggled to find the right way to word her next sentence. _

_Sasuke turned to look at her for a few moments, his eyes scanning over her features as she looked down at the path before glancing back at him, smiling._

_"Because... i want you to trust me, Sasuke-kun." _

_That stunned him._

_**She wants me to ...trust her?**_

_"That's all." She laughed nervously, looking up at the stars starting to form in the sky, "I dont mind if you dont love me, or..whatever," She laughed._

_"Well, i do... but" She whispered quietly, turning her gaze back to him, a small frown growing on his face,_

_"Do you think you could do that, Sasuke-kun?" _

_He stared at her for a few moments, onyx eyes swirling with something akin to confusion and shock._

_"Do you think you can trust me?" She asked him quietly, smiling at his expression._

_"YOU GUYS, THIS IS THE BEST PLACE TO SHOP. EVERRRRR." _

_"Eh, Naruto. You bought so much. HEY. i thought you said you didnt have money!" _

_"Well... i didnt want to spend it on tea, Sakura-chan." _

_"BAKA! YOU COMPLETE IMBECILE-"_

_Sasuke stared at his team mates, his gaze mainly directed towards Sakura, his mind still failing to take in the girl's previous rant._

_"Trust huh?" He muttered under his breath._

_"What, teme?"_

_"Tch, shut up idiot._"

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

It's strange.

The things you remember when clinging to life.

That particular mission and those particular words just happened to be what Sasuke recalled after falling unconscious.

However, as the memory became somehow more distant and seemed to flicker between in focus and out - Sasuke started to recognise a dull ache fill his body, which developed into a sharp pain.

"Sasuke-kun?"

A familiar voice made him tense slightly, his eyes twitching beneath his eye lids, refusing to open quite yet.

"Teme?"

Sasuke found the necessary energy to somehow open his eyes ever so slightly - the light which flooded his vision blinding him in the wake.

He opened his eyes a little more to find him self on the floor, Sakura and Naruto sitting either side of him - both of their faces tear streaked and tired.

Sakura was sitting to the right of him, tears streaming down her face as her eyes were clenched shut.

"Sasuke-kun, wake up, wake up." She was muttering repeatedly over and over, her hands bought up to her face.

This was also the point when he could hear the muffled sobs from the boy beside him - glancing over to him, he saw Naruto covering his eyes with his arm as he openely cried.

Sasuke's gazed back at the girl who was crying profusely.

He summoned the strength to raise an arm and ever so slightly brush his finger's over her chin -instantly making her jolt and for her eyes to fly open.

"Sasuke!"

"Stop crying," Sasuke whispered, his voice completely giving up on him - much to his displeasure as he looked at the fragile girl, taking his fingers away from her face and noting the wetness on his fingertips.

Naruto also jumped at his voice and took his arm away from his eyes and quickly rubbed away the wetness from his face.

"Sasuke?"

"You too, dobe." Sasuke teased, his voice lacking its usual cockiness.

"Heheh, such a teme." Naruto laughed, happy for his friend to be alive, wiping the last bits of wetness from his eyes.

Sakura was staring at the boy on the floor, her mouth slightly agape before she blinked, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sasuke-kun!" She cried before slumping downwards and hugging him, ignoring the awkward way they were positioned.

Sasuke sighed slightly, closing his eyes as Sakura leaned into him, crying against his neck.

He noted how despite her hysteria, she managed to avoid laying across his wound.

Clever girl.

He took a deep breath in and leant towards her slightly.

"I can trust you," He murmured against the girl.

At first, she didnt reply but over a period of time, he heard the reply next to his ear.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Hey, why dont i get to join in!"

"Tch, Naruto," Sasuke groaned as another weight was placed onto him and thus the stress on his wounds increased tenfold.

**'Thank you, Sasuke-kun...'**

He liked to think he could at least hear the smile in her voice.

Sasuke smirked lightly.

He liked her better when she was being... annoying.

* * *

_Here you go. ^^_

_I reaaaaaaaaaaaally enjoyed writing this. I love Pre-shippuden team 7 sososo much. So if you know a good ff, let me know ;D _

_But yes, review pleasum._

_P.s sorry if it became a bit cliche but yeah._


	35. Water Under the Bridge

_Ohohohohoh last one, guyssssssssss!_

_Oh. exciting eh? ;)_

_Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto._

**_EDIT: DEAR LORD. IT WAS 4 IN THE MORNING WHEN I POSTED THIS. WHAT WAS I THINKING?_**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Water Under the Bridge**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"I'veeeeeeeeeeeee got another mission tomorrow." Naruto squealed, practically bouncing on the spot.

Hinata smiled at him before looking away, unpacking the bento she had made for them from her bag.

Naruto blinked, leaning forward on his hands and knees towards the girl.

"What the matter, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, leaning ever so slightly closer to the girl - making a slight red dust her face.

"N-nothing, Naruto-kun." She smiled quickly again, busying herself with already unpacked food.

"Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-chan." He whined.

"It's not even a real mission, its just Kakashi sending us on some 'team bonding' thing." Naruto tried.

She stayed silent.

"...I'll pin you down again if you dont tell me whatsa matter." He smiled deviously, purposely leaning ridiculously close to the girl who backed away, blushing furiously and laughing nervously.

"N-no," She laughed nervously, waving her hands in front of her.

"Its... just that you got hurt last time, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, quietly, looking shyly towards the boy.

He blinked in suprise.

"But i'm fine now!" He beamed, lifting his top to show her his bruise-free stomach making her turn a dark shade of red.

"I-I can see that," She stuttered, trying to keep her gaze from his stomach, "But-"

Suddenly she felt something warm on her lips and within moments, it was gone.

She saw Naruto leaning backwards, rubbing the back of his head - his own shade of pink tinging his ears.

"Heh, i wondered what it'd be like to do that."

Hinata's mind ... was just white noise.

A high pitched ring.

A buzzing.

About a million words trying to get out but colliding awkwardly and quickly.

"I-um,"

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's pale eyes were wide and the colour quickly drained from her face.

"Oh no, Hinata-chan, dont faint!" Naruto exclaimed, clambering forward in preparation to catch the girl.

Instead she blinked, a fresh pink colour returning to her cheeks and she smiled abashedly, ducking her head a little and covering her mouth - giggling slightly.

Naruto looked stunned for a few moments before he too beamed at her and placed his hands behind his head.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Sakura stared up at the stars in the late evening sky, her eyes darting around, taking in all she could. She exhaled slowly in peace and turned her head to the boy next to her.

She looked at him for a while, watching the stars glimmer on the onyx of his eyes.

Noticing her eyes pratically boring into his skull, Sasuke, also turned his head towards her and lifted an eyebrow in question.

"My mother always told me that the people who had passed away, remained forever after as the stars in the sky." Sakura said lightly before craning her head up slightly to look at the stars directly in the sky above their heads.

"And if you look for long enough, you'll be able to tell which one is who."

Sasuke scoffed slightly, pessimistically thinking that the portion of the sky he could see was probably just his clan alone.

"Dont do that," Sakura scorned, her brows creasing with a frown at the boy.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the girl.

"That one." Sakura said suddenly, raising a hand and pointing to one particularly simple star in the sky.

"What about that one."

"My father, that one" She said smiling, lowering her hand and carrying on staring at the star which would occasionally flicker a blue sort of colour every now and again.

"Hn, okay."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the boy momentarily, "You do it."

"Sakura, my whole clan was killed." He stated bluntly, "Thats probably all them."

"Sasukeeeeeeeeee." Sakura sighed, "Do it."

"Sakura-"

"Do it!"

Sasuke sighed sharply and looked up at the sky stubbornly.

Sakura watched him for some minutes, glancing around the sky before he pointed to the star on the left hand side to the North star.

**Tch, annoying girl.**

"That one. Hai?" He said bluntly, lowering his arm down to the floor.

Sakura ignored his rudeness, "And who is that?" She asked quietly.

"My mother."

She smiled earnestly at him in response and turned back to the sky, spreading out her arms like she did when Team 7 would stargaze in their Genin days.

It was Sasuke's turn to watch her, a blank sort of look upon his peaceful face. He watched as the girl became fascinated with the sighting of a shooting star splitting the now dark sky.

A small smile tugged on her lips and shuffled slightly closer to him - but still far enough away so that she could spread out and fidget as much as her hearts content.

Sakura Haruno, he decided, was certainly a strange, intriguing creature.

The bubbly, pinkhaired kunoichi could be both fascinated with both a advanced medical text book and a bright, moving light in the night sky.

She could crumble the strongest rock with the flick of the wrist, yet save someone's life -his own, for example, with the same flickof the same wrist.

Suddenly, question sprung to his mind as he recalled a conversation with Naruto earlier in the week.

"Sakura,"

Sakura blinked and turned her head to look at the boy, a little concerned with the way he said her name.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?" The affectionate suffix rolling off her tongue with ease.

"Naruto told me you used a jutsu to ... revive me."

She rolled onto her belly, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Yes...i did." The confusion from the sudden statement obvious in her voice.

"When i wasnt in Konoha," He paused, Sakura swallowing the feeling of sadness which seemed to fill her whenever anyone let alone Sasuke himself mentioned his absence.

"I heard of the kidnap of the kamizakage and how Chiyo died saving him."

"Oh," Sakura said in realisation as Sasuke sat up, now looking down at her.

"How did you survive the jutsu."

Sasuke hoped she didnt catch the skeptical glance he gave her entire body as if it may just start to waste away in front of his eyes.

She did.

"It was the same jutsu," She said, looking down smiling and picking at the grass, "But when i saw how Chiyo-baa-chan died whilst using it and how many people mourned her death. I decided that if i wanted to use it, i couldnt simply leave it."

Sasuke stayed quiet, absorbing the information.

"While we were staying in Sand, she taught me it daily- although, she constantly scorned me for be a slow learner." Sakura laughed wistfully, the slightest amount of sadness forming in her eyes as she pulled apart a blade of grass.

"I eventually learnt it and decided i needed to perfect it before i even attempted to use it in an actual situation." She said matter of factly, pushing herself up so she was sitting parallel to Sasuke, her legs crossed underneath her.

"I made sure i had two different channels for the extra chakra i was recieving -some for me and the most for whoever i was healing. That way, i always knew i was recieving some sort of chakra and that i would never run out."

"I mean if i died," She shrugged, "You and Naruto would end up killing each other within days," She smirked playfully at him before throwing herself backwards and continued to watch the sky with a childlike interest.

He rose an eye brow as he realised the implication from her that him and Naruto could not look after themselves.

Naruto perhaps.

But him?

He did, however, find it vaguely amusing that the girl laying beside him had developed a jutsu just so that she could be around when her team mates decided they wanted to kill each other.

She didnt mention anyone else who this jutsu aided really except him and the Dobe.

The girl really was unlike anyone he had ever met, he thought fondly.

His thoughts bordering too sentimental, he turned his head away from the girl with a 'tch' despite the affectionate thoughts centering his... significant other? partner? lover?

He let out a small, irritated breath through his nose, making Sakura glance at him in confusion.

How could he possibly still be so withdrawn?

There was never going to be anyone but Sakura. She was the only...female he had ever become close too and could actually stand to be around. Occasionally.

Sakura was open with her emotions, though not as much as she used to be, admittedly.

Sasuke raked a hand through his hair and pondered how frustrating it must be to give so much yet get practically nothing back.

Yet ever time he found himself openly caring for her, the hard, stoic barrier he had placed around himself years earlier slipping, he would realise and instantly become unconfortable and thus, the barrier rebuilt itself.

What would he be like when he married or had children.

The sudden alien thought startled him and made something prickle at the back of his neck, making him rub it awkwardly.

Sakura glanced at him scanning over his newly unconfortably posture.

"Sasuke-kun," Her voice ringing out, as his head snapped to her.

He looked at her before turning his eyes away, narrowed angrily.

Sakura frowned and sat up, shuffling closer to him.

"Have i ... annoyed you?" She asked, glancing over him and running a finger over his hands in his lap.

Although he did not recoil from her touch, he twitched slightly and closed his eyes.

"No."

"Then why-"

"You'd be better off with someone el-."

She didnt even catch the end of the sentence, her body went into cold shock - the buzzing in her ears must have blocked out the sound of his voice.

His blunt statement had startled her and the motion across his hand stopped and the skin became cold when she removed her hand.

"I cant," Sasuke paused, glancing at the floor away from her, making her eyes soften slightly as he struggled with his words - quickly becoming frustrated with himself.

His hands clenched in his lap.

"I cant lo-"

"Sasuke-kun,"

Her arms slinked around his neck, hugging him tightly- making his eyes fly open before relaxing into her embrace.

"Its okay, baka." She teased softly, no malice or hurt.

"Gomen." Sasuke said quietly into her neck, making her sigh into his shoulder.

"We're only young, we've got the rest of our lives to work this out." She whispered before pulling back.

He stared at her, a small ghost of a smile lingering on his lips.

Sakura raised a hand before brushing it through his hair, ruffling it slightly - much to his obvious displeasure.

She giggled lightly watching his expression contort into gentle annoyance before leaning away from her hand.

They looked at each other for a few moments, blinking as she and he slowly grew closer together, her breath lingering on his lips.

Sasuke eyes glinted slightly as a small smirk appeared across his features.

The boy leaned into her quickly only to find a hand clamped across his mouth and Sakura's amused face inches from his.

"You dont want to kiss me like that," Sakura whispered, giggling slightly as she pointed to the sky, "With my father and your mother watching, do you?"

She took her hand away from his mouth, laughing at his unimpressed expression as his gaze travelled back down from the sky.

"Tch," He grunted, before basically throwing himself back on the ground, arms crossed.

Sakura laughed at his sulking and annoyance, only adding to his displeasure.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Morning came around quickly.

Naruto had found the two sprawled out on the grass and found it incredibly amusing to throw water over them.

Neither Sakura nor Sasuke found it quite as amusing.

"Oh come on, Sakura-chan, its been SIX hours," Naruto whined, "TALK TO ME."

As they sped over the rocky terrain, Sakura huffed loudly, unconsciously raking a hand through her still damp hair.

"Teme?"

"You're an idiot," Was his reply.

His shoulders slumped and he sweatdropped when suddenly something clicked.

"Hey guys, do we even know where were going?" Naruto asked earnestly, looking beside him at his friends.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I told you earlier!" She snapped, hitting him round the head.

Sasuke smirked.

"Kakashi gave us some sort of map with directions but no actual location." Sasuke dully, glancing at the boy who was now rubbing his head.

"Well..." Sakura started, tilting her head and looking at the map, "I think were there."

The three stopped mid jumped, finally taking in their surroundings.

"Oh." Sakura whispered, her green eyes glancing around wearily.

Naruto sobered instantly, looking around at the water rippling out from underneath them and the destroyed, derelict bridge hovering omniously opposite them.

"The Land of Iron."

Sasuke glowered, his bangs covering the majority of his view as the memories came flashing back to each of them.

**O.O.O.O.O**

_Sasuke held his eyes tightly, the pain shooting through them and the blood leaking from between his fingertips. _

_Sakura, slowly and silently hovered on the underside of the bridge, directly above him, kunai in hand and her heart beating wilding at the prospect of what she was about to do._

_Suddenly, she fell from her spot on the bridge to behind the boys back. _

_She took in a deep breath and jolted the kunai forward - planning to sever his spinal cord. _

_But, as soon as the small blade got within inches of his back, her hand stopped and could not go on. _

_Her stomach and heart dropped, her head ducking shamefully. _

_**I thought i could do this...**_

_The rush of air from the movement of the kunai notified Sasuke of her presence within seconds, making him spin wildly attack his attacker. _

_Her gripped her tightly round the throat, pushing them backwards and making Sakura let out a muffled scream. _

_Sasuke's fingers tightened his grip on the girl, making a strange guggling noise erupt from her throat._

_ The boy snatched the kunai she still held in her hand, and held it inches from her neck._

_"Stop! Sasuke!" _

_The voice of their ex or current sensei barely registered to either of them as the kunai slipped closer and closer to the girl's neck. _

**_Sasuke-kun..._**

_Sakura could feel the hurt burning the back of her eyes and the pit of her stomach - emotional and physical. _

_All of a sudden, the girl, was swept out of his grasp and into arms of another._

_His eyes raced upwards, inwardly cursing his delayed reaction. _

**_Naruto._**

_Naruto carried Sakura a way away before placing her down gently, Sakura stunned._

_Sakura sat on the floor like a little girl, unsure of what to do. _

_Something happened in the next few moments, a commotion but she did not take it in. _

_Naruto had saved her from Sasuke. _

_Sasuke, was going to kill her, she couldnt deny that._

_"Thankyou, Naruto."_

_Naruto ignored her and turned to face Sasuke._

_"Sasuke, you and Sakura are both members of Team 7" He said seriously, a deep frown appearing on his usually peaceful face._

_Sasuke smirked deviously, looking directly at the Kyuubi Bijuu, the tension hanging in the air._

_"Former member... in my case."_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Sakura brought a hand up to her neck slowly, fixated by the location in front of her.

It was almost as if she could see the scene playing out in front of her - Sasuke lunging at her and Naruto having to jump to her rescue.

She let out a shaky breath and her head lowered ever so slightly as her eyes fell downcast, no longer wanting to see the imaginary scene.

Sasuke glanced at the girl, a sort of sense of guilt flooding over him and consequently making him look away from her.

Naruto noticed this and his features lit up slightly.

Sakura shook her head ever so slightly and inhaled a deep breath of cool air.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, dont be sad." Came Naruto's voice from her left before a weight was placed on her shoulder.

She looked up at the blonde standing in front of her with his hand on her shoulder and she smiled slightly.

"We're a team again, now." He beamed at her.

She smiled heartily, glancing at the ebony haired boy from the corner of her eye and back to the boy in front of her.

"We sure are," She said, nodding.

Naruto took the hand from her shoulder and proceeded to wander off over the water, casually looking over his shoulder everynow and again.

"Sakura."

He didnt say anymore, just looked at her intently.

"You were a bastard that day," She said, her eyes looking angrily somewhere by his feet.

"Hn. Surely you should be used to that by now."

Sakura snorted slightly, snapping her gaze up at him quickly, ready to tear into him.

However, when girl looked up all she saw was his eyes glancing away from her and refusing to meet her gaze.

"That was an awful apology." She said quietly, still irritated.

She heard Sasuke let out a small scoff.

She sighed before leaning her head forward onto his shoulder, her arms remaining by her side.

"...Gomen." Sasuke muttered bluntly, "For what i did that day."

The Uchiha felt the girl sigh into his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck moreso.

His eyes caught Naruto's all of a sudden, the boy on the water motioned to give the girl a hug and Sasuke turned his eyes away.

Uchihas did not hug.

But then,

He glanced down at the girl leaning against him, her hand now fisted into his shirt and he sighed slightly before raising his arms and hovering them above her back.

No, he was not the huging type.

He wasnt... ready for that yet.

Sasuke couldnt leave himself that vulnerable to someone yet.

_Kissing _... was different.

An embrace was ... letting someone in fully. Letting them get close enough to hurt you, to _effect _you.

Slowly, Sakura leaned back, a small smile on her lips.

"You'll never leave us again," She stated rather than asked, her arms crossed.

"Hn, no." Sasuke said awkwardly, a scowl thrown somewhere in the distance.

That was all she needed to hear before she clutched the bottom of his shirt and pulled him in Naruto's direction.

"Sakura...get off." He hissed under his breath as the girl refused to let go.

He could walk on his own.

At one point he tried to subtly prise her hand from his clothing but she was using that damn strength of hers.

Sakura trotted up to Naruto, Sasuke in tow and pushed them to face each other.

"Hug." She stated bluntly.

"NANI?"

"You cant be serious."

Sakura folded her arms once again, "I am serious. You two never get along."

"Sakur-"

"Hug." She stated just as bluntly as before.

Naruto huffed and turned to face a scowling Sasuke.

Both defiant, they stared each other out.

After a while, Naruto tired of Sasuke's 'dont you dare' glower and sighed, shoulders slumping.

He walked forward a few paces, making Sasuke recoil, eyes wide.

"C'mon hug it out."

"I'd rather die."

Naruto outstretched his arms and motioned for Sasuke to come forward - if anything, Sasuke's glare increased tenfold.

"Ah what the hell."

"D-dont, Dobe!" Sasuke exclaimed before Naruto was on him, encasing him in a bear hug - Sasuke's arms rendered immobile at his sides.

"Get off me, baka!" Sasuke hissed, no real malice behind his voice...just annoyance.

Sakura smiled and clapped her hands happily.

"Glad you're officially back, teme." Naruto said, still having a hold on the other boy.

"If you dont let go, i swear, i will leave again." He spat, making Naruto let him go.

Sasuke smirked, "Idiot."

Naruto looked up at the broken bridge hanging above them before hovering his hand out in front of him, making his other two teammates glance at him in confusion.

"Team 7?" Naruto asked, his hand still hovering.

Sakura blinked, smiling happily before placing her hand over Naruto's.

"Team 7." She said, before turning her head to Sasuke.

"Teme?" Sasuke glanced at the two wearily for a few moments before rolling his eyes and lamely placing his hand above Sakura's.

"Hn."

"Thatll do, i guess" Naruto deadpanned, throwing a look at the stoic Uchiha, "TEAM 7!"

Sakura and Naruto beamed at each other while Sasuke looked on with an amused expression, his hands slipping into his pockets.

"Ohayo, guys."

All three turned their heads to Kakashi who was standing some way away, waving.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto beamed before jogging over to him, leaving Sasuke and Sakura under the bridge alone.

"Sakura,"

"Hm- Ah! Sasuke-kun-"

All of a sudden she was pushed against the cold stone of the bridge, Sasuke's lips on hers, her hands fisted into his shirt - so that her knees didnt give out from underneath her.

Sasuke pulled away for a few moments before pointing to the midday sky, "No-ones watching us now, ne?"

Sakura blushed and shoved him backwards much to his suprise.

Had she...rejected him?

She stared at him, a deep frown on her face for a few moments.

Sasuke's own suprise must of registered on his face - he gathered.

"_You_," Sakura muttered, "are just as perverted as Kakashi-sensei." She finished, crossing her arms and tutting slightly before quirking a small smile.

"OIT, ARE YOU TWO DONE? WERE GOING BACK AND GETTING RAMEN!"

Sakura cocked her head, an amused expression upon her face as she took in Sasuke's expression.

He watched her eyes scan his face and he shook his head slightly before closing an eye and shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"Tch."

"We better go, ne?" She said, walking into the light from the shadow of the bridge - leaving a hesitant Sasuke in the darkness.

Sasuke glanced at her.

"The past is the past...right, Sasuke-kun?"

He stepped out from under the bridge, his eyes twitching from the glare of the sun before he glanced back at her.

"Just water under the bridge."

* * *

_Oh My God._

_Its finished. FINISHEDDDDDD!_

_Im sorry if the ending disappointed you but hey ho._

_I reckon i tried to get some symbolism in the end there._

_Thank you to everyone who read this, youre all great! ^^_

_Review pleaaaaaaaase :D_


End file.
